THE ORIGINS
by Yuuhizaka Sora
Summary: Setelah Mystic War ratusan tahun lalu, sepasang Origin; vampir darah murni yang tersisa mencari ketenangan dari satu negara ke negara lain. Dan saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di negeri Sakura, seseorang akan kembali membuka luka dari masa lalu yang ratusan tahun telah terkubur /death chara, lemon/
1. Chapter 1

Sekali lagi, mereka memijakkan kaki di bawah langit yang lain. Gadis berkulit pucat itu menatap awan putih yang berarak dari balik tudung jaketnya. Sorot matanya sendu, menyiratkan suasana yang berlawanan dengan cerahnya hari ini. Tak ia hiraukan hiruk pikuk ciptaan Tuhan bernama manusia yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, membuatnya seolah menjadi sosok kelabu di antara jutaan warna.

"Hhh..." ia menghela napas, kemudian melirik punggung telapak tangannya yang tampak sedikit memerah. Dengan langkah yang lemas, ia duduk di bangku panjang terdekat, di mana sebuah koper yang tadi sempat ia bawa tampak terabaikan. Ia mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung lengan yang tertutup jaket hitam, lalu menunduk. Musim panas memang akan segera berakhir, namun hawa gerah yang dibawanya masih enggan pergi, membuat beberapa orang menatapnya heran karena jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Maaf lama. _Vending machine_ itu agak rusak," ucap seseorang yang menghampirinya. Ia menengadah, melihat seseorang yang berpenampilan serupa dengannya tengah menyodorkan sekaleng _soft drink_. Sosok itu begitu mirip dengannya, namun garis wajahnya yang lebih tegas mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang pemuda.

"Terimakasih," diterimanya kaleng _soft drink_ dengan rasa jeruk itu, kemudian membukanya dan mulai meminumnya. Setidaknya beberapa tegukan membuat hawa panas ini terasa lebih baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?"

"Tak seharusnya kita berlama-lama di luar begini. Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

"Aku baik-baik saja..." ujarnya, kemudian berdiri, "Yang kukhawatirkan justru kau. Kau tampak..." tangannya meraih pipi pucat di balik tudung jaket itu, "... lelah."

Jeda sunyi di antara mereka.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya sedikit haus."

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya, menatap sepatu hitam yang ia kenakan. Dengan lirih, ia berkata,

"Cara hidup seperti ini... merepotkan, ya?"

Pemuda itu tampak memandanginya lekat-lekat, lalu meraih koper lain yang mereka bawa dan mulai berjalan menyeretnya. Bunyi roda koper yang berputar di atas jalanan membuat gadis itu tersadar.

"Ayo pergi. Kita punya kehidupan baru untuk dijalani."

Dengan segera, sang gadis turut meniru apa yang dilakukan pemuda tadi. Menyeret kopernya dan bergegas melangkah menyamai sang pemuda. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, hingga akhirnya pemuda tersebut kembali angkat suara.

"Aku punya nama yang bagus untuk kita," ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tertarik, gadis itu melihat ke arahnya tanpa bicara, walaupun gestur tubuhnya mengatakan kalau ia ingin mengetahuinya.

Nama...?

"Kagamine, Rin dan Len."

Gadis itu, yang kini menyandang nama 'Rin', termenung menerawang jalan yang mereka tapaki. Di sampingnya, Len, tak lagi mengatakan apa pun. Tersembunyi di balik tudung yang menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Entah apa yang pemuda itu rasakan, tapi pasti... hal itu sama dengan yang kini Rin tengah pikirkan.

"... Rin dan Len."

_Hal seperti ini... terjadi lagi..._

† **THE ORIGINS ****†**

"Jadi ini rumah kita?"

Rin menatap bangunan bergaya tradisional Jepang yang cukup megah di hadapannya. Malam telah merambat, diiringi terang bulan yang membuat kesan keperakan. Sebuah kolam ikan koi menyambut mereka dengan dentuman bambu yang berbunyi tiap kali aliran air memenuhinya. Bunyi _furin_ yang digantung begitu menentramkan hati. Halamannya ditumbuhi rumput yang dipotong rapi, juga ada beberapa pohon besar yang tumbuh merindangi halaman rumah tersebut. Angin yang bertiup menimbulkan gemerisik daun dan ranting yang bergesekan. Sungguh Rin merasa aneh dengan tempat yang akan ditinggalinya kini.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Len di antara suasana sepi tersebut. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggeleng,

"Bukan. Hanya saja aku belum terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini," jawabnya, memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada di tempat itu. Biar bagaimanapun tempat ini memiliki atmosfer yang amat sangat berbeda dengan tempat-tempat sebelumnya yang mereka tinggali.

Tangan Len mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut,

"Aku juga. Tapi dengan begini kita takkan terlalu menarik perhatian orang sekitar, kan?" ucapnya, "Aku menginginkan kehidupan yang tenang," lanjutnya sembari menatap rumah di hadapannya yang beberapa waktu lalu ia beli.

"Tak apa-apa, kok. Selama kita selalu bersama, aku takkan protes," kata Rin tulus.

Len tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, walau Rin bisa melihat sesuatu di balik sorot mata sendu itu. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan ke arah pintu rumah dengan menyeret koper hitam miliknya, dan entah mengapa langkahnya nampak begitu hati-hati.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera bereskan semu—" pandangannya berubah gelap dan tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

"Len _onii-sama_!"

.

.

.

_Gelap... apa yang terjadi?_

Len membuka mata beriris birunya yang nampak kelam. Dia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang membopongnya. Tak lama, pandangannya mulai kembali, namun masih tampak kabur. Sampai ia mulai bisa melihat keadaan sekelilingnya meskipun tak begitu jelas.

"... Rin?" panggilnya untuk memastikan siapa yang tengah membopongnya kini.

"Syukurlah kau sadar! Aku akan membawamu ke kamar," ucapnya dengan nada lega. Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser, kemudian ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas sebuah _futon_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah digelar di atas lantai _tatami_ itu.

"Rin... kau..."

"Sssh, kumohon jangan banyak bicara," pintanya, "Len _onii-sama_, kapan terakhir kali kau... minum?"

Len menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya yang terang temaram oleh cahaya bulan.

"Mungkin..." ia mencoba mengingat-ingat meskipun kepalanya pun terasa agak pening, "Sekitar... 500 tahun lalu?"

"Kau bertindak bodoh, _onii-sama_," Rin menyela, kemudian Len merasakan tangan gadis yang selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan seorang kakak itu menelusup ke balik punggungnya, membantunya untuk duduk, "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kalau seperti ini terus, kau..." Len merasakan tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Rin yang kecil itu, dengan salah satu tangan Rin memaksa kepalanya untuk tenggelam di sisi lehernya.

Pemuda itu paham, dan...

"Akh..." Rin merintih pelan, merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam dirinya. Seperti sepasang taring.

Didekapnya Len erat-erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Dalam pelukannya, Len masih dalam posisi yang sama, dengan bibirnya yang tampak melekat di leher Rin yang pucat. Di sana, tampak jejak-jejak darah yang turun. Hisapan di lehernya terasa berkurang.

"Tak apa, minumlah sampai kau kenyang. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali kau meminum darahku, kan?"

Len melepaskannya, bersamaan dengan Rin yang melepaskan dekapannya. Pemuda itu mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Mata birunya yang serupa dengan Rin enggan menatap gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin yang agak kecewa karena Len hanya sedikit menghisap darahnya.

"Rin, kau adikku," Len berkata pelan, kini memandanginya lekat-lekat. Gadis bersurai pirang itu menunduk saat mendengarnya, "Maaf, kau tahu kan—"

"Darahku saja takkan cukup," Rin memotong ucapannya, "Kuharap aku bisa lebih berguna untukmu..."

Len menghela napas berat, "Keberadaanmu saja sudah cukup berguna untukku."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita teruskan? Setidaknya aku bisa mengurangi rasa hausmu," pintanya serius, kemudian menenggelamkan wajah di dada kakaknya tersebut, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat jaket hitam yang masih Len kenakan.

Pemuda itu menunduk dalam, terdiam. Wajahnya tampak kelam tak tertebak. Dengan lirih ia bertanya,

"_Ii no_?"

Rin mengangguk, "_Ii yo_... aku ingin meringankan bebanmu. Meskipun hanya sedikit," ucapnya tulus. Dirasakannya Len kembali melakukannya, membuat sensasi agak terbakar terasa di sana. Gadis itu tersenyum, kembali mendekap Len erat. Merasa sangat bahagia walaupun rasa sakit itu menusuknya, "... karena bagaimanapun... aku adalah tunanganmu."

‡‡‡**THE ORIGINS****‡‡‡**

Rin memandangi bayangannya di cermin yang disediakan di toilet. Seorang gadis berusia empat belasan dengan seragam berupa kemeja putih dengan pita bermotif sama dengan roknya serta blazer hitam. Bagian bawahnya yang tak cukup untuk terpantul di cermin tampak mengenakan rok lipit merah-hitam bermotif kotak-kotak, dengan sepasang kaki yang terbalut _stocking_ hitam panjang yang menutupi keseluruhan dan sepatu pantofel hitam.

Dengan sedikit sentuhan kekuatannya, Rin membuat kulitnya yang pucat menjadi lebih 'berwarna'. Len juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua tak ingin disangka penyakitan.

Dengan penampilannya yang sekarang, ia tampak seperti remaja biasa yang penuh semangat dan inosen. Ditambah lagi dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya. Takkan ada yang menyangka kalau gadis yang tadi memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Kagamine Rin adalah makhluk penghisap darah berusia ribuan tahun.

Makhluk penghisap darah... dengan kata lain, vampir.

Ya, Rin dan Len adalah vampir. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Ah, jangankan itu... bahkan manusia di zaman ini banyak yang telah menganggap vampir adalah fiksi. Bukan sekali dua kali Rin melihat banyaknya film ataupun buku yang menceritakan tentang mereka, namun tak ada satupun yang benar-benar tepat mendeskripsikannya. Bangsa mereka memang di ambang kepunahan akibat _Mystic War_ ratusan tahun lalu. Selain dirinya dan Len, mereka belum pernah menemui vampir sejenis mereka, yaitu Origin; darah murni.

Pernah beberapa ratus tahun lalu, Len dan Rin bertemu dengan beberapa Outcast, yaitu para vampir yang sejatinya adalah manusia. Mereka menjadi seperti itu bukan karena meminum darah Origin, yang biasanya akan disebut sebagai Slave; pelayan para Origin, ataupun Alter; para Slave yang kehilangan Master-nya. Mereka menjadi begitu karena menggunakan sihir, akibat terobsesi dan mengubah dirinya sendiri dengan ilmu hitam. Namun mereka semua akhirnya mati di tangan kakaknya itu, mengatakan kalau para Outcast hanya akan membahayakan manusia, seperti halnya para Alter.

Memikirkan semua hal itu, Rin jadi teringat kejadian semalam lalu. Ia menyentuh lehernya tempat di mana Len menghisap darahnya. Lukanya tentu saja sudah hilang, karena mereka memiliki kekuatan regenerasi yang melebihi makhluk apapun.

_500 tahun... kira-kira itulah terakhir kali Len meminum darah manusia. Len onii-sama... apa dia berniat sepenuhnya berhenti memangsa manusia?!_ tanyanya dalam hati. Tidak bisa. Sekuat apapun mereka sebagai Origin, tetap saja akan melemah dan mati jika tak memangsa manusia untuk waktu yang terlalu lama. Rin sendiri pun terakhir kali memangsa manusia sekitar 100 tahun lalu, namun itu belum bisa dikategorikan cukup lama karena para Origin bisa bertahan selama beberapa ratus tahun tanpa darah.

Saat para Origin mulai membutuhkannya, akan tampak pada kekuatan dan kondisi tubuh mereka yang melemah...

Seperti yang terjadi pada Len.

Meminum darah Rin takkan pernah cukup, sekalipun Len menghabiskan semuanya dan membuat Rin binasa menjadi debu, karena mereka sedarah, sesama Origin. Darah Rin hanya akan mengobati rasa hausnya, takkan memulihkan kekuatannya.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya..." Rin menggumam lirih, tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat, "Secepatnya aku harus mencari mangsa."

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Len tengah duduk dengan beberapa anak lelaki dan perempuan yang mengerubunginya. Kedatangan Len sebagai anak baru sangat menarik perhatian, mungkin karena warna rambut dan matanya yang tak seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan. Dalam pikirannya, Rin juga pasti mengalami hal yang sama merepotkannya.

"Kagamine-_kun_, apa kau keturunan orang asing?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Yah... bisa dibilang begitu..." jawab Len jujur. Ayah dan ibunya tidak berasal dari negara Asia, namun seingat Len ada beberapa orang di silsilah terdahulu keluarga mereka yang berasal dari Asia.

"Kau berasal dari negara mana?" tanya yang lainnya. Len berpikir sesaat,

"... Austria," jawab Len lagi. Ini tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Negara yang dipimpin oleh Kerajaan Vampir adalah Lucifenia, namun waktu yang sangat lama membuat sebagian besar wilayah negara itu berubah menjadi negara yang di zaman ini disebut sebagai Austria.

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang menyangkut tentang keluarga ataupun kehidupannya sehari-hari. Untuk hal ini ia harus mengarang cerita. Mengatakan ia sudah tinggal di Jepang selama beberapa tahun—karena ada beberapa yang bertanya mengapa bahasa Jepangnya begitu lancar dan logatnya pun tak asing— memiliki kehidupan yang biasa bersama adiknya, dan orang tua mereka bekerja di luar negeri. Padahal, Len dan Rin mampu menguasai bahasa Jepang dalam sekejap itu juga karena kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Anak-anak itu kelihatan begitu baik. Mereka mencoba untuk akrab dengannya secepat mungkin, seolah memberi sambutan hangat pada pendatang baru sepertinya. Bukannya Len tak menyukainya, tapi, dikerubungi seperti ini... dalam keadaannya yang sedang melemah...

Len jadi merasa agak... haus.

"_Anata-tachi_, bisakah jangan mengerubunginya begitu?! Dia pasti kekurangan oksigen!" seru seseorang di balik kerumunan orang-orang itu, seketika teman-teman baru Len tersebut diam dan mulai bubar, membuat Len bisa melihat sosok dari pemilik suara tersebut, sedangkan beberapa masih bersikeras untuk menetap,

"Hatsune-_san_, kami kan masih ingin ngobrol dengan Kagamine-_kun_..." kata seorang gadis dengan nada kecewa.

"Ya, tapi bisa kan kalian melakukannya perlahan-lahan. Kita harus membuatnya betah di sini! Benar 'kan, Kagamine-_san_? ... Kagamine-_san_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis bermarga Hatsune itu tampak agak takut melihat tatapan Len yang terkesan agak aneh padanya. Mata biru Len seolah berkata bahwa ia sedang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaikan orang yang terkejut.

_Tidak mungkin... gadis ini..._

"Maaf, tapi aku merasa kurang enak badan... boleh aku izin ke ruang kesehatan?" ucapnya, menghindari tatapan dari si Hatsune.

"Umm, boleh saja. Mau kuantar? Kebetulan aku Ketua Kelas di sini," tawarnya berbaik hati.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri," tolaknya halus. Gadis Hatsune itu menggumam 'baiklah' dan membiarkan Len keluar dari kelas sendirian. Para murid menatap kepergian pemuda tersebut, sedangkan Hatsune kelihatan agak terbebani karenanya.

_Tidak, tidak mungkin itu dia..._ pikir Len sambil terus melangkah menyusuri koridor. _Dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku, jadi tidak mungkin gadis itu_...

"Sebaiknya aku melihat keadaan Rin," gumamnya mengalihkan pikiran.

Tempat Rin bersekolah memang berbeda dengannya, namun masih dalam satu lokasi dan satu naungan. Gadis itu memang memilih untuk masuk sebagai pelajar kelas 3 SMP, sementara Len memasuki tingkat kelas 3 SMA.

Ketika tiba di gedung sekolah Rin, ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Rin di salah satu kelas yang ada di lantai ketiga. Dengan segera Len menuju ke sana, dan ketika tiba ia melihat Rin sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang di koridor depan kelasnya.

Merasakan kehadiran vampir selain dirinya, Rin menoleh dan menemukan Len di sana.

"Maaf, seseorang datang menemuiku. Kita lanjutkan nanti, ya?" kata Rin dengan ekspresi menyesal, teman-temannya mengizinkan dan Rin pun berlari menghampiri Len. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan. Bagaimana kelasmu?" Len balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka semua baik padaku," Rin menunjuk orang-orang yang tadi mengobrol dengannya, "... dan terlihat enak," lanjutnya bergurau.

Len tersenyum kecil, "Dasar. Kalau mereka tahu kau bicara begitu, mereka pasti ketakutan," ia mengacak rambut Rin, membuat pitanya agak berantakan, "Kumohon jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya."

"Tidak akan," jawab Rin. _Sekalipun yang kau maksud berbahaya adalah berbahaya bagi orang lain, maaf aku harus berbohong kali ini..._

"Yah, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke gedung sekolahku. Lagipula waktu istirahat tak lama lagi."

Rin mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Len pergi. Dari gerak-geriknya, gadis itu bisa tahu sesuatu pasti telah terjadi, namun entah mengapa ia sama sekali tak ingin membaca apa yang sebenarnya dialami Len.

Firasatnya mengatakan... kalau hal ini pasti akan terungkap secepatnya.

‡‡‡_THE ORIGINS__‡‡‡_

Pergi melihat konser dengan teman, dan akan pulang sebelum jam 10 malam.

Itulah dalih yang Rin gunakan untuk mendapat izin Len agar bisa keluar rumah di malam hari. Nampaknya Len sudah sangat mempercayainya, sampai-sampai kakaknya itu sama sekali tak curiga saat Rin menyampaikan niat bohongnya. Padahal Len bisa saja dengan mudah membaca pikiran Rin.

Dan kini, gadis itu sudah berada di tengah-tengah kota sendirian, dengan merubah wujudnya menjadi gadis berusia 17-an dan penampilan sepolos mungkin. Siapa tahu dengan begini ia bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang jahat. Untuk apa? Tentu saja menjadikan mereka mangsa. Sekalipun sama dengan membunuh, Rin juga memilah-milih mangsanya. Dia takkan menjadikan orang baik-baik sebagai makanan.

"—hanya sebentar, percayalah! Tentu saja aku akan memberimu uang!"

"Kau berjanji, kan, _Ojii-san_?"

"Mana mungkin aku membohongi Miku-_chan_? Nah, ayo kita pergi!"

Dari kejauhan, Rin melihat kejadian itu. Tapi, bukan lelaki paruh baya mencurigakan yang menjadi sasaran matanya, melainkan gadis yang kini tengah dirangkulnya. Mata Rin membelalak melihat gadis berkuncir dua dengan warna rambut hijau kebiruan yang kelihatan aneh namun justru membuatnya kelihatan cantik.

_... Michaela?!_

Kaki Rin seolah bergerak sendiri, menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti mereka diam-diam. Jujur Rin merasa jijik melihat bagaimana gadis yang ia kenali sebagai 'Michaela' itu mau saja dirangkul oleh pria tua hidung belang. Dan sesuai dugaan, lelaki itu membawa 'Michaela', atau yang saat itu bernama Miku, ke sebuah _love hotel_.

Rin tak bisa masuk secara frontal ke sana, jadi ia menunggu ke kamar mana mereka akan pergi, dan segera melesat dengan kekuatannya menuju balkon kamar yang mereka sewa.

Jendela yang membatasi kamar dengan balkon didesain agar tak ada yang bisa melihat dari luar, tapi dengan kemampuan matanya Rin tentu bisa melihat semuanya. Segalanya.

Mulai dari saat lelaki itu mulai melucuti pakaian Miku dengan kasar, dan mulai menciumi tubuh kecil gadis itu dengan penuh nafsu. Rin mengernyit jijik. _Dasar makhluk maniak seks, setelah ratusan tahun pun masih saja sama..._

PRANG!

Kaca jendela yang besar itu pun pecah, mengagetkan dua penghuni kamar tersebut. Tampak Rin berdiri di sana, menatap keduanya dengan sepasang mata beriris merah menyala, kelihatan begitu menahan amarah. Diliriknya Miku yang segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya lelaki itu gentar.

Rin melangkah maju.

"Manusia rendah. Aku bahkan ragu untuk memberikan darahmu pada Len _onii-sama_," ucapnya tajam, "Tapi, aku terpaksa..."

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, membuat tubuh pria itu turut melayang mengikuti setiap gerakan tangannya. Di atas ranjang, Miku tampak gemetaran dan matanya membelalak lebar menatap bagaimana pria yang sempat menyentuhnya itu terangkat ke udara. Ekspresi pria tersebut tampak amat sangat ketakutan dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, dia tak bisa berhenti memberontak dan itu membuat Rin semakin kesal.

"Lepaskan! Tolong lepaskan aku!" ia memohon, tapi Rin sama sekali tak kenal ampun. Lagipula ia benar-benar membutuhkannya. Sekarang.

"Takkan pernah," gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mengakibatkan pria itu tampak tercekik, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang ganjil dan mengerikan. "Aku takkan membuatmu mati. Darah bangkai tak pernah enak. Walaupun kau akan berakhir sama..."

"HENTIKAN! Dia bisa mati!" jerit Miku, tak tahan dengan apa yang ia saksikan. Rin menoleh padanya dan tertawa,

"Mati? Bukankah itu juga tujuanmu?"

Gadis beriris _turquoise_ itu membelalak mendengar pertanyaan Rin, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Mana mungkin aku mau membunuhnya!"

Rin menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, "Siapa kau?"

"Eh?"

Dijatuhkannya tubuh pria tadi yang sudah pingsan, menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" tanyanya sekali lagi pada Miku, namun gadis itu nampak kebingungan dan sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" serunya masih ketakutan, "Kau juga mau membunuhku, kan?! Iya, kan?!" tanyanya histeris. Miku tiba-tiba meraih sesuatu dari balik saku rok yang ia masih kenakan. Sebuah pisau lipat, "Aku takkan membiarkanmu! Aku masih punya seseorang untuk dilindungi!"

Rin memandangi tangan Miku yang mengacungkan pisau ke arahnya, tangan itu tampak gemetaran, seakan benda yang dipegangnya bisa jatuh kapanpun.

"Ternyata kau memang ingin membunuh pria itu," ucap Rin.

"Kau salah! Aku hanya membawa ini untuk berjaga-jaga! Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, adikku sakit, dan aku tidak punya uang untuk berobat. Aku tidak ingin membunuhnya! Aku hanya menginginkan uangnya!"

Mata Rin yang kembali ke warna asalnya menyipit, memandangi gadis di hadapannya yang kini meneteskan air mata. Dia benar-benar kelihatan takut dan tak berdaya dengan tangannya yang tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Rin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Miku, tangannya semakin gemetar.

"Memang benar aku ingin membunuhmu," Rin mengibaskan tangannya, membuat pisau yang digenggam Miku terpelanting. Gadis itu mundur, melempar apapun yang ia lihat ke arah Rin namun tentu saja dengan mudah gadis itu halau. Sampai akhirnya Rin benar-benar ada di hadapannya, "... Tapi bukan sekarang."

"Kau juga sama sepertiku, kan?" Miku bertanya di antara rasa takutnya, "Kau melakukan ini karena terpaksa... seperti yang kau katakan tadi..."

Rin terdiam.

Sesaat, di mata Miku terpantul bayangan dirinya dengan mata yang merah menyala. Diucapkannya pelan, "Lupakan semua yang terjadi malam ini."

Lalu, gadis itu pun memejamkan matanya. Tertidur.

Rin menatap sosok gadis yang tertidur di hadapannya. Dia nyaris tak bisa mempercayai gadis ini... sosoknya benar-benar sama dengan seseorang yang dahulu ia kenali... dan sangat ia benci.

"Michaela, apa kau benar-benar kembali?" tanyanya di ruang hening itu. Rin beralih pada pria tadi yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan, "Aku harus segera membereskan semua ini..."

.

.

.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Rin sudah kembali berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia tak mau berjalan di tengah kota dengan membawa-bawa tubuh manusia, jadi dia memilih untuk menggunakan kekuatannya dan langsung ber-teleport ke rumah.

Ia memandangi pria yang masih pingsan tersebut. Sepertinya orang ini tidak memiliki rasa yang begitu enak... begitulah yang ada dalam pikirannya berkaitan dengan aroma yang Rin cium dari tubuh pria tersebut.

"Rin, kau sudah kembali? Aku mencium bau orang lain..."

Pintu geser kamarnya terbuka, memperlihatkan Len di sana. Tapi, pemuda itu tampak terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Seorang lelaki yang bertelanjang dada tampak teronggok tak berdaya di atas lantai.

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanyanya pada sang adik.

"Manusia ini tak pantas hidup. Jadi aku menangkapnya," terang Rin seolah-olah orang itu adalah hewan buruan.

"Bukankah kau sudah bilang takkan melakukan hal yang berbahaya?!" Len kelihatan marah, namun Rin juga memiliki emosi. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menggertak,

"Yang saat ini dalam kondisi berbahaya adalah kau, _onii-sama_!" serunya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau mau bunuh diri? Kematian satu orang jahat setiap seratus tahun takkan berpengaruh apa-apa pada umat manusia! Sedangkan kita? Hanya kitalah Origin yang tersisa! Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?!"

"Tidak berpengaruh apa-apa, katamu?" tanya Len, mengepalkan tangannya, "Bagaimana jika orang itu memiliki keluarga, orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan menunggunya pulang? Tidakkah kau berpikir ke sana?"

"Sejatinya kita adalah makhluk predator. Dan sudah menjadi hukum alam adanya pemangsa dan yang dimangsa," Rin tak mau kalah, "Kumohon, jangan siksa dirimu. Kita harus bertahan, Len _onii-sama_. Demi bangsa vampir."

Len diam seribu bahasa. Adiknya itu benar-benar serius, dia takkan menyangka kalau Rin telah berbohong demi melakukan hal seperti ini. Meskipun dalam hati, ia membenarkan semua perkataan Rin. Jika ia mati, maka takkan ada lagi yang meneruskan generasi para Origin. Bangsa vampir akan benar-benar punah.

Dan dia akan meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

Tapi...

"Maaf, Rin..." Len menunduk, "Aku masih tak bisa... kuserahkan mangsa itu untukmu."

Pemuda itu berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan Rin bersama mangsa yang didapatnya malam itu. Rin mematung, membiarkan Len pergi dari hadapannya sampai ia bisa mendengar geseran pintu kamar Len yang menutup. Gadis itu berbalik, berjalan menuju tubuh pria tersebut.

"Mana mungkin aku menyerah begitu saja..." Rin duduk bertumpu di depan pria itu, "Akan kulakukan apapun agar dia meminum darahmu."

Rin menancapkan taringnya di leher pria yang masih tidak sadar itu. Setidaknya orang ini takkan terlalu merasakan sakit...

Ia terus menghisap, menghisap dan menghisap, sampai isi mulutnya cukup banyak menampung darah. Setelah merasa cukup, Rin melepaskannya dan membaringkannya kembali. Perlahan, ia berjalan ke arah kamar Len, dan membuka pintunya.

Tampak pemuda itu tengah duduk di tepi pintu, memandangi halaman samping rumah mereka yang diterangi cahaya bulan. Len menoleh,

"Apa? Kau ingin memaksaku lagi?" tanyanya, menghiraukan Rin dengan kembali memandang halaman.

Rin tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dihampirinya Len, turut duduk bertumpu pada lututnya di sisi pemuda itu, kemudian memaksa agar wajah Len beralih padanya, memegangi kedua pipinya erat-erat.

"Apa yang—"

Rin takkan membiarkan ciumannya terlepaskan sampai Len benar-benar menelan semuanya, walaupun Len benar-benar memberontak dan mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh. Darah pria itu terasa aneh, membuat wajah Len mengernyit. Merasa Rin takkan melepaskannya, Len menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat gadis itu menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rin?!" bentaknya sembari berdiri, Rin kembali mendekat, bukan untuk kembali melakukan hal tadi, melainkan untuk menampar sosok pemuda itu.

"Kuharap kau mengerti, tapi aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk bangsa kita!" serunya, Len diam seribu bahasa saat gadis itu memeluknya dengan bulir-bulir bening membasahi pipinya, "Tapi juga untuk diriku sendiri..."

Air mata Rin membasahi kaus hitam yang ia kenakan. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar, dengan tangan yang mendekapnya begitu kuat hingga terasa sakit.

"... kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas kan?!" ucapnya bergetar, "Aku tak hanya melihatmu sebagai kakakku, Len _onii-sama_ adalah tunanganku, calon suami dan ayah dari anak-anakku. Seseorang yang harus kulindungi. Aku takkan membiarkan kau pergi sekalipun harus menyakiti orang lain. Takkan kubiarkan kau melemah dan mati perlahan! Karena itu, kumohon..."

Rin melepaskannya, memperlihatkan ketulusannya melalui wajah yang dibasahi air mata. Sungguh, ketakutan terbesarnya bukanlah punahnya bangsa vampir, melainkan takut akan kehilangan orang yang menjadi pendamping abadi baginya.

"... jangan siksa dirimu. Kumohon."

Len tentu bisa mengetahuinya. Rin sama sekali tak berbohong. Ia memang begitu bodoh, berniat berhenti menjadi makhluk pemangsa walaupun tahu itu akan menjadi penyebab kematiannya. Makhluk yang seharusnya mampu hidup hingga hari Kiamat tiba. Dan Rin... gadis itu hanya mencintainya... sangat mencintainya sampai tak peduli akan nyawa orang lain... seharusnya ia mesti lebih memikirkan Rin, yang akan hidup sendirian dalam waktu lama jika ia tiada.

Sendirian, tak ada harapan lagi untuk mengembalikan bangsa mereka...

"Rin, maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh..." Len tersenyum lemah, mengakui kebodohannya. Digenggamnya bahu Rin, "Akan kulakukan untukmu."

Rin mengelap air matanya, "Sungguh?" tanyanya pelan, Len mengangguk, meyakinkan dirinya. "Terimakasih, maaf aku tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan adalah hal yang terbaik," tutur Len lembut. "Terimakasih, aku bersyukur memilikimu," didekapnya gadis itu sesaat, kemudian menatap kelam ke seberang ruangan di mana pintu kamar Rin terbuka lebar, "Sebaiknya aku cepat sebelum orang itu sadar... aku tak mau melihatnya kesakitan."

**Bersambung...**

Konbanwa! Yuuhizaka Sora desu ^_^

Saya membuat fanfict ini gara-gara nonton Vampire Knight Guilty adaptasi manga-nya Hino Matsuri. Kaname bikin saya jatuh cinta :p

Dan ada nama-nama yang bakal saya gunakan dari seri Story of Evil punyanya mothy. Tuh contohnya 'Michaela' *nggak kreatif*

Sebenarnya udah lama saya pengen bikin vampfict. Akhirnya kesampean. Fict ini nggak bakal terlalu panjang kok, kira-kira 6/7 chapter lah. Bagi yang merasa tertarik, berdoa aja yah supaya saya update-nya rajin, yah tergantung review juga sih... semakin banyak yang antusias semakin semangat saya update#plak

Jangan lupa review ya! Jaa ne~! ^_^

Disclaimer: saya memiliki plot dari fict ini. Chara Vocaloid/Story of Evil bukan punya saya.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note;

Saya rasa chapter ini masih cukup safe untuk di update di bulan Ramadhan#slapped

.

.

.

Miku terbangun, menemukan dirinya berada di atas kasur miliknya sendiri. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar, begitu berat dan nyeri seakan dihantam palu. Lampu kamarnya mati, namun tirai jendela yang terbuka membuat sinar bulan menyusup menyinari. Gadis itu duduk, dengan tangan memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Sesungguhnya, ia bahkan tak ingat apapun. Sejak kapan ia masuk kamar dan tertidur dengan baju seragam? ... Ini bukanlah kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan.

"Kenapa aku tak ingat...?" gumamnya bingung dalam pandangan yang berkunang-kunang. Ia mencoba mereka ulang semua kegiatan yang ia alami hari ini. Bukankah ia pergi bekerja sepulang sekolah demi mencari uang untuk adiknya? Tapi kenapa... ia tak bisa mengingat kejadian selanjutnya?

Gadis itu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju saklar lampu. Bunyi saklar yang ditekan terdengar begitu keras di malam yang sunyi ini. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, memastikan kalau ini benar-benar kamarnya dan bukan kamar hotel sewaan. Ah, benar, ini kamarnya. Ranjang tua yang lapuk, lemari yang tampak rapuh di sudut ruangan, dan barang-barang lain yang tampak dimakan usia.

_Hei, apa itu? _Miku mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya yang sedikit kabur. Ada sesuatu di atas meja kayu biasa yang ia jadikan sebagai meja belajar. Seperti lembaran-lembaran... Miku tak yakin, kemudian mendekatinya agar lebih jelas.

"Siapa..." ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tak salah lagi, benda itu adalah uang. Dan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak bagi seorang Hatsune Miku.

Di samping keberadaan uang-uang itu, terdapat sebuah kertas putih hasil sobekan dari buku. Miku meraihnya, dan menemukan tulisan yang sangat rapi di balik kertas tersebut. Sebuah catatan yang ditinggalkan seseorang.

'Jangan pikirkan siapa yang memberimu uang ini. Gunakanlah sebaik mungkin dan jangan rendahkan dirimu sendiri.'

Bergetar tubuh Miku saat membacanya. Ia menunduk dalam, membiarkan air matanya menetes membasahi meja dan beberapa lembar uang di atasnya. Siapa yang akan menyangka... seseorang akan membantunya secara tak diduga saat dirinya benar-benar tercekik oleh kebutuhan akan materi?

"_Arigatou_..." ujarnya pelan sambil menyeka air mata, berharap orang itu bisa mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

† **THE ORIGINS ****†**

**.**

**.**

Kebisingan para siswa dan siswi di akhir pelajaran begitu membahana. Bel pertanda pulang bagaikan sorak kebebasan bagi mereka yang tak memiliki kegiatan tertentu. Langkah sepatu yang menghentak, suara anak-anak yang berlarian menyatu dengan semangat masa muda yang menggebu-gebu. Mereka yang termasuk dalam aneka ragam klub dengan segera menuju ruangan klubnya berada, melaksanakan aktifitas yang sesuai dengan tema klub masing-masing.

Olahraga, seni, sains, atau apapun itu, sampai saat ini Len belum memilih di antaranya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak memilih yang manapun. Selama ini, setiap kali ia menggunakan identitas seorang pelajar di tempat manapun yang ia pijaki, Len tak pernah mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler tertentu, karena baginya itu hanya akan menyita waktu tidur siangnya, karena ia memang tidak tidur di malam hari. Lagipula, murid-murid tingkat ke 3 tidak diwajibkan mengikuti ekskul apapun.

Pemuda itu memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Rin dan pulang. Energinya sudah cukup terisi hari ini, terima kasih pada adiknya itu. Yah, meskipun ia tak menghabiskan 'persembahan' Rin tersebut, menyebabkan gadis itu kelihatan jengkel dan mengomel bahwa dirinya terlalu baik pada makhluk bernama manusia.

"Anu, Kagamine-_san_..."

Len menoleh, menemukan Miku berdiri di samping mejanya. Pemuda itu agak terperangah menghadapinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghindari gadis ini... alasan apalagi yang harus ia gunakan?

"Maaf, Hatsune-_san_. Aku sedang buru-buru..." Len segera mengambil langkah dan pergi, mencoba berakting sombong atau apapun yang akan membuat gadis itu menjauh darinya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa nada bicaranya begitu terpaksa.

Didengarnya gadis itu mengatakan 'Tunggu!' namun tak ia hiraukan. _Dia pasti sangat bingung dengan perlakuanku padanya_, batin Len. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali Miku mencoba berbicara dengannya, Len selalu menghindar. Sepertinya gadis itu menyadari kalau ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang membuat Len ingin pergi setiap kali ada di dekatnya. Mungkin dia ingin menanyakan hal itu tadi.

Tapi, mana mungkin Len bisa menjawabnya, kan?!

Wajah seseorang terbersit di benaknya yang begitu kacau...

_Sial! Kenapa harus sekarang?!_

Len menggigit bibir. Segera disusurinya koridor sekolah yang masih ramai. Syukurlah matahari tak lagi seterik beberapa hari yang lalu, membuatnya tak perlu terburu-buru ke lobi gedung SMP, tempat Rin biasa menunggu. Mengesampingkan pemikiran yang masih mengganggunya, Len berharap ia segera tiba di rumah dan istirahat. Tidur mungkin akan membantunya merilekskan pikiran.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar dari lobi, berbincang-bincang dengan teman masing-masing yang berjalan berdampingan dengan mereka. Len berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan para murid itu. Dia sama sekali tak melihat Rin di lobi, tapi ia bisa merasakan keberadaannya yang cukup dekat.

Ia berbelok ke arah kiri, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat tersebut. Gadis itu tampak tak ada di sana, tapi bukan berarti ia tak ada. Len menyipitkan matanya, menatap tiga orang siswa yang tengah mengganggu seorang gadis yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Rin.

"Wah, jadi rambut pirangmu ini benar-benar asli, ya?" salah seorang dari mereka memainkan rambut Rin dengan wajah iseng. Melihat orang lain menyentuh-nyentuh rambut pirangnya yang halus itu membuat dada Len bergemuruh. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh!" geram gadis berpita besar itu, menampik kasar tangan si pelaku. Lelaki tadi mengelus tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat perbuatan Rin.

"Wow, santai, Nona! Kami tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Kau jangan sok jual mahal begitu!" katanya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ayolah, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain! Kau ingin ke mana? Restoran? Karaoke? Kami akan mengajakmu ke manapun kau minta," bujuk yang lainnya, mencoba mendekati Rin yang tampak terpojok. Para siswa yang melewati jalan tersebut tak ada satupun yang berani mendekat. Sepertinya ketiga anak itu semacam geng yang cukup ditakuti.

Tapi, Rin dengan tatapan tajamnya dengan berani berkata,

"Kalau begitu ajak aku melihat Neraka!" ucapnya pedas, membuat sekelompok siswa itu terlihat sangat jengkel. Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram dagu Rin, memaksanya untuk menengadah dan bertatap muka begitu dekat dengan ekspresi saling menantang.

"Tampangmu memang manis, tapi sikapmu itu sangat bertolak belakang. Apa kau ingin menantang kami?!"

"Kalian bertiga, berhenti mengganggunya!" tegur Len yang tak bisa lagi tinggal diam. Mana mungkin ia hanya menjadi penonton saat gadisnya tengah terpojok di tempat yang tak memungkinkan untuk menggunakan kekuatan? Melihat bagaimana mereka mendekati Rin membuat hatinya terbakar. Mereka pasti ingin melakukan hal buruk pada gadis itu.

Ketiganya terdiam, beradu pandang dengan Len yang masih tertulis jelas dalam tatapannya bahwa ia merasa tidak senang. Atmosfer tegang menguar di sekeliling mereka, walaupun tak ada lagi sepatah kata yang terucap. Para siswa yang melihat mulai berdesas-desus. Kalau mereka nekat, Len takkan menahan diri untuk membuat mereka kapok.

"Tch, ayo pergi!" ajak salah satunya, beranjak gentar dengan tangan yang masuk ke saku celana. Dua orang temannya langsung menyusul seperti pengikut kurang kerjaan. Dibiarkannya mereka pergi dengan selamat, kemudian menghampiri Rin yang bersandar lega di tembok sembari menghela napas.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya agak cemas, "Mereka tidak melakukan hal yang buruk, kan?"

Rin menggeleng. Setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya terlihat begitu lembut di mata Len. Pemuda itu tersenyum lega, syukurlah anak-anak itu tak melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya ingin mencabik-cabik leher mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku. Seandainya aku tak harus bertindak sebagaimana manusia biasa," urainya pelan.

"Tidak, kau sudah cukup berani tadi. Kurasa baru kaulah yang berani menolak mereka mentah-mentah seperti itu, makanya mereka bertindak bodoh."

"Ya, tapi karenanya aku jadi bau tangan..." Rin mengendus rambutnya yang barusan sempat disentuh oleh berandalan tadi, "... Menjijikkan."

Len terkekeh, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Rin. Nah, ayo pulang!" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman hangat yang terlukis, dan Rin tentu langsung menyambutnya dengan perasaan yang tak tergambarkan.

Dieratkannya tautan jemari mereka dan berjalan berdampingan.

"Apa kau mau langsung tidur sesampai di rumah, Len _onii-sama_?"

"Yeah... sepertinya begitu. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku, sih, mau mandi dulu. Kejadian tadi cukup mengganggu."

Tentu saja. Len adalah satu-satunya orang yang boleh menyentuhnya kapanpun ia inginkan. Sisa-sisa tangan kotor yang sempat menyentuhnya tadi, harus segera ia bersihkan.

Karena tubuhnya hanyalah milik Len seorang.

.

.

.

"Miku, kau terlihat murung. Ada apa?" tanya Nanami pada teman di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, dan tak seperti biasanya Miku yang banyak bicara kini begitu mendung air mukanya, secara tak langsung mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan baru saja terjadi.

Miku menghela napasnya berat, rasanya enggan sekali ia mengatakan masalahnya. Bukannya apa, ia hanya takut Nanami akan bosan dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Hmm... jangan bilang ini soal Kagamine-_kun_ lagi," tebak gadis berambut hitam legam itu.

"Itu kau sudah tahu!" tandas Miku, "Kenapa, Nanami? Kenapa dia menjauhiku? Padahal aku tak pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya..." keluh gadis itu.

Nanami tertawa kecil, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Miku dan berkata,

"Sabar, ya! Memang berat rasanya kalau dibenci cowok tampan. Kalau aku, sih, setidaknya sudah pernah mengobrol dengannya, walaupun tidak penting," seloroh Nanami dengan nada pamer, membuat urat-urat di kening Miku menegang.

"Siapa peduli dia tampan atau jelek?! Lagipula yang membuatku terganggu, dia hanya bersikap begitu padaku. Pada anak-anak lain dia biasa saja, kan?!" balasnya menggebu-gebu, "Padahal kami belum pernah bertemu."

"Yah, benar juga, sih..." Nanami manggut-manggut, "Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya kau pernah melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Dan tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas dia langsung membencimu hanya dengan melihat wajahmu."

"Nanami, tolong berikan aku alasan yang lebih logis!" tudingnya jengkel. Selama ini dia tak pernah percaya dengan hal seperti reinkarnasi dan sejenisnya. Gadis di sampingnya itu kemudian memasang pose berpikir, kemudian kembali menyimpulkan,

"Barangkali dia suka padamu, dan _nervous_ setiap kali kau mendekatinya, makanya dia menjauh."

Semua dugaan Nanami hanya membuat Miku bertambah lesu. Mana mungkin seorang lelaki yang jatuh cinta mengabaikan seorang gadis yang mengajaknya bicara, dengan menghindar dan memasang ekspresi yang dingin? Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Miku takut.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain. Tidak mungkin Len menghindarinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apapun itu, Miku harus mencari tahu!

"Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan dia lebih baik kau pikirkan siapa yang memberimu uang beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau sendiri 'kan yang bilang padaku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya?"

"Ah, ya... dermawan misterius itu..." _mood_ Miku tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Dadanya terasa hangat memikirkan hal tersebut, namun gelisah di saat yang bersamaan. Berkatnya, keadaan adiknya sudah mulai membaik. Betapa inginnya Miku mengucapkan terima kasih. Mencium kakinya pun Miku tak keberatan.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Yuki?" tanya Nanami mengenai adik Miku tersebut.

"Sudah mulai membaik. Dia sudah tidak demam lagi dan mulai berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah," Miku tersenyum tulus, "Senang rasanya bisa melihat Yuki sehat kembali."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ajak Yuki jalan-jalan? Sudah lama 'kan sejak terakhir kali kita bertiga bepergian bersama? Lagipula hari ini 'kan kita libur kerja _part-time_," ajak Nanami, namun Miku kelihatan enggan.

"Tapi, aku harus menghemat uang. Ayahku belum mengirimi kami bulan ini," ucapnya, bermaksud menolak dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Jangan khawatir, kali ini aku yang traktir. Kita pergi ke toko kue ala Eropa itu. Yuki pasti senang!"

Mata Miku berkaca-kaca mendengarnya, "_Arigatou_, Nanami. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" ucapnya bahagia, kemudian memeluk Nanami dengan amat sangat erat, membuat gadis itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"S-sesak!" raung Nanami dengan wajah memucat, Miku yang menyadari perbuatannya langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya, membuat Nanami langsung menghirup pasokan oksigen yang sempat terhambat.

"Tapi, kau dapat uang dari mana? Kue di tempat itu 'kan mahal-mahal..." tanya Miku, masih merasa segan dengan ajakan sahabatnya tersebut. Mereka memang sudah lama berteman, namun bukan berarti dia bisa dengan santainya membiarkan Nanami mentraktir sedangkan dia sendiri tak banyak memberikan apa-apa pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Nah, klien langgananku sering memberikan bonus akhir-akhir ini. Dompetku jadi penuh. Daripada bingung, lebih baik kugunakan untuk membahagiakan sahabatku ini, kan?" Nanami mengedipkan matanya. Miku terperangah. Klien yang dimaksudkan Nanami adalah para pengunjung _night club_ tempat ia dan Miku bekerja _part time_.

Jangan salah paham. Di sana mereka tidak menjual tubuh, melainkan hanya melayani dan menemani para tamu yang datang untuk minum-minum, duduk dan bermanja-manja di dekat mereka. Namun tak jarang pula ada yang memberikan pelayanan tambahan. Dan Miku berharap ia tak menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Berbeda dengan Miku yang bekerja demi bertahan hidup, Nanami melakukannya lebih karena _lifestyle_. Gadis itu memang tak mau ketinggalan tren, sedangkan uang saku yang diberi orang tuanya belum cukup untuk mengikuti gaya hidup anak-anak zaman sekarang. Pernah Miku mencoba menasehatinya, namun malah berakhir dengan pertengkaran dan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka kembali.

Tentunya ia tak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang, kan?

"Kau dan Yuki bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam."

.

.

.

'Kagamine-_san_, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?'

Suara itu menggema dalam gelapnya _void_ yang ia mimpikan.

'Kagamine-_san_, tunggu dulu!'

Awalnya halus bagai terbawa angin, namun lama kelamaan semakin jelas.

'Anu, Kagamine-_san_...'

Dalam ketidaksadarannya, Len tahu persis ini hanyalah mimpi.

'Kagamine-_san_...'

'Kagamine-_san_...'

'Kagamine-_san_...'

Bahkan dalam mimpi pun suara itu terus mengganggunya! Bergema dan tak mau berhenti terngiang. Len mencoba mengabaikan semua, berharap dengan demikian suara itu akan pergi dengan sendirinya, namun mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya serasa diteror dan tertekan dalam tidurnya.

...

... Tiba-tiba, suara-suara itu berhenti seketika.

... Sepertinya sudah berakhir. Tak lagi terdengar—

"_Alexiel...!_"

Dia harus membuka mata. SEKARANG!

Kelopak mata yang semula menutup kini membelalak lebar, menampakkan sepasang safir yang redup. Setiap tarikan garis yang mewarnai iris biru itu mengisyaratkan perasaan lelah dan terganggu.

Adalah temaram cahaya bulan yang ia lihat saat Len terbangun paksa dari tidurnya. Napasnya begitu berat, bagaikan sesuatu tengah menimpa tubuhnya, membuat paru-parunya seakan tertindih. Ia coba untuk meraih tangan gadis di sisinya, mencari kekuatan lebih melalui sentuhan yang tak pernah gagal memberinya rasa nyaman. Tapi nihil, saat ia menoleh, tak ada siapapun di sana. Kosong, yang ada hanyalah beberapa helai rambut yang sepertinya rontok saat pemiliknya ikut berbaring di sana.

Len bangkit dengan kepala yang terasa nyeri dan tubuh yang kaku. Butuh beberapa menit sampai ia merasa agak baikan dan mencoba untuk keluar dari kamarnya, mencari sosok Rin yang entah ke mana.

"Rin?" panggilnya. Hening yang menyahut. Gadis itu pasti pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi kenapa tak minta izin dulu padanya? Len mulai berkonsentrasi, mencoba merasakan keberadaan saudarinya itu.

... Agak jauh. Tapi tak perlu waktu satu jam jika ia ingin menyusul.

Matanya menangkap sebuah kertas catatan di atas meja makan, dengan sebuah pulpen yang tergeletak begitu saja. Diraihnya benda itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di sana.

'Aku pergi membeli bahan makanan. Sebelum malam larut aku pasti kembali.'

Len menggigit bibir, membiarkan kertas itu remuk dalam genggamannya. Sunyinya malam ini terasa begitu lain... senyapnya berbeda dengan keheningan yang biasa ia lalui. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk. Dia merasa dingin dan tertekan.

Ditutupnya kedua telinga dengan telapak tangan, mencoba menghalau semua suara yang bercampur dengan gemerisik dedaunan yang ditiup angin malam. Ketenangan yang biasa ia dapatkan dari bunyi ranting yang bergesekan tak lagi bisa ia rasakan.

Masih terdengar... suara itu masih terdengar...

_Rin, aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang..._

.

.

.

Keranjang merah yang Rin tenteng terasa berat, akibat betapa penuhnya isi benda plastik tersebut. Dengan hati ringan, ia membawa belanjaannya ke kasir. Wanita penjaga kasir itu tersenyum padanya, yang hanya Rin balas dengan senyuman tipis. Setelah wanita itu menghitung semuanya, Rin segera membayar dan pergi dari supermarket tersebut.

Semua yang Rin beli adalah bahan makanan khas Eropa, khususnya bahan masakan khas Lucifenia, negara yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Lalu ia juga membeli makanan ringan dan minuman seperti jus dan susu kotak. Tidak ada yang lebih lezat ketimbang darah manusia yang masih muda dan segar, tapi makanan manusia juga tidak terlalu buruk. Rin sendiri memiliki makanan manusia favoritnya, begitu pula dengan Len.

Sekarang, dia harus pergi ke toko kue ala Eropa untuk membeli _dessert_ favorit Len. Dengan penuh semangat Rin melangkah dan berjalan menuju toko kue tersebut. Sudah cukup lama semenjak Len menyantap makanan tersebut, jadi gadis itu yakin dia pasti akan senang.

Klining...!

Suara bel dari kuningan berbunyi saat Rin membuka pintu toko tersebut. Suasana toko itu amatlah terang dengan aroma manis yang menguar ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Tapi, saat baru saja Rin hendak berjalan menuju etalase yang memamerkan berbagai macam jenis kue, suara seseorang yang agak asing memanggil marga yang saat ini ia sandang.

"Kagamine-_san_!"

Rin menoleh, menemukan sosok yang amat sangat dikenalinya. Hatsune Miku dan dua orang gadis berambut hitam yang tak ia kenali. Tapi Rin sudah bisa menebak salah satu dari gadis berambut hitam itu pasti kenalan Len. Tak mau dicap sebagai gadis sombong, Rin berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat malam. Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Ya, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini!" gadis berambut hitam yang Rin simpulkan seusia Miku itu menjawab dengan riangnya. Dia dan Miku berdiri, seolah bersikap sopan. Pengecualian dengan gadis kecil yang masih sibuk dengan kue coklatnya, "Maaf aku sok akrab denganmu, padahal kita bahkan belum berkenalan, kan?"

Rin menggeleng. Dia melirik Miku sesaat. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar lupa akan apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Dan kelihatannya ia sama sekali tak curiga kalau Rin telah memberikannya uang dari dompet pria hidung belang yang nyaris mencabik kesuciannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Apa kita satu sekolah? Aku belum pernah melihat kalian berdua," sebuah kejujuran untuk gadis berambut hitam itu dan sebuah kebohongan untuk Miku.

"Tidak, aku dan dia satu kelas dengan kakakmu, Kagamine Len. Kagamine-_kun_ pernah cerita kalau dia punya adik yaitu kau," jelasnya antusias, "Kenalkan, aku Shinomiya Nanami, dan gadis ini Hatsune Miku," Miku tersenyum kaku padanya dan mengucapkan 'Salam kenal' dengan tersendat-sendat, "Dan bocah yang asyik makan itu Hatsune Yuki, adik Miku."

"Yuki, cepat bilang salam kenal!" perintah Miku pada adiknya tersebut.

"Salam kenal, _Onee-san_!" ucapnya, kemudian kembali makan. Wajah Miku tampak memerah karena malu,

"Maaf ya, Yuki memang begitu..." Miku membungkuk pada Rin, merasa tidak enak atas tingkah adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _Senpai_. Aku Kagamine Rin, tolong panggil aku 'Rin'," balasnya, memasang ekspresi ramah meskipun dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin segera angkat kaki.

"Rin, apa kau sedang jalan-jalan bersama seseorang?" tanya Nanami. Dalam hati Rin menggerutu, berpikir kalau gadis ini sepertinya senang sekali mencari tahu urusan orang lain.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Rin dan balik bertanya. Dibacanya pikiran gadis bernama Nanami itu,

'_Padahal cantik, tapi sayang selera _fashion_-nya payah sekali... tak heran dia jalan sendirian.'_

"Cuma bertanya, kok. Eh, bagaimana kalau kita makan sama-sama? Sepertinya Miku punya sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan mengenai kakakmu."

Kening Rin mengernyit. Apa-apaan gadis itu?! Bukan urusannya, kan, kalau Rin memakai pakaian yang biasa saja ketika keluar rumah?! Jaket lengan panjang berwarna hitam, celana putih semata kaki dan selop jingga. Memang sangat biasa jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan Miku dan Nanami. _Tank top_, rok mini, _cardigan_, _high heels_ atau apalah itu namanya. Ditambah lagi dengan aksesoris lucu yang membuat aura masa muda mereka semakin memancar.

_Berpakaian seperti itu dan membuat tubuhku dilihat banyak lelaki tak dikenal? ... Maaf saja, tapi aku sudah bertunangan!_ Batinnya jengkel.

"Bagaimana? Kau takkan menolak tawaranku, kan?" tanya Nanami lagi. Sepertinya Rin tak harus bersikap ramah kembali. Yang satu tidak tahu diri, yang satu mengingatkannya pada hal yang sangat buruk. Alasan apa yang membuatnya harus menetap dan menerima tawaran itu?

Rin mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan segera membeli kue yang ia inginkan, membuat Nanami tampak bingung dan Miku yang entah mengapa kelihatan gelisah. Rin kembali ke meja mereka dan berkata,

"Jika ada yang ingin kalian katakan tentang kakakku, jawabanku hanya ada satu; menjauh darinya," tandasnya tegas, menatap tajam ke arah dua gadis itu, lalu lebih kepada Nanami, "Dan tolong jangan ikut campur soal penampilanku kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa. Permisi," lanjutnya kemudian beranjak pergi. Dua orang itu tampak kehilangan kata-kata, dan yang bisa Nanami katakan saat sosok Rin menghilang di balik pintu hanyalah,

"Apa...?"

Miku menunduk, "Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilnya. Kagamine-_san_ tidak menyukaiku, sudah pasti adiknya juga ikut-ikutan."

"Tapi, kau lihat 'kan tatapannya padaku tadi?" Nanami bergidik ngeri, "Kenapa sikapnya berubah drastis begitu? Lagipula aku tak berkomentar tentang apa yang ia pakai. Orang aneh."

"Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranmu, Nanami," kata Miku menyimpulkan, "Kau pasti berpikir cara berpakaiannya tidak _fashionable_, kan? Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu tadi," gadis itu menguraikan, sekaligus mencoba menyadarkan Nanami agar menghentikan kebiasaannya yang diam-diam suka menilai penampilan orang lain.

"Tapi memang cara berpakaiannya norak!" sahut Nanami tak mau kalah, "Ternyata dia tidak sebaik Kagamine-kun!" gerutunya sembari melanjutkan makan kue.

"Sudahlah. Setidaknya dia mau berkenalan denganku," Miku tersenyum tipis, "Itu sudah cukup memberikanku harapan. Aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya nanti," sambungnya sambil menatap keluar jendela, di mana kerlap-kerlip lampu menghiasi gelapnya suasana malam. Dalam hati, Miku yakin ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Rin ataupun Len di kemudian hari.

‡‡‡**THE ORIGINS****‡‡‡**

Suasana di kelas 3-2 agak lebih ribut ketimbang biasanya hari ini. Len tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Seperti hari-hari sebelum, ia tampak cuek dan duduk santai di bangkunya tanpa mau bersusah-susah mencari tahu kejadian apa yang sebenarnya membuat anak-anak itu tampak heboh meskipun bel sudah berbunyi. Karena meskipun ia tak mencari tahu, toh ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Kau dengar itu? Guru seni dan bahasa Inggris akan digantikan!"

"Yah, aku sudah tahu. Gurunya perempuan, aku melihatnya saat pergi ke ruang guru barusan."

"Eeeh? Benarkah?! Bagaimana? Apa orangnya cantik?"

"Cantik, sih... tapi sepertinya orang yang berpenampilan nyentrik akan bertambah lagi..."

Bertambah _lagi_? Heh, perkataan tadi cukup menyindir bagi Len. Bukannya ia ingin berpenampilan nyentrik atau bagaimana, tapi apa boleh buat, kan? Rambutnya memang asli pirang, dan matanya memang berwarna biru sejak lahir. Sedangkan ia terlalu malas pergi ke salon ataupun membuang sia-sia kekuatannya untuk sekedar hal sepele seperti mewarnai rambut. Lagipula, warna rambutnya ini adalah semacam _trademark_ keluarganya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rambut, Miku punya warna rambut yang lebih aneh. Di kelas ini hanya ada dua orang yang punya rambut di luar warna hitam dan kecoklatan, warna yang normal bagi orang-orang Jepang, yaitu Len dan Miku. Entah gadis itu mewarnainya atau apa, namun menurut Len warna rambutnya kelihatan begitu natural, tidak dibuat-dibuat. Lagipula dia tidak kelihatan seperti maniak yang suka mencari perhatian lewat penampilan. Gadis itu biasa saja dan anak-anak di kelas cukup menyukainya. Walaupun sesekali Len pernah mendengar ada beberapa anak yang berkomentar tentang rambutnya yang aneh itu.

Namun, kenyataan tentang hal tersebut justru membuat Len semakin gelisah.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang bisa Len simpulkan sehubungan dengan warna rambut yang tidak biasa tersebut.

Miku memang mewarnai rambutnya. Atau...

Gadis itu memang makhluk mistik. Seperti dirinya.

"Hey, cepat duduk! Hiyama-_sensei_ akan segera datang!" tiba-tiba Miku masuk ke ruang kelas dengan membawa setumpuk kertas. Kata-kata berikutnya membuat satu kelas mengerang jengkel, "Hari ini ulangan mendadak. Cepat buka buku kalian, mumpung ada waktu."

"Eeeeh?! Bohong!"

"Apaaa?!"

"Hiyama-_sensei_ tega sekali!"

Miku menggebrak mejanya, namun tetap saja anak-anak itu ribut. Beberapa malah sibuk membuat contekan.

"Berisik! Ini hasil ulangan Sejarah dua minggu lalu. Nilai-nilai di kelas kita paling buruk, cuma satu orang yang memenuhi standar," jelasnya dengan nada agak jengkel, kemudian terkesan sedih, "Yah... bisa dibilang ulangan kali ini semacam hukuman..." lanjut Miku dengan aura suram di sekitarnya.

"Huuu...!" murid-murid di kelas tersebut mulai bersorak kembali. Miku kembali menggebrak meja, namun sama sekali tak digubris. Kelasnya ini memang sulit diatur.

"Hey, diam! Aku akan membagikannya sekarang. Hiyama-_sensei_ bilang beberapa soal yang sama akan keluar, jadi kalian lebih baik membacanya!" ucapnya memberi informasi, kemudian menyebut nama-nama pemilik kertas ulangan tersebut, "Himekawa, Nakano, Wataru, Mizushima..."

Nama demi nama disebutkan satu persatu. Sebagian murid yang mengambil kertasnya berakhir dengan erangan penuh penyesalan, meratapi nilai mereka yang ditulis dengan tinta merah. Kelas semakin ribut, sampai akhirnya marga Len dipanggil. Pendengarannya cukup tajam, jadi Miku tak perlu memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Diraihnya kertas ulangan tersebut. Nilai sempurna tercantum di kotak nilai yang tersedia.

Miku tersenyum ragu-ragu, "Selamat, Kagamine-_san_... Oh ya, Hiyama-_sensei_ bilang kau boleh tidak mengikuti ulangan kali ini."

Awalnya, pandangan Len hanya tertuju pada kertas yang ia pegang. Namun, setelah meyakinkan diri dan mengingat kata-kata Rin semalam, dicobanya untuk melihat ke arah gadis itu dan tersenyum samar,

"Terima kasih."

Dilihatnya wajah Miku yang tampak tercengang sesaat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali cerah, dan tersenyum dengan cara yang berbeda, lebih santai dan rileks.

"Sama-sama!" jawabnya ramah, kemudian kembali membagikan kertas ulangan.

Len kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Keadaan kelas yang masih saja ribut cukup membuatnya bersyukur, dengan demikian anak-anak itu tak tahu kalau dirinyalah satu-satunya yang takkan mengikuti ulangan mendadak hari ini.

.

.

.

"_Kalau dia memang reinkarnasi dari Michaela, lalu kenapa? Dia bahkan tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang masa lalunya. Tidak bisakah kau mengabaikannya dan cukup melihat padaku?"_

Tik. Tik. Tik...

Suara detikan jarum jam terdengar sangat jelas di ruangan kelas yang saat ini tengah hening akibat ulangan harian yang diadakan. Di tengah-tengah kekosongan yang Len jalani, ucapan Rin menggema. Sambil memikirkannya, ia menatap ke meja terdepan baris kedua, tempat Miku tengah duduk mengerjakan soal-soal yang sudah dibagikan.

Kejadian tadi malam kembali tereka ulang di benaknya.

"_Aku pulang," terdengar suara Rin yang membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya. Akhirnya gadis itu pulang juga, pikirnya. Namun ia mengabaikan sekelilingnya dan tetap duduk dengan kepala tenggelam di antara kedua lengan yang tertekuk. Suara plastik dan langkah kaki semakin mendekat._

"_Len _onii-sama_, kau sudah bangun rupanya," Rin menaruh belanjaan di atas meja, namun Len masih tak menghiraukannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara resleting jaket yang dibuka, lalu bunyi-bunyian yang terdengar saat seseorang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam plastik. "Lihat yang kubeli, _apfelstrudel_, favoritmu!"_

_Bahkan saat _dessert_ kesukaannya disebut, itu sama sekali tak mampu mengusik kegelisahannya,_

"_Len _onii-sama_...?"_

"_Aku mendengarnya, Rin..." ucapnya di luar topik, "Aku mendengarnya. Dia memanggilku."_

_Rin tampak bingung._

"_Apa? ... Siapa?" tanyanya tak paham. Len terdiam, tak ingin menjawab, Dibiarkannya gadis itu menyelami pikirannya, mengetahui sendiri yang ia maksud. "Tentang... Michaela?"_

"_Hm."_

"_Hatsune Miku, ya. Gadis itu memang sangat mirip dengannya," sahut Rin. Len mengangkat kepalanya, melihat tunangannya yang kini ikut terseret dalam atmosfer suram._

"_Kau sudah bertemu dengan Hatsune?"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Yah, bukannya tidak mungkin. Mereka berada di lingkungan yang sangat dekat, mustahil menghindari pertemuan satu sama lain. Di samping itu, kenapa bisa mereka dengan sangat kebetulan menginjakkan kaki di Jepang, kemudian bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang serupa dengan seseorang di masa lalu? Bukankah itu kebetulan yang luar biasa?_

_Seakan-akan ada orang lain yang telah merancangnya sedemikian rupa. _

_Dari sekian banyak negara, kenapa harus Jepang dan bertepatan dengan keberadaan Hatsune Miku yang sepertinya merupakan reinkarnasi dari dia?!_

_Bagaikan takdir..._

"_Akhir-akhir ini, dia benar-benar mengusik pikiranku..."_

_BRAK!_

_Tiba-tiba Rin menggebrak meja dan matanya berkilat merah. Terlihat retakan hasil pukulannya di permukaan meja tersebut, membuat Len cukup terkejut._

"_R-Rin...?"_

"_Kenapa kau begitu memikirkannya?! Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya?!" tanya Rin dengan nada meninggi. Dia berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan ekspresi masam. Buru-buru Len menyusul dan mencoba untuk memperbaiki kesalahpahaman ini. Rin yang sedang merajuk akan sangat berbahaya bagi lingkungan sekitarnya. Apalagi jika menyangkut masalah semacam ini..._

"_Bukan begitu, Rin! Kau tahu 'kan saat _Mystic War_..." Len terdiam sejenak, menolak untuk mengatakan hal yang berkaitan dengan kejadian itu, "... Rin, aku hanya merasa terganggu. Akhir-akhir ini tidurku tidak bisa nyenyak," keluhnya dengan suasana hati tak menentu. Rin terperangah, membiarkan Len menggenggam tangannya erat, "Kuharap kau tidak pergi tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu di saat-saat seperti ini..." lanjut Len putus asa._

_Gadis itu menghela napas berat, menatap lantai tatami yang ia pijaki,_

"_Lalu kenapa..." Rin berkata lirih, "Kalau dia memang reinkarnasi dari Michaela, lalu kenapa? Dia bahkan tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang masa lalunya. Tidak bisakah kau mengabaikannya dan cukup melihat padaku?"_

_Len termangu. Tatapan Rin begitu intens padanya, seakan menuntut, sekaligus menariknya untuk mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Kebohongan hanya akan mengakibat keretakan di antara mereka. Dan Len telah bersumpah sejak lama, kejadian seperti itu takkan pernah terulang lagi._

"_Jangan khawatir. Kau selalu menjadi gadis nomor satu bagiku, Rin."_

_Dikecupnya kening gadis itu, menyiratkan hasrat untuk selalu bersama, menyebabkan rona merah muda terlukis seiringan dengan senyuman tipis yang merekah begitu cantik di wajahnya. Sisi lain dirinya yang tak pernah Rin perlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali sang tunangan._

"_Maaf aku emosi. Akan kuperbaiki mejanya nanti," tutur Rin menyesal. "Kau mau makan _apfelstrudel_-nya?"_

"_Tentu saja. Ayo kita makan berdua," Len mengangguk, kemudian keduanya kembali ke meja dan Rin mulai menyiapkan semuanya. Cukup dengan melihatnya, perasaan Len kembali tenang, seakan-akan gadis itu adalah obat baginya. Begitu menenangkan, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, itu menjadi candu. Membuatmu ketagihan dan tak bisa lepas darinya._

"Aaah! Akhirnya selesai!" seru siswa yang duduk di sebelah Len, membuat lamunan akan kejadian tadi malam buyar seketika. Sepertinya ulangan itu telah selesai, dan satu pelajaran telah terlewati tanpa terasa. Waktunya pelajaran kedua berlangsung.

"Sekarang bahasa Inggris. Kuharap guru baru itu tidak galak," anak yang duduk di belakang Len berbisik pada teman di sampingnya. Yah, guru bahasa Inggris yang sebelumnya memang agak _killer_, sih...

"_Good morning, class_!"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang masuk begitu saja melalui pintu yang sejak awal terbuka, akibat Hiyama-_sensei_ yang pergi keluar tanpa menutup kembali pintunya dan anak-anak yang terlalu sibuk membicarakan soal ulangan tadi. Sosok yang datang tiba-tiba itu tentu saja langsung menarik perhatian dan kelas menjadi hening dalam sekejap.

"_Answer my greeting, please_!" wanita itu berkata dengan ekspresi tidak puas.

"_Morniiiiing_!" koor anak-anak kelas tersebut.

"_Good_," wanita itu tersenyum penuh makna dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, "_How are you today_?"

"_I'm fine. And you_?" semua anak menjawab dengan cara yang sama. Kecuali Len yang tetap diam.

"_I'm really fine, thank you. But, you know, you don't have to say 'I'm fine. And you?' everytime I ask 'How are you today?'. There's a lot of expressions you can use such as... 'Not bad', or 'Great!' and etc. Besides it's boring to say the same expression everyday, right_?" masih dengan senyum yang sama, wanita itu seperti menelusuri satu persatu murid yang ada di kelas ini dengan matanya. Bahasa Inggrisnya sangat fasih, seolah menunjukkan dirinya adalah seorang _native_.

"Dia bicara apa, sih?"

Len bisa mendengar grasak-grusuk para siswa yang raut mukanya menyiratkan tanda tanya. Ditambah lagi dengan penampilan guru itu yang ternyata... memang kelihatan agak mencolok. Terutama rambutnya...

"Oke, maaf kalau aku mengoceh terlalu banyak," ucapnya kini dalam bahasa Jepang, membuat beberapa anak menghela napas lega, "_As you can see_, aku menggantikan salah satu guru kalian di sini untuk pelajaran Seni dan Bahasa Inggris. Sebelum kita membahas pelajaran, sebaiknya kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Namaku..." dia menuliskan dua huruf kanji dan dua huruf katakana di papan tulis, "... Megurine Luka. Umur 22 tahun. Kalian boleh memanggilku _Miss_ Luka. _Any questions_?"

Bukannya bertanya, kelas malah kembali ribut. Sebenarnya anak laki-lakilah yang kali ini lebih ribut, anak perempuan kebanyakan hanya berbisik-bisik dan beberapa dari mereka malah tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya ada satu murid laki-laki yang bertanya,

"_Miss_, apa Anda masih _single_?"

"Huuuu!" anak-anak itu menyorakinya bersamaan, beberapa orang dengan iseng melempari kertas ke arah murid kurang ajar tadi. Tapi, _Miss_ Luka dengan senyum ramahnya menjawab,

"_Yes, I'm still single_," katanya santai, "Silakan bertanya sebelum aku yang menanyai kalian."

Mata Len menyipit. Pemuda itu satu-satunya yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sejak awal pelajaran. Dia sama sekali tak mau buang-buang napas untuk berkomentar. Wanita di depan kelas ini memang berpenampilan menarik, tak heran para murid sempat meributkannya. Tapi, bukan hal tersebut yang membuat Len merasa tertarik untuk sekedar memperhatikan sosok dewasa itu, melainkan...

_Aura ini... Dia..._

**Bersambung**...

Ada sedikit perbaikan di chapter satu, tapi nggak banyak kok, bisa dibilang cuma beberapa kata, tapi emang bisa menyebabkan plothole yang luar biasa. Maaf saya lengah. Tapi saya jamin kok plot fict ini udah saya buat sampe endingnya ^_^v

Oh, Shinomiya Nanami itu OC. Sepertinya saya nggak bisa pake chara-chara Vocaloid untuk peran-peran pembantu, tau sendiri kan Vocaloid warna rambutnya aneh-aneh =_= #diserbu Vocaloid

Doain aja ya saya punya cukup waktu buat namatin. Karena saya cuma publish di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Dan maaf atas bahasa Inggris-nya Luka kalau ada yang salah! Saya emang gak jago, hiks ;( kalau ada yang bisa memperbaiki, tolong ya... akan jadi feedback yang bagus buat saya ^^

Balesan review;

z : makasih udah sempat mereview fict saya ya ^_^

dan salam kenal, z-san :)

Jangan lupa untuk kasih saran dan kritik melalui review. Jaa!

Disclaimer; Vocaloid, Story of Evil, bukan punya saya.


	3. Chapter 3

† **THE ORIGINS ****†**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran _Miss_ Luka berakhir dengan suasana tertib, diikuti jam istirahat yang disambut baik oleh seluruh siswa. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan kelas, sedangkan Len masih duduk termenung di mejanya, memandang ke arah pintu di mana guru berambut merah muda tadi melenggang ke luar. Sesuatu tampak mengusik pikirannya tentang guru tersebut.

Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu... menguar dari arah orang itu. Tapi amat sangat samar, begitu halus nyaris tak terdeteksi. Walaupun begitu hal tersebut tak bisa luput begitu saja dari atensinya. Pemuda itu menarik napas. Sepertinya ia harus waspada. Namun ia tak boleh terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan, masih ada hal lain yang bisa jadi pertimbangan.

Baru saja ia berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan tidur sejenak, seseorang menepuk bahunya,

"Yo, Kagamine!" Akagi Shinji tersenyum lima jari padanya. Entah ada angin apa pemuda itu menghampirinya. Oh, bukannya Len menaruh rasa tidak suka atau apa kepada murid yang satu ini, namun ia tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Len tentu takkan mengabaikannya dan justru membalas ekspresi ramah itu,

"Ada apa, Akagi-_san_? Tidak biasanya kau menghampiriku," tanya Len ingin tahu.

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku hanya sekedar ingin ngobrol. Kau tadi tidak ikut ulangan, ya? Kulihat kau hanya duduk diam dan melamun. Jadi kau satu-satunya yang dapat nilai memenuhi standar?"

"Yah, begitulah," ujar Len, "Bagaimana ulanganmu?" diputuskannya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan demi melemaskan suasana.

"Lumayan. Berkat Kazuma yang membantuku tadi," dia nyengir, mengingat jasa teman yang duduk di sebelahnya barusan. Sebenarnya banyak sekali kecurangan yang luput dari perhatian sang guru, namun Len membiarkannya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka mendapat nilai jelek dengan sejuta cara licik bertebaran di mana-mana? Len masih belum bisa lupa bagaimana hari-harinya saat dididik oleh seorang guru yang amat sangat ketat dan bisa mengetahui sekecil apapun pergerakan yang ia lakukan. Mencontek adalah hal mustahil karena guru itu terus menerus memantau isi pikirannya dari awal hingga akhir pelajaran.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" kali ini ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia harap Shinji akan berkata 'Oh benar juga. Kalau begitu sudah, ya!' kemudian pergi membiarkan dirinya tidur barang sejenak. Tapi keinginan Len tak terkabul. Pemuda ini malah mengajaknya bergabung dengan teman yang sempat ia sebutkan barusan,

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kau ikut istirahat denganku dan Kazuma? Kita bisa mengobrol. Lagipula kami tidak punya orang dengan otak encer di sekitar kami. Siapa tahu kau bisa membuat kami ketularan..." ocehnya panjang lebar. Dia kelihatan begitu antusias dan berharap, membuat Len merasa segan untuk menolak. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Len merasa ia semakin lemah saja pada ekspresi dan perasaan manusia.

"Uh... baiklah. Tapi aku tidak sepintar yang kau kira," ucapnya merendah.

"Haha, kau ini rendah hati sekali, sih!" Shinji memukul pelan bahunya, "Nah, sebaiknya kita bergegas, aku akan memaksa Kazuma membagi bekalnya untukmu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, lagipula aku tidak lapar," ucap Len sungkan, kemudian mengikuti Shinji berjalan ke luar kelas. Mereka bercakap-cakap sembari terus melangkah menuju tangga yang menuntun ke atap sekolah, salah satu tempat favorit para siswa untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat selain kantin. Len sendiri tidak begitu menyukai tempat tersebut, bagaimana tidak? Pergi ke sana sama saja dengan berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Sepertinya lain kali ia harus menolak ajakan siapapun untuk istirahat bersama.

"Kazuma!" Shinji menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk dengan kotak bento di tangannya. Len menghela napas lega. Untungnya langit berawan hari ini.

"Shinji, kau kelamaan, _bento_-ku sudah habis duluan!" kata anak bernama Kazuma itu.

"Apa? Kau rakus sekali... Padahal aku sudah mengajak Kagamine ke mari!" protes Shinji, Kazuma nyengir sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

"Haha, maaf Kagamine-_san_! Tadi aku sangat kelaparan karena belum sarapan," katanya pada Len yang tersenyum tipis. Tidak apa-apa, toh ia juga sedang tidak lapar. Baru saja Len hendak ikut duduk dan mengobrol dengan mereka, seseorang masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka,

"Tidak biasanya Kagamine-_kun_ ikut istirahat. Boleh kami bergabung?"

Ternyata Shinomiya Nanami dan Miku di belakangnya. Gadis itu tampak ragu untuk ikut menyapa seperti yang dilakukan Nanami.

"Boleh saja, sih... tapi ada syaratnya," Shinji mengawasi kotak bento yang dibawa Nanami. Gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa meremehkan,

"Hahaha, kalian kira aku akan menghampiri orang-orang rakus seperti kalian dengan tangan kosong?" tanyanya, nadanya kedengaran begitu sombong, tapi mereka semua tahu kalau gadis itu tengah bergurau. Nanami tersenyum dan ikut duduk di hadapan mereka, "Kebetulan ibuku membuat lebih hari ini, jadi aku berbaik hati akan membaginya dengan kalian."

"Wah, Nanami-_chan_, kau baik sekali!" seru Kazuma kegirangan. Ekspresi Nanami berubah masam saat melihatnya,

"Siapa bilang kau boleh ikutan? Kau 'kan tadi sudah makan!" sergahnya. Nanami segera membuka kotak bentonya dan baru menyadari kalau Miku tidak ada di sampingnya melainkan tengah membatu di belakangnya, "Miku, apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di situ? Ke mari!"

Miku tampak kaget dan salah tingkah saat keempat anak tersebut memperhatikannya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia melihat ke arah mereka. Kalau di sana hanya ada Nanami, Shinji dan Kazuma saja, sejak awal ia takkan bingung untuk ikut bergabung atau tidak. Masalahnya ada Kagamine Len di sana.

"Tenang saja. Kagamine-_kun_ tidak keberatan, kok! Iya 'kan, Kagamine-_kun_?" tudingnya menebak isi pikiran Miku, kemudian meminta persetujuan Len. Tentu saja Len tidak bisa menolaknya, toh ia bukan siapa-siapa di sini.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh bergabung bersama kami," ucap Len. Sepertinya Miku berpikir bahwa ia tengah berhalusinasi melihat Len berbicara seperti itu padanya, hal itu terlukis jelas di air mukanya. Akhirnya ia turut bergabung dengan mereka, duduk di samping Nanami dengan wajah menunduk karena Len tepat di depannya. _Bodoh! Seharusnya aku duduk di sisi yang lain!_ Batinnya baru menyadari kesalahan posisi yang ia ambil.

Ketiga anak itu mulai ribut akan bento yang dibawa Nanami. Len hanya memperhatikan dan sesekali tersenyum kecil akan tingkah mereka semua. Miku sendiri merasa tak mampu masuk dalam kehebohan itu, membuatnya semakin gugup. Ia bahkan tak berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya, apalagi berpindah tempat yang pastinya akan membuat Len berpikir hal-hal lain tentangnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, semalam aku dan Miku bertemu dengan adikmu, Kagamine-_kun_," Nanami mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tentu saja hal itu memancing Miku untuk mengarahkan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya tersebut. Apa yang akan Nanami katakan?

"Benarkah?" tanya Len sedikit tertarik. Nanami mengangguk,

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya dia kurang suka pada kami berdua. Habis ucapannya galak sekali, sih..." ucapnya dengan nada sakit hati yang dibuat-buat. Miku menyikutnya, memperingatkannya agar jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengadu domba atau semacamnya.

"Memang dia berkata apa?" sepertinya ia berhasil mengambil perhatian Len.

"Dia berkata pada kami untuk menjauhimu, dan tatapannya itu, lho! Membuatku merinding!"

"Nanami-_chan_!" desis Miku tak suka dengan perbuatan gadis itu, namun Nanami mengabaikannya.

"Haha, mungkin itu penyakit _Brocon_," celetuk Kazuma yang sedang mengunyah. Ternyata ia tetap bandel memakan bekal milik Nanami meskipun gadis itu sudah melarangnya.

"Oh, jadi dia _brocon_?" tanya Nanami dengan matanya yang melebar.

"Yah, mungkin begitu. Rin memang sangat dekat denganku."

"Woooh, membayangkannya saja membuatku bergairah! _Nee_, Kagamine, apa kau berniat untuk melewati batas?" seloroh Shinji dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Beberapa butir nasi jatuh dari sana.

"Shinji, kau ini jorok sekali, sih! Lagipula apa maksudmu melewati batas?" Nanami memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Yang dia bicarakan itu _incest_," timpal Kazuma. "Entah apa yang menarik dari hal seperti itu... aku punya adik perempuan, tapi kalau membayangkan aku dengannya seperti itu... eww..."

"Shinji-_kun_, kurasa kau terlalu banyak bermain game bertemakan adik perempuan," kali ini Miku yang menambahkan akibat rasa tidak nyamannya pada topik yang diawali oleh pemuda itu. Memang bukan rahasia kalau Shinji sangat menggemari _game-game_ berjenis _dating sims_.

"Itu menjijikkan. Tidak mungkin Kagamine-_kun_ melakukan hal sekotor itu. Iya, kan?!" serang Nanami sembari mengedarkan pandangannya satu-persatu kepada teman-temannya, terlihat sangat tidak senang dengan apa yang tengah Shinji pikirkan.

"Tentu saja, manusia normal pasti takkan melakukan hal seperti itu..." imbuh Miku, ia menoleh pada Len dan melihat air mukanya yang entah mengapa kali ini kelihatan berbeda. Ada awan mendung seakan menyelimutinya. Dalam hati, Miku bertanya-tanya apa ada sesuatu yang salah dari setiap ucapan mereka tadi.

"Hey, kalian ini berpikir apa, sih? Tentu saja aku tidak mendukung hal seperti itu di dunia nyata! Aku masih waras!" Shinji yang merasa terpojok akhirnya angkat suara, sedangkan Len masih saja diam seribu kata. Sepasang safirnya tampak redup pun memandang ke bawah, tak mau melihat ke arah teman-temannya atau bahkan sekedar melirik.

Ada hal yang membuat Miku mendadak cemas hanya dengan melihat perubahan pada ekspresinya. Entahlah, gadis beriris turkish itu tak tahu apa, yang jelas firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres...

Para remaja itu pun terdiam, seolah menunggu tanggapan dari pemuda pirang tersebut yang sama sekali tak berkomentar sejak awal sedangkan yang lain telah mengeluarkan argumen-argumen mereka.

"Itu benar," kata pemuda beriris safir tersebut, "Tidak mungkin manusia normal melakukan hal semacam itu," lanjutnya, menatap gadis berambut turkish di hadapannya. Sorot matanya intens, membuat Miku menahan napas, "Jika ada yang melakukan hal seperti itu... maka dia tidak pantas disebut manusia..."

Miku menghindari tatapan Len padanya. Dari sekian banyak orang, mengapa harus ia yang dilihat sedemikian lekatnya?

Memang ada yang tidak beres di sini... dan cara bicaranya itu... entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang Miku bisa merasakan adanya luka?

"Hanya binatang yang melakukannya. Jadi, kuharap kau berhenti memainkan _video game_ semacam itu, Akagi Shinji!" ucap Nanami memperingatkan.

Udara di sekitar mereka terasa berubah bagi Miku, terlebih semenjak Len mengutarakan kata-katanya tadi. Suara obrolan orang-orang di sampingnya perlahan semakin samar, hingga ia tak lagi mendengar apapun. Penglihatannya tertuju ke bawah, di mana ia melihat jemari Len yang tampak halus namun kuat. Matanya menangkap sebuah cincin platina di jari manis tangan kirinya. Ia baru sadar kalau pemuda itu mengenakan cincin.

"Anu, Kagamine-_san_," katanya memberanikan diri. Len melihatnya dengan tatapan tanya. Ada perasaan sedikit takut yang menelisik hatinya saat ingin mengutarakan hal ini, "Aku baru sadar kau memakai cincin."

Len mengalihkan matanya kepada tangan kirinya, "Oh, ini..." ia rasa ia tak perlu mengatakan kalau ini adalah cincin pertunangannya, "Memang kenapa?"

"Semua jenis aksesoris dilarang di sekolah ini. Aku khawatir kalau Bagian Kedisiplinan memergokimu, cincinmu akan disita. Itu logam mulia asli, kan?"

Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyembunyikannya nanti," jawab Len dengan santai. _Mana mungkin aku melepas cincin ini_, batinnya menambahkan. Sekalipun seseorang akan meremukkan tangannya hingga berkeping-keping, Len tak akan pernah menyerah untuk terus mempertahankan agar cincin itu terus melekat di jarinya.

Karena cincin itu bukan sekedar cincin pertunangan baginya.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, sesosok figur bertubuh kecil tengah berdiri memperhatikan lima orang yang berjarak tak begitu jauh dari gedungnya berada. Rambut pirang pendeknya melambai dihembus angin. Sebuah seringai ganjil terpatri di bibirnya yang berbisik sunyi,

"... binatang, ya."

**THE ORIGINS**

"Aku ingin beli ponsel," ucap Rin suatu hari. Len yang sedang menonton acara komedi melirik ke arah gadis yang duduk di sisinya. Apa katanya tadi? Beli ponsel?

"Untuk apa?" tanya Len. Ia rasa ponsel bukan hal yang terlalu mereka butuhkan. Soal komunikasi, mereka selalu bisa melakukannya lewat telepati, bukan? Dan keduanya juga sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan siapapun. Lagipula sudah ada telepon rumah.

"Ada orang menyebalkan di kelasku yang bilang, 'Apa? Kau bilang kau tidak punya ponsel? Kau hidup di zaman apa?' seperti itu," geramnya, memutar kembali kejadian memuakkan itu dalam benaknya yang tengah membara. "Maaf saja kalau aku sudah hidup sejak zaman nenek moyangnya."

"Itu benar. Jadi kita tidak butuh ponsel," sahut Len, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton televisi. Tapi bukan Rin namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja soal apa yang ia inginkan.

"Pokoknya aku mau beli!" serunya bersikeras. Pipinya menggembung dengan ekspresi persis seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan mainan.

"Tapi ini sudah larut," jawab Len, melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

"Kalau begitu besok, sepulang sekolah," Rin tersenyum lebar, "Kau harus menemani—Len _onii-sama_, ke mana cincinmu?!" seru Rin saat ia secara tak sengaja melirik tangan Len dan tidak menemukan benda itu di manapun. Len mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan perlahan sebuah cincin nampak terpasang di jari manisnya. Oh, ternyata dia membuat cincin itu menjadi transparan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melepasnya, kok. Hatsune bilang cincin bisa disita."

"Hatsune..." Rin merengut mendengar nama itu disebut. Mendengar apapun yang berhubungan dengannya tak pernah membuat suasana hatinya gembira. Bahkan jika ia tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sekalipun, saat membayangkan wajahnya tawa Rin pasti langsung terhenti.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak bicara banyak dengannya," tutur Len tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar kaca yang masih menyala. Pemuda itu tertawa ringan melihat tingkah konyol para pelawak di dalamnya, "Hahaha... apa-apaan mereka itu! Konyol sekali!"

Rin terdiam melihat Len yang kelihatan senang dengan acara yang ia tonton. Gadis itu turut menyaksikan aksi para entertainer. Dia tersenyum. Baginya, tawa dan ekspresi Len yang demikian senangnya lebih menghibur ketimbang adegan yang ditampilkan.

.

.

.

Len berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah yang sudah terbuka lebar-lebar. Jam pulang telah tiba dan Rin pun sudah menunggu di sana. Disapanya gadis itu sekaligus memberitahunya apa yang baru ia lakukan sehingga harus membuat Rin menunggu,

"Hey, maaf agak lama. Aku piket dulu tadi," Len berdalih jujur.

"Hmm... kenapa tidak gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyelesaikannya langsung?" tanya Rin, namun hal itu malah membuka pemikiran Len untuk menyelidiki hal lain,

"Jangan bilang selama ini kau melakukan itu..."

Rin memasang tampang inosen dan menyambar tangan Len untuk segera pergi. Ketika gadis itu mengambil langkah pertamanya, mereka sudah berada di salah satu mal pusat elektronik dan _gadget_. Len menghela napas berat melihat perbuatan Rin.

"Rin, jangan buang-buang kekuatanmu untuk hal-hal sepele seperti ini. Kau akan melemah sebelum waktunya," pemuda itu memperingatkan. Tentu saja ia cemas. Melemahnya tubuh seorang vampir berarti sama dengan tewasnya manusia. Sebisa mungkin Len ingin meminimalisir hal ini.

"_Mou_, aku 'kan cuma sesekali..." gadis itu berkelit, tentu saja Len tahu apa yang ia katakan adalah bohong. Len tahu saat dia pingsan pada hari di mana mereka tiba di rumah, Rin menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka. Atau ketika ia melihat bunga mawar kuning yang entah sejak kapan bermekaran di halaman belakang rumah, Len tahu pasti ada ulah Rin di baliknya.

Juga berbagai macam hal sepele lainnya yang membuat semua itu tidak bisa dibilang 'sesekali'. Gadis itu memang seringkali bertingkah seperti anak-anak, melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Walaupun ada saat-saat di mana Rin bisa berubah drastis menjadi sosok yang menggentarkan.

"Ayo, kita ke sana!" ajak Rin menunjuk sebuah _counter_ yang agak sepi. Dia ingin bisa memilih dengan tenang. Penjaga _counter_ itu menyambut mereka berdua, menanyai ponsel macam apa yang ingin dibeli oleh kedua pelanggannya tersebut. Rin berkata ia menginginkan ponsel flip yang kebanyakan dimiliki teman-temannya, membuat si penjaga menunjukkan beberapa yang cukup menarik kepadanya.

Awalnya Rin tampak bingung. Ada begitu banyak macam pilihan, sesekali Len membantunya memberi saran dan pendapat.

"Yang ini," Rin menunjuk ponsel flip berwarna oranye jeruk, "Dan yang warna kuning untuknya."

"Apa?" Len mengerjap. Seingatnya mereka tidak punya rencana untuk membeli dua ponsel. Rin kembali bersikeras, memaksa Len untuk membeli kedua benda tersebut. Karena gadis itu mulai merajuk, berkata tak ada artinya jika ia memiliki ponsel sedangkan Len tidak, akhirnya ia pun membelinya. Lengkap dengan hiasan _strap_ berbentuk buah jeruk dan pisang.

"Huff..." lagi-lagi pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas, sedangkan Rin melangkah dengan riangnya sembari mengotak-atik isi ponsel tersebut. Seharusnya ia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Maaf, kau lelah, ya?" tanya Rin seraya berjalan. Tangannya menggenggam benda yang baru saja mereka beli. Bukannya lelah, tapi Len merasa matanya berat. Memang saat ini adalah waktu-waktu bagi mereka untuk istirahat.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Len, membuka jalan pintas yang akan membawa mereka langsung ke kamarnya yang sejuk dan nyaman. Setelah menutup jalan pintas tersebut, Len langsung berbaring telungkup di atas _futon_ yang belum dilipatnya tadi pagi.

"Len _onii-sama_, kau harus ganti baju dan bersih-bersih dulu."

"Ya ya," sahutnya malas sedangkan Rin berjalan ke luar menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, ia bisa mendengar bunyi _shower_ yang dinyalakan, hingga akhirnya suara-suara itu sedikit demi sedikit semakin samar dan Len pun tertidur lelap.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Rin menyelesaikan mandinya, mengenakan pakaian khusus untuk di dalam rumah—_tank top_ hijau muda yang mengekspos perut ratanya, juga _hotpants_ kelabu—kemudian membubuhkan sedikit parfum beraroma _berry_ yang manis, favorit Len.

Setelah beres, ia masuk ke kamar pemuda itu. Sekalipun Rin memiliki kamar sendiri, dia selalu tidur di kamar Len. Bukannya Rin tidak menyukai kamarnya, hanya saja ia lebih suka berada di kamar Len karena Rin bisa mencium aromanya lebih jelas. Aroma yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Hal ini sudah berlangsung sejak lama, sehingga mereka tidak canggung lagi apabila terbangun dan menemukan seseorang di sisinya.

"Len _onii-sama_..." panggil Rin pada sosoknya yang sudah tertidur pulas padahal masih mengenakan baju seragam. Rin mendekat, berniat membangunkan tunangannya itu dan menyuruhnya ganti baju.

Tapi, baru saja ia hendak melakukan niatnya, sebuah ide nakal terlintas di otaknya.

**THE ORIGINS**

_Asap yang mengepul dari bangunan yang dilahap api._

_Tubuh tanpa nyawa tergeletak sia-sia di segala penjuru._

_Cahaya yang menyilaukan._

_Darah berceceran..._

_Tubuhku terasa remuk... aku benar-benar sudah hancur... kenyataan yang menyakitkan menyambutku dengan pandangan yang gelap nan kabur, dan di saat yang bersamaan, entah mengapa aku masih bisa tersenyum._

"_Mi... Micha..."_

_Dia menangis. Aku sudah tak punya tenaga yang tersisa untuk sekedar menyeka air matanya. Meskipun begitu, dia selamat. Aku berhasil melindunginya. Dia baik-baik saja. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karenanya._

_Sakit. Sakit sekali... hanya sedikit yang bisa kusampaikan, pita suaraku mulai tak berfungsi. Kesadaran mulai memudar. Setidaknya, aku tahu, dia masih memiliki masa depan. Dengan gadis yang menemaninya, yang saat ini kuberikan senyuman terakhirku. Aku sudah kalah... tapi, aku juga telah memenangkannya..._

"_Rilianne..."_

"_Onee-chan_, banguuun!"

Suara nyaring anak kecil membuat Miku membuka mata. _Huh, mimpi yang aneh... _dia langsung membatin dengan mata sayunya yang masih terasa berat. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah basah keringat. Bahkan bantal yang dikenakannya tampak agak basah. Tubuhnya pun terasa begitu nyeri, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat.

"_Onee-chan_?" Yuki memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir, membuatnya tersadar kalau sudah saatnya ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuh mungkin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yuki. Mungkin salah posisi tidur," sahutnya mencoba untuk duduk.

"Yuki membuat sarapan, lho...!" katanya dengan wajah ceria.

"Terima kasih. Setelah semua beres pasti akan kumakan," balas Miku senang. Adiknya segera keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkannya kembali termenung sendirian. Miku mengusap tengkuknya, iris turkishnya redup, menerawang tak terfokus pada objek apapun. "Mimpi itu... apa aku pernah mengalaminya...?"

.

.

.

Nyanyian burung mulai mengalun ketika samar cahaya jingga muncul di ufuk Timur yang kebiruan. Disusul detik demi detik yang berlalu, matahari mulai meninggi. Saat manusia baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya, Len dan Rin telah memulai aktivitas mereka sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Meskipun hari ini ada hal yang cukup membuat Len sedikit jengkel.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak mereka membeli ponsel, dan Rin tampak senang sekali memainkan benda tersebut. Sangat senang sampai-sampai Len pun diabaikan olehnya. Lihat saja dia sekarang, setelah membantu Len menjemur pakaian mereka, gadis itu kembali duduk di teras sambil tersenyum melihat sesuatu di ponselnya.

Memang bagus jika Rin bisa merasa senang karena benda yang sedemikian sepelenya, namun itu juga menyebalkan karena ponsel tersebut telah menyedot sebagian besar perhatian Rin dari tunangannya sendiri!

Gadis itu menjadi lebih malas semenjak memiliki benda tersebut. Ia menggunakan energi mistiknya untuk sekedar membereskan rumah jika Len tidak melihat, sedangkan dirinya sendiri asyik mengotak-atik ponselnya, dan baru mengerjakan kewajibannya saat Len memergoki perbuatan isengnya itu.

Dan yang harus digarisbawahi, Rin mulai tidur di kamarnya sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di sana daripada sekedar menemani Len makan atau menonton televisi. Ditambah lagi gadis itu memasang suatu perisai di kamarnya yang mencegah Len melihat ataupun mendengar apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Bagian mana yang tidak harus membuat Len jengkel?!

Len menghela napasnya berat. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah cemburu pada benda mati. Tapi memang kenyataannya demikian, ia menjadi semakin keki saja pada benda bernama ponsel yang mengakibatkan miliknya sendiri seringkali terabaikan. Len hanya menggunakan benda itu karena Rin memaksa, sehingga benda itu hanya berguna untuk membalas e-mail tidak penting yang sering dikirimkan adiknya.

"Rin, kita harus bersiap ke sekolah," ujar Len memperingatkan. Rin mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dan menjawab,

"Hm, aku sedang malas," katanya, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan benda favoritnya, "Aku bolos saja hari ini."

"Tidak boleh! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumah? Cuma tiduran dan bermain dengan ponselmu itu, kan?" Len menegaskan, membuat gadis itu cemberut,

"Kita 'kan tidak butuh nilai ataupun ijazah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _onii-sama_ selalu memilih kehidupan sebagai anak sekolah..." protesnya, kemudian berujar pelan, "Menjadi orang dewasa lebih menyenangkan, ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan..."

"Sudah, jangan protes dan cepat bersiap. Aku tidak mau punya calon istri seorang pemalas."

Ucapan tersebut terdengar sebagai ancaman bagi Rin, membuatnya buru-buru menyelipkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan segera mengikuti Len yang masuk ke dalam rumah,

"Len _onii-sama_, jangan berkata seperti itu!" rengeknya, meraih tangan Len dan memasang ekspresi menyesal, "... Maaf. Tidak akan kuulangi."

Len terperangah. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Rin sembari tersenyum lemah. _Inilah mengapa aku benci fakta kalau vampir menua amat sangat lambat..._

"Kau tahu, Rin? Di mataku kau ini masih sangat muda, masih banyak hal yang harus kau pahami, tapi kuharap kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi atau memutuskan sesuatu..." pemuda itu menasehatinya, membuat tampang Rin semakin menyesal, "Lagipula, ada apa, sih, di ponselmu itu? Membuatmu sibuk sekali..."

"I-itu..." Rin mencoba meraih ponselnya, namun saat tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku, ponsel itu sudah tidak ada. Gadis itu pun bingung, ia yakin sekali menaruhnya di sana tadi.

Pip... pip...

Nada yang terdengar saat _keypad_ ditekan tertangkap oleh telinganya. Mata Rin melebar saat ponselnya ternyata sudah berada di tangan Len.

_Benda sialan... kau membuatku cemburu setengah mati_, pikir Len gusar sembari menelusuri sebenarnya apa yang Rin lihat dari benda sesimpel ini. Ia mulai membuka satu-persatu. E-mail, pesan singkat, aplikasi...

"Len _onii-sama_, kumohon kembalikan!" Rin berseru, membuatnya terlihat semakin mencurigakan. Len 'mengurung'nya, menggunakan kekuatan mistiknya untuk membuat perisai tak kasat mata sehingga gadis itu terantuk sesuatu yang keras saat melangkah untuk meraih ponselnya.

Rin menatap horor pada jemari Len yang terus menyelidiki benda yang akhir-akhir ini telah menyita waktunya. Dicobanya untuk menembus perisai yang diciptakan Len, walaupun ia paham melawan Len yang tengah bersikeras hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga.

Tentu saja Len tidak akan membiarkannya sampai ia mengungkap ada apa gerangan di balik tingkah aneh Rin selama ini.

Seluruh bagian ponsel itu sudah ia telusuri. Tampaknya tidak ada yang aneh. Dibiarkannya Rin yang kini tampak putus asa, sadar kalau melawan Len yang sekarang sama dengan percuma. Sekarang tinggal satu yang belum ia periksa, galeri. _Jangan-jangan ada foto lelaki_, benak Len mulai merambah hal yang tidak-tidak. Akhirnya ia pun membuka arsip galeri di ponsel Rin.

Pip... pip... pip...

Rin pun tampak gelisah. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya. Apapun yang Len tanyakan setelah ini, dia harus bersiap. Sekalipun ia melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi, mengatakan kebohongan yang buruk pada Len adalah salah satu hal tersulit baginya.

"... Rin, apa ini...?" tanya Len. Gelap mewarnai sebagian wajahnya.

Mata biru Rin melirik sesaat sebelum menjawab, "F-foto..."

Telapak tangan Len yang menggenggam benda itu bergetar, seolah siap meremukkan benda itu kapan saja.

"Lalu?"

Wajah Rin yang biasanya pucat kini tampak seperti kepiting rebus,

"F-fotomu... yang sedang te... telanjang..."

"..."

"M-maafkan aku! Onii-sama tertidur tanpa mengganti baju, jadi aku menggantikannya dan... dan... Len onii-sama yang sedang tidur tanpa memakai apapun sangatlah lucu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengabadikannya—"

"Hentikan."

"Uh..."

Perisai yang semula menghalangi langkah Rin kini hilang, digantikan dengan tangan Len yang menyodorkan kembali ponselnya. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda itu,

"Hapus semuanya. Kau tidak mau 'kan ada orang lain yang melihatnya selain dirimu?" ucapnya, berusaha terdengar tegas meski baru saja melihat dirinya dalam keadaan sangat memalukan. Rin menerima ponselnya, menggenggam erat-erat di dadanya dengan wajah yang masih memanas. "Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, kan? Maksudku... yang kau lakukan di kamarmu selama ini..."

"A-aku..." Rin tergagap. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? "Aku..."

"Jangan dijawab!" perintah Len tiba-tiba, "Aku juga takkan membaca pikiranmu. Sepertinya lebih baik aku tidak tahu," ia berkata dengan nada depresi, kemudian menambahkan dalam hati; _atau aku takkan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak lagi._

Mereka terdiam. Hingga waktu berangkat sekolah tiba, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang saling bertukar kata. Yang terasa hanyalah kecanggungan dan rona merah yang tercetak di pipi masing-masing. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal sesuatu yang baru bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Len dan Rin berjalan berdampingan, melangkah dalam obrolan sunyi. Kejadian tadi membuat keduanya tampak gugup di hadapan satu sama lain, meskipun dalam hati kecil mereka, ada setitik perasaan yang membuat keduanya merasa sedikit lebih memahami satu sama lain.

Sebuah daun berwarna kemerahan mendadak jatuh luruh dari tangkainya. Mata _azure_ Rin menangkap peristiwa kecil itu, menyatakan konklusi musim gugur telah tiba. Dia tersenyum. Hatinya terasa sejuk. Tanpa suara, diraihnya tangan Len yang dingin. Jemari mereka saling bertaut, menciptakan rasa hangat di dadanya semakin bergemuruh.

Masih dalam diam, tiap langkah yang diambil membawa mereka perlahan ke tempat yang dituju. Dinikmatinya tiap detik yang berlalu, terasa begitu berharga dan menentramkan hati. Suasana bising menyambut saat mereka tiba, namun, suasana bising ini tidak seperti yang biasanya...

Sesuatu telah terjadi.

Bunyi sirine mengaung di sana-sini. Tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, terdapat banyak mobil polisi dan beberapa ambulans. Sebuah garis berwarna kekuningan, garis polisi, tampak melintang di gerbang sekolah. Tak ada satupun yang melintasi garis tersebut kecuali pihak yang berwenang, semua murid yang telah datang berkumpul di luar dengan teman terdekat masing-masing.

Beberapa tampak cemas, ketakutan, bahkan ada pula yang menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rin pada salah satu temannya yang kebetulan ada di sana.

"Ah, Rin-_san_..." siswa itu tampak agak pucat, "Mereka menemukan dua mayat di toilet pria gedung SMA. Aku juga tak begitu paham..."

"Mayat...?" ia berbisik. Dia tak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini di sekolah-sekolah sebelumnya, jadi ini terasa agak mengejutkan. Suasana yang asing terasa amat sangat kental. Perasaan yang biasa dirasakan saat sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di sebuah tempat yang awalnya selalu damai.

Rin kembali menghampiri Len yang kini tengah berbicara pada beberapa orang siswa. Sepertinya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Para petugas tentu saja takkan mau memberitahu informasi pada anak-anak itu.

Tak lama, tampak beberapa tenaga medis yang membawa tandu. Di atasnya, sesuatu tampak terbaring dengan kain putih menutupinya. Desas-desus semakin menggema di tiap sisi. Ketenangan yang selama ini mereka dapatkan sepertinya telah direnggut.

Sekolah pun diliburkan. Para guru menyuruh murid-murid itu untuk segera pulang ke rumah, melarang mereka semua untuk bermain-main setelah peristiwa yang menimpa sekolah mereka. Karena takut, sebagian besar mematuhinya dan tempat itu pun menjadi agak lengang. Len dan Rin masih di kawasan itu, menatap sekolah mereka dari kejauhan.

"Baru pertama kali aku mengalami ini..." ujar Rin, dia tertawa kecil, "Menarik, ya?"

"Sama sekali tidak," Len menggigit bibir, "Rin, kita harus melihat mayatnya."

Rin mengernyitkan kening, "Ayolah, ini bukan urusan kita. Bukankah _onii-sama_ menginginkan hidup yang tenang?"

Len menatapnya, gadis di hadapannya tersenyum, meyakinkan kalau semua ini hanyalah kebetulan, sebuah peristiwa pembunuhan biasa yang banyak terjadi di setiap belahan dunia. Pemuda itu termenung sesaat, sekali lagi menatap ke arah di mana garis polisi masih melintangi sebuah gerbang.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Rin, kembali meraih tangannya dan mulai berjalan.

"Ah, Kagamine-_san_, Rin-_san_!"

Len dan Rin menoleh. Hatsune Miku dan... guru baru yang akhir-akhir ini begitu populer di kalangan siswa laki-laki...

"Hatsune-_san_, _ohayou_," Len menyapa, "_Good morning, Miss_," ia beralih pada Megurine Luka yang membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, sedangkan Rin diam tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kalian mau pulang?" tanya Miku. Len mengiyakan. Gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu kembali berceloteh, "Aku juga tadinya mau pulang, tapi kebetulan di saat yang bersamaan aku bertemu _Miss_ Luka. _Miss_ Luka mengajakku jalan-jalan, jadi... yah, begitulah."

"Bukankah para guru memerintahkan agar langsung pulang ke rumah?" Rin berkata dengan nada yang kurang menyenangkan, kemudian mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada wanita berambut merah muda di samping Miku.

"E-eh... tapi..." Miku tampak mencari alasan.

"Tak apa. Dia akan aman bersamaku," kali ini Luka yang bicara. "Ayo, Miku-_chan_, kita sebaiknya pergi sekarang," ucapnya sambil lalu. Miku mengucapkan 'Sampai jumpa!' pada Len dan Rin dan pergi berdampingan dengan wanita itu.

Entah itu Rin maupun Len, keduanya menatap ke arah yang sama. Megurine Luka.

"Rin, kau merasakannya?"

"... Ya."

**Bersambung...**


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! Ada adegan lime di chapter ini. Memang nggak vulgar, tapi saya mohon kebijaksanaannya#halah

Happy reading~!

.

.

.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai, Miku-_chan_?"

Miku tersedak saat gurunya menanyakan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran keluarga. Gadis itu tertawa gugup, tak menyangka mereka akan membahas topik semacam ini. Ia pikir Luka hanya akan menanyakan soal bagaimana kehidupannya sehari-hari, pelajaran kesukaannya, atau apapun itu yang masih berhubungan dengan sekolah.

"Sekarang, sih, tidak ada... memangnya kenapa, _Miss_?" Miku balik bertanya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau berbohong..." tuding guru muda tersebut. Bibir Miku membentuk garis datar. Dia sama sekali tidak berbohong. Bagaimana bisa orang ini menyimpulkan sesuatu padahal mereka pun belum saling mengenal begitu lama?

"Sungguh. Aku tidak punya perasaan pada siapapun."

"Ya, itu benar," tiba-tiba Luka mengiyakan, membuat Miku agak bingung, "Tapi, kau pernah menyukai seseorang. Aku bisa melihatnya. Jauh di dalam sana," telunjuknya mengarah ke dada Miku, ke arah di mana sebuah perasaan biasanya berkumpul, "Perasaan yang terkubur terlalu dalam."

"Ha... haha... _Miss_ Luka, saya tidak paham..." gadis itu tertawa kaku. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau ternyata wanita di hadapannya ini bisa juga mengatakan sesuatu yang mengherankan.

"Yah, kurasa kau tidak perlu memahaminya sekarang," ujar Luka. "Apa pendapatmu mengenai Kagamine Len?" kali ini topiknya berpindah tanpa aba-aba. Miku menyesap tehnya sebelum menjawab,

"Hmm... kupikir dia orang yang cuek. Selalu diam di kelas, tapi juga cukup ramah pada orang di sekitarnya," gadis itu memikirkan hal lain yang bisa dijadikan jawaban, "... dan dia sepertinya pintar."

"Dia tampan, ya?" celetuk wanita beriris biru itu.

"Haha... saya tak menyangka Anda menyukai orang yang lebih muda..." Miku tertawa geli.

"Ya, sepertimu..." ia berbisik lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Miku yang tak bisa mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Di samping itu, aku tidak menyukai Kagamine Len. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengajaknya kencan?" Luka kembali menanyakan hal-hal sensitif itu. Miku tersenyum lemah,

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak menyukaiku sejak awal," tutur Miku dengan nada sedih, mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Len yang amat sangat berbeda padanya ketimbang dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luka dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Miku menggeleng, mengisyaratkan ketidaktahuannya atas perkara tadi. "Kau seharusnya mencari tahu," ujar Luka memberi saran.

"Tadinya aku mau. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sudah mau bicara padaku. Jadi... aku tidak mau mengganggunya lebih dari ini," jelas Miku tulus. Tak ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya. Dia hanya menginginkan ketenangan, bagi dirinya, atau siapapun di sekitarnya.

"Miku-_chan_."

"Ya?"

"... Seharusnya kau memiliki apa yang telah kau lindungi."

† **THE ORIGINS ****†**

`.

.

.

Sekolah masih diliburkan, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Rin dan Len untuk tetap di rumah seusai pekerjaan mereka membersihkan rumah selesai. Tadi subuh, Rin membuat dua porsi _kaiserschmarrn_, semacam _pancake_, dan dua gelas _melange_, minuman moka dengan setengah susu hangat yang berbusa di atasnya. Memakannya membuat Len agak rindu dengan kampung halamannya dulu.

Ketika matahari mulai tinggi, ia mulai mengantuk. Len mematikan televisi yang tadi sempat ditontonnya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya di mana sebuah futon sudah disiapkan. Dia berbaring di sana. Udara terasa dingin, dan seisi rumah dalam keadaan gelap. Mereka hanya membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk saat mereka tak ada di rumah.

Rin sedang berendam di kamar mandi. Rutinitas yang sering dilakukannya sebelum tidur. Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang cukup familiar di telinga Len. Lagu yang seringkali diputarnya lewat ponsel. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Walaupun sepasang kelopaknya terasa berat, entah mengapa dia tetap saja tak mau tertidur.

Kejadian di sekolah memang cukup menyita perhatiannya.

Dan lagi, tentang Megurine Luka...

"_Rin, kau bisa merasakannya?" Len bertanya dengan mata yang menyipit ke arah Luka._

"_... Ya," adiknya menjawab, masih memfokuskan dirinya agar bisa merasakan apa yang Len maksud, "Tapi, auranya terasa sangat samar... aku tidak bisa mengidentifikasi makhluk apa dia... aura manusianya bahkan lebih terasa."_

"_Aku juga," Len mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Rin yang masih memperhatikan wanita itu, "Kita harus waspada."_

"_Atau tidak sama sekali," ucap Rin kurang setuju, "Mungkin saja dia manusia biasa yang menggunakan ilmu hitam. Kau tahu, kan... sihir pemikat? Bukankah dia populer?"_

_Len memandangnya ragu. Memang benar. Manusia yang menggunakan ilmu sihir memiliki aura lain di samping auranya sebagai manusia biasa. Di zaman modern ini Len dan Rin sudah jarang menemukannya, namun masih ada segelintir yang tersisa._

_Tak bisa dipungkiri, sihir ataupun energi mistik lainnya memiliki kekuatan di luar nalar manusia. Kemampuan untuk mengabulkan secara instan. Manusia yang harus lebih banyak berusaha untuk mencapai sesuatu, bisa saja tergiur karenanya._

"_Tapi, tetap saja, aku curiga ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Kenapa semuanya terjadi di saat yang bersamaan?" Len berujar gamang. Semua ini membuatnya begitu gelisah._

"_Selama hal-hal itu tidak mengusik kehidupan kita, sebaiknya kita jangan ikut campur," Rin meremas tangannya perlahan, "Len _onii-sama_, kau tidak perlu khawatir selama ada aku. Kumohon jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal biasa seperti ini."_

Len menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Banyak hal yang muncul semenjak mereka pindah ke mari. Sepertinya ia sudah salah memilih negara. Selama ratusan tahun, ia menjalani hidup yang damai bersama Rin dengan berpindah-pindah dari satu negara ke negara lain. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meninggalkan apa yang pernah mereka miliki sebelumnya.

Keluarga.

Kekuasaan.

... Cinta.

Semuanya serasa kembali menghantuinya. Memori tentang masa lalu yang tak pernah ingin ia bahas. Terutama ingatan tentang seorang gadis di masa yang telah lama mati... saat-saat yang menjadi kenangan indah, namun juga terburuk baginya.

Michaela.

"Len _onii-sama_, kau belum tidur?" tanya Rin selagi menggeser pintu kamarnya. Aroma parfum yang samar menguar dari arah gadis itu, Len tidak menjawab, membuat gadis itu memutuskan untuk mendekat. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, menerka benak Len yang kalut.

Pemuda itu menyingkirkan punggung tangan yang menghalangi pandangannya, melihat Rin duduk di tepi futon yang ia tiduri. Len turut duduk, mungkin berbicara sedikit dengan tunangannya itu akan memperluas pikirannya yang terasa dihimpit oleh satu nama.

Konyol.

Ketika gadis yang dicintainya ada di depan mata, terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan, mengapa nama itu tetap melekat di pikirannya? Len tersenyum kecut, gadis ini selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya di setiap perkara. Rin pasti sudah membaca apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Oh, lalu mengapa ia masih saja memasang senyuman manis itu? Seharusnya dia marah, bukan? Mengetahui dirinya tengah memikirkan gadis lain saat bersamanya...

_Aku benar-benar brengsek..._

"_Nee_, Len _onii-sama_," ia berkata lembut, yang hanya disahut gumaman pelan dari Len. Dirasakannya tangan Rin yang mungil menelusup ke tangannya yang kaku. Sentuhannya membuat Len merasa nyaman, namun kenyamanan itu berubah saat Rin mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh dadanya yang hanya dilapisi pakaian yang saat ini ia kenakan.

"R-Rin...?"

Satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu hanyalah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi, namun Len bisa melihat dengan jelas warna merah yang menghiasi pipi Rin.

"Maukah kau... menyentuhku?"

...

Len menelan ludah. Matanya terpaku pada gadis di hadapannya. Tubuhnya membeku, tangannya masih menyentuh salah satu daerah pribadi yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun, termasuk dirinya. Sesuatu yang telah menjadi miliknya bahkan semenjak gadis ini terlahir...

Dan sampai sekarang, belum sekalipun ia menyentuhnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya dengan Michaela, tapi kenapa tidak denganku?"

Ucapan itu bagaikan hunusan belati baginya.

"Rin, kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu..."

Rin terperangah. Disingkirkannya tangan Len, menghilangkan sensasi aneh yang sempat ia rasakan saat kontak itu terjadi. Jeda selama beberapa detik. Len menunduk di depannya, membuat Rin tak bisa melihat ekspresi macam apa yang terlukis di sana.

"Tak apa," Rin membuat nada ceria yang dibuat-buat, "Aku memang belum siap. Seperti yang selalu kau katakan..." dia hendak beranjak pergi, namun kini Len-lah yang meraih tangannya, begitu kuat, mengisyaratkan agar ia tetap berada di sini.

Dalam diam, Rin menurut. Dia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, berhadapan dengan sang tunangan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi akhirnya, Rin bisa melihat ia menengadah, menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu hangat. Juga yakin.

Seluruh tubuhnya serasa meleleh saat Len mendekat, mengecup keningnya perlahan saat kedua tangan itu merengkuhnya. Len memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya melalui sentuhan kecil yang ia berikan.

Rasa hangat menjalari tubuh, menyusup ke dada di mana jantung mereka bertalu-talu. Semuanya terasa begitu lambat. Rin mendekap tubuh Len erat-erat saat bibir pemuda itu lamat-lamat turun ke telinga kirinya. Darahnya turut mendidih saat sensasi geli ia rasakan.

Begitu sunyi. Yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah deru napas Len yang amat hangat di telinganya. Bunyi napasnya semakin samar saat ia mulai menjamah leher dan bahunya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir saat Len menarik tali di belakang lehernya yang menyangga pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Len menuntunnya untuk berbaring di atas futon yang masih tertata. Dengan pakaian yang telah tanggal, dibaringkannya Rin di sana. Seperti membaringkan seorang bayi, ia melakukannya begitu pelan, penuh dengan perasaan agar gadisnya tidak terluka.

Lutut Len menumpu tubuhnya di atas Rin. Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Tak ada kata-kata yang mengiringi, hanya sunyi.

"Dingin, ya?" tanya Rin pada Len yang masih tampak terpesona. Pemuda itu hanya diam semenjak ia berada di atasnya, menyaksikan tubuh Rin yang terekspos di bawahnya. Hanya untuknya.

Len tersenyum tipis, "Musim gugur 'kan sudah tiba."

Rin tampak malu, mengalihkan matanya ke sisi, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu... Memalukan, tahu," ucapnya pelan, membuat Len terkekeh, "Dan kau masih berpakaian lengkap, Len _onii-sama_."

"Ya, ya... Dasar tidak sabaran," tudingnya. Ia mulai membuka pakaiannya satu-persatu. Rin menutup matanya, belum siap jika harus melihat lebih dari ini di detik yang sekarang. Biarlah semuanya terjadi selambat mungkin.

"Rin," Len memanggilnya, membuat kelopak mata Rin terbuka. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat melihat Len yang kini telah menanggalkan pakaiannya. Rin selalu tahu ia memiliki tubuh idaman semua wanita, tapi melihatnya sedekat ini, dalam situasi ini, mau tak mau membuatnya...

"Y-ya?" disahutinya panggilan tadi. Dia begitu gugup sampai tak bisa menatapnya, bahkan secercah rasa takut mulai hinggap di ujung hati kecilnya yang paling dalam, namun saat tangan Len meraih tangannya, menyatukan jemari mereka, hatinya terasa sangat mantap. Ditatapnya wajah rupawan yang selama ini banyak menghantui mimpinya, menyita tiap sudut isi kepalanya. Dia berkata dengan nada yang menenangkan, nada yang membuatnya terhanyut dan percaya,

"Kalau aku menyakitimu, katakan saja... ya?"

Sudut mata Rin mulai berair. Dia bisa merasakannya... perasaan dimiliki dan memiliki... perasaan adanya seseorang yang melindungi... begitu hangat dan indah. Rasanya seperti mimpi, melihat sorot matanya yang penuh kasih. Memancarkan cinta yang selama ini mereka jalin perlahan, menyiratkan makna apa yang telah ia tanam selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Sekarang, mereka akan saling memiliki seutuhnya. Hati dan raga.

Dimulai dengan ciuman... serta air mata bahagia.

**THE ORIGINS**

Len menatap ke luar jendela, menghiraukan penjelasan Hiyama-_sensei_ mengenai sejarah dunia. Kegiatan sekolah sudah lama kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Peristiwa mengenaskan yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu mulai dilupakan oleh para siswa. Pihak sekolah pun tak mengizinkan berita ini disebarluaskan ke media massa. Tentu saja mereka menutup-nutupinya demi reputasi. Dan soal mayat yang ditemukan, mereka dengar penyebab kematiannya belum diketahui.

Ketimbang hal-hal berat seperti itu, Len sendiri kini tak begitu mempedulikannya. Kehidupannya masihlah cukup nyaman. Terlebih hubungannya dengan Rin semakin berkembang semenjak _hari itu_. Demi apapun, Len tidak jatuh cinta padanya karena gadis itu cantik, dia bahkan baru menyadari kalau Rin ternyata lebih menawan dari yang ia kira selama ini setelah _hari itu_.

Jika ia mencintai Rin karena penampilannya, maka sejak awal ia sudah pasti mencintainya tanpa harus melihat yang lain. Tapi tidak, kisah cintanya tidak berjalan sedemikian mudah. Butuh waktu lama... untuk jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri.

Len tersenyum, wajah Rin yang tampak bahagia membayangi pikirannya.

Tuk!

Sebuah kertas mendarat dengan mulus di meja Len. Ia melihat ke sisi, mencari tahu siapa yang sudah melemparkannya. Satu-satunya yang terlihat paling mencurigakan adalah Akagi Shinji. Anak itu dengan santainya nyengir kuda tanpa alasan yang jelas. Oh, sudah pasti dia.

Len membuka kertas yang tampak remuk itu selagi Hiyama-_sensei_ menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

'_Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu? Sedang jatuh cinta, ya?'_

Diraihnya pena yang tergeletak percuma di kolong mejanya, kemudian mulai menulis balasan,

'_Bukan apa-apa,'_ itulah jawabannya, sebisa mungkin terdengar apa adanya supaya Shinji paham bahwa ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia mau mengatakan 'Aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku ternyata sangat mencintai adikku' setelah apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang hubungan sedarah berbulan-bulan lalu.

Bukan manusia normal, hanya binatang yang melakukannya...

Tapi, hey, mereka memang bukan manusia, kan? Di samping tudingan binatang cukup menusuk bagai belati. Terkadang Len merasa ia juga begitu sensitif seperti Rin, walau setidaknya ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri lebih baik.

Dilemparkannya balasan itu. Len menatap ke depan, sepertinya Hiyama-_sensei_ sudah selesai dengan penjelasannya. Lagi-lagi, sebuah kertas mendarat di meja Len. Dengan kurang berminat, Len membukanya,

'_Ayolah, katakan padaku siapa gadis beruntung itu? Hatsune, ya? Akhir-akhir ini kulihat dia sering memperhatikanmu, lho.'._

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdecak, sepertinya sesekali ia harus berkata agak kasar pada manusia seperti yang selama ini selalu Rin sarankan,

'_Bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Dan tolong jangan campuri urusanku'._

Hiyama-sensei keluar dari kelas, menandakan pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera berlangsung. Pelajaran _Miss_ Luka. Jujur saja Len tak pernah menanti-nanti pelajaran wanita itu. _Mood_-nya berubah jelek, ditambah lagi dengan sebuah kertas yang lagi-lagi bertandang di mejanya.

Tidak seperti yang Len kira, kali ini isinya permintaan maaf.

'_Oh, baiklah kalau kau tak mau cerita. Aku minta maaf kalau terlalu ikut campur urusanmu :)'._

Len menghela napas. Sekarang ia jadi merasa bersalah!

Pintu kelas terbuka, semuanya mengira itu _Miss_ Luka, tapi ternyata guru piket. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak masuk hari ini, menurut guru piket alasannya kesehatan yang kurang mendukung. Dalam hati Len bersyukur, ia kurang suka dengan cara Luka melihatnya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Perasaan saat kau berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tangannya tersembunyi di belakang punggung, sementara kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Nah, anak-anak, _Miss_ Luka memberi kalian tugas untuk dikumpulkan dua minggu ke depan," kata guru piket itu, semua anak mengerang. Pasti tugas kelompok yang cukup menyita waktu. "Tugasnya adalah menerjemahkan cerita pendek. Kalian boleh mencarinya di internet ataupun majalah-majalah. Cerita yang kalian pilih minimal harus tiga ribu kata, harus tulisan tangan dan tidak boleh menggunakan _google translate_ maupun kamus elektronik. Sensei akan sebutkan _partner_ kalian dalam tugas ini."

Sang guru piket mulai menyebutkan nama-nama. Satu kelompok hanya terdiri dari dua orang. Len berharap ia berpasangan dengan seorang siswa yang kerjanya tidak hanya mengandalkan orang lain.

"Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine Len," guru piket itu terus menyebutkan nama-nama yang belum mendapat partner, sedangkan Len terperangah karena ia mendapat _partner_ yang tidak terduga. Kini Miku pun melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum ramah. Bagaimana bisa sekebetulan ini?!

"Nah, untuk hari ini Sensei akan membiarkan kalian berdiskusi mengenai tugas ini. Jadi jangan berulah dan diskusikanlah baik-baik. Semoga sukses dengan tugas kalian," dengan demikian guru piket itu keluar dari kelas mereka. Ternyata sejak awal dia tidak berniat membahas materi manapun.

Miku mendatangi meja Len dengan membawa tasnya. Anak yang duduk di depan Len kini sudah berpindah tempat bersama _partner_-nya masing-masing. Rasanya begitu aneh. Ia selalu menjaga jarak dengan gadis ini, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah dijadikan satu kelompok.

"Kagamine-_san_, kita satu kelompok."

_Ya, aku sudah dengar tadi_, batinnya agak kurang nyaman. Tapi dia memaksakan senyum, "Ya, mohon bantuannya."

"_Ano_, bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Len'?" tanyanya di luar topik, "Kau juga boleh memanggilku Miku. Bagus, kan? Terdengar lebih akrab."

Len berpikir sejenak. Hanya masalah nama, ia tidak perlu membesar-besarkannya,

"Tentu saja."

Miku tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih, Len!"

"_Alexiel!"_

"H-huh?" Len tercengang. Apa itu barusan? Suara yang terdengar bersamaan saat Miku menyebut nama 'Len'?

... Ilusi?

"Len, ada apa?" tanya Miku dengan nada cemas. "Kau berkeringat..."

Len mengusap kening dan pelipisnya. Ada keringat dingin di sana. Dia mulai merasa gelisah, namun dengan segera menguasai dirinya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Jadi, kau mau menerjemahkan cerita apa?"

Terlihat jelas kalau Miku tahu pemuda itu tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun, gadis tersebut juga paham Len tak ingin membahas apapun tentang pertanyaannya tadi, jadi Miku menjawabnya,

"_Seven Deadly Sins_. Tentang tujuh dosa mematikan, kau tahu?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar."

"Hm. Itu cerita yang panjang. Tapi aku akan mengambil versi cerpen tentang salah satu dosa saja, tidak semuanya."

"Lalu kau mau menerjemahkan bagian mana?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sesaat, "Hmmm... bagaimana kalau... '_Lust'_?"

Len nyaris tersedak. Arti dari '_lust' _itu sendirilah yang sudah membuatnya cukup kaget. Apa yang gadis ini inginkan?!

Miku tertawa melihat ekspresi Len, "Hahaha... tentu saja aku bercanda, Len! Mana mungkin aku menerjemahkan cerita seperti itu untuk tugas sekolah?" ia terkikik, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kurasa aku akan memilih '_Vanity'_. Itu yang paling menarik."

Dia benar. Len terlalu mempercayai kata-katanya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh akan reaksinya sendiri.

"Lalu di mana kita akan mengerjakannya?" tanya Len. Bagian inilah yang paling membuatnya tidak tenang. _Tolong jangan meminta tempat di mana kita hanya berduaan!_

"Apa ada tempat yang kau inginkan?"

Len menggeleng. Mengusulkan pilihan yang paling aman, "Bagaimana kalau di rumahku?" dengan begitu, ia bisa merasa tenang karena Rin pun ada di sana.

"Baiklah. Aku selalu ingin datang ke rumahmu," katanya setuju. "Jadi kapan kita bisa mulai?"

"Mungkin besok bisa, sepulang sekolah," ujar Len, ia harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Rin terlebih dahulu. Masalah kecil bisa jadi besar jika ia tak merundingkannya dari awal.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai membaca? Aku punya kopian cerpennya di ponselku."

Len mengangguk, ia harap semua ini segera berakhir, "Ide yang bagus."

**THE ORIGINS**

_Tidak bisa dipercaya_, batin Rin. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang di gerbang sekolah dengan ekspresi kusut di wajahnya. Tidak, orang yang ia tunggu bukan Len. Len berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Yang mereka tunggu adalah Hatsune Miku, gadis yang menjadi _partner_ Len dalam tugas sekolahnya.

Len sendiri tampak tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Dia sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Rin sejak kemarin. Gadis itu memang tidak menolak mentah-mentah, namun tingkah lakunya yang semula manis dan mendadak menjadi masam sungguh menggambarkan sebuah penolakan. Namun pada akhirnya Rin mengerti keadaan Len dan membiarkan apa yang telah terjadi.

Apa boleh buat? Harapan Len agar Miku meminta bertukar _partner_ dengan siswa lain tidak terkabul. Hari ini pun datang. Mereka menunggu Miku yang sedang menaruh buku tugas di meja guru. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu datang dengan senyuman di wajahnya,

"Hey, maaf membuat kalian menunggu!"

Rin membiarkan Len yang menyahut. Dia takkan mau bicara.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat," Len mengajak keduanya untuk segera mengambil langkah. Kini Len berjalan diapit dua orang gadis, membuat situasi semakin terasa tidak karuan. Tapi Miku sepertinya tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Len, apa yang biasanya kau lakukan sepulang sekolah?" tanya Miku memulai pembicaraan.

"... tidur?" jawab Len dengan nada bertanya. Itu sebuah kejujuran.

"Wah, kukira kau tipe yang langsung mengulang pelajaran begitu sampai di rumah..." ujar Miku sedikit terkejut akan jawaban Len. Pemuda itu tak berkomentar. "Kalau Rin?" kali ini ia melihat ke arah adiknya.

"Tidur."

Jawaban yang sama.

"Eh? Bersamaan begitu...?" gadis berambut turkish itu tampak heran. Kagamine bersaudara memang amat sangat mirip, tapi ia tidak menyangka mereka juga sekompak itu.

"Kalau aku, sih... sepulang sekolah biasanya menemani adikku. Kadang bermain, kadang belajar. Sangat menyenangkan! Dia itu lucu sekali, walaupun terkadang menyebalkan, lalu..."

Rin mendelik sebal. Gadis itu terus mengoceh padahal tak ada yang bertanya. Perjalanan pulang yang biasanya tentram kini terganggu. Sedikit perasaan menyesal muncul di hatinya. Mungkin seharusnya ia bunuh saja Miku malam itu...

"Seseorang memberikanku uang untuk berobat Yuki. Aku ingin tahu siapa itu, tapi entah bagaimana cara menyelidikinya. Herannya aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya."

Entah bagaimana ceritanya tersambung dengan bagian itu. Rin mengabaikannya. Ia rasa Miku tidak perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gadis itu harus berhutang budi pada Rin yang telah menyelamatkannya dari pria hidung belang sekaligus memberinya uang. Sekalipun uang itu bukan miliknya.

"Kau tidak punya orang tua?" tanya Len, merasa agak penasaran karena yang Miku ceritakan hanyalah adiknya, adiknya dan adiknya. Seolah tak ada lagi anggota keluarga lain yang bisa diceritakan.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal. Sedangkan Ayah kerja di luar kota, tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini sulit dihubungi..."

"Oh..." Len menggumam. Tak ada lagi yang dikatakan Miku setelah itu. Suasana mulai berubah. Len melirik gadis berambut panjang di sampingnya tersebut. Sikapnya langsung berubah setelah mengatakan tentang orang tuanya. "Hey, Miku..."

"Ya?"

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanya Len, merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetahui lebih jauh siapa sebenarnya gadis ini.

"Oh, rambutku ini?" Ia meraih rambutnya yang menjuntai itu. "Aneh, kan? Seluruh keluargaku berambut hitam. Hanya aku yang terlahir dengan warna rambut seperti ini... seperti kutukan saja, ya?" ia tertawa dipaksakan. Kalau apa yang ia katakan adalah benar, maka gadis ini benar-benar...

Baik Len maupun Rin tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Jadi, mereka memilih untuk diam. Hingga akhirnya tibalah ketiganya di kediaman Kagamine. Miku tampak takjub dengan rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang tersebut.

"Kalian tinggal di sini hanya berdua?" tanyanya, memperhatikan betapa besarnya rumah tersebut.

"Ya, anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucap Len berbasa-basi. Mereka bertiga masuk ke rumah tersebut, namun Rin langsung berlari ke kamarnya setelah melepas sepatu. "Rin," Len memanggilnya namun tidak dijawab.

"... Aku mengganggu, ya?" Miku mulai merasa segan. Dari awal Rin memang sudah memasang tampang kusut kepadanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Dia selalu begitu," Len mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikannya."

Sementara Miku duduk di ruang televisi, Len pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan dan minuman dingin. Saat ia kembali Miku sudah siap dengan buku, laptop, kamus dan alat-alat tulisnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Len. Aku ke sini 'kan bukan untuk makan..." ucapnya segan sekaligus berbasa-basi.

"Justru tidak enak kalau aku tidak menyuguhimu apa-apa," Len berkelit. Ditaruhnya nampan berisi cemilan dan minuman itu di atas meja, "Nah, ayo mulai..."

"Yosh! _Seven Deadly Sins; Vanity_. Bagaimana caramu menerjemahkan judulnya?"

"Hmm... kupikir..."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Bekerja sama denganmu sangat menyenangkan," Miku berkata riang. Saat ini ia dan Len tengah berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Kagamine. Tugas mereka masih belum terselesaikan. Ternyata ada beberapa kesulitan saat mereka mencoba menerjemahkan beberapa ungkapan bahasa Inggris ke bahasa Jepang. Dan entah bagaimana kesulitan itu berubah menjadi candaan yang mengundang tawa.

Len tersenyum. Kali ini tulus. Namun tak ada maksud apapun di baliknya. Hanya senyuman biasa yang ditujukan untuk seorang teman.

"Sama-sama. Kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar," kata Len. Miku mengangguk semangat,

"Ayo lakukan sebaik mungkin! Waktu kita cukup banyak. Jadi... pelan-pelan saja, ya?" kalimat yang terakhir terdengar hati-hati. Seperti sebuah permohonan kecil namun berpengaruh besar.

_Sebenarnya, aku ingin segera mengakhirinya demi Rin..._

"Ya. Tidak masalah," apa yang Len katakan begitu bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya. Miku memang orang yang menyenangkan, tapi sesuatu tetap saja mengganggu pikirannya tiap kali berada di dekat gadis itu.

Baik itu tentang Rin... ataupun... _dia_.

"Oke. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok!" Miku melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Ketika gadis itu hilang dari pandangan Len, ia kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Rin masih belum keluar dari kamar, membuat Len memutuskan untuk segera menghampiri gadis berambut pendek tersebut.

"Rin, aku masuk, ya?" ucapnya setelah mengetuk pintu. Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah berbaring telungkup di ranjangnya. Kepalanya miring, menghadap ke tembok. Walaupun ia tak menyahut, Len yakin betul ia tidaklah tidur.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati waktumu bersama wanita itu," ucap Rin, masih menatap tembok dingin di hadapannya.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Bohong."

"Aku memang sempat tertawa bersamanya, tapi pikiranku selalu terisi olehmu," Len mendekat, duduk di tepi ranjang Rin dan meraih pundaknya, "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku."

`Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, hingga akhirnya ia berbalik dan duduk. Menunjukkan mata yang tampak sembab dan jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. _Sial_. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis dalam hening. Len mengutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya ia bisa menenangkannya sejak awal...

"Dia pasti akan merebutmu lagi..."

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu perlahan, "Tidak, Rin."

"Ada sesuatu yang ia rencakan. Sesuatu yang buruk..."

Ia mengelus rambutnya lembut, "Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

"Mungkin aku memang harus membunuhnya..." ia menatap vas bunga berwarna bening yang terpajang di atas lemari kecil. Beberapa tangkai mawar berwarna kuning yang tertata nampak mewakili perasaannya. Mawar kuning, kecemburuan. Vas berwarna bening, memantulkan iris merah menyala yang tampak mengancam, dan seketika...

Krak...

"... Sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi..."

Retakan kecil tercipta pada vas itu.

"Rin..."

Air di dalam vas tersebut mulai mengaliri tiap bagian yang retak, luruh membasahi lemari kayu sebelum akhirnya pecah—PRANG!— dan hancur berkeping-keping. Bersamaan dengan mahkota bunga yang berhamburan, menyatu dengan pecahan kaca.

"Rin, dengarkan aku," dipaksanya agar gadis itu menatap matanya yang setenang danau di malam hari. Iris merah menyala itu sama sekali tak membuatnya gentar. Dia hanya rapuh. Bahkan tatapan matanya nampak seperti lensa kamera yang menerawang kosong.

"_Bruder_..." bibir itu membisikannya, panggilan yang sudah lama tak pernah ia gunakan. Dikecupnya bibir itu, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa ia adalah miliknya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku bersumpah, masa-masa itu tidak akan terulang kembali," Len berkata tanpa ragu, menembus iris merah itu dengan tatapannya yang intens, "Sekalipun dia benar-benar Michaela, aku... tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya lagi."

"..."

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Rin. Tampak putus asa.

"Aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu, Rilianne."

**THE ORIGINS**

Adalah malam hari dengan langit berawan saat wanita itu mengajaknya untuk bicara. Tak ada bulan, bintang pun terhalang selimut awan yang tebal, merintangi setiap cahaya yang ada di angkasa. Tak mengizinkan setitik cahaya pun untuk tampil. Seperti gelapnya langit di atas sana, Miku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan, tapi ia yakin, masih berhubungan dengan hal itu...

'_... Seharusnya kau memiliki apa yang telah kau lindungi.'_

Dia menghela napas. Kata-katanya kembali terngiang, mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Apa? Apa yang telah ia lindungi? Sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya... namun ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan. _Bendakah? Seseorangkah?_

"Oh, kau benar-benar datang..." dia, _Miss_ Luka, akhirnya tiba di sana. Di Taman Kota, tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Taman ini tampak lengang di malam hari. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Terlihat keibuan, namun Miku merasa ada yang janggal.

Dia berdiri, berhadapan dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kagamine Len? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanyanya ingin tahu, "... Ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui darinya?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Anda katakan?" tanya Miku langsung. Luka menarik napasnya, mencoba melapangkan rasa sempit di dadanya,

"Sebaiknya kita bicara pelan-pelan, Miku-_chan_... jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" tanya Miku tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini... padahal aku sudah memberimu kesempatan besar..."

Mata Miku menyipit. Omongannya terasa tak masuk akal. Sejak hari di mana Luka mengajaknya jalan-jalan, ia merasa semua kata-katanya sulit untuk dipahami. Seolah semua itu sama sekali tak ada yang berhubungan dengan hidupnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia katakan?

"Untuk apa Anda melakukan itu? Aku... tidak pernah berniat untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya..."

"Tentu saja untuk mencari tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya," Luka menjawab, membuatnya semakin bingung. Apa yang ia katakan? Miku tak pernah merasa ia lupa ingatan atau semacamnya. Dia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang lebih mengenali dia kecuali dirinya sendiri. "Aku menunggu hari ini sejak lama. Hari di mana kau akan terlahir kembali."

"Apa maksud Anda?" ia bertanya, sekalipun hatinya mulai lelah dengan semua ini. Apa Luka hanya ingin memberinya lelucon? Namun hatinya mengatakan ini bukan main-main. Hidupnya bisa saja dipertaruhkan di sini.

"Miku-_chan_, kau ingin mengetahui kenyataan?" tanyanya lagi. Gadis berkuncir dua itu terdiam, mengisyaratkan permintaan akan penjelasan lebih. "Kenyataan tentang dirimu. Masa lalumu. Hal yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu."

"... Kalau hal ini terjadi sekarang, pasti kenyataan itu sangat menyakitkan," Miku menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Siapa Anda sebenarnya, _Miss_ Luka?"

"Tak ada artinya mengetahui siapa aku jika kau tak mengetahui siapa dirimu. Karena kau tidak akan mempercayainya," ia berkata pelan, "Kenyataan yang menyakitkan atau menyenangkan... itu semua tergantung pada caramu menghadapinya. Kau akan melihat masa lalu, dan ternyata saat ini orang-orang yang kau anggap asing, ternyata lebih familiar ketimbang yang kau duga."

Tubuh Miku membatu. Kenyataan? Akalnya sama sekali tak percaya dengan semua yang Luka katakan. Omong kosong. Tapi hati kecilnya berkata lain. Bagaimana jika semua itu benar? Dia menatap wajah Luka yang begitu lembut. Keputusan ada di tangannya.

Namun, ia takut. Kenyataan macam apa yang menunggunya? Itu semua masih belum pasti. Bahkan kenyataan yang saat ini ia miliki bukanlah kehidupan yang terlalu menyenangkan. Ibunya sudah meninggal, ayahnya pergi entah ke mana. Masa depan yang tak pasti menghantui. Tak ada satupun yang tahu kalau ia seringkali menangis sendirian di malam hari.

Bagaimana jika ia bisa mengetahui tentang dirinya yang lain? Mungkinkah ada jalan lain yang bisa ia ambil?

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Miku menelan ludah, "Apakah aku tetap bisa menjadi diriku yang sekarang...?"

Luka tertawa kecil, "Miku-_chan_, aku tidak akan menghapus ingatanmu. Aku hanya akan memberitahumu suatu kenyataan yang amat sangat penting. Kenangan yang menjadi bagian dari dirimu. Kau akan tetap menjadi Hatsune Miku, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, kau akan menjadi dirimu yang sebelumnya."

"Jadi, takkan ada yang berubah, bukan?" Miku menunduk, ia tersenyum kecut. Sekalipun ia mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, keadaannya akan tetap seperti ini. Takkan ada yang berubah. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang bertambah.

"Untuk saat ini, kenyataan yang bisa kutunjukkan hanyalah kenangan mengenai seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu," Luka menguraikannya, memperjelasnya secara perlahan, "Jika kau mengetahui hal ini, aku yakin kau ingin melihat kenyataan yang lain. Dia sangat dekat. Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau menerima tawaran ini."

Tapi, Miku masih ragu. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya curiga dan masih tidak percaya kalau ini semua nyata.

"Kau menawarkan hal ini secara cuma-cuma?" matanya menyipit, mengawasi Luka dengan waspada. Namun, wanita itu malah mengulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar ia mendekat,

"Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti, setelah mengetahui kenyataan," ia berucap pelan, "Kemarilah, rasanya takkan sakit."

Miku melangkah maju. Dia tak harus melakukan hal bodoh, kan? Ah, meskipun gadis itu merasa ia sangat bodoh untuk mendengarkan dan menuruti apa yang wanita ini katakan. Padahal, Luka bukan siapa-siapa, namun mengapa sosok wanita itu begitu menariknya?

Diraihnya tangan Luka yang dingin, membuatnya berjengit. Kini mereka berhadapan dan begitu dekat. Ada perasaan hangat yang Miku rasakan saat berada di dekatnya, perasaan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan, namun itu sudah begitu lupa dan ia lupa perasaan apa ini...

"Ayo, pejamkan matamu," titahnya lembut. Miku menurut, perlahan, kelopaknya menutup. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik... ia menghitung dalam hati, tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Jantungnya berdebum tidak karuan. Apa yang akan Luka lakukan padanya?

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Ia tersentak. Apa yang—

Miku membuka matanya, mencoba memastikan. Tapi tidak... ia tidak melihat Luka, atau apapun yang mendaratkan sesuatu di bibirnya. Gadis itu tak mampu berkedip. Tak ada Taman Kota di hadapannya, melainkan suatu pemandangan yang lain. Pemandangan yang asing, namun ia pernah melihatnya suatu waktu. Di zaman yang telah lama berlalu.

Bagaikan film yang diputar, namun ia menjadi salah satu bagian di dalamnya. Semua kejadian diperlihatkan begitu cepat, tapi entah mengapa otaknya bisa menangkap semua itu. Ia mengingatnya, perlahan semua terasa begitu familiar.

... Seakan-akan, dia sendiri yang mengalami kejadian itu.

'Mutter_, ini rajutan yang kubuat sendiri! Bagus, kan?'_

Ada seorang gadis kecil.

'Mutter_, kenapa guru yang mengajariku tata krama galak sekali?'_

Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang jelita.

'Mutter_, aku bersyukur menjadi anakmu.'_

Gadis itu selalu dipeluk oleh hangatnya sosok seorang ibu.

'Mutter_...'_

Dia—

"_... Aku sayang padamu."_

—adalah dirinya sendiri.

Bruk!

"Tidak..." Miku terjatuh ke tanah, kakinya mendadak lemas. Matanya tak terfokus pada objek manapun. Napasnya mulai tak teratur. Semua yang ia lihat... mereka benar-benar nyata... dan tiba-tiba saja ia sangat yakin kalau ia pernah mengalaminya. Semuanya. Ia ada di sana dan menjalaninya. Tapi, kenapa?

Gadis itu menengadah, melihat Luka yang kini tersenyum begitu hangat. Senyum yang sangat familiar. Senyuman yang dulu selalu menghujaninya. Miku terisak, dia tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?

"_M-Miss_ Luka... Anda..." ia tergugu, bahkan untuk sekedar melihat wajah itu Miku terlalu takut. Ia takut semua ini hanyalah mimpinya. Angannya yang tak pernah tercapai dan bisa saja semua itu hilang dalam sekejap. Tangisnya semakin kuat. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang kini basah air mata. Dirasakannya tangan Luka yang merengkuhnya. Begitu hangat. Ia kembali menikmatinya. Perasaan hangat ini...

"Benar. Itu adalah kenanganku bersamamu," ia berbisik di telinganya, "Aku ibumu, Michaela."

Bersambung...

Bruder = brother

Mutter = mother (bahasa Jerman. Maaf, google translate. Kalau ada yang bisa memperbaiki tolong beritahu saya!)

kaiserschmarrn, apfelstrudel, melange= semuanya makanan dan minuman khas Austria. Tapi anggap aja ini khas Lucifenia, ya~#maksaabis

Sepertinya saya akan membuat fict ini jadi lebih panjang. Jujur aja saya senang membuatnya, haha :D

Chapter depan akan membahas tentang masa lalu Len, kalau saya nggak niat bikin chapter filler :p

Okey, bales review dulu;

_KuroNoKenShin: makasih banyak atas pujiannya :D_

_Tentang Michaela ataupun Mystic War bakal dijelasin saat flashback masa lalu Len, tunggu aja, ya. Makasih review-nya, bikin saya tambah semangat~! :)_

Yosh, chapter 5 menunggu untuk diketik! Mata ne~

Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Story of Evil, Seven Deadly Sins, semuanya bukan punya saya!


	5. Chapter 5

"Tidak mungkin..." bisik Miku di antara isak tangis, "Tidak mungkin kau..." dilihatnya sosok itu sekali lagi. Figur yang sangat ia kenali. Seseorang yang benar-benar ia sayangi. Wanita yang memberinya kesempatan hidup di dunia. Disentuhnya pipi Luka yang bersuhu dingin. Ini nyata. Dan semua itu membuat Miku semakin gemetar. "_Mutter_!" dipeluknya Luka, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tangan Luka mengelus rambutnya penuh kasih. Rasa aman dan nyaman mengerubungi isi hati gadis berambut turkish itu, membuainya dengan serbuan nostalgia. Detik demi detik terlewatkan oleh dekapan hangat seorang ibu yang selalu ia dambakan.

Ini konyol, itulah pasti yang akan dipikirkan oleh Miku jika ia belum mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Kenangannya membuktikan ini semua bukanlah kebohongan. Serpihan kilas balik yang ia saksikan menjadi sebuah keyakinan yang nyata kalau semua ini bukanlah mimpi belaka. Bukan hanya angan yang pupus oleh kenyataan yang dimiliki dirinya yang sekarang.

"Michaela," Luka menyebut namanya. Nama yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya. Miku melepas dekapan di antara mereka, melihat raut wajah Luka yang masih tampak sama dengan yang terakhir kali ia lihat, "Kau tampak sama seperti saat kau meninggalkanku," ternyata ia pun memiliki pemikiran yang mirip.

"_Mutter_, kau juga sama saja," Miku tersenyum, cairan bening masih menggenangi matanya, "Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Sudah ribuan tahun, bagaimana bisa _Mutter_ masih hidup?" tanya Miku menuturkan salah satu kebingungannya.

Luka bangkit dan membantu putrinya berdiri.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kukatakan... sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang nyaman."

† **THE ORIGINS ****†**

"Aku pergi, ya," Rin melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kelas. Lambaian kecil Len berikan sebagai balasan, sebelum akhirnya sosok kecil itu menghilang di tikungan tangga yang ia naiki.

Len menghela napas lega. Kondisi Rin tampaknya sudah cukup tenang saat ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah hari di mana Miku datang ke rumah mereka, gadis itu tampak tidak stabil. Arus energi mistik dalam tubuhnya seakan mendesak untuk dilepaskan. Beberapa barang di rumah rusak tanpa gadis itu sadari. Syukurlah Len mampu menenangkannya.

Cinta memang hal yang luar biasa.

Bicara soal Miku, saat ini mereka masih mengerjakannya di kediaman Kagamine. Tapi tidak hanya berdua, kali ini Shinji dan Kazuma ikut bersama mereka. Kebetulan Shinji dan Kazuma ber-_partner_, dan ternyata mereka mengalami kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas dari _Miss_ Luka. Jadilah Shinji memohon belas kasih dari Len dan Miku untuk ikut mengerjakannya bersama dengan harapan Len dan Miku akan membantu mereka.

Len bersyukur kedua teman lelakinya itu bergabung dengannya, berkat keberadaan mereka ia tak perlu lagi khawatir soal Rin. Tapi, keadaan yang selalu ia harapkan itu pun ada harganya. Ia harus menukar ketenangan yang selalu ia miliki di rumah dengan aksi ribut dan kebisingan yang disebabkan oleh duo itu.

Dalam hati Len tertawa kecil mengingat semuanya. Memang merepotkan, tapi terkadang menyenangkan juga menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Diam-diam ia menantikan pelajaran segera berakhir dan berkumpul kembali dengan Shinji dan Kazuma.

Len berbalik, berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya. Derap langkah kaki yang berlarian tertangkap telinganya, hingga ia menyaksikan dua orang yang tadi sempat terlintas di benaknya tengah memasuki kawasan sekolah dengan seragam olahraga. Mereka berdua tampak bersemangat sekali, walaupun air muka Kazuma menampakkan kepanikan. Pelajaran di luar kelas sepertinya adalah favorit mereka.

"Yo, Len!" entah sejak kapan Shinji sudah memanggilnya dengan nama belakang, membuat mereka terlihat bertambah akrab. Pemuda itu menghampiri Len sedangkan Kazuma masih terengah-engah di belakangnya. Napasnya tidak teratur dan seragamnya basah keringat

"Oi, berikan ponselmu padaku!" seru Kazuma, mendekati Shinji dengan langkah gontai. Dia memang tidak biasa berlari, yang mana hal itu menjadi salah satu hal yang ia sesali kini.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku 'kan ingin menunjukkannya pada Len!" kelit Shinji, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah ponsel berwarna silver.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Len heran. Pagi-pagi mereka sudah bertingkah layaknya kucing dan tikus. Terkadang Len bertanya-tanya sebenarnya berapa usia kedua pemuda di dekatnya ini.

"Lihat, lihat... ini menggelikan sekali!" Shinji mengotak-atik galeri ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto. Kening Len mengernyit, foto itu bukan foto yang aneh ataupun menjijikkan, hanya saja foto itu menggambarkan situasi yang terbilang... kurang nyaman. Tampak seorang gadis dengan _make up_ terlalu mencolok tengah mencoba untuk mencium Kazuma dengan bibirnya yang bergincu merah. "Hahahahaha! Kemarin aku dan Shinji pergi ke _Goukon_ sepulang mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu, dan sepertinya gadis badut ini menyukai Kazuma! Lain kali kau harus ikut, Len! Gadis itu pasti akan datang lagi, hahaha!"

"Oi, hentikan itu! Lagipula aku juga tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan gadis ber-_make up_ sepuluh centi itu! Mengerikan!"

"Sudah, sudah. Ini masih pagi, tahu," ucap Len menengahi. Kepalanya cukup pusing mendengar suara mereka yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Len beralih dan berjalan menuju gedung SMA terlebih dahulu, di belakangnya Kazuma masih ribut memaksa Shinji untuk menghapus foto tersebut sebelum Shinji memajangnya di jejaring sosial.

"Len, _matte yo_!" Shinji berlari menyusulnya, membuat mereka berjalan berdampingan, "Jadi, bagaimana soal tawaranku?" tanyanya, tak lama Kazuma turut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Tawaran apa?" tanya Len mengangkat alis.

"Soal _Goukon_. Kau mau ikut, kan?" tawarnya sekali lagi dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"_Baaaka_, Kagamine-_san_ 'kan pasti sudah punya pacar!" seloroh Kazuma yang ternyata sudah berhasil merebut ponsel sahabatnya.

"Diam kau, dasar sok tahu," sembur Shinji dengan wajah mengancam.

"Kau 'kan putus asa karena aku tak mau lagi menemanimu ke _Goukon_. Makanya kau mengajak Kagamine-_san_, kan?" urai Kazuma yang membuat Shinji tampak terpojok. "Lagipula berbahaya kalau membawa orang dengan tampang sepertinya, tahu," lanjut pemuda beriris coklat itu.

"T-tampang sepertiku?" tanya Len, tidak mengerti maksud Kazuma.

"Ya, bisa-bisa kau diperkaos ramai-ramai oleh para wanita liar seperti wanita yang menyerangku itu..." Kazuma mengibaskan rambutnya, "Orang tampan sepertiku tak seharusnya ikut ke _Goukon_."

Len terbatuk. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada dalam situasi mengerikan seperti itu. Sedangkan Shinji malah menarik kerah baju Kazuma dengan matanya yang melotot,

"K-Kau... bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya!" geram Shinji dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Dasar orang mesum!" tuding pemuda berambut gelap itu.

"Mesum katamu? Jaga mulutmu itu, _lolicon_!" balas Kazuma tak mau kalah.

"Apa katamu?!" suasana sepertinya semakin panas saja.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu penyebab tanganmu tiba-tiba terkilir beberapa hari yang lalu?!"

Shinji melepas cengkramannya dan wajahnya berubah panik.

"A-Apa?!"

"Kau mencoba menyentuh-nyentuh adik Kagamine-_san_ saat dia ikut nimbrung untuk kerja kelompok, kan? HA!"

"Apa?" kali ini Len yang bicara.

"Kagamine-_san_, kau harus hati-hati. Sepertinya _lolicon_ ini mengincar adikmu," terang Kazuma dengan nada mengadu, "Tapi syukurlah adikmu itu tenaganya kuat sekali. Hahaha!"

Shinji mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan Len,

"Bohong, Len! Dia itu pendusta! Lihat saja wajahnya yang penuh dosa itu!" pemuda itu mencoba berdalih. Len menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan, membuat Shinji bergidik karenanya. Tatapan Len membuatnya merasa ditelanjangi. Seluruh isi kepalanya bagaikan dijajah. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah siap menerima bogem mentah sebagai konsekuensi atas perbuatannya.

Atau... lebih dari itu?

"Akagi..."

"Y-ya?"

Len memandangnya lekat dan serius. Membuat suasana terasa tegang di antara mereka bertiga.

"... Lain kali takkan kumaafkan."

Shinji terdiam. Tidak menyangka hal itulah yang ia dapatkan dari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, ia tertawa kaku. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"A-ahaha... maafkan aku, L-Len..."

"Dasar. Minta maaf belakangan," celetuk Kazuma menggelengkan kepala, "Bersyukurlah Kagamine-_sama_ mengampunimu."

"Tsk, diam kau!" gerutu Shinji dengan matanya yang mendelik seram. Saat atensinya kembali pada Len, ternyata pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah jalan duluan. Shinji langsung mengejarnya kembali sambil berseru, "Oi, Len! Tunggu! Aku masih boleh belajar denganmu, kan?!"

Melihat pemandangan itu, Kazuma kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh. Dia berjalan mengekori sosok Shinji yang masih mencoba berbicara dengan Len. Kelihatannya mereka bertiga akan menjadi teman akrab...

.

.

.

"_Next_!"

Pelajaran yang cukup melelahkan mengawali hari yang sejuk ini. Miku menenggak air dari botol minuman yang ia beli sembari melihat teman-temannya yang masih berbaris menunggu giliran. Setelah pemanasan dan lari keliling lapangan berkali-kali, guru mereka mengetes kemampuan individu untuk melakukan teknik-teknik memukul bola dalam permainan _softball_. Miku sudah selesai dan gilirannya tadi berjalan dengan lancar.

Sebuah kursi di bawah pohon menarik perhatiannya. Bukan karena tempat itu terlihat nyaman karena terhindar dari sinar matahari, akan tetapi sosok yang mendudukinyalah yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Rambut sewarna matahari dan iris biru laut.

'_Cium dia.'_

Miku menunduk rendah.

'_Sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua di masa lalu, kau harus mencari tahu.'_

Kaki kanannya mengambil langkah pertama. Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam botol minuman, Miku mendekatinya. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar, kilas pembicaraan dengan ibunya beberapa malam yang lalu kembali terulang...

_Rumahnya sendiri adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa Miku sarankan. Malam itu, Luka berkunjung dan menginap di rumahnya yang sepi. Saat ia tiba, rupanya Yuki sudah tertidur nyenyak. Hal itu menjadi kesempatan yang baik karena anak itu terkadang suka bersikap selalu ingin tahu._

_Untuk yang pertama kali setelah berbagai hal buruk menimpanya, Miku merasa bahagia. Sebelum pembicaraan panjang mereka, banyak hal yang ia lakukan bersama Luka untuk melepas rindu. _

_Miku mengajaknya mandi bersama, mereka saling menggosokkan punggung masing-masing dan berendam berdua. Setelah itu Luka membuat makan malam untuknya, tak peduli kalau hal itu bisa membuat Miku gemuk. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat Miku memakan makaroni keju buatannya hingga habis tak tersisa._

_Setelah membereskan semuanya, Miku mengambil piyama milik ibunya yang telah meninggal dan meminjamkannya pada Luka. Karena ranjang di kamar Miku berukuran kecil, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar orang tua Miku. Ia bersyukur karena selalu membersihkannya secara rutin, jadi keduanya bisa langsung memakainya._

"_Kau tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku?" tanya Luka pada putrinya yang tak lagi mengatakan apa-apa semenjak naik ke kasur. Mereka berbaring dan saling berhadapan._

"_Tidak, bukan begitu, _Mutter_. Hanya saja, aku masih ingin menikmati saat-saat ini..." gadis itu tersenyum lemah, "Kau pasti akan mengatakan hal-hal berat, kan? ... Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Tapi kalau aku mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi, aku takut..."_

_Luka mengelus kepalanya. Seolah memberi kekuatan dan rasa percaya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja._

"_Apa yang akan kuberitahukan memang berat, namun ini adalah alasan terbesarku untuk bertemu kembali denganmu."_

_Ada jeda._

"_... _Mutter_, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?"_

"_Ah, soal itu..." Luka berhenti mengelus-elus kepalanya. Wajahnya yang semula lembut kini berubah lebih serius, "Pada saat _Mystic War_, aku selamat..."_

"Mystic War_?" Miku mengernyit, tak paham dengan apa yang ia maksudkan. Dari sekian kenangan yang ia lihat bersama ibunya, Miku tak melihat satupun yang melibatkan perang ataupun hal semacam itu._

"_Aku tidak memiliki kenangan tentang kejadian itu bersamamu. Saat itu kau bersama orang lain," kata Luka yang cukup membuatnya penasaran._

"_Apakah itu kejadian yang besar?" tanyanya ingin tahu._

_Luka mengangguk pelan, "Sangat besar. Peradaban makhluk mistik hancur karenanya."_

_Mata hijau turkishnya melebar tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia bersama orang lain saat peristiwa sedahsyat itu terjadi? Seharusnya ia bersama ibunya jika detik-detik saat nyawa di ujung tanduk itu berlangsung! Apakah ia anak yang sangat kurang ajar saat itu dan lari menyelamatkan diri sendiri, namun berakhir mati juga?_

"_Lalu dengan siapa aku saat itu? Apa aku melarikan diri dengan orang itu?" tanya Miku, perasaan bersalah meliputi dirinya. Jika hal itu memang terjadi, ia pasti akan merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri._

"_Kau menghilang dari kerajaan sehari sebelum aku menyaksikanmu meninggal dari jauh," urai Luka pelan. "Jawabannya tidak ada padaku, tapi pada orang yang saat ini kau kenali sebagai Kagamine Len."_

"_L-Len? Dia terlibat?!" tanyanya lagi setengah tidak percaya. Sudah cukup banyak hal yang ia ketahui, dan kali ini muncul lagi yang lebih mengejutkan. Siapa sangka kalau Len..._

"_Sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua di masa lalu, kau harus mencari tahu," Luka menggenggam erat tangannya, "Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya, namun aku melihatnya sendiri, hari itu..."_

"_Jadi... Len juga bereinkarnasi sepertiku?" potongnya tidak sabaran. Tiba-tiba Luka mencengkram bahunya cukup keras hingga ia meringis kecil,_

"_Dia bukan manusia, Michaela," ujarnya pelan namun tegas, "Dia masih hidup, bahkan sejak hari di mana kau meninggal!" jelasnya yakin, membuat Miku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Inilah alasan mengapa ia menjauhimu. Karena kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenali."_

_Gadis berambut panjang itu terperangah. Len? Kagamine Len? Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu memang masuk akal... penjelasan Luka menguraikan alasan mengapa Len terlihat kaget di hari pertama mereka bertemu, padahal Miku merasa mereka belum pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya._

_Tapi, hatinya masih meragu. Setengah dari dirinya memutuskan untuk percaya, namun bagian dirinya yang lain mengatakan untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Hati kecilnya berkecamuk. Dan ia mulai berpikir, setelah kejadian di luar nalar manusia ini, hal sedemikian rupa bukan mustahil terjadi, kan?_

_Lagipula, mengapa Luka harus berbohong pada anaknya sendiri?_

"_Kalau Len bukan manusia, lalu dia itu apa?" tanya Miku, sedikit banyak tertarik akan hal ini._

"_Origin. Vampir darah murni," urai Luka pendek. Miku bergidik ngeri. Bayangan tentang vampir yang sering dilihatnya di film-film horor memenuhi otaknya yang kini tengah rancu akibat informasi-informasi membingungkan yang ia terima._

"_Vampir?" Miku membeo. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika Len mencabik-cabik lehernya dan menghisap darahnya hingga kering tak tersisa._

"_Ya. Ras yang paling kuat di antara para makhluk mistik," Luka melanjutkan, "Karena itulah aku harus hati-hati. Untuk menghindarinya aku harus menyempurnakan tubuh manusiaku untuk menyembunyikan aura mistikku. Dia bisa saja mempertimbangkan untuk membunuhku jika ia tahu ada makhluk mistik lain yang berkeliaran."_

_Miku mengerjap. Rasanya pembicaraan ini semakin tak tertebak dan sama sekali tak ia pahami. Ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan tanda tanya, dan Luka bisa menebaknya dari air muka putri semata wayangnya tersebut. Ia menghela napas berat._

"_Michaela, kita berasal dari bangsa Succubus. Masa hidup Succubus adalah yang terpendek dibanding makhluk mistik lainnya. Untuk terus bertahan, kau harus mengganti tubuhmu setiap beberapa ratus tahun sekali," jelasnya panjang lebar, berusaha agar penerangannya terdengar sesimpel mungkin, "Tubuhku yang sekarang adalah tubuh buatan. Aku membutuhkan energi mistik yang sangat besar untuk menyempurnakannya."_

_Miku mengangguk paham. Kedengarannya seperti adegan-adegan _supernatural_ yang seringkali ia saksikan di televisi. Ia mulai membayangkan ibunya tengah bermeditasi di sebuah gua gelap gulita dan terdapat cahaya yang tiba-tiba memasuki seluruh tubuhnya. Cahaya kecil yang kemudian berkumpul menjadi sangat menyilaukan._

"_L-Lalu, bagaimana caramu mengumpulkan energi itu?" tanyanya sekedar memastikan kalau khayalannya tidak benar, karena entah mengapa itu terasa menggelikan._

"_Seperti vampir yang sumber energinya berasal dari darah, kita menghisap 'bibit kehidupan'," kata Luka, mengulang salah satu pelajaran sederhana yang sebenarnya pernah Miku lalui. Ia jadi menyesal karena menyerahkan pendidikan Michaela sepenuhnya pada seorang guru. Seharusnya ia mengajarinya langsung saat itu._

"_Bibit... kehidupan?" lagi-lagi gadis itu memasang tampang bingung. Luka kembali menghela napasnya, sepertinya masih banyak hal yang harus ia jelaskan pada putrinya ini._

"_Sperma," ucapnya tanpa aba-aba._

"_Eh?"_

"_Bibit kehidupan yang kumaksud adalah sperma."_

"_... A-APA?!" Miku mendadak bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dengan wajah pucat. Melihat reaksi Miku yang sedemikian terkejutnya, Luka turut bangun dan memandangnya heran._

"_Kau tidak perlu menjerit seperti itu," katanya tenang._

"_B-Bagaimana aku tidak kaget?! _Mutter_, kau berkata kau butuh energi yang sangat besar dan sekarang kau berkata energi itu berasal dari s-s-s..." kata itu terdengar begitu tabu sampai-sampai ia tak sanggup mengatakannya dengan benar. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Khayalannya sama sekali tak sama dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya!_

_Luka tergelak. Reaksi Miku benar-benar mengundang tawa. Gadis itu memiliki pembawaan tenang dan kalem, tapi sepertinya pergaulan zaman sekarang sedikit mengubahnya menjadi gadis yang spontan dan heboh, "Ya ampun, kau benar-benar seorang manusia sekarang."_

"_Tentu saja aku manusia!" serunya, tidak tahu harus bangga atau bagaimana._

"_Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu mencari mangsa kalau seandainya kau masih seorang Succubus," godanya, memancing Miku untuk lebih menggambarkan rasa malunya. Gadis berambut turkish itu merengut. Ia tahu betul ibunya tengah menggodainya kini._

"Mutter_, jangan menggodaku begitu..." pintanya lemas. Niat Luka tadi cukup membuatnya merinding. Jangankan menghisap 'bibit kehidupan', duduk bersama pria-pria di klub malam tempatnya bekerja part time saja cukup menakutkan. Kalau bukan karena butuh uang tambahan, Miku takkan membiarkan dirinya masuk ke tempat itu._

"_Maaf, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengobrol dan tertawa bersamamu seperti ini," ujarnya diikuti tawa kecil, "Ehm, baiklah... kurasa kita harus kembali membicarakan tujuan utamaku tentang Kagamine Len..."_

_Atmosfer di antara mereka yang tadi cukup ringan kini kembali berubah pekat dan serius. Sepertinya mudah sekali bagi Luka untuk mengubah suasana._

"_Aku sangat ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Tapi hanya kau seorang yang bisa mengungkap hal itu sendiri."_

_Miku menunduk rendah. Masih ragu dengan semua ini, "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

_Luka mengambil napas, Paham kalau perintah yang akan ia instruksikan pasti akan kembali mengagetkan gadis di hadapannya._

"_Cium dia."_

_Bahu Miku menegang._

"_Kau akan bisa melihat kenanganmu dengannya. Seperti yang kulakukan padamu."_

"_T-Tapi..."_

"_Aku akan meminjamkanmu setengah dari kekuatanku saat ini, tapi saat itu terjadi aku takkan bisa mendampingimu," potong Luka, seolah tak ingin menerima penolakan apa pun. "Saat kau merasa siap, datanglah padaku."_

Miku menelan ludah. Hatinya benar-benar gamang saat ini. Oh tidak, dia bahkan belum memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang dititahkan ibunya. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu dengan mudahnya, kan?! Demi Tuhan, ia dan Len hanyalah teman. Mana bisa ia menciumnya begitu saja? Jika ia melakukan itu Len pasti akan membencinya dan Miku tak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi!

Hubungan mereka sudah cukup membaik. Ia tak ingin semua itu hancur begitu saja.

Mungkin, ada jalan keluar lain yang bisa ia tempuh...

Mungkin saja, kan? Tidak ada hal yang mustahil...

"Hey," sapanya ramah. Merasa seseorang menghalangi pandangannya, Len mengalihkan sorot matanya pada Miku. Sejak saat itu, Miku merasa ia melihat pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan cara yang berbeda.

Walaupun Luka berkata kalau dia bukan manusia, entah mengapa ia tak merasakan takut sama sekali...

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pendek. Miku menggeleng dan duduk berjauhan di sampingnya,

"Tidak. Aku penasaran saja, kau selalu duduk di sini seusai aktivitas olahraga berakhir. Kau benci berjemur, ya?" bukan bermaksud menginterogasi, Miku benar-benar ingin sekedar mengobrol dengan pemuda bersurai pirang matahari itu.

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Haha, pantas saja kulitmu pucat sekali untuk ukuran anak laki-laki," celoteh Miku, Len melirik ke arahnya, alhasil gadis itu agak panik dan buru-buru menambahkan, "A-aku tidak bermaksud menghina, kok! Sungguh! M-malah warna kulitmu itu indah sekali..."

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

_B-bodoh! Apa yang kukatakan, sih?!_ Batinnya mengutuki diri. Len pasti mengira ia jatuh cinta padanya! Dia pasti menduga kalau ia akan menyatakan perasaannya dalam waktu dekat. Tidak! Hal itu pasti akan membuat hubungan mereka kembali renggang!

Miku memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia memang tidak pandai bicara di hadapan anak laki-laki! Terlebih jika anak laki-laki itu mempunyai tampang di atas rata-rata seperti Len, lidahnya pasti tambah tak karuan.

"_Arigatou_, Miku," ucap seseorang dengan suara menyerupai Len. _Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan..._

Miku membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah di mana Len berada. Pemuda itu kini tengah menyunggingkan senyuman yang amat sangat samar, saking samarnya hingga nyaris tak tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Miku memastikan. Senyuman di wajah itu terlihat semakin jelas,

"Terima kasih. Kulitmu juga cantik," ucapnya, lalu kembali memandangi lapangan di mana masih banyak para murid yang menunggu giliran mereka. Kazuma dan Shinji juga ada di barisan sana, tampak sedang meributkan sesuatu.

Miku membatu, tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari wajah Len yang tampak menyamping. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Len barusan memujinya. Untuk yang pertama kali semenjak mereka bertemu. Gadis itu kini menatap sepatu olahraganya sembari menebah dada.

Ada sesuatu yang berdegup kencang di dalam sana.

Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini meskipun cukup banyak orang yang mengatakan dirinya cantik. Dirinya. Bukan kulitnya. Namun, _hey, kulit juga bagian dari diriku, kan?_ Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia meyakinkan diri sendiri. Miku menunduk, diam-diam tersenyum di balik anak-anak rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Pujian seorang anak laki-laki tak pernah membuatnya berdebar seperti ini...

"Heeey, Mikuuu! Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan pendekatan di saat seperti ini!" Nanami bersorak, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana bisa mendengarnya. Sahabat Miku itu melempar tongkat _softball_-nya dan berlari ke arah mereka berdua. "Kalian terlihat malu-malu sekali. Aku jadi gemas!"

"Nanami _no baka_! Kau bisa menyebabkan gosip buruk tahu!" cerca Miku jengkel.

"Gosip buruk apanya? Justru aku menyelamatkanmu dari tuduhan 'menggoda Kagamine-_kun_ dengan pahanya yang mulus' itu!" kelit Nanami sambil menunjuk paha Miku yang terekspos dengan jari telunjuk. Seragam putri di sekolah mereka memang berjenis _buruma_, terdiri dari kaos lengan pendek biasa dan celana pendek ketat yang cukup memamerkan paha.

"Hey, kau memakai celana yang sama denganku, Nanami-_chan_," kata Miku memperingatkan. "Dan aku tidak sedang pamer paha pada Len! Ingat itu!"

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah... tapi kalian jangan mengambil kesempatan saat orang-orang sedang sibuk, ya!" godanya jahil, "_Jaa_, aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya keberadaanku hanya mengganggu!" dan dengan itu, Nanami melenggang pergi dan bergabung bersama beberapa orang yang sudah selesai dengan tes mereka.

"Maaf soal itu, Len. Eh, kau mau pergi?" tanyanya saat melihat Len bangkit dari bangku yang mereka duduki.

"Kalau aku terus duduk di sini, seperti yang kau katakan, akan ada gosip buruk, kan?" ujarnya sambil lalu meninggalkan Miku. Dia tak bisa membiarkan gosip seperti itu muncul, apalagi jika sampai terdengar di telinga Rin...

_Rin, kau mendengarku?_

Ia mencoba menghubungi Rin lewat telepati. Saat ini ia pasti sedang belajar di dalam kelas. Namun mengingat perilaku Rin yang agak mirip dengannya dalam beberapa hal, gadis itu pasti tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

_Ada apa, Len _onii-sama_?_

Sebuah suara terdengar di kepalanya.

_Tidak, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja_, balasnya sambil terus melangkah, mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di sisi lain lapangan olahraga. _Bagaimana kelasmu? Apa ada teman yang akrab? _tanyanya.

_Tidak ada. Aku tidak suka terlalu akrab dengan seseorang. Kenapa tidak mengirimiku _e-mail_ saja? Aku lebih senang._

Len tersenyum. Kalau ada yang melihat ia tersenyum sendiri seperti itu pasti mereka sudah mengira ada yang salah di kepalanya.

_Ponselku kutinggal di tas. Lagipula kalau kau ketahuan menggunakan ponsel di kelas bisa diambil, lho, _ucapnya, bukan bermaksud untuk mengancam melainkan memperingatkan.

_Justru itu yang menyenangkan. Saat kau sembunyi-sembunyi melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang._

Kali ini Len bisa membayangkan ekspresi yang licik di wajah Rin.

_Dasar anak nakal._

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa jawaban. Tiba-tiba suara Rin kembali terdengar olehnya.

_Guruku menyuruhku untuk menjelaskan sesuatu di depan kelas. Aku akan datang ke kelasmu saat jam istirahat nanti._

Sudah saatnya mereka mengakhiri percakapan kecil itu. Len mengucapkan semoga beruntung dan menyelesaikannya. Berbicara pada Rin selalu membuat hatinya lebih nyaman. Keributan yang disebabkan Nanami tadi cukup membuat perasaannya risih.

Dalam diam ia menantikan jam istirahat segera tiba.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik merambat perlahan, hingga akhirnya satu persatu pelajaran terlewati dan waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa pun tiba. Jam istirahat disambut baik oleh semuanya. Seorang gadis di salah satu kelas tingkat akhir nampak terdiam menatap kotak _bento_ di atas mejanya. Gambar setangkai _negi_ tercetak jelas di sana.

Gadis itu, Miku, mencuri pandang pada seorang lelaki yang tampak tengah tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya berlagak bak orang sedang tidur di mejanya. _Mungkin aku akan mencoba mengajaknya makan siang..._ dalam hati ia meniatkan dirinya, walaupun ada sedikit rasa takut di sana.

"Len, kau istirahat bersama kami, kan?" suara Shinji terdengar dari arah belakang, tempat di mana Len duduk. Miku menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Shinji dan Kazuma seringkali mengajak Len untuk istirahat bersama mereka.

"_Gomen_, aku sudah janjian dengan Rin," kata Len. Mendengar jawaban tersebut Miku merasa kecewa. Niatnya batal saat itu juga.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis muncul di sisi pintu kelas. Len meminta maaf sekali lagi pada kedua temannya dan pergi menghampiri gadis yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Rin tersebut. Miku memperhatikan mereka berdua. Wajah Rin tampak senang saat berbicara dengan kakaknya itu. Namun, saat Rin melihat ke dalam kelas dan mata mereka bertemu, ekspresi cerianya berubah menjadi raut muka yang memancarkan rasa tidak suka.

Miku langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Dia tak pernah berani berlama-lama menatap gadis itu. Padahal ia tampak lebih muda darinya...

Tampak lebih muda, tapi, sebenarnya...

'_Dia masih hidup, bahkan sejak hari di mana kau meninggal!'_

Jika Len seorang vampir, maka Rin pun...

"Ya ampun, mereka berdua itu kelihatan dekat sekali, ya," ucap Nanami yang menghampiri mejanya sambil membawa kotak bekalnya sendiri. Mata Miku beralih pada Nanami, namun pikirannya masih pada hal yang sama. "Rasanya aneh melihat hubungan yang sangat dekat antarsaudara berbeda _gender_ seperti mereka. Kau tahu 'kan maksudku?"

Saat Miku melihat ke arah pintu, Len dan Rin sudah pergi. Yang terlihat hanya beberapa siswa yang asyik mengobrol di koridor depan kelas mereka.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih, Nanami-_chan_?" tanya Miku pada sahabatnya yang sudah duduk di hadapannya dan membuka kotak _bento_-nya, menampakkan olahan masakan yang tampak apik dan mengundang selera. Nanami meraih sumpitnya,

"Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu di antara mereka."

"Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Len sendiri yang mengatakannya," sergah Miku, walaupun ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang berkata lain.

"Ya ya, aku juga tidak begitu peduli, sih," Nanami mengunyah salah satu sayuran rebus yang ada di kotak _bento_-nya. "Tapi kau tak boleh kalah dari bocah _loli_ itu, Miku!"

"B-bocah _loli_?"

"Hm, kau lihat 'kan tubuhnya yang rata seperti papan itu? Buktikan pada Kagamine-_kun_ kalau ada wanita yang lebih menarik untuk dipandang!"

"N-Nanami-_chan_, ucapanmu itu berlebihan, tahu..."

"Dan lagi wajahnya yang seolah mengatakan 'takkan kuberikan kakakku pada siapapun' itu, kau harus menghancurkannya dan berikan kenyataan kalau Kagamine-_kun_ adalah milikmu!"

Dibiarkannya Nanami terus mengoceh menggebu-gebu. Setiap perkataannya sama sekali tak ia indahkan, karena hal lain kini tengah memenuhi isi pikirannya. Ada satu hal yang sudah ia lupakan, namun hati Miku berkata hal itu adalah sesuatu yang cukup penting, dan masih berkaitan dengan kenangannya di masa lalu.

'_Mutter_ sama sekali tak menceritakan apapun tentang Rin...'

**Bersambung...**

Ahem. Soal 'bibit kehidupan', saya dapet ide itu dari anime Astarotte no Omocha. Anime loli.

Langsung ke chapter selanjutnya aja ya!

Disclaimer; semua karakter yang ada di fict ini bukan punya saya, kecuali OC tentunya!


	6. Chapter 6

† **THE ORIGINS ****†**

"Kau tahu, tugas dari _Miss_ Luka ini mulai membuatku bosan..." keluh Shinji setelah menguap yang ketujuh kalinya. Pemuda itu menyelipkan pulpennya di telinga dan menyeruput air sirup dengan rasa jeruk yang disajikan, "Ayolah, kita mengarang cerita sendiri saja!"

"Mana bisa begitu? Kau dengar 'kan informasi tambahan kemarin? Kita diwajibkan mencantumkan _link_ atau sumber cerita yang kita terjemahkan," sergah Kazuma yang sedang menulis hasil terjemahannya yang belum terselesaikan. "Bisakah kau membantuku?! Lihat Kagamine-_san_ dan Hatsune-_san_ yang bekerja sama dengan baik!" desisnya jengkel, iri melihat Len dan Miku yang tampak serius dengan bagian mereka masing-masing. Tidak seperti ia dan Shinji, Len dan Miku sudah membagi bagian mana yang harus mereka terjemahkan dan akan menyatukannya nanti.

"Baik, Bos!" Shinji meraih kertasnya dan mulai membaca cerpen berbahasa asing yang terpampang di layar laptop milik Kazuma. Dia mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan kata demi kata yang ia baca. "Len, Hatsune, bisakah kalian berdua membantuku?"

"Sebentar."

"Sebentar."

Keduanya menjawab bersamaan dengan ekspresi serta tangan yang tetap sibuk menuliskan terjemahan dan sesekali melihat ke layar laptop Miku. Shinji melihat kertas di mana hasil terjemahan mereka tertulis. Sudah cukup banyak dan bagi Shinji itu tidak kelihatan seperti cerpen, melainkan novelet alias novel pendek.

"Sepertinya keberadaan kita tidak dianggap di sini," bisik Shinji pada Kazuma.

"Sebentar-sebentar. Len, kau teruskan saja. Biar aku yang urus mereka," ucap Miku sambil meletakkan kertasnya, "Nah, bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Uh, semuanya..."

"Hah? Jangan bilang kau akan memintaku untuk menerjemahkannya untukmu lagi!" cerca Miku mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Shinji berdalih dan memohon pada Miku untuk membantunya, hingga akhirnya Miku luluh dan mulai menerjemahkan beberapa paragraf untuk temannya itu. Shinji pun memuji-muji Miku dan berjanji akan mentraktirnya puding di kantin sekolah besok.

"Tiga orang ditemukan tewas di sebuah hotel yang terdapat di Distrik Chuo, Sapporo. Saat ditemukan, kondisi jenazah telah kaku. Sampai saat ini pihak kepolisian masih menyelidiki kasus ini..."

Len menoleh. Di belakangnya tampak Rin yang sejak awal menyetel televisi dengan volume kecil agar tak mengganggu. Jarang-jarang adiknya itu mau menonton acara berita, hanya saja kali ini yang lebih menarik perhatiannya bukan hal itu. Melainkan berita yang tengah ditayangkan.

"Pembunuhan lagi, ya," ujar Kazuma, yang ternyata ikut memperhatikan berita tersebut, "Akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi di Sapporo. Rasanya aku jadi ingin pindah saja..."

Mereka memang tinggal di salah satu distrik yang ada di Kota Sapporo, ibu kota Hokkaido. Dan akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian yang kurang mengenakkan di kota ini. Terutama pembunuhan. Hanya saja, pembunuhan yang terjadi bukan pembunuhan biasa. Kebanyakan dari kasus-kasus pembunuhan itu penyebab kematiannya sangat misterius.

Seakan-akan tewasnya orang-orang itu diakibatkan oleh satu hal yang sama.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah dengar soal gosip tentang mayat yang ditemukan di toilet gedung SMA?" tanya Shinji dengan raut wajah penuh misteri.

"Hah, itu 'kan cuma rumor," sahut Kazuma. Shinji mendelik pada sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Ah, kau tidak asyik!'

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Kazuma yang meremehkan, ia melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Mereka bilang, mayat itu terlihat sangat tirus dan kering! Seolah-olah energinya dihisap habis. Saking habisnya, kau bisa melihat matanya yang mencorong keluar dengan tulang pipi dan rahang yang tercetak jelas..."

"Aku tidak percaya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat mayatnya kecuali petugas kebersihan yang menemukan dan orang yang berpihak," sela Miku tidak setuju, "Lagipula hentikan itu. Mengerikan, tahu!"

"Itu benar. Aku yakin itu cuma rumor," ucap Rin yang cukup menarik perhatian mereka semua. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka di luar pelajaran. Dia bahkan membenarkan ucapan Miku, yang mana hal ini cukup mengejutkan bagi Len. Merasa semua orang memperhatikannya, ia berkata, "Apa? Aku 'kan cuma berpendapat..."

"B-bukan apa-apa, Rin-_chan_! Kau benar, yang kuceritakan itu cuma gosip murahan dari beberapa orang di kelas. Ahahahaha..." kali ini Shinji malah turut menyetujui pendapat itu. Kazuma tertawa dalam hati, padahal siapa yang paling pertama gencar sekali menceritakan soal kejadian tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali mengerjakan PR kita," kata Len menyudahi topik tersebut. Mereka kembali berkutat dengan tugas tersebut setenang mungkin. Yang terdengar hanyalah goresan alat tulis, bunyi kertas, tuts _keyboard_ yang ditekan dan suara pelan televisi. Sesekali perdebatan terjadi namun reda tak lama kemudian.

Waktu berlalu dan langit di luar sudah cukup gelap. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Shinji langsung sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya, diikuti Kazuma dan Miku. Biasanya mereka pulang jam setengah delapan, tapi sepertinya berita pembunuhan tadi membuat mereka agak takut dan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal.

Oh, kecuali Miku. Gadis itu sempat berkata ia harus pergi ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kazuma dan Shinji yang merasa tahu diri sebagai laki-laki menawarkan untuk mengantarnya, kalau perlu sampai rumah, namun gadis itu menolak dengan halus dan berkata ia akan baik-baik saja.

Len dan Rin mengantar mereka hingga ke depan gerbang.

"Nah, kami pulang dulu, ya. _Mata ne_!" pamit Kazuma sambil lalu.

"_Jaa ne_, Len, Rin-_chan_!" Shinji melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan sahabatnya.

"Kurasa tugas kita akan segera beres. Kau tidak apa-apa bekerja sendirian untuk merapikan hasilnya?" tanya Miku hati-hati. Terjemahan mereka sudah hampir selesai, yang tersisa hanyalah tugas untuk menjilid terjemahan tersebut. Dengan ikhlas Len mau mengambil alih tugas ringan itu sendirian. Lagipula, Miku masih punya hal yang sepertinya akan membebaninya.

Ditatapnya Shinji dan Kazuma yang semakin menjauh, "Kau akan membantu mereka, kan?"

Miku tersenyum yakin, "Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan tanpaku?" katanya nyaris berbisik, takut-takut duo bising itu bisa mendengar perkataannya, "Sudah, ya, Len, Rin, aku pulang dulu. _Bye_!"

Miku turut bergabung dengan Shinji dan Kazuma. Untuk beberapa meter ke depan mereka masih satu arah. Len menatap punggung ketiga temannya yang semakin menjauh, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah bersama Rin. Tanpa menyadari kalau untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari itu, Miku sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang.

"Kelihatannya kau bersenang-senang," ujar Rin, mulai mematikan lampu-lampu di dalam rumah mereka, kecuali lampu luar. Len merapikan kertas-kertas tugas yang berserakan di meja, kemudian membawanya ke kamar untuk ditaruh di laci meja belajarnya.

"Sesekali kau juga harus punya teman baik, Rin," sarannya. Rin ikut masuk ke kamarnya dengan air muka masam,

"Jadi kau sudah menganggap Hatsune itu temanmu, ya..."

Len menutup lacinya dan menghampiri Rin, menepuk kepala gadis itu,

"Hanya teman, kok," jelasnya pendek, "Lagipula aku tidak mendekatinya atau apa. Ini gara-gara tugas itu... beda halnya dengan Akagi dan Kiyotaka."

Rin tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku percaya."

Gadis itu berbalik dan keluar dari wilayah kamar Len. Ia bisa mendengar suara pintu kulkas yang dibuka dari arah dapur, kemudian diikuti dengan suara Rin,

"Jerukku habis. Aku mau pergi ke _minimarket_ sekarang!" ucapnya bermaksud meminta izin. Mendengar itu Len langsung melangkah menuju kamar Rin di mana gadis itu tengah mengenakan jaketnya yang hangat.

"Akan kuantar," kata Len, kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengenakan pakaian yang lebih hangat. Ada sesuatu yang jahat berkeliaran di sekitar kota dan membunuh orang-orang, mana mungkin Len membiarkannya keluar rumah sendirian di malam hari?

Sekalipun Rin cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, demi menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, ia harus tetap mendampinginya. Rin yang sudah selesai terlebih dahulu menunggu Len di depan pintu rumah yang masih tertutup rapat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Len sudah beres dan mereka berdua pun keluar dari rumah tersebut. Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk menempuh perjalanan ke _minimarket_ terdekat dengan jalan kaki. Meski belum larut, suasana di sekitar tampak begitu lengang, tidak seperti biasanya dan hal itu terasa agak ganjil bagi Len.

"Sepertinya orang-orang ketakutan," gumam Rin, memperhatikan jendela-jendela rumah yang tertutup rapat lengkap dengan tirai yang menghalangi pandangan.

"Siapa yang tidak takut kalau pembunuhan yang belum terungkap terjadi di kota tempatmu tinggal," simpul Len. "Kita juga harus hati-hati."

"Berhentilah berbicara seolah kita hanya manusia biasa," sungut Rin. Tentu saja ia tahu penyebab Len memilih untuk ikut pergi ke _minimarket_ bersamanya. Bukan karena ingin, melainkan karena khawatir.

Len mulai bicara padanya tentang 'meminimalisir penggunaan energi mistik', salah satu topik yang selalu ingin Rin hindari. Tapi apa boleh buat, yang dikatakan kakaknya memang benar. Jadi meskipun Rin membantah, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan satu pun kata-kata Len. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menurut. Walaupun agak berat terasa karena Rin merasa ia tidaklah 'boros' akhir-akhir ini.

Pintu _minimarket_ terbuka secara otomatis ketika mereka tiba. Salah seorang pramuniaga menyambut mereka dengan ucapan selamat malam. Ketika Rin pergi ke tempat buah-buahan, Len memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar. Mungkin saja ada hal baru yang menarik perhatiannya.

Rin agak rewel jika menyangkut masalah jeruk, buah favoritnya. Jadilah ia memakan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk memilih jeruk mana saja yang akan ia bawa pulang malam itu. Karenanya Len memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk melihat-lihat apa saja yang disediakan minimarket tersebut.

Len memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan, hingga sepasang safirnya menangkap sesuatu yang berjajar di salah satu rak yang ada. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun, kecuali penjaga kasir yang memang posisinya cukup dekat dengan rak tersebut. Len meraih benda yang terbungkus kotak tersebut. Ukurannya kecil dengan warna merah muda.

"... Phiesta _strawberry_..." gumamnya membaca merk. _Aku belum pernah menggunakan benda seperti ini... tapi beberapa orang di kelasku membawa-bawanya._ "... Apa mereka menyediakan rasa jeruk?"

"Len _onii-sama_, kau sedang apa?" tanya Rin, tangannya membawa sebuah plastik putih yang dipenuhi jeruk. Matanya melihat ke arah kotak yang dipegang Len. "Itu... alat pencegah kehamilan yang sering diiklankan di tv, kan?"

Buru-buru Len menaruh kembali benda itu ke tempat asalnya,

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat!" dalihnya, merasa hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kenapa..." Rin menunduk, tangannya mencengkram kuat-kuat plastik berisi jeruk yang dibawanya, "Kenapa kau mau membeli benda itu? Kau tidak harus melakukannya!"

"R-Rin, tenanglah!" suruhnya agak panik. Rin memang tidak berteriak, namun suaranya cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada di minimarket tersebut.

"Kau tidak harus menghalangi dirimu, _onii-sama_! Aku selalu siap mengandung anakmu kapan saja!" ucapnya, cukup mengejutkan beberapa orang karena kata-kata tersebut keluar dari seorang gadis bertubuh kecil sepertinya. Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar di sekitar mereka. Len bisa merasakan tatapan aneh mulai mengerubunginya.

Dia menghela napas berat dan segera membawa Rin dan belanjaan mereka ke kasir. Bahkan penjaga kasir pun sempat memandangnya dengan sorot mata menuding _'Dasar _lolicon', padahal seharusnya ia langsung menyambut mereka dengan ramah!

Padahal tidak banyak barang yang mereka beli, namun Len merasa satu menit bagaikan satu tahun. Rin berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi kecewa tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang murung. Setelah pemuda itu membayar semuanya, Len menarik Rin keluar dari sana dan berjalan beberapa meter menjauhi bangunan _minimarket_ itu.

"Rin, bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu? Kita di tempat umum, jika ada yang mengenali kita bagaimana?" katanya mulai bicara, berharap tak ada satupun orang dari minimarket itu akan menguping.

"Kau sempat berpikir membeli benda itu... apa kau ingin mencegahku hamil?" tanyanya, "Len _onii-sama_, apa kau tidak mau punya anak dariku?" tanyanya lagi, tak menghiraukan omongan Len. Pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"T-Tentu saja aku mau!" jawabnya tegas, walaupun semburat merah akibat malu tersebar di wajahnya, "Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat..."

"Sangat sulit bagi vampir untuk hamil. Dan saat ini kau mencoba untuk menggunakan benda yang akan mencegahku hamil..." ucapnya pelan, matanya tampak berair dan bagi Len itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Berkat rasa penasarannya, ia sudah membuat Rin bersedih. Walaupun ini semua jelas-jelas salah paham.

Len terperangah. Apa boleh buat... Mana bisa ia memarahi Rin yang tengah kecewa. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan sehingga menyebabkannya sempat berpikir untuk membeli benda tadi.

"Rin, dengarkan aku, niatku bukan untuk mencegahmu hamil," ia mencengkram bahu gadis itu dengan lembut, berusaha meyakinkannya, "Kau tahu, kan... ada gambar buah-buahan di setiap kotaknya? Kurasa mereka memiliki rasa atau semacamnya. Jadi kupikir jika ada rasa jeruk, dengan begitu kau..." Len menjeda pembicaraannya, bingung kalimat macam apa yang harus ia rangkai sebagai penjelasan. Ia mulai merasa konyol. Lima detik berlalu, Len masih belum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"... Apa?" tanya Rin, masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Len.

"Ah, sudahlah..." lanjutnya putus asa. "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

Dibawakannya belanjaan mereka dan segera menempuh jalan yang menuntun ke rumah. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara saat itu. Baik Len maupun Rin sama-sama membisu. Pemuda itu sendiri cukup trauma dengan kejadian tadi. Dalam hati ia berjanji takkan berbuat sembarangan lagi jika ada Rin bersamanya. Gadis itu terlalu terang-terangan.

"_Ano saa_, Len _onii-sama_..."

Len menoleh ke sisinya. Meskipun memang Rin yang berbicara, gadis yang mirip dengannya itu sama sekali tak melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Len singkat.

Rin terlihat enggan mengatakannya, "Sepertinya... aku mengerti apa maksudmu..."

Bahu Len agak menegang saat mengetahuinya. Dan reaksi yang bisa ia berikan hanyalah tawa kaku juga beberapa patah kata,

"Ha... haha... syukurlah kalau begitu."

Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Di mana jalanan yang gelap diterangi oleh jajaran lampu yang berjarak sekian meter. Masih sunyi melingkupi, hingga akhirnya Rin kembali berbicara,

"Tapi, kurasa aku akan lebih menyukai... rasamu yang sesungguhnya..."

...

_Blush._

"B-bodoh, kau tak perlu mengatakannya!"

.

.

.

Miku mengecek sebuah _e-mail_ di ponselnya yang berwarna _teal_, memastikan tempat yang ia datangi tidaklah salah. Ia membaca ulang alamat yang tertera dalam _e-mail_ tersebut. Secara bergantian ia membaca alamat itu dan sebuah plang nama apartemen yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak salah lagi, memang ini tempatnya.

Dia berniat untuk mengunjungi tempat Luka tinggal saat ini. Ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya tinggal maupun rumah Len. Sebuah apartemen sederhana, tidak mewah namun juga tidak jelek. Diperhatikannya bangunan itu dengan baik. Catnya berwarna krem dan hanya memiliki tiga lantai. Menurutnya tempat ini lebih cocok disebut hotel.

Miku segera memasuki kawasan bangunan tersebut dan mencari flat Luka. Nomor 20, lantai 2. Dengan cermat diperhatikannya nomor-nomor yang tertera di pintu-pintu berwarna coklat tua. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan pintu nomor 20 di ujung koridor.

Diketuknya pintu itu. Sepertinya tak ada satupun yang memasang _intercom_ di sini.

"Ya, sebentar!" jawab seseorang dari dalam. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan Luka yang tengah mengenakan _apron_. Sepertinya dia sedang memasak sesuatu. Ada bau harum yang menguar dari dalam.

"Michaela, masuklah," sambutnya hangat. Gadis itu masuk tanpa sungkan dan duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun, sedangkan Luka pergi ke dapur untuk menuntaskan hal yang tengah ia lakukan. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Len," sahut Miku, ia menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja.

"Bagus. Aku baru saja membuat sup daging. Makanlah dulu," kata Luka. Miku menghampirinya ke dapur di mana Luka tengah menyiapkan nasi dan menuangkan supnya ke mangkuk. Asap mengepul dari panci yang terletak di atas kompor.

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke mari untuk bertanya..." tutur Miku menerangkan niatnya. Ia duduk di bangku meja makan yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah dapur. Hanya ada dua bangku di sana. Miku bisa membayangkan bagaimana sepinya jika Luka makan sendirian di sini.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak boleh telat makan. Kita bisa melakukan itu nanti."

Luka menaruh nasi dan supnya di atas meja, "Nah, makanlah."

Miku menatap hidangan di hadapannya. Asap samar-samar mengepul dari sana. Aromanya sangat mengundang selera. Luka turut duduk di seberang meja, memperhatikan putrinya sambil menopang dagu dengan punggung tangan. Miku masih terdiam, dan tiba-tiba ia mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luka, menyadari gadis itu sepertinya ingin menangis.

Tangan Miku masih sibuk menyeka air matanya. Ia tertawa, namun tenggorokannya terasa sakit akibat menahan tangis. Tawanya jadi terdengar dipaksakan, tapi tulus di saat yang bersamaan,

"Tidak... aku senang. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja," Miku meraih sumpitnya, "Ibuku di masa ini telah meninggal. Dan kau tiba-tiba saja muncul, mengingatkanku kalau kau juga ibuku, dan sekarang aku sedang memakan masakan buatanmu. Aku senang sekali, _Mutter_," jelasnya menahan tangis, "Seandainya Yuki juga merasakan hal ini..."

"_Well_, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mengajaknya ke mari," ucap Luka jujur, bagaimanapun anak itu tetaplah saudara kandung Miku, walaupun Michaela adalah anak tunggal. "Selama dia tidak ikut campur urusan kita, kenapa tidak? Lagipula dia masih anak-anak."

Miku mengangguk. Lain kali ia akan mengajak Yuki menemui Luka. Tentu saja ia takkan membawa Yuki dan berkata, 'Yuki, ini ibuku.' atau anak itu akan menganggapnya gila. Gadis itu memang masih kecil, namun sudah cukup dewasa untuk membedakan mana orang yang waras dan tidak. Setidaknya untuk mata manusia normal.

Miku mengucapkan '_itadakimasu'_ dan memakan masakan sang ibu. Dilakukannya perlahan-lahan, hati kecilnya mengatakan ia tak ingin terburu-buru dan ingin menikmatinya sepelan mungkin. Seperti makaroni keju yang dibuat kemarin, kali ini pun rasanya tak kalah enak.

"_Oishii_," pujinya, Luka tersenyum tipis saat putrinya itu melanjutkan makan.

Setelah Miku selesai dan Luka mencucikan piringnya, keduanya duduk bersama di sofa. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Luka langsung berbicara,

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memutuskan sesuatu?" tanyanya, sepertinya dia benar-benar serius soal hal ini serta tak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Padahal bagi Miku ini adalah keputusan yang berat. Ia rasa masih membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk memikirkannya.

"_Mutter_, jujur saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya," jawabnya terang-terangan. "Len hanya temanku. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu?" tanyanya retoris.

"Tapi tidak ada cara lain," tegas Luka, menyingkirkan rambut yang sempat jatuh menghalangi pandangan.

"Mutter, aku tidak mau melihat paksa kenangan orang lain. Kurasa itu hal yang kejam," gumamnya ragu. Ia menatap Luka lekat-lekat, "Lagipula ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan," lanjutnya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Luka mengerjap, "Apa itu?"

"Soal Kagamine Rin, adik Len. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya?" selidik Miku. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan siapa sosok Rin sebenarnya. Berharap-harap cemas Luka memiliki jawaban yang ia cari.

"Oh, anak itu... aku belum memberitahukannya padamu, ya? Kurasa aku juga melihatnya, di hari kau meninggal," jelas Luka. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja gadis beriris turkish itu semakin tertarik,

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya siapa Rin? Kenapa dia kelihatannya sangat membenciku melebihi Len?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Pasti ada alasan lain mengapa Rin masih saja bersikap buruk padanya sekalipun perlakuan Len sudah mulai membaik. Dilihatnya Luka menarik napas,

"Mereka bertunangan."

Miku menahan napas, "Apa?"

"Len dan Rin itu tunangan. Mereka punya hubungan spesial," terangnya lagi. Miku mengerjap, keningnya mengernyit dan ia kembali mengutarakan rasa ingin tahunya,

"Tapi bukankah mereka saudara?"

Luka mengangguk, "Itu benar."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Mereka berasal dari keluarga Lucifen d'Autriche, bangsawan Origin. Alexiel dan Rilianne, anak dari Ratu Anne dan Raja Arth. Pernikahan sedarah bukan hal yang aneh," jelas Luka. "Hanya itu yang kutahu soal mereka."

Miku terdiam. Sorot matanya nanar. Jadi memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. _'Jika ada yang melakukan hal seperti itu... maka dia tidak pantas disebut manusia...'_. Dugaannya akan hal yang tidak beres bukan hanya firasat.

Sepertinya Michaela juga pernah mengetahui hal ini. Pantas saja Len menatapnya lekat-lekat saat ia mengutarakan pendapatnya soal hubungan sedarah.

Tapi, sekalipun Len bukanlah manusia, tetap saja... hubungan seperti itu adalah hal yang kotor dan menjijikkan. Bagaimana bisa sepasang saudara dijadikan pasangan hidup? Sama sekali tidak bermoral dan melanggar etika masyarakat.

Memang hal itu telah berlangsung sejak lama. Namun sekarang mereka sudah hidup di zaman yang berbeda. Sudah saatnya meninggalkan budaya yang buruk. Menurutnya apa yang terjadi di antara Len dan Rin hanyalah sebab-akibat dari adat yang kuno.

_Hal ini tak bisa dibiarkan._

"Kenapa, Michaela?" tanya Luka karena putrinya tiba-tiba membisu. Wajahnya kelihatan tengah berpikir keras dengan tangannya yang meremas rok kuat-kuat. Entah apa yang tengah berada dalam benak gadis itu.

"_Mutter_," gumam Miku. Nada suaranya terdengar gamang, "Apa mungkin, kalau aku bisa membuat Len memberitahukan kenangannya secara sukarela?" lanjutnya, menciptakan tanda tanya tersirat di ekspresi ibunya,

"Apa maksudmu?" selidik Luka tak paham.

Miku menarik napasnya, memandang ragu pada Luka,

"Kalau hal itu berhasil, maka aku akan melakukan dua hal sekaligus secara bersamaan, bukan?" urainya pelan, "Menghentikan hubungan mereka, dan mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya."

**Bersambung...**

Alexiel adalah nama asli Allen Avadonia. Takutnya ada yang nggak tau, tapi saya rasa udah pada tau ya.

Saya pikir terlalu cepat kalau flashback Len diceritakan sekarang. Jadi saya putusin untuk memperlambat laju cerita. Tapi dari obrolan Miku n Luka sedikit demi sedikit udah mulai terungkap kan?

Semoga kalian nggak bosen dengan ceritanya ya... dan maaf karena adegan LenRin-nya yang kurang :(

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~!

Disclaimer: vocaloid & story of evil bukan punya saya


	7. Chapter 7

_Langit biru membentang luas, menyamai warna sepasang safir milikku yang memantulkan bayang-bayang awan putih berarak. Kuangkat tangan kiriku, menggapai udara kosong, merasakan permukaan kulit yang agak perih terpapar sinar matahari. Kemilau cincin yang terpasang di salah satu jajaran jari membuat mataku menyipit. Memandangi kilauannya yang tertimpa cahaya raja siang telah menjadi salah satu hal yang paling kusukai. Entah sejak kapan._

_Angin berhembus kasar, mengisyaratkan padaku untuk segera menyingkir dari terpaan cahaya yang paling dibenci oleh bangsaku. Tapi, jujur aku tak pernah membenci matahari, sekalipun faktanya benda itu bisa membuatku mati perlahan. Kuturunkan tanganku, merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain diriku._

"Prinzessin_, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" salah seorang pelayan pribadiku datang menghampiri. Namanya Gumilia. Dia sudah lama bersamaku, dan bila kuingat, maka semenjak kecil Gumilia telah melayaniku. Dan aku sangat menyukainya._

"_Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabku sembari tersenyum pias._

_Dia menghela napasnya, "Tapi itu tak bisa menjadi alasan hingga Anda berdiam diri di taman yang terbuka ini. Saya mohon kembalilah ke kamar Anda."_

"_Baiklah, baiklah... tapi aku masih belum mau tidur," kataku sambil berjalan menghampirinya, "Mau menemaniku mengobrol sebentar?"_

"_Tentu saja, _Prinzessin_."_

_Kami berdua kemudian memasuki lorong istana yang sunyi. Patung-patung berbaju zirah menatap kosong pada kami, tangan mereka menggenggam pedang ataupun tombak dengan kaku. Aku mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan dengan Gumilia di sampingku. Dia adalah satu-satunya pelayan yang kuizinkan berjalan berdampingan denganku, di saat pelayan lain hanya boleh mengekoriku dari belakang kecuali adanya perintah tertentu. Aku selalu menganggap Gumilia sebagai teman ketimbang seorang budak yang harus mengabdikan seluruh sisa hidupnya hanya untuk melayaniku._

_Lantai marmer yang dingin memantulkan bunyi langkah kami. Gumilia bercerita padaku tentang seorang pedagang kaya yang menjual buah-buahan dan rempah-rempah. Aku mendengarkannya dengan antusias. Sepertinya Gumilia menyukai orang itu, bisa kutebak dari caranya berbicara. Matanya berbinar dengan pipi yang agak merona. Sesekali aku tertawa kecil saat dia mengatakan hal yang lucu tentang pedagang itu._

"_Dia itu seringkali merayu! Anda tahu apa yang dikatakannya saat saya bilang ingin membeli apel? Katanya..."_

_Aku terus mendengarkan setiap kalimatnya dengan perhatian penuh. Gumilia benar-benar memiliki kisah cinta yang ringan dan menarik. Tipikal kisah manis yang membuat hatimu hangat saat mendengarkannya. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar lanjutan kisah-kisahnya. Sampai-sampai terkadang aku berharap akulah Gumilia..._

_Kreeek... Blam..._

_Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali menggema di lorong ini, menghentikan langkah kami. Sesosok laki-laki muncul dari balik pintu itu. Bahuku menegang saat melihatnya, dan Gumilia pun turut membetulkan gestur tubuhnya menjadi lebih kaku dan terkesan 'tunduk'._

_Bicara tentang seseorang yang dicintai—_

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya. Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang tampak tersipu. Walaupun aku telah lama mengenalnya, tetap saja jantungku jadi tidak beres tiap kali melihat wajahnya di hadapanku._

"_Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar bersama Gumilia. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahnya. Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Aku sangat takut dia bisa mendengar tiap dentumannya._

"_Yah, aku punya urusan kecil..." dia memperlihatkan buku tebal yang tengah dibawanya. Aku menilik benda ber-_cover_ coklat tua itu, sepertinya itu salah satu buku materi pelajaran yang diajarkan di Lucifen d'Autriche _Schule_. "Aku harus pergi. Sudah, ya," katanya sambil lalu, kemudian pergi begitu saja._

_Aku terpekur. Selalu seperti ini..._

"_Ya ampun, _Prinz_ Alexiel itu dingin sekali..." celetuk Gumilia. Kata-katanya kuabaikan. Hal seperti ini sudah seringkali terjadi. "Ayo, _Prinzessin_. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kamar."_

_Gumilia membukakan sisi kanan dari pintu ganda berwarna putih yang merupakan jalan masuk menuju kamarku. Kumasuki ruangan itu dengan Gumilia yang mengekori dari belakang. Aku belum mau tidur, jadi kuputuskan untuk duduk di sofa beludru dan menyuruh Gumilia untuk duduk di sampingku._

"_Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin Anda katakan, _Prinzessin_?" tanyanya, menyadari kegundahanku sejak pertemuan singkat barusan. Hanya Gumilia-lah satu-satunya tempat di mana aku berani mencurahkan isi hatiku, selain ibuku tentunya. Helaan napasku terasa berat, memandang cincin yang membisu di jari manis tangan kiriku. Benda itu seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Ah, aku tak tahu sejak kapan benda yang menjadi simbol ikatanku dengannya ini telah melekat di jariku. Apakah dia juga mengenakannya dengan perasaan tulus?_

"_Gumilia, menurutmu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aku dan _Bruder_?"_

_Dia tersenyum padaku. "Tentang Anda dan _Prinz_ Alexiel?"_

_Aku mengangguk. Perasaan harap-harap cemas memenuhi dadaku yang bergemuruh._

"_Kalian berdua adalah pasangan paling serasi yang pernah saya lihat," katanya diikuti senyuman yang tampak dibuat-buat bagiku. Aku mendengus,_

"_Huff... Semua orang akan bilang begitu."_

_Ya. Dari dulu, semenjak aku kecil, aku sudah diyakinkan oleh semua orang yang ada di sekitarku kalau aku terlahir hanya untuknya. Keberadaanku adalah untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Jiwaku, ragaku, semua hal yang ada pada diriku, tak lain dan tak bukan semata-mata hanya miliknya. Tak ada alasan lain._

_Dan saat aku mulai mengerti apa arti dari hidupku, aku mulai mengaguminya. Mengetahui kalau aku telah dimiliki dan memiliki seseorang bahkan sejak masih dalam kandungan entah mengapa membuatku sangat bangga dan bahagia. Tak ada gadis yang tak iri padaku, membuatku semakin besar kepala. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Dialah alasanku untuk bersyukur menjadi diriku yang sekarang._

_Tapi, aku tak pernah tahu... apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama?_

"_Dia selalu bersikap acuh padaku..." ucapku parau, menekuk lutut dan merengkuhnya erat, "Kedekatan kami hanya sandiwara di hadapan orang banyak."_

"Prinzessin_, saya mohon Anda jangan berbicara seperti itu."_

"_Tapi memang itu kenyataannya! Dia tidak menyukaiku!" sahutku setengah berteriak. Gumilia terpana, kaget akan nada bicaraku yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Aku termenung. Sikapku tadi sudah melanggar tata krama. Senyuman pahit terpatri di bibir Gumilia. Dia mengelus rambutku dengan begitu lembut._

"Prinzessin_, seluruh anggota Istana dan rakyat Lucifenia bahagia dengan kelahiran Anda. Tidak mungkin _Prinz_ Alexiel membenci Anda saat kebahagiaan yang sedemikian besarnya menganugerahi kerajaan ini."_

"_Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia membenciku," gertakku bersikeras. Rasanya sakit sekali. Mengetahui perasaanku tak pernah dibalas, padahal semua orang berkata kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Apa semua ini hanya omong kosong? Rasanya aku bagaikan dibodohi. Selama ini pasti hanya aku yang merasa senang akibat menjadi tunangannya tanpa kepastian apakah ia juga bahagia atau tidak. "Dia tidak pernah berkata kalau dia mencintaiku. Mungkin saja dia tidak berharap untuk memiliki adik perempuan... dengan begitu ia tidak perlu memiliki tunangan sepertiku."_

"_Astaga, _Prinzessin_! Anda tidak boleh berprasangka buruk seperti itu!"_

"_..."_

_Gumilia menghela napas berat, "Yah, kalau boleh jujur... _Prinz_ Alexiel memang cukup acuh pada hal ini."_

_Mataku menerawang kosong. Hubungan kami memang hampa. Terkadang aku ingin tahu apa yang kurang dari diriku. Sebagai seorang putri kerajaan, selama ini aku selalu menjaga penampilan, sikapku sangat anggun dan selalu dihormati, dalam hal pelajaran pun belum ada yang mampu menandingiku kecuali dia sendiri. Rakyat yang pernah melihat wajahku selalu mengatakan akulah gadis tercantik di negeri ini._

_Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche dan Rilianne Lucifen d'Autriche. Dua figur junjungan yang dikatakan sebagai pasangan sempurna. Semua orang berkata tak ada yang lebih pantas menjadi pendamping putra mahkota selain aku. Tapi kecintaan semua orang padaku sama sekali tak ada artinya kalau dia tidak mencintaiku!_

"_Ah, mungkin inilah kesalahan Anda," Gumilia kembali angkat suara. Kualihkan perhatianku padanya, ingin tahu apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu. "Anda kurang berinisiatif, _Prinzessin_. Sepengetahuan saya, _Prinz_ Alexiel bukan tipe agresif."_

"_Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku. Memang benar selama ini aku tak pernah bertindak duluan. Tidak berani, lebih tepatnya._

"_Cobalah untuk lebih mendekatinya. Katakan bahwa Anda mencintainya dan kalau bisa, ciumlah dia!"_

_Aku termenung. Apa aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku malu. Tapi, kalau keadaan terus menerus seperti ini, maka hubungan kami takkan pernah berkembang dan aku takkan kunjung tahu apa perasaan dia yang sebenarnya._

_Kalau saja aku tahu tindakanku selanjutnya hanya akan menghasilkan lebih banyak luka..._

.

.

.

**THE ORIGINS**

Pergi ke sekolah bukanlah hal yang paling Rin sukai. Ia sudah menjalani hal ini bukan lagi dalam hitungan jari. Setiap kali berpindah tempat, maka ia pun akan kembali memulai di sekolah yang baru. Yang mana hal itu berarti banyak orang-orang baru yang akan ia hadapi.

Tapi, gadis itu tak pernah serius dalam menjalin hubungan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Rin selalu sendirian. Bukan karena ia diabaikan karena bersikap buruk, melainkan ia sendirilah yang mengabaikan situasi di sekitarnya. Tak pernah mencoba untuk bergabung dengan siapapun.

Pada kenyataannya, Rin bukanlah gadis yang sombong. Dia selalu menjawab jika ditanya, namun tak pernah bicara kalau memang tidak perlu dan tidak diajak. Satu minggu, dua minggu semenjak hari perkenalannya di kelas ini, masih banyak anak yang mengajaknya berbicara sekedar untuk berkenalan. Bahkan ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Tapi, saat ia mulai memperlihatkan kemampuan akademiknya yang mumpuni, saat itulah orang-orang mulai merasa segan.

Kasak-kusuk tentang anak baru yang punya tampang dan otak encer mulai menyebar. Membuat sosoknya dikenal nyaris oleh semua anak di angkatannya, sekalipun tak pernah bertegur sapa. Anak-anak di kelas mulai menduga ia akan menggulingkan posisi pemegang peringkat satu di kelas ini.

Meskipun ia tidak pernah berniat pamer, beberapa orang mulai melayangkan tatapan tidak suka padanya. Gadis berkepribadian kalem, yang lebih dianggap sok bagi mereka yang kurang menerima. Seperti sekarang ini... Saat ia tengah duduk termenung sendirian di mejanya, di kala anak lain berkumpul bersama teman baik mereka masing-masing.

Rin paham betul situasinya.

Ia menatap keluar jendela. Langit tampak mendung hari ini.

_Apa boleh buat? _Pikirnya. Jangan salahkan dia kalau selama ini sudah berkali-kali mengulang materi pelajaran yang sama. Ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan anak-anak itu bodoh, mengingat situasi. Tapi tetap saja kemampuan mereka jauh di bawahnya sampai-sampai guru selalu menunjuk dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka saat tak ada satu pun yang mampu atau berani menyelesaikan.

Bukannya Rin membenci keadaannya yang sekarang. Kalau ia merasa terganggu, maka sudah sejak lama ia mengadu pada Len soal masalah semacam ini.

Selama ia memiliki kehidupan tenang yang diidam-idamkan, tak memiliki teman dekat bukan jadi masalah. Teman bukanlah hal terpenting, setidaknya itulah caranya berpikir saat ini.

"Kelas yang membosankan..." gumamnya pelan. Suara bising tak lagi mampu menembus sekitar yang baginya sunyi. Tidak sampai seseorang menggebrak mejanya cukup keras,

BRAK!

Rin terkesiap. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Jadi kau gadis sombong menyebalkan itu?" tanya gadis dengan rambut bercat merah kecoklatan yang baru saja memulai keributan. Nadanya sarkastik dan kasar.

Mata biru Rin menganalisa keadaan di sekitarnya. Atensi semua anak tertuju pada mereka. Dan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam _wavy_ sepunggung yang Rin kenali sebagai gadis pemegang peringkat satu di kelasnya, Yoshinari Kyouko, berdiri tak jauh dengan posisi gadis berambut dicat itu.

"Maaf, mungkin kau salah orang," sahut Rin, tak berminat mencari keributan ataupun mengetahui siapa gadis ini.

"Kyouko yang bilang padaku kalau ada anak baru yang bersikap sok di kelasnya. Kau Kagamine Rin, kan?" tanyanya mengabaikan ucapan Rin tadi, "Aku Kugou Haruka dari kelas sebelah."

"Oh..." Rin menyahut pelan, kemudian tersenyum paksa, "... Salam kenal."

Tiba-tiba saja gadis bermarga Kugou itu menarik kerah baju Rin, memaksanya untuk berdiri,

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Kau ingin menantangku?!"

Pandangan Rin menyipit. Gadis ini tinggi juga ternyata, cengkraman pada kerahnya membuat Rin harus berjinjit agar kakinya tetap menyentuh permukaan lantai. Tapi, ia takkan membiarkan posisi seperti ini terlalu lama.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu balas mencengkram pergelangan tangan Haruka yang meremas kerahnya. Awalnya Haruka tak merasakan apa-apa kecuali cengkraman lemah yang dihasilkan oleh gadis bertubuh kecil seperti Rin, namun lama kelamaan cengkraman itu semakin terasa nyeri dan...

"AKH!" reflek ia melepaskan Rin dan meringis nyaring, memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terasa nyaris remuk. Matanya melebar saat melihat lebam ungu di sana, "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Rin acuh tak acuh dan pergi sambil lalu. Namun, sebelumnya ia menghampiri Yoshinari Kyouko dan berkata,

"Yoshinari-_san_, kukira kau terlalu pintar untuk berteman dengan orang sepertinya."

Gadis itu terpekur, tak berani bahkan untuk sekedar melihat sosok Rin yang berjalan menuju pintu kelas, mencari jalan keluar. Haruka berseru,

"Hey, aku belum selesai denganmu!"

Rin menoleh, "Sudah selesai!" jawabnya tak kalah lantang, membuat beberapa orang terpana, "Jika kau terus menggangguku, aku tak segan-segan mematahkan tanganmu."

Setelah itu, Rin tak mau tahu lagi keadaan seperti apa yang ada di kelasnya kecuali pekikan 'Dasar belagu!' yang dilengkingkan Haruka. Dia tidak menyangka seseorang berniat mem-_bully_-nya seperti ini. Benar-benar manusia tak tahu diri.

Well, mereka memang tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja... Diserang oleh makhluk yang sedemikian lemahnya membuat Rin merasa jengkel. Ditambah lagi ia harus tetap mempertahankan kedoknya sebagai gadis biasa. Walau tindakannya tadi pasti mengundang gosip baru tentangnya...

"Kagamine-_san_!"

_Apa lagi?!_ Batinnya jengkel. Rin berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tampaklah seorang gadis yang tak Rin kenali datang menghampirinya. Hanya saja, wajahnya tidak tampak kasar dan menantang. Melainkan penuh rasa penasaran dan antusias.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Rin tidak sabaran. Bahkan ia tak menyinggung sedikitpun tentang identitas gadis ini,

"Umm... Namaku Yamarinko Azusa dari kelas 3-3. Panggil saja Azusa. Salam kenal!" katanya dengan mata berbinar. Kening Rin mengernyit. _Ada apa dengan anak ini...?_

"Nah, lalu kau ada perlu apa denganku?" tanyanya ogah-ogahan. Tapi sepertinya Azusa tak menyadari nada dingin yang Rin keluarkan,

"_Ano_... _Etto_... Sebenarnya aku tadi ada di kelasmu..."

Rin mengangkat sebelah alis, "Lalu?"

Gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu mengatakannya. Ia terus menerus memainkan jari, kemudian sesekali melihat ke arah Rin, melakukan gerakan yang sama sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan,

"Aku melihatmu menghadapi Kugou-_san_. K-kau benar-benar hebat! Padahal Kugou-_san_ itu siswi yang paling ditakuti di sini, tapi kau berani melakukan hal tadi padanya. Aku sangat kagum! Tindakanmu tadi sangat berani dan keren sekali! Kau bahkan tidak kelihatan takut sama se—"

"Jangan berbelit-belit," sela Rin, membuat Azusa terdiam sesaat. Ekspresinya itu membuat Rin tidak nyaman, "Aku senang kau berbicara padaku. Tapi kurasa kau tak perlu menjabarkan semua itu..." lanjutnya diiringi senyum palsu. Ia harap gadis ini mengerti apa maksudnya dan segera pergi,

"Kagamine-_san_, aku sudah banyak dengar tentangmu dari temanku yang sekelas denganmu," ucapnya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu."

Rin menatap uluran tangan itu ragu. Apa maksudnya? Apakah gadis ini mencoba berteman dengannya? Dalam hati ia mendecih. Kedekatan dengan seseorang hanya akan mengganggu saja. Terlebih jika orang itu tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menolaknya jika tak ingin dianggap berkepribadian buruk.

"Kau ingin berteman denganku?" tanyanya, memperjelas situasi. Azusa mengerjap,

"Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya, "Kau kelihatan baik," lanjutnya dengan air muka ramah.

Dijabatnya tangan itu, membiarkan Azusa merasakan telapak tangannya yang dingin. Ah, Rin baru ingat kalau dia belum mengucapkan salam perkenalan.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi. Jadi..." dirasakannya suhu hangat dari tangan Azusa merambat ke telapak tangannya, "Aku Kagamine Rin. Salam kenal."

.

.

.

"Karaoke?" Len membeo, mengulang kembali satu kata dari untaian kalimat ajakan yang tadi diucapkan Shinji. Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, kemudian Shinji menghampirinya diikuti Kazuma, Miku dan Nanami. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mengajaknya pergi ke karaoke.

"Ya. Hatsune menolak traktiran pudingku, dan memintaku untuk menggantinya dengan hal lain..." jelas Shinji, "Yah, hitung-hitung balas budiku padamu dan Hatsune yang sudah banyak membantu tugas kami."

"Sudah sepantasnya, sih... Kudengar Miku mengerjakan setengah dari tugas kalian," cemooh Nanami yang berdiri di samping Miku.

Urat-urat di kening Shinji menegang akibat tudingan tadi, "Oi, kurasa tidak ada yang mengajakmu!"

"Tenang saja! Aku akan ikut membayar!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Nanami, biar aku saja yang membayar bagianmu," celetuk Kazuma tiba-tiba. Perhatian mereka semua kini tertuju pada pemuda itu. Tak ketinggalan Shinji pun memasang wajah usil,

"Eeeh? Kenapa kau, Kazuma? Mencoba mendekati Shinomiya?" godanya, membuat rahang Kazuma bergemeretak,

"Enak saja. Mana bisa aku membiarkan seorang gadis membayar sendiri saat ada gadis lain yang kutraktir bersamanya?" dalihnya beralasan, "Lagipula, aku sudah punya pacar, lho."

"Oh. Pacar yang kau kenal dari _chat room_ itu, ya? Kau benar-benar putus asa..."

"Diam kau."

"Kazuma _wa sugoii na_! Kalau kau punya dua istri pun aku yakin kau tetap adil pada keduanya!"

"Oi, itu bukan pujian, tahu!"

"T-teman-teman, sudahlah..." Miku mencoba menyudahi keributan itu. Yah, memang sejak tadi ia dan Len tak memiliki kesempatan untuk angkat suara sekedar untuk melerai mereka. Anak-anak itu memang sulit bungkam.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak ikut," ucap Len. Mereka semua memasang tampang yang seolah bertanya 'Eh? Kenapa?'

"Adikmu tentu saja boleh ikut," Kazuma berujar, sudah paham maksud pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Dugaannya membuat Len terkesiap, namun kemudian menggeleng samar,

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja..." kelitnya jujur. Ah, memang benar hari-hari kemarin mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama sepulang sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugas. Hari ini, ia ingin menikmati 'waktu tenang' sepulang sekolah yang sempat terampas darinya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau hari Minggu saja?" usul Nanami. Len berpikir sejenak,

"Yah, mungkin bisa."

"Oke, kalau begitu hari Minggu!" Shinji menyahut penuh semangat. Dan saat itu pula ia teringat akan sesuatu, "Oh ya, Len. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan..."

"Apa?" tanya Len ingin tahu.

"Kau punya alamat _e-mail_, kan? Boleh aku minta?" katanya dengan cengiran lebar yang khas.

"Punya, sih... tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku jarang menggunakan ponselku," infonya meski tak berniat menolak. Meskipun begitu Shinji tetap bersikeras dengan alasan kemudahan untuk berkomunikasi. Pada akhirnya, Len memberikan alamat _e-mail_ juga nomornya. Bukan hanya pada Shinji, melainkan Miku, Kazuma dan Nanami ikut-ikutan menyimpan kontaknya tersebut. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berharap agar mereka takkan mengganggunya lewat alat komunikasi itu.

"_Sankyuu_. Kalau begitu sudah, ya! _Jaa_!" Shinji melambaikan tangannya dan melenggang pergi diikuti Kazuma. Len hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil.

"Kau masih harus menjemput Rin, kan, Len?" tanya Miku dengan tangan menggenggam erat ponsel berwarna hijau _negi_ di dadanya. Hanya perasaan saja atau memang gadis itu kelihatan agak gugup? ... Diabaikannya firasat itu dan segera mengiyakan,

"Ya."

"Kami duluan kalau begitu. _Mata ne,_" Miku beranjak pergi beriringan dengan Nanami,

"_Bye-bye_, Kagamine-_kun_!"

Setelah itu, ia pun segera keluar dari kelas menuju gedung SMP. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, Rin tak ada di lobi. Mungkinkah peristiwa tidak menyenangkan yang pernah terjadi kembali terulang? Len mencari sosok itu di sekitarnya, tapi nihil. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang lebih mudah.

Kakinya terus melangkah menuruti tuntunan aura yang ia cari. Tidak perlu panik. Ia yakin betul Rin masih ada di suatu tempat di gedung ini. Hingga pada akhirnya ia berhenti di dekat sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan' di atas pintunya. Seorang gadis tampak berdiri di depan pintu itu, membuatnya kelihatan seperti orang aneh.

"Apa ada sesuatu di perpustakaan?" tanya Len pada gadis berambut hitam dengan potongan segi pendek itu. Gadis itu tampak kaget, membuat Len agak khawatir karena Rin ada di dekat sini. Mungkinkah sesuatu memang telah terjadi?

"Y-ya. Aku sedang menunggu temanku," jawabnya sambil memberikan senyuman kaku. Len menatapnya sesaat, kemudian beralih untuk menggeser pintu perpustakaan. Tapi, baru saja ia hendak menggeser pintu itu, gadis tersebut kembali mengatakan sesuatu, "_Ano_, apa yang _Senpai_ lakukan di perpustakaan siswa SMP?"

"Oh, aku sedang mencari seseorang," jawabnya mencoba seramah mungkin.

"Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Rin, ya? Apa kau kakaknya itu?" tanyanya lagi. Pertanyaannya itu membuat Len agak tertarik,

"Jadi kau sedang menunggu Rin?" tebaknya. Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian mengajaknya berjabat tangan,

"Namaku Yamarinko Azusa, teman Rin."

Disambutnya jabatan tangan itu,

"Aku Kagamine Len," balasnya tanpa perlu menjelaskan siapa statusnya bagi Rin, "Jadi... Kenapa kau menunggu di luar sini? Kenapa tidak masuk saja ke dalam?" tanyanya penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Air muka Azusa kini berubah muram,

"Sebenarnya, Rin sedang dihukum."

Len terkesiap, "Dihukum?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Saat jam istirahat, ada anak yang mengganggunya, lalu Rin mencoba membela diri. Tapi sepertinya anak itu mengadukan Rin pada guru..." jelasnya sesingkat mungkin, "_Senpai_ sebaiknya jangan masuk dulu. Keadaannya pasti kurang menyenangkan. Tunggu saja sampai Rin selesai," sarannya.

Len pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Yah, hal semacam ini terjadi saja sudah termasuk kurang menyenangkan. Apa yang sudah Rin lakukan sampai-sampai ia terkena hukuman? Padahal selama ini ia selalu memperingatkan saudarinya itu untuk menjaga sikap di lingkungan sekolah serta menghindari masalah. Dan selama itu pula sepengetahuannya Rin selalu berusaha untuk berhati-hati. Ia benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya sedetail mungkin langsung dari mulut Rin.

Pemuda itu bersandar di dekat jendela, memperhatikan Azusa yang berdiri di samping pintu perpustakaan. Baru saja gadis ini mengatakan kalau dia adalah teman Rin. Tapi Len tidak menyangka Rin memiliki teman yang dengan senang hati mau menungguinya menyelesaikan hukuman.

"Hey, Yamarinko-_san_," panggilnya.

"Panggil saja Azusa, _Senpai_," sahutnya ramah, "Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?"

"Yah... kenapa kau menunggui Rin? Apa kau ada perlu dengannya?" selidik Len. Gadis itu menggeleng, yang alhasil membuat Len semakin mewanti-wanti jawabannya,

"Aku hanya ingin menungguinya saja," jawab Azusa seadanya. Alasan seperti itu tak bisa Len terima, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam,

"Setahuku Rin tidak punya teman dekat. Kau pasti punya hubungan yang berbeda dengannya ketimbang anak-anak lain," Len menyimpulkan.

"Sebenarnya, aku baru saja berkenalan dengan Rin..." penjelasannya membuat Len semakin penasaran, "Tapi, aku sudah memperhatikan Rin sejak lama..."

Bahu Len menegang, "Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

Ucapan Len yang menggantung membuat Azusa menyadari apa maksud pemuda itu. Pipinya langsung memerah,

"_Senpai_, kumohon jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" sergahnya malu. Len pun segera menyingkirkan pemikiran negatif soal gadis yang berdiri bersebrangan dengannya ini. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Len bertanya,

"Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?"

Azusa mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menguraikan,

"... Selama ini, aku selalu melihat Rin yang seringkali duduk sendirian ketika jam istirahat. Dalam hati aku selalu ingin tahu apakah dia tidak merasa bosan atau kesepian? Awalnya aku tidak berani untuk menyapanya dan teman-temanku selalu bilang kalau dia itu gadis yang sok. Tapi, kejadian tadi membuatku tergerak untuk lebih mengenalinya."

"Kejadian tadi?"

Azusa mengangguk, "Orang yang mengganggu Rin adalah orang yang dulu pernah mem-_bully_-ku. Dia adalah gadis yang paling ditakuti oleh murid-murid, tapi Rin dengan berani menghadapinya. Itu membuatku terkagum-kagum dan..." tarikan senyum tipis terlihat di ujung bibirnya, "Kuharap aku bisa menjadi gadis yang berani sepertinya..."

Len menarik napas, "Jadi itulah mengapa kau ingin mendekati Rin?"

"Begitulah," Azusa mengiyakan. Len tersenyum miring, tangannya menelusup ke saku celananya yang kosong. Intinya, gadis ini ingin memanfaatkan kepribadian Rin untuk diterapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Entah itu dari bahasa tubuhnya, caranya bereaksi dan melihat keadaan, atau pun persepsinya akan suatu hal. Ia ingin mempelajari soal karakter Rin yang dianggapnya begitu kuat.

_Well_, itu bukan hal yang buruk. Bukankah itu gunanya teman? Saling memanfaatkan untuk hal yang baik dan berguna?

_Tapi, sayang sekali_, pikir Len. Keberanian Rin yang dilihatnya tidak seratus persen diakibatkan oleh perasaan tidak takut yang murni, melainkan karena kesadaran kalau lawannya bukanlah lawan yang setimpal dan jauh lebih lemah. _Kau tidak akan bisa mempelajari apapun darinya..._

Jikalau Azusa tahu makhluk apa mereka sebenarnya, Len pun ragu apakah gadis itu akan tetap berani dan menerima Rin sebagai seorang teman.

Yah, itu tidaklah penting sekarang...

"Rin memang sangat tertutup, terutama pada orang-orang yang tak mengenal baik dirinya. Tapi kumohon jangan menganggap sikapnya itu sebagai kesombongan," tutur Len, berjalan mendekati pintu perpustakaan yang masih tertutup rapat. "Dulu, dia punya banyak teman. Percaya atau tidak, hampir semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya sangat menyukainya, seolah-olah dia itu putri kerajaan yang sempurna."

"Benarkah?" tanya Azusa dengan matanya yang melebar. Len mengangguk,

"Benar. Kalau kau melihat sikapnya yang dulu dan sekarang, kau pasti kaget," Len terkekeh.

"Lalu... apa yang membuat Rin begitu dingin seperti sekarang?" tanyanya lagi, rasa ingin tahunya soal sosok gadis berambut pirang itu semakin besar kini. Len menelan ludah,

"Itu..." ia menggigit bibir, "... Banyak hal buruk yang terjadi."

"Oh," sahut Azusa, ekspresinya penuh sesal, "Kalau _Senpai_ tak mau menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa, kok. Maaf... sudah menanyakan soal itu."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," sanggahnya, mencoba kembali mencairkan suasana. "Di samping itu, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman Rin. Kau gadis yang baik," sambungnya diiringi senyum tulus, tanpa menyadari kalau senyumannya itu malah membuat Azusa serasa meleleh,

"_S-Senpai_, kumohon jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku..." pintanya menahan rasa malu.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Len bingung. Padahal ia sama sekali tak bermaksud tebar pesona.

"Aku sudah punya pacar, _Senpai_."

Len mengerjap, mencoba mencerna maksud dari pengakuan tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu terkekeh karenanya,

"Haha, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak punya maksud apa pun, kok," terangnya, tak mau membuat kesalahpahaman, "Lagipula aku juga sudah punya seseorang yang kusukai."

"_Sou ka_. Gadis itu pasti beruntung sekali punya pacar setampan _Senpai_..." celetuk Azusa. Len menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak juga. Justru akulah yang beruntung memilikinya."

Tak lama kemudian, pintu perpustakaan bergeser diikuti sesosok gadis bertubuh kecil yang keluar dari sana. Wajahnya tampak lelah, punggung tangannya mengelap pelipisnya yang basah keringat. Saat ia menyadari sekelilingnya, ia tidak menduga akan menemukan dua orang yang ia kenali tengah menunggu di sana,

"Ah, Rin! Sudah beres?" Azusa melonjak riang.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lesu. Ia pasti baru mengerjakan sesuatu yang cukup berat...

"Tentu saja aku datang menjemputmu," sahut Len, sebenarnya Rin tak memerlukan jawaban yang sudah jelas seperti itu darinya, melainkan jawaban yang lebih spesifik mengapa ia bisa berduaan saja dengan Azusa dan apa yang mereka lakukan. _Dasar tidak peka._

"Kakakmu datang saat aku sedang menunggumu, Rin. Kami mengobrol sedikit barusan..." jelas Azusa. Mata Rin menyipit,

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku?"

"Ah, itu..."

Melihat sikap Rin yang kurang menyenangkan, Len langsung menengahi, "Rin, jangan bicara begitu," tegur Len. Rin menghela napas berat,

"Azusa, menjadi temanku bukan berarti kau harus melakukan hal seperti ini," ucapnya, secara halus mengatakan kalau tindakannya itu tidak berguna dan hanya membuang-buang waktu. Azusa menunduk rendah, meremas ujung roknya,

"M-maaf... Kupikir kau akan butuh seseorang setelah melewati waktu yang kurang menyenangkan," gumamnya kecewa. Gerak-geriknya mengatakan ia akan segera pergi. Namun sebelum Azusa sempat melakukannya, Rin sudah meraih tangannya terlebih dahulu,

"Tindakanmu itu memang tidak ada gunanya, tapi..." Rin mencari objek lain untuk ditangkap oleh indera penglihatan, "... Terima kasih."

Azusa terpekur lama. Dia tak tahu apakah Rin tulus mengatakannya, namun ia tetap akan menanggapinya dengan senyuman,

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

"Hebat, ya. Tanpa harus meminta kau sudah dapat _e-mail_ dan nomornya," celoteh Nanami, "Si Shinji itu ternyata berguna juga..."

"Yah, itu 'kan kebetulan saja Shinji-_kun_ memintanya," sahut Miku, tangannya masih menggenggam ponsel dengan _strap negi_ tersebut. Sesuatu membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar menaruh benda itu di sakunya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mulai mengiriminya pesan-pesan cinta?" tanya Nanami usil. Miku pun langsung merona,

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Aku hanya akan mengirim pesan-pesan biasa. Seperti 'Hey, kau sedang apa?' atau 'Sudah makan?' seperti itu!"

Pipi Nanami menggembung, tidak puas dengan jawaban Miku tadi,

"Contoh yang pertama tadi memang normal. Tapi yang kedua kedengaran seperti seorang pacar, tahu," ujarnya, alhasil Miku pun jadi sedikit tegang. Dia benar-benar harus berhati-hati dalam memutuskan.

"Aku ke arah sini. Duluan, ya!" Nanami mengambil tikungan ke kanan di pertigaan. Miku melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan 'Sampai jumpa!', kemudian mengambil tikungan ke kiri yang berlawanan.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia mengambil kunci duplikat dari dalam tasnya, kemudian memasukannya ke lubang kunci. Tapi ketika Miku memutar kunci tersebut, ternyata pintu itu sudah tidak terkunci. Yang mana hal ini membuatnya agak was-was.

Ditaruhnya kembali kunci duplikat itu ke dalam tasnya dan membuka pintu tersebut,

"Yuki?" panggilnya. Aroma yang mengundang selera menguar dari dalam, diikuti langkah kaki seseorang yang terburu-buru,

"_Onee-chan, okaeri_!" tiba-tiba gadis berambut _twintail_ pendek itu berlarian ke arahnya dengan mengenakan _apron_, ditambah lagi wajahnya kelihatan begitu ceria,

"Yuki, ada apa? Apa kau sedang memasak?" tanyanya, agak khawatir karena sepengetahuannya gadis itu hanya bisa membuat roti panggang, telur mata sapi dan mie instan.

"Ada kakak cantik yang datang ke mari. Dia mengajariku memasak, _Onee-chan_!"

"Kakak cantik? Yuki, kan sudah kubilang jangan membukakan pintu untuk orang asing!" peringatnya. Bibir Yuki mengerucut,

"Dia bukan orang asing! Dia bilang dia itu temanmu!"

Miku menghela napas berat, "Dan kau dengan mudahnya percaya? Ya ampun..."

Gadis berambut _teal_ itu membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak dengan teratur. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga kira-kira siapa teman yang dimaksud Yuki tadi,

Ia berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan seseorang di sana,

"Mu—_Miss_ Luka?" panggilnya. Benar ternyata.

"Miku-_chan_, _okaeri_."

Miku tersenyum kaku. Keadaan pasti akan menjadi kikuk dengan keberadaan Yuki. Kalau dia kelepasan memanggil Luka dengan sebutan _'Mutter'_, bukan tidak mungkin kalau masalah lain akan muncul.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di rumahku?" tanyanya, mendekati wanita yang tengah mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci tersebut,

"Tidak ada maksud apa pun kok. Hanya ingin mampir saja..." jawab Luka seadanya. Miku tersenyum pias,

"Alasan macam apa itu..." gumamnya. Kemudian Yuki pun muncul dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka,

"Luka _onee-san_, apa supnya sudah matang?" tanyanya penuh harap. Dalam hati Miku merasa aneh melihat adiknya memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan kakak. Yah, wujud Luka saat ini memang sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seorang ibu-ibu, melainkan seorang wanita muda yang jelas-jelas masih _single_...

"Sebentar lagi, Yuki-_chan_. Kenapa kau tidak mandi saja dulu bersama kakakmu? Akan kupastikan semua beres saat kalian juga beres..." jawabnya ramah. Miku pun berakhir diseret oleh Yuki ke kamar mandi. Luka tersenyum mendengar suara-suara riang penuh candaan kedua anak manusia itu. Ia jadi berharap hal seperti ini akan berlangsung setiap saat...

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Semua telah selesai sebelum mereka menyadarinya. Selesai makan, Yuki langsung pergi bermain ke rumah tetangga setelah Miku memperingatkannya agar jangan bermain terlalu lama, akhirnya tinggallah Miku dan Luka hanya berdua di rumah tersebut.

"Kau punya adik yang lucu," ucap Luka yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Miku. Mereka belum membereskan piring-piring yang tersisa di meja.

"Yuki anak yang baik, tapi terkadang dia ceroboh..." gumamnya, meneguk segelas air putih perlahan-lahan, "Dia adalah alasanku untuk tetap bertahan sampai sekarang," lanjutnya sendu.

"Bolehkah aku melihat foto keluargamu?" pinta Luka, Miku terperangah, seolah ragu, tapi akhirnya mengiyakan. Ia mengajak Luka ke ruang tamu, dan membuka laci bupet berwarna coklat yang ada di sana. Tangannya meraih sebuah album dari dalamnya.

Ia duduk di samping Luka dan membukanya,

"Ini ibuku..." tunjuknya pada seorang wanita berambut hitam dikepang menuruni bahunya. Senyumnya lembut dan membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Foto selanjutnya berganti dengan foto seorang pria yang Miku sebut sebagai ayahnya.

Momen-momen yang ditampilkan tampak biasa saja. Foto piknik, ulang tahun, ataupun hanya sekedar iseng untuk memenuhi album. Tak ada yang kelihatan 'wah'. Meskipun demikian, cara Miku menjabarkan semuanya membuat semua peristiwa di dalam foto itu terdengar sangat spesial.

"Sepertinya di masa ini kau punya masa kecil yang indah," celetuk Luka. Rasanya seperti nostalgia melihat sosok Miku kecil di dalam album itu. Benar-benar sama persis dengan Michaela yang dibesarkannya.

"Mungkin..." sahut Miku pelan, "Yang jelas aku bersyukur terlahir kembali, sehingga aku tahu kalau aku pernah hidup lebih bahagia ketimbang sekarang..."

Dirasakannya elusan lembut di kepalanya, diikuti rengkuhan hangat seorang ibu. Miku tersenyum pahit. Oh, bukannya ia tidak bahagia. Tentu saja ia bahagia bukan kepalang karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan ibu yang pertama kali melahirkannya, tapi kehilangan ibu yang telah melahirkannya kembali tentu saja tetap menyisakan luka.

Dibalasnya rengkuhan Luka, bertanya-tanya jikalau ibunya di masa kini masihlah hidup, reaksi seperti apa yang akan ia berikan jika mengetahui kenyataan ini?

Ah, sudahlah. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Bukan hanya ibunya, tapi semua orang pasti akan mengira ada yang salah di kepalanya.

"Michaela..." panggil Luka, masih setia mengelus surai lembut berwarna turkish di dekatnya,

"Ya?" sahut Miku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Secara finansial?"

"Kenapa _Mutter_ bertanya seperti itu?" Miku balik bertanya, mencoba melihat raut wajah wanita tersebut. Luka melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menatapnya serius,

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal uang. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhenti bekerja di klub malam itu."

Wajah Miku memerah. Ia tidak tahu kalau Luka juga paham soal situasi keuangan dan pekerjaannya sebagai _hostess_ di klub malam. Tak disangka ternyata Luka mengamatinya lebih dari yang ia kira. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri hal seperti itu tak mungkin ditutup-tutupi. Khususnya pada ibunya sendiri.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga sudah jarang ke sana lagi..." sanggupnya, terasa seperti ada beban berat yang terangkat setelah sekian lama. Miku memeluk Luka, menghirup aroma parfum mewah yang menguar dari tubuhnya, "Terima kasih, _Mutter_."

**THE ORIGINS**

Rin mengenakan jaket hitamnya, memakai tas slempang mini berisi ponsel dan uang. Dipasangnya kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam sebanyak tiga lapis dan penghangat telinga. Tak ketinggalan pula _flat boots_ berdesain lucu yang sudah disiapkan di rak dekat pintu depan. Udara dingin bukanlah kelemahan vampir, tapi menghindari suhu yang mulai menusuk tulang di luar sana bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Len pun tak jauh beda. Dia sudah bersiap-siap sejak jam sembilan pagi, waktu yang normalnya mereka masih tertidur di hari libur. Namun berhubung mereka memiliki rencana dengan teman, mau tak mau Len dan Rin harus mengorbankan waktu demi memenuhi ajakan itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bergabung denganku?" tanya Len, memastikan sekali lagi. Meski mereka menyiapkan diri bersama-sama, bukan berarti keduanya memiliki tujuan yang sama pula. Len sendiri agak tidak percaya adiknya itu menolak tawarannya sekalipun ia berkata kalau Miku ikut bersamanya.

'Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula ada Akagi-_san_ dan Kiyotaka-_san_, 'kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir.' itulah yang Rin katakan menyangkut soal Miku. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Rin menolak untuk pergi bersamanya dan lebih memilih seorang teman.

_Well_, itu bukan hal yang buruk. Setidaknya selama teman yang dimaksud adalah anak perempuan.

"Azusa mungkin tidak akan merasa nyaman kalau bergabung dengan kalian. Dia tidak kenal satu pun dari mereka," Rin menegaskan kalau dia akan tetap pergi bersama teman barunya itu, bukan dengan Len dan kawan-kawan. Lagipula ia juga ingin mencoba bermain dengan anak yang 'seumuran' dengannya. Hitung-hitung nostalgia.

"Ya sudah kalau memang itu keputusanmu. Tapi tetap kabari aku, oke?"

"Oke."

Rin mengecek penampilannya di cermin. Setelah merasa tak ada yang salah, ia dan Len segera beranjak pergi dari rumah tersebut menuju halte bus, tempat teman-teman Len dan Rin menunggu sesuai janji. Tapi sesampainya di sana, yang ada hanyalah grup Len saja, sedangkan Azusa tidak terlihat di manapun.

"Yo, Len," sapa Shinji, "Ah, Rin-_chan_! Kau juga ikut ternyata."

"Sayang sekali, tujuan Rin berbeda dengan kita," cetus Len yang membuat pemuda itu langsung kecewa, seketika sekelompok anak muda itu pun tergelak akibat reaksi Shinji.

Rin memperhatikan dua orang gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Tidak seperti para anak lelaki yang berpenampilan biasa dan kasual, mereka berdua kelihatan modis. Miku dan Nanami. Penampilan mereka membuat mata Rin menyipit. Apa mereka tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian minim seperti itu?

_Selama terlihat seksi, tidak masalah, _cemooh Rin dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa hatinya selalu gusar tiap kali memperhatikan para gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian tidak juga naik bus?" tanya Rin heran saat kumpulan senior itu terus-terusan mengobrol dan belum juga angkat kaki.

"Tentu saja kami menunggu temanmu datang," tutur Shinji.

"Pergi saja duluan. Aku bisa menunggunya sendirian."

Dengan begitu, mereka semua meninggalkan Rin yang duduk menunggu Azusa di halte. Len terus memantaunya sampai ia tak bisa lagi melihat sosok gadis itu. Entah mengapa ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman...

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya seseorang. Len menoleh dan menemukan Miku berdiri di samping kursinya. Ia menelan ludah, menilik bangku seberang yang ditempati tiga orang remaja. _Shinji sialan, kenapa ia malah duduk bersama Kiyotaka dan Shinomiya?!_

"Tentu saja," jawabnya bertolak belakang. Lagipula ia tak punya alasan untuk menolak...

Miku pun duduk di sampingnya dengan menjaga jarak. Rok mini yang ia kenakan semakin tertarik ke atas saat duduk, mengekspos paha yang putih mulus bak porselen. Len yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela demi menjaga pandangan.

"Len, kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau kita mengganti tujuan?" tanya Shinji dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Len mengerjap,

"Ke mana?"

"Taman hiburan. Kita naik wahana dan muntah bersama-sama!"

Len tertawa kikuk. Ide yang buruk. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin muntah...

"Hari ini pasti menyenangkan, ya?" celetuk Miku, tersenyum penuh arti.

Pemuda beriris biru itu tak menjawab. Menyenangkan? Seharusnya demikian... tapi dengan setengah dari jiwanya yang tak ada di sini, kegembiraan macam apa pun takkan pernah terasa lengkap...

**Bersambung...**

Lucifen d'Autriche Schule: Sekolah Lucifen d'Autriche, alias sekolah khusus keluarga bangsawan Origin

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha


	8. Chapter 8

Rin masih menunggu. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di hadapannya, bus demi bus sudah banyak terlewati dan ialah satu-satunya yang masih sabar menanti sang teman untuk datang dalam diam. Sesekali ia memperhatikan makhluk-makhluk di sekelilingnya yang saling bercengkrama, membuatnya sedikit iri.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, melihat warna putih yang menguap beku ketika karbondioksida itu dikeluarkan. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah _vending machine_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sekaleng minuman kopi hangat pasti lumayan...

Rin memasukkan uangnya dan memilih minuman yang ia inginkan. Uap tipis mengepul saat ia membuka kaleng tersebut, diikuti aroma kopi susu yang menguar. Gadis itu kembali duduk dan menunggu, hingga akhirnya terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menggebu dan seruan,

"Riiiiin!"

Ia mengenali suara itu. Suara Azusa. Akhirnya anak itu datang juga...

"Maaf aku terlambat, Rin!" seru Azusa dengan napasnya yang terengah. Rin menaruh kopi susu kalengan yang baru saja didapatnya dari _vending machine_ dan berdiri dengan ekspresi sebal,

"Kenapa kau begitu lama?" tanyanya. Ia tidak terbiasa dibiarkan menunggu tanpa kepastian yang jelas.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ia mengatupkan telapak tangannya penuh sesal, "Aku baru ingat kalau aku juga punya janji dengan pacarku hari ini, dan aku harus meyakinkannya untuk membatalkan janji itu!"

Lupa bahwa ia ada janji dengan kekasihnya sendiri? Rin jadi ragu apa gadis ini benar-benar mencintai pacarnya itu...

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi!" ajaknya, meraih kembali minumannya yang sempat terabaikan. Rin meneguknya beberapa saat, kemudian menawarkannya pada Azusa, "Kau mau?"

Dengan senang hati diterimanya tawaran baik dari Rin dan meminum kopi susu tersebut, merasakan cairan hangat turun ke lambungnya,

"_Ikou_."

"_Un_!"

.

.

.

**THE ORIGINS**

"_Yattaaaa_! Akhirnya kita tiba jugaaa!"

BUGH!

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti bocah!"

Len, Miku dan Kazuma hanya bisa tertawa hambar melihat tingkah konyol Shinji dan keganasan Nanami. Pemuda itu kini mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya naas, merasakan kepalan tangan Nanami yang mendarat sempurna di sana dan merengek kalau ia bisa saja gegar otak. Diabaikannya pemuda itu dan yang lain pun segera mengikuti langkah Nanami, membiarkan Shinji yang masih merasa pening.

"Pertama kita akan naik apa dulu?" tanya Kazuma. Ada terlalu banyak permainan di tempat ini, ia jadi bingung untuk menentukan mana yang akan mereka nikmati pertama kali.

"Mulai saja dari yang ringan, kemudian yang ekstrim, kemudian ringan lagi," usul Nanami. Di sampingnya, Miku tengah memperhatikan brosur yang menjabarkan wahana apa saja yang tersedia di taman bermain ini.

"_Merry Go Round_," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Ayo kita naik _Merry Go Round_!" ulangnya penuh semangat. Yang lain tampak ragu akan usulannya ini,

"Serius? Itu 'kan bocah sekali, lho..." ujar Shinji sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Pipi Miku pun merona malu.

"Yah, tapi kalau beramai-ramai 'kan tidak apa-apa, seru-seruan saja. Kecuali kalau kau _forever alone_ dan menaikinya sendirian di antara anak-anak kecil, itu baru memalukan," terang Kazuma yang berniat membela Miku, walaupun ia sendiri tidak terlalu antusias dengan usul Miku. Waktu kecil Kazuma sudah berkali-kali naik _Merry Go Round_. Sudah tidak aneh lagi.

"Yup, lagipula kita di sini 'kan untuk bersenang-senang! Dan kesenangan tidak memandang umur!" kali ini Nanami ikut-ikutan. Miku yang semula malu kini kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Dan akhirnya diputuskan, kalau wahana pertama yang akan mereka naiki adalah _Merry Go Round_.

"Yahooo! Sekarang aku adalah ksatria pengendali naga!" seru Shinji yang memilih figur naga berwarna merah untuk dinaikinya.

"Lihat dia. Dia yang paling pertama menolak tapi yang paling pertama kesenangan..." cemooh Nanami yang berbaris di belakang Kazuma. Syukurlah antriannya tidak terlalu panjang jadi mereka tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama.

Kazuma masuk selanjutnya, diikuti Nanami dan Miku, barulah kemudian Len. Namun, ia bingung akan memilih figur mana yang akan dinaikinya. Sampai akhirnya Miku bersuara,

"Len, Len!" panggilnya, melihat gadis itu duduk di atas siput besar dengan cangkang berwarna hijau, "Yang ini!" Miku menunjuk figur seekor kuda putih yang terletak tepat di samping Miku. Tak mau ambil pusing, Len pun menurutinya dan segera menaiki benda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku memilih yang ini?" tanya Len pada gadis yang menunggangi siput di sampingnya.

Miku tersenyum, "Soalnya itu cocok sekali denganmu. _Pangeran_ berkuda putih, hehe..."

Len terperangah. Pangeran katanya? ... Pemuda itu tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, namun tersenyum simpul kemudian. Selang beberapa waktu, wahana ini mulai berjalan. Lambat laun, dan lama kelamaan kecepatannya semakin bertambah, namun tidak bisa dikatakan terlalu cepat.

Lampu-lampu berwarna keemasan mulai berkelip, menyinari rentetan figur hewan ataupun makhluk fantasi beserta orang-orang yang menungganginya. Diiringi bunyi musik yang riang gembira, wahana tersebut terus berputar dengan figur-figur yang sesekali melonjak naik perlahan, kemudian turun kembali. Naik perlahan, dan turun kembali. Terus seperti itu.

"Yeaaah! Kejar babi hutan di depanmu itu, Igneel!" titah Shinji pada 'naga' yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia beri nama. Kazuma yang berposisi di belakang Shinji tampak malu serta merasa jengkel,

"Shinji, diamlah!"

Len terkekeh mendengarkan celotehan mereka. Benar-benar seperti bocah.

"Bagus, ya, Len?" celetuk Miku, mengalihkan perhatian Len yang semula tertuju pada Shinji dan Kazuma. Rambut gadis itu tampak tertimpa kilau keemasan lampu-lampu yang menyala di sekitar mereka. Wajahnya yang putih seolah berubah menjadi putih langsat akibat efek cahaya yang menyinarinya. "Seharusnya kita menaiki _Merry Go Round_ di malam hari, tapi kurasa tidak masalah..."

Len menarik ujung bibirnya, "Kita bisa kembali lagi nanti."

"Eh? Tapi kita hanya bisa menaiki satu wahana satu kali!" kata Miku memberi info, Len menggeleng samar,

"Maksudku, lain waktu kita bisa kembali lagi ke tempat ini," ucapnya membenarkan. Tanpa tahu kalau ucapannya telah membuat Miku terpaku.

Len kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, menikmati hiburan yang disediakan sampai waktunya habis dan segera mencoba permainan lain. Ia tak menyadari kalau Miku masih memandanginya seperti tadi, terpekur begitu lama dengan sorot mata yang jauh berbeda ketimbang biasanya...

Drrrt... drrt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel di tas Miku bergetar, membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Buru-buru gadis berambut _twintail_ itu meraih benda berwarna hijau _negi_ tersebut dan menemukan sebuah _e-mail_ masuk dari orang yang jaraknya bahkan tak ada dua meter dari tempatnya berada.

'Helloooo... Bumi kepada Miku, berhenti memandangi Pangeran berkuda putihmu itu!'

Wajahnya memerah malu membaca isi dari _e-mail_ iseng tersebut. Miku melihat ke belakang, menangkap basah Nanami yang sedang terkikik melihat reaksinya yang pasti sangat menggelikan. _Dasar usil._ Hanya saja, tidak seperti biasanya, jika Miku selalu menyanggah tiap kali Nanami menggodainya soal Len, kali ini... gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul dengan warna merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

.

.

.

"Rin, coba yang ini!" Azusa mengambil sebuah gaun _amaloli_ dengan warna didominasi merah muda dan putih yang penuh dengan kain _frilly_ serta renda-renda dalam jumlah berlebihan. Belum selesai Rin melepas gaun yang sebelumnya Azusa pinta untuk dia kenakan, gadis itu sudah memintanya untuk mencoba yang lain.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu toko busana yang menyediakan berbagai mode gaun era Barok, Rokoko dan Victoria, asal muasal _lolita fashion_ yang melahirkan berbagai macam genre, seperti _amaloli_ yang sedang Rin kenakan kini.

"Mau sampai kapan kita mencoba baju-baju ini?" tanya Rin, keluar dari ruang ganti. Kita? Hmm, lebih tepatnya hanya Rin saja. Karena semenjak mereka masuk ke tempat ini, yang kedua anak itu lakukan hanya memotret gaun-gaun dengan Rin sebagai model dan Azusa sebagai fotografernya, meski hanya bermodalkan ponsel.

"Huwaaa... Kau lucu sekali, Rin! Benar-benar persis seperti boneka!" entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu mengucapkannya, kemudian memotretnya dari berbagai sisi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Jujur Rin merasa senang dengan sesi pemotretannya, namun ia ragu sebab tak ada kepastian dari Azusa apakah ia akan membeli gaun-gaun indah ini, atau hanya sekedar ingin melihat-lihat.

"Azusa, kau ingin membeli gaun-gaun ini?" tanya Rin. Gadis itu memandangi foto-foto di ponselnya dengan puas, kemudian beralih untuk menjawab,

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat," jawabnya enteng. Kalau saja para penjaga toko mendengar omongannya itu, mereka pasti kesal sekali... "Ngomong-ngomong, Rin, ini sudah siang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku mulai lapar."

Rin mengangguk setuju. Setelah menanggalkan gaun yang ia kenakan tersebut, keduanya segera pergi ke restoran _fast food_ terdekat.

"Rin, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Azusa.

"Apa saja boleh," jawab Rin seadanya. Azusa pun pergi ke loket untuk memesan, sedangkan Rin duduk di meja yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela. Ia melihat Azusa yang ikut antri. Antriannya agak panjang... Sepertinya butuh waktu.

Lima menit berlalu. Ia baru ingat kalau Len menyuruhnya untuk terus mengabari. Dengan terburu-buru, Rin mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengirimkan _e-mail_;

'_Aku sedang makan siang. Kau bersenang-senang?'_

Agak lama sampai balasan _e-mail_ dari Len masuk. Saat ponselnya berbunyi, dengan kecepatan kilat Rin langsung membacanya,

'_Maaf lama. Aku baru saja selesai naik _roller coaster_. Shinji muntah, tapi aku dan yang lain baik-baik saja.'_

Rin tertawa kecil membayangkan situasi Len dan teman-temannya. Pasti menyenangkan kalau ia berada di antara mereka. Meskipun demikian, tentu saja ia takkan membiarkan acaranya dengan Azusa kalah membosankan.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Azusa yang membawa nampan berisi dua porsi _Teriyaki Chicken Bowl_ dan dua gelas teh hangat. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Rin, mengambil jatahnya dan memberikan uang sesuai harga yang ditentukan. Tadi ia menggunakan uang Azusa dulu untuk membayar di loket, supaya tidak repot.

Setelah mengucapkan _'Itadakimasu'_, keduanya mulai menyantap makanan tersebut. Awalnya tak ada pembicaraan apa pun dan mereka makan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi ponsel yang agak nyaring dan ternyata itu milik Azusa.

"Pacarku menelpon," ujarnya sekedar memberitahu, Rin mengangguk samar, memberikan isyarat kalau ia tak keberatan jika Azusa mengangkatnya. "_Moshi-moshi_?... Iya, aku masih bersama temanku. Hah? Aku 'kan sudah bilang hanya berdua dan dia perempuan! ... Bicara saja padanya kalau tidak percaya! ... Baguslah, jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot bicara denganmu. Hmm... Hmm... Ya sudah. _Jaa_."

Klik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin, gadis di hadapannya menghela napas berat,

"Haaah, seperti biasa. Dia selalu curiga tiap kali aku pergi tanpanya..." keluhnya jengkel. Rin menelan potongan daging ayam yang ia kunyah, lalu berkata,

"Itu berarti dia sayang padamu," ucapnya mengambil konklusi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia 'kan tidak perlu seposesif itu," kelitnya kurang setuju. Teh hangat yang sempat tidak dilirik kini ia teguk melalui sedotan putih. Cairan hangat itu sepertinya mampu membuat Azusa kembali santai, "Rin sendiri? Apa pacarmu juga seperti itu?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku punya pacar?"

"Menebak saja."

Rin meminum tehnya, "Tidak terlalu, justru akulah yang lebih posesif."

Mata Azusa membulat, "Benarkah? Menurutku kau tidak punya tampang seperti itu..."

"... Kau beruntung Azusa, aku selalu berharap dia posesif terhadapku," cetus Rin yang cukup mengejutkan temannya tersebut,

"Kau bercanda? Sikapnya itu kadang-kadang membuatku tercekik, tahu! Terkadang aku bingung apa yang membuatku masih tahan dengannya. Cinta memang hal yang aneh," ungkapnya jujur. Tapi Rin juga tidak bohong. Dia benar-benar menginginkan hubungan yang seperti itu bersama Len...

"Rin, cincin yang kau pakai itu... apa itu _couple ring_ dengan pacarmu?" tanya Azusa ingin tahu saat melihat cincin yang berkilau keperakan di salah satu jari Rin.

"Ini?" Rin melihat cincin platina yang melingkari jari manis tangan kirinya tersebut. Benda itu tampak kemilau, dengan ukiran transparan yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu. Sambil tersenyum samar, ia menjawab, "... Iya."

.

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak sore, Len dan kawan-kawan kembali meneruskan acara mereka. Berbagai wahana sudah mereka lewati. Mulai dari _Merry Go Round_, rumah kaca, berbagai macam _coaster_, sepeda air juga _arcade games_. Dan yang saat ini sedang mereka naiki, ah, lebih pas kalau dikatakan 'sedang mereka lewati' adalah rumah hantu.

Len yang sudah terbiasa dengan makhluk mengerikan sama sekali tidak takut. Saat peradaban makhluk mistik masihlah kokoh, ada banyak jenis makhluk pendatang di negerinya, dan mereka memiliki sosok asli yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada hantu-hantu buatan di rumah ini. Beberapa juga bekerja di Istana, dan itu bukan lagi pemandangan yang menakutkan.

Tapi, satu hal yang membuat Len merasa tidak nyaman...

Kenapa Miku menggelayut ketakutan di sampingnya?!

Len menghembuskan napas penuh beban. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Rasanya seperti dirancang sedemikian rupa. Len tidak mau menyelidikinya, jadi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu daripada harus merusak suasana.

"Hiiiiii!"

"Gyaaaa!"

Shinji, Kazuma dan Nanami yang berjalan di depan mereka memekik ketakutan saat patung tengkorak tiba-tiba muncul dari langit-langit yang gelap. Jujur Len agak kaget dengan kemunculan yang tiba-tiba itu, dan cengkraman Miku pada lengannya pun semakin kuat. Gadis itu kelihatan pucat dan Len bisa merasakan tangannya begitu dingin.

"H-hey, Miku? Bisakah kau melonggarkan peganganmu?" tanya Len enggan. Ia mulai merasa kebas, tapi tidak tega juga membiarkan seorang gadis ketakutan tanpa tumpuan.

"E-eh? Tentu saja, Len. Ha-haha, ternyata aku sangat ketakutan," jawabnya gugup, dan pegangannya pada Len pun sedikit melonggar, membuat pemuda ber-_ponytail_ itu terperangah.

"Hantu-hantu itu hanya bohongan, kan? Kau tidak perlu setakut ini," ujarnya.

"K-Kau benar, Len. Mereka 'kan cuma buatan, seharusnya aku tidak se—"

BRAK!

"Hihihihihi!"

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar, tawa yang melengking, diikuti jeritan seorang gadis,

"Kyaaaa!"

Miku berlari dengan kecepatan dewa, menerobos orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Len tercengang, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia menoleh, melihat patung berwujud hantu perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang dan wajah hancur yang sudah membuat Miku histeris. Sepertinya Miku adalah gadis yang beruntung mendapatkan kejutan langka semacam ini...

Terdengar lengkingan suara yang mereka kenali sebagai jeritan Miku. Semakin lama jeritan itu semakin samar dan menjauh. Shinji beserta yang lain pun kelihatan kaget. Akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama mereka,

"K-Kacau, ya..." gumam Kazuma, yang tak menyadari kalau Len tepat di belakangnya,

"Apanya yang kacau?"

"L-LEN!" koor ketiganya, membuat Len semakin terheran.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok, Kagamine-_kun_! Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini!" Nanami berkilah, kemudian menyeret Shinji bersamanya. Kazuma segera mengikuti tak lama kemudian, dan Len berjalan paling belakang di antara mereka.

Ditatapnya punggung ketiga temannya tersebut.

_Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu..._

Setelah beberapa menit, keempatnya berhasil keluar dari tempat yang cukup memacu adrenalin tersebut, menemukan Miku yang entah sejak kapan sudah menunggu di luar. Gadis itu menggenggam segelas _milkshake_ hangat, dia juga tampak berkeringat. Keringat dingin.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian tiba juga," sambutnya kikuk. "Maaf sudah meninggalkan kalian begitu saja..."

"Santai saja, kami mengerti, kok!" sahut Kazuma. Dia memang selalu pengertian.

"Ini semua salah Shinji. Kau yang memilih rumah hantu, sudah tahu Miku sangat penakut!" tuding Nanami tiba-tiba. Shinji pun emosi,

"Oi, kok aku? Kan kalian yang—"

BUGH!

Len mempertajam indera pendengarannya,

"Sssh! Jangan kelepasan, baka!"

"N-Nanami-_chan_, sudahlah. Kasihan 'kan Shinji-_kun_," lerai Miku yang sudah menghabiskan _milkshake_-nya. Nanami pun melepaskan Shinji yang meringis-ringis kesakitan.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita selanjutnya naik bianglala?" usul salah seorang dari mereka, kali ini Kazuma. Ia menunjuk kincir raksasa yang mulai berkelip dan berkilau terkena cahaya matahari senja. Semuanya setuju, dan segera berjalan menuju antrian.

Saat kelimanya hendak memasuki antrian, tiba-tiba Nanami dengan seenaknya mengatur bagaimana mereka akan menaiki bianglala tersebut,

"Kazuma dan Shinji, kita naik bertiga," katanya ngebos.

"Baiklah..." sahut Kazuma pasrah.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kazuma tampak ingin protes.

"Sudahlah, jangan bawel. Anggap saja ini _otome game_ dan aku adalah gadis yang kalian berdua perebutkan!"

"Hoek. Kalau ini adalah _eroge_, kau adalah satu-satunya _heroine_ yang takkan kumainkan rutenya."

"_Urusai_! Kita cuma berlima, dan kapasitas masing-masing gerbong hanya empat orang. Jadi kita bertiga dan mereka berdua!" Nanami menunjuk Len dan Miku. Shinji pun bungkam, namun tiga detik kemudian, Len mengatakan sesuatu,

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin bersamamu, Shinomiya."

"H-Hah?" mereka semua tercekat, kecuali Miku yang hanya tampak terkesiap.

"Kenapa kau ingin bersamaku? Miku 'kan lebih akrab denganmu," dalih Nanami seolah mencari celah, Len tidak peduli. Ia terus mendekati Nanami dan meraih tangannya untuk segera masuk ke antrian,

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kebetulan saja aku ingin bersamamu."

Nanami melihat ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Miku. Gadis berambut turkish itu melambaikan tangannya, senyuman pias terlukis di wajahnya yang tampak jelas-jelas kecewa. Ekspresinya seakan berkata 'Apa boleh buat?'

Pada akhirnya, Len memasuki gerbong bersama Nanami, sedangkan Miku bertiga dengan Shinji dan Kazuma. Gerbong mereka tepat di belakang Len dan Nanami, memungkinkan mereka masih bisa melihat keadaan satu sama lain.

Lambat laun bianglala berputar, hingga akhirnya satu persatu gerbong pun terisi. Lampu-lampu yang menghiasi bianglala itu berkedip dengan warna-warni lembut, ditambah terpaan mentari di ufuk Barat yang mengingatkan Len pada buah favorit Rin. Nanami duduk bersebrangan dengannya dengan kikuk. Dia pasti sudah mengetahui maksud pemuda di hadapannya,

"Shinomiya—"

"Jangan tanyakan apa pun. Aku sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan kau tanyakan," selanya, alisnya nyaris bertemu sedangkan pandangan matanya terpaku pada _flat shoes_ yang ia kenakan, "Ya ampun... Sebenarnya aku sadar rencana ini takkan tertutupi dengan baik, tapi tetap saja kami lakukan. Err, kau tidak marah, kan?"

Len mengernyitkan keningnya, "Jadi kalian memang merencanakannya sejak awal?"

"Begitulah. Orang bodoh pun bisa merasakannya kalau kami sedang menjelma jadi _cupid_," jelas Nanami dengan nada bergurau, "Sebenarnya Miku meminta bantuanku, lalu aku mengajak dua anak bodoh itu yang kebetulan akrab denganmu. Kau marah?" ia kembali menanyakan perihal yang belum terjawab barusan.

"Tidak," Len melihat ke luar jendela, kanvas langit yang terlukis warna-warna oranye dan pastel menyambut penglihatannya, "Hanya saja... Aku sedikit kesal."

Mereka terdiam, bersama-sama menonton _sunset_ yang tersaji sebagai pemandangan utama selain panorama bangunan-bangunan rumah dan gedung-gedung tinggi yang terlihat dari ketinggian. Benar-benar indah, pemandangan yang membuatmu menarik napas karena takjub. Sayangnya atmosfer yang kurang menyenangkan memenuhi seisi gerbong ini.

Momen indah seperti ini seharusnya dinikmati bersama orang yang kau sayangi...

"Sejak kapan?" Len angkat suara.

"...?"

"Sejak kapan Miku... punya perasaan seperti itu?"

Nanami bersandar, mencoba santai, "Entahlah. Mungkin ini salahku juga. Aku selalu menggodainya, mungkin saja karenanya ia jadi banyak memikirkan tentangmu dan... kau tahulah. Hal seperti itu 'kan sering terjadi," jelasnya, ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas mininya, "Hey, posemu sedang bagus. Biar kufoto, akan kuberikan pada Miku sebagai hadiah."

"Hentikan saja."

"Apa?"

Len menarik napas jengkel, "Hentikan saja semua ini. Beritahu Miku untuk menyerah."

Gadis berambut hitam panjang di hadapannya menggigit bibir, ditaruhnya kembali ponsel tersebut,

"Kagamine-_kun_, kalau kau memang menginginkannya, katakanlah pada Miku secara langsung. Aku tidak mau menyampaikan pesan seperti itu..."

Len diam seribu bahasa.

"Lagipula aku ragu kau berani mengatakannya. Hati seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta sangatlah rapuh, lho," ujar Nanami diiringi senyuman manis penuh arti. Len masih terpekur lama, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Mengatakannya pada Miku? Hatinya berkata tidak... Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Baik yang menyampaikan ataupun yang menerima pasti akan menanggung beban yang berat. Ia bisa menyimpulkannya... Karena sebelumnya sudah pernah mengalami hal semacam ini...

Sudah berlalu begitu lama. Terekam dalam memorinya yang terkubur oleh waktu, berkelebat bagai film yang rusak. Mengingatnya membuat sesuatu di dalam dada terasa disayat. Lagi. Dan rasanya begitu perih. Melebihi luka dalam yang disembur air garam. Sangat menyiksa.

Akankah hal seperti itu terulang lagi?

'_Suatu hari, aku akan menghancurkan ikatan ini.'_

Mungkinkah sosoknya yang tak berperasaan seperti dulu akan kembali?

'_Sebaiknya, kau menyerah saja...'_

Tidak. Len tidak menginginkan hal itu...

'_... Rilianne.'_

Sraaak...

Tanpa terasa, dua putaran telah mereka lewati. Pintu gerbong membuka secara otomatis, pertanda giliran mereka akan segera selesai. Nanami dan Len segera berdiri, kemudian keluar dari gerbong tersebut, digantikan oleh penumpang selanjutnya yang naik dengan hati-hati karena benda itu terus berputar. Tak lama kemudian yang lainnya pun menyusul.

"Benar-benar pemandangan yang hebat," cetus Kazuma.

"Indah sekali, ya, mataharinya..." timpal Miku.

"Indah, sih... tapi menurutku membosankan sekali," sambung Shinji yang merasa bosan dengan wahana yang hanya berputar dengan kecepatan lambat.

"Kau ini tidak mengerti tentang keindahan, ya..." cemooh Nanami. Mereka pun kembali berdebat, sebagaimana yang seringkali terjadi tiap kali dua insan itu saling menuding. Miku mencoba melerai Shinji dan Nanami yang tak bosan-bosannya bersitegang, sedangkan Len terus memperhatikan tindak-tanduk gadis beriris senada dengan rambutnya itu.

Merasa ada yang terus memperhatikannya, Miku melihat ke arah Len, menangkap basah pemuda itu tengah memperhatikannya. Pipinya merona merah muda, dan Len pun buru-buru membuang muka.

"Baiklaaah... Karena ini sudah sore, kita ke kolam berenang!" seru Shinji yang sudah menyelesaikan perseteruannya.

"Apa? Kau mau berenang saat musim dingin sudah dekat?" tanya Nanami tidak percaya.

"Dasar kampungan. Tentu saja mereka mengisi kolam renangnya dengan air hangat di musim-musim seperti ini!" jawab pemuda itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa kat—"

"Nah, kalau begitu tunggu apalagi?" Miku segera menyeret Nanami sebelum keduanya kembali beradu mulut, "Kita bisa sekalian mandi dan langsung istirahat begitu pulang ke rumah."

.

.

.

Setelah menyewa celana renang dari tempat yang disediakan, Len, Shinji dan Kazuma menunggu para gadis yang ternyata memakan waktu sangat lama untuk sekedar memilih pakaian renang. Sambil menunggu mereka, ketiganya duduk bersantai di pinggir kolam sambil menikmati hangatnya air yang membasahi betis mereka. Dibunuhnya waktu dengan percakapan-percakapan kecil yang sama sekali tak berarti...

"Maaf menunggu lama!" suara nyaring Nanami terdengar dari arah belakang. Ketiganya langsung menoleh, menemukan kedua gadis yang tampak manis dalam balutan baju renang.

Nanami dengan baju renang model bikininya tampak sangat seksi, namun terkesan imut dengan warna lembut dan motif polkadot. Sedangkan Miku sangat manis dengan baju renang takininya yang berwarna _baby blue_. Sepertinya dia belum cukup berani mengenakan baju renang seterbuka Nanami. Wajahnya pun masih kelihatan malu-malu.

"Wuoh! Kazuma, ambilkan ponselku!" perintah Shinji.

"O-oi, kau berliur, tuh!" sahut Kazuma. Siapa juga yang mau menurutinya.

"_Kimoi_! Dilarang memfoto, kau pasti akan menggunakannya untuk bahan berbuat mesum!" sergah Nanami.

Setelah keributan kecil itu berlalu, kelimanya pun mulai bersenang-senang. Mereka bermain bola, menaiki seluncur, menunggangi ban renang ganda di kolam berombak, sampai mengadakan kompetisi renang dengan taruhan konyol.

"Yang menang akan dicium oleh Shinomiya dan Hatsune," tantang Shinji. Semuanya tercengang terutama para gadis. Nanami memprotes, mengatakan kalau anak itu menjadikannya bahan taruhan. Lagi-lagi mereka ribut. Melihat kesempatan, Len pun segera mundur, berusaha mencari celah untuk menghindar. Ia merasa butuh ruang untuk sendiri...

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Miku yang juga berhasil keluar dari kebisingan itu. Len terdiam. _Dia pasti menyadari gerak-gerikku._

"Hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja, kok," jawabnya sambil lalu. Len berharap Miku segera kembali ke tempat yang lainnya berada. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain,

"_Matte_," tangannya yang basah meraih pergelangan tangan Len. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa menegang saat merasakan kontak fisik itu, "... Len, aku minta maaf kalau ada sikapku yang membuatmu tak nyaman."

Awalnya, Len tak bereaksi, membuat Miku semakin gentar. Namun, ternyata Len masih mau menghadapinya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu berbalik dengan senyuman miring di wajahnya,

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?" tanyanya. Miku tak berani menatapnya secara langsung, jadi ia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada jari-jari kaki yang tak mau diam seolah mengalihkan rasa takutnya.

"_Ano_... Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau ingin bersama Nanami-_chan_ tadi..." gumamnya pelan, melepaskan pergelangan tangan Len, kemudian memainkan jemarinya di belakang punggung, "Kumohon jangan membenciku. Apalagi Shinji-kun dan yang lainnya..."

"Aku tidak marah, kok," jelas Len meluruskan semua ini. Miku melihatnya dengan takut-takut, tapi reaksi seperti itu tak pernah Len harapkan.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya memastikan. Len mengangguk mantap, membuat Miku lega, "Terima kasih."

"Maaf, Miku... Tapi, bisakah kau membiarkanku sendirian?" pinta Len sehalus mungkin. Gadis itu mengerjap, "Aku sedang ingin sendiri..." lanjutnya memperjelas. Miku paham, dan segera pergi meninggalkannya. Len pun berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan, namun suara Miku kembali menghentikan langkahnya sejenak,

"Len!"

Ia menoleh.

Gadis itu tampak ragu mengatakannya,

"Tolong berikan aku kesempatan."

Lalu, Miku berlari menuju teman-temannya. Membiarkan Len yang terperangah bersama hembusan angin yang lembut melambai. Ia berbisik pelan,

"... Tidak."

**THE ORIGINS**

"_Mou hanasanaide... Aaaah..._"

Rin mengakhiri lagu _Yuu Hanabi_ yang dinyanyikannya dengan sempurna. Nilai 100 tercantum di layar mode penilaian. Azusa yang tenggorokannya sudah terlalu pegal untuk bernyanyi memberikan tepuk tangan. Walaupun hanya berdua, entah mengapa ruang _karaoke box_ itu terasa meriah sekali.

"Bagus, Rin! Suaramu benar-benar indah!" pujinya serak. Dia terlalu banyak menyanyikan lagu bernada tinggi tadi, sedangkan suaranya sama sekali tidak sampai.

Rin berterima kasih dan menaruh miknya. Entah sudah berapa banyak lagu mereka nyanyikan. Waktu benar-benar melaju tanpa terasa. Ia juga sudah mulai lelah, dan sepertinya langit mulai gelap, mengingat jam digital di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," sarannya. Kalau bisa ia ingin tiba di rumah sebelum Len tiba.

"Oke. Aku juga mulai capek," sahut Azusa setuju. Mereka pun segera keluar dari tempat tersebut. Sejujurnya, Rin berharap bisa bertemu Len di sekitar sini, mengingat ia berkata tujuannya juga adalah karaoke. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak ada di sini. Rin pun tak menyangka Azusa akan mengajaknya karaoke sebagai tempat terakhir yang dikunjungi.

Mereka berdua melangkah di sisi jalan raya khusus _pedestrian_. Suasana semakin ramai di malam hari, menandakan kota ini tak pernah tidur. Rin melihat sekelilingnya, rasanya ia sudah pernah ke mari sebelumnya...

... Ah, benar juga. Ini lokasi yang sama dengan tempat yang ia kunjungi saat mencari 'makanan' untuk Len. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Di sini juga pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Michaela.

"Maaf, _Ojii-san_. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu apa pun."

_De javu._

Rin menghentikan langkahnya, melihat sosok yang ia kenal dari kejauhan. Apa ini? Kilas balik? Oh, bukan. Ini nyata dan memang agak mirip, tapi sangat berbeda. Bertolak belakang dengan hal yang dialaminya dulu.

"Rin, ada apa?" tanya Azusa yang menyadari kalau Rin jauh di belakangnya. Rin menatapnya serius, air mukanya begitu berbeda.

"Azusa, kau pulanglah duluan."

"E-eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Sudahlah, pulang saja!" titah Rin setengah berteriak. Melihat ketegasan Rin yang agak mengganjal hatinya, gadis itu pun berbalik dan lari, lenyap ditelan keramaian. Rin mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan Azusa, mempertajam pendengarannya dan mempercepat langkah menuju sebuah gang sempit.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Kau pikir bisa lari dariku setelah kejadian itu? Jangan bercanda, Nona!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Semua uangku lenyap begitu saja. Kau harus membayarnya!"

"T-Tolong!"

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Pria paruh baya yang memegangi gadis berambut _twintail_ itu menoleh, menemukan sosok lain di belakang mereka.

Seorang gadis. Rambut pirang panjang. Mata merah menyala.

"K-Kau! Kau gadis yang waktu itu!" reflek ia melepaskan Miku yang tampak kebingungan,

_Siapa?!_ tanyanya dalam hati. Sekelilingnya yang gelap membuat Miku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Gadis itu menyeringai iblis, "Oh, _hisashiburi_!" ucapnya, "Aku tidak menyangka bertemu kembali dengan Anda di situasi yang mirip."

Pria itu menggeram murka, meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya,

"Perempuan jalang! Kubunuh, kau!" ia menyerang dengan pisau lipat yang berkilau terkena remangnya cahaya lampu. Miku menjerit, dan waktu pun seakan melambat. Tepat saat benda tajam itu akan menusuk jantungnya, suara tulang yang remuk dan patah menggema. Pisau terpelanting, tubuh yang ambruk, dan benda yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi...

...

...

Miku membuka mata. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar bukan kepalang. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang mengerikan tepat di hadapannya. Suatu benda menggelinding cepat, seperti bola _bowling_ yang dilemparkan dan mengenai ujung kakinya. Aroma darah menyerupai besi berkarat memenuhi indera penciuman.

"T-Tidak mungkin..." ia meringkik ngeri. Wajah pria yang ingin melukainya tadi tampak sangat mengenaskan. Matanya membelalak lebar, seolah tidak terima dengan caranya terpisah dari bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Tubuhnya... tubuhnya sedang sibuk diinjak-injak oleh sosok gadis di depan sana. Seringaian aneh menghiasi wajah gadis itu saat darah di kakinya bermuncratan ke tembok gang yang gelap. Bunyi tulang belulang yang remuk terdengar begitu ganjil.

Miku tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Untuk sekedar bernapas pun ia tak berani. Suara-suara yang sangat mengganggunya itu tak kunjung berhenti. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, diikuti air mata tanpa suara yang mengalir deras.

"Orang sepertimu tak pantas menyebutku jalang," gadis itu berujar enteng, seolah-olah pemandangan di hadapannya sudah bukan hal aneh. Miku meringkuk, mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat, "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

_Apa dia akan membunuhku?!_

Miku tak menjawab. Ia terlalu takut untuk bicara.

"... Sudah kubilang 'kan agar jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri?"

Miku terbelalak. _Apa?! _

'—_jangan rendahkan dirimu sendiri.'_

Gadis itu berbalik, berniat meninggalkannya. Dengan tertatih, Miku mencoba bangkit. Dia harus menanyakannya. Harus!

"T-tunggu!"

Kepala yang tadi bersandar di ujung kakinya, kini berubah menjadi tumpukan debu tak berarti. Miku menarik napas. Hal yang sama terjadi pada tubuh yang tergeletak di depan sana. Bau anyir darah menghilang entah ke mana. Dan ia pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya, mencari tahu hal yang sempat membuatnya begitu gelisah...

"Apa... Apa kau orang yang m-memberikanku uang saat itu?" tanya Miku tergagap. Tak ada jawaban. Ia semakin takut pertanyaannya akan membuat si gadis berbalik dan memutuskan untuk menjadi malaikat yang mencabut nyawanya.

Miku memejamkan mata.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?"

Gadis itu sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang. Tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Sosoknya begitu misterius. Rambutnya yang pirang tampak kelam di tengah-tengah gang sempit itu. Miku kembali memberanikan dirinya,

"Jika itu benar-benar kau..." ia menggigit bibir, "Aku sangat berterima kasih! Terima kasih sudah banyak membantuku! Entah apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu!" ucapnya terburu-buru. Ujung-ujung tangannya meremas rok yang ia kenakan, masih belum bisa mengendalikan ketakutan yang menguasai jiwa dan raganya.

"Apa, ya?" gadis itu menggumam pelan. Miku terkesiap. Ternyata ia benar-benar akan meminta imbalan darinya! "Ah, begini saja..."

Ia berbalik, tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang semerah _ruby_,

"Jika ada seseorang yang boleh menyakitimu... Maka... itu hanya aku. Ya?"

**Bersambung...**

Amaloli: sweet lolita. Kawaii to the max!

Saya mengganti plotline fict ini. Apa yang kalian baca sekarang beneran di luar rencana awal saya.

Waktu saya tinggal sedikit! Dukungan kalian akan jadi penyemangat saya dalam menyelesaikan fict ini asap. Saya harap fict ini akan segera complete, tapi semangat saya yang suka naik turun ternyata cukup menghambat =_=

Kalau saya nggak menyelesaikannya sekarang, kemungkinan besar saya nggak akan update sampai tahun depan.

Oh ya, saya pengen bertanya soal OC. Apa menurut kalian mereka terlalu banyak? Atau justru kalian suka dengan OC di fict ini? Siapa karakter favorit kalian di fict ini?

Karakter fav saya, Rin tentunya. Ketimbang sosok Rin yang selalu digambarkan ceria dan tsundere, saya lebih suka menggambarkan sosoknya yang 'dark' dan cenderung yandere :9

Hehe... maaf kalau saya banyak tanya. Saya cuma pengen tahu lebih banyak pendapat kalian tentang fict ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!

Mind to review?

~Vocaloid (c) Yamaha~


	9. Chapter 9

Dengan langkah tertatih, gadis itu terus melangkah di antara arus lautan manusia. Kakinya terseok, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang melemas hebat bagai dehidrasi. Bibirnya kering, _lipgloss_ merah muda tipis tergantikan oleh warna pucat nyaris biru. Jika keadaan tubuhnya memang sedang menurun, maka sensasi yang ia rasakan kini adalah pertanda terburuk bagi seorang predator sepertinya.

Dia benar-benar kehausan.

Tenaganya nyaris habis, ia bisa merasakan tulang-tulang tempat ototnya melekat seakan meleleh perlahan. 'Aroma' kumpulan makhluk bernama manusia semakin menyengat penciuman, kulit-kulit mereka berubah nyaris transparan, mengekspos urat-urat yang menjalar dan aliran darah yang mengalir deras bagaikan arus sungai. Rasa dari berbagai macam cairan pekat merah yang pernah diminumnya mendadak muncul di ujung lidah. Sesekali, redupnya sepasang safir itu berkilat merah.

_Ini buruk... Aku terlalu banyak menggunakan energi..._

Di saat tubuhnya melemah dan tenggorokannya sekering gurun tak terhujani, seluruh inderanya malah semakin tajam. Refleks paksaan saat energi dalam tubuhnya berkurang drastis. Berbagai macam aroma yang berseliweran membuat insting pemangsanya bangkit, kebisingan membuat kepalanya pening bukan kepalang. Percakapan, deru mobil, tangisan anak-anak...

Anak-anak...?

"Mamaaa! Huwaaa!"

Seolah menjelma menjadi radar pendeteksi, ia terus mengawasi sosok itu.

Langkahnya perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian. Seekor singa yang bersembunyi di balik rerumputan bersiap menerkam mangsanya. Didekatinya sosok kecil yang tengah merengek tanpa ada satu pun yang sekedar menaruh simpati. Hidup memang hal yang kejam.

"Adik kecil, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya, tersenyum palsu sembari mencoba mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh. Matanya berair, hidungnya memerah dengan pipi gembul yang basah. Kulitnya begitu lembut dan empuk... Begitu tipis hingga urat-urat di lehernya terekspos begitu jelas.

"Mama... Mama-ku tidak ada!" ia merengek, mengusap-usap matanya yang memerah. "D-dia menyuruhku... menunggu di sini... t-tapi..."

Dibelainya rambut anak itu dengan lembut,

"Ssh... Jangan menangis. Kurasa aku tahu di mana Mama-mu berada."

Matanya yang besar dipenuhi rasa lega pun antusias, "Benarkah?"

Terlalu polos. Terlalu mudah percaya. Seperti yang ia kira dari anak kecil tak berdaya yang hanya bisa bergantung pada orang dewasa. Hanya dengan senyuman palsu, mereka bisa dibawanya menuju angan semu.

Ia mengangguk, meraih tangan mungil itu dan mengajaknya pergi, "Kemarilah, ikut denganku."

**THE ORIGINS**

24 Desember. Jalanan yang semula bersih kini agak tertutupi salju. Bunga-bunga es menutupi sudut-sudut jendela, mengubah kaca menjadi bongkahan es. Beberapa orang yang bertanggung jawab dan petugas kebersihan tampak membersihkan jalan dengan peralatan seadanya. Pakaian yang dikenakan orang-orang pun semakin tebal dengan mayoritas warna kalem yang monoton.

Sekumpulan anak-anak sekolah dengan seragam musim dingin tampak berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Biasa, obrolan anak-anak muda yang masih gemar-gemarnya membuang waktu. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa yang mengisi percakapan kecil tersebut, kecuali dua orang gadis yang semenjak awal hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Waktu benar-benar tidak terasa. Tahu-tahu liburan akhir tahun tiba juga!"

Ya. Besok adalah Hari Natal. Awal dari liburan akhir tahun selama dua minggu ke depan. Tentu saja para murid menyambutnya dengan antusias, entah itu Natal maupun tahun baru, mengesampingkan kenyataan kalau para pelajar tetap memiliki tugas yang menumpuk dalam rangka mengisi hari libur mereka.

Di saat yang lain sibuk bercengkrama, Miku hanya terdiam. Berdiri di dekat sahabatnya dan memperhatikan junior yang tiga tingkat lebih rendah dari mereka semua. Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu hanya berdiri di sisi Len, posisinya membelakangi, menunjukkan kalau ia tak tertarik dengan obrolan para senior di dekatnya.

Miku terus memperhatikan sosok kecil itu, hingga sorot matanya nyaris menerawang. Mulai dari figur rampingnya, rambutnya yang sewarna matahari, hingga pita putih besar yang menghiasi kepalanya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, gadis itu kelihatan begitu mungil dan rapuh. Siapapun yang pertama kali melihatnya pasti akan berpikir kalau gadis sepertinya adalah tipikal yang harus dilindungi.

Tapi, justru Miku merasa sebaliknya. Mengapa suara-suara dalam dirinya terus berbisik agar ia harus mawas diri pada sosok kecil itu? Kenapa hati kecilnya berkata di balik wajah tanpa dosa dan sepasang cerulean yang dingin itu, tersembunyi ancaman yang mengintai di balik punggung?

'_Jika ada seseorang yang boleh menyakitimu... Maka... itu hanya aku. Ya?'_

Kenapa instingnya berkata kalau Rin ada kaitannya dengan gadis bermata merah menyala yang ia temui dulu?

Sudah agak lama peristiwa itu berlalu. Detik-detik di mana musim gugur akan segera usai, sepulang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya di Taman Hiburan. Saat ia hendak pergi ke tempatnya bekerja _part time_ hanya untuk memberi info kalau ia akan berhenti menjadi _hostess_ di sana.

Kegelapan yang meredupkan wajahnya, seringaian aneh di bibirnya, warna matanya yang menyala dan suara, yang jika diingat-ingat, ternyata cukup familiar dan begitu dekat.

Permintaan gadis itu terdengar begitu... Salah. Apa maksudnya? Mungkinkah gadis itu akan kembali muncul untuk mengambil nyawanya sebagai bayaran atas kesembuhan adiknya? Seperti lelaki yang bernasib naas malam itu?

Sampai sekarang, pengalaman itu terus mengusiknya. Membuatnya gelisah dan seringkali ketakutan sendiri. Saat malam tiba, kesadarannya terus berkuasa alih-alih harus memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tidur, tidak juga terjaga. Antara mimpi dan kenyataan, Miku terombang-ambing di antara keduanya. Detik jam tua seolah menghitung mundur sisa waktu yang ia punya.

Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika Rin mendelik ke arahnya. Sorot matanya penuh benci.

Miku membuang muka,

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang..." gadis berambut _teal_ itu membetulkan syalnya yang agak melorot ke depan, menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang asyik mengobrol,

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru? Bisa jadi kita tidak akan kumpul dalam waktu lama, lho," celetuk Shinji yang merasa orang-orang di sekitarnya ini telah menjadi bagian dari grup kecilnya bersama Kazuma.

"_Gomen ne_, tapi aku harus bersiap-siap merayakan Natal bersama Yuki. Kau tahu 'kan, pohon Natal dan semacamnya..." jelas Miku.

"Eh?! Kau membeli pohon Natal?!" tanya Nanami terkejut, reaksi spontannya itu cukup membuat Miku tak nyaman.

"I-iya. Cuma yang ukuran kecil, kok. Haha..."

"Apa boleh buat, sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Lagipula Natal 'kan memang saatnya berkumpul bersama keluarga," kata Kazuma, mengerti maksud Miku.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya. Dah!"

"M-Miku, tunggu! Eh, teman-teman, aku juga pulang duluan, ya. _Jaa_!"

Kedua gadis itu pun pergi, sedangkan ketiga anak lelaki yang tersisa menonton punggung mereka yang semakin lama menjauh. Rin masih setia dengan posisinya, sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa tertarik.

Shinji pun menguap bosan,

"Hoaahm... Berhubung keluargaku Atheis dan sangat cuek, kami tidak terlalu antusias soal Natal, ikut-ikutan juga jarang. Jadi lebih menanti tahun baru!" terang Shinji yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu senang dengan kenyataan kalau liburan ini akan membuat mereka semua sibuk masing-masing. Pemuda itu melirik Len, "Hey, Len, apa kau merayakan Natal?"

"Kadang-kadang. Tapi sepertinya tahun ini tidak," jawab Len. Ia juga bukan penganut agama Kristen, Katolik atau berbagai agama lain yang memiliki hari raya di dalamnya. Saat ini ia tak berpegang teguh pada agama apa pun, tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya, Len masih percaya kalau Tuhan itu ada. Walau Len ragu apakah makhluk sepertinya bisa disebut sebagai 'hamba Tuhan' atau tidak...

Jawaban Len tadi memberikan secercah harapan bagi Shinji,

"Bagus! Kalau begitu bisakah aku datang ke rumahmu? Engg, tentu saja bukan besok. Mungkin tanggal 26 ke atas..."

"Shinji, kau itu mengganggu liburan orang saja," tegur Kazuma sebagai teman yang baik dan pengertian, yang disahuti perintah tutup mulut oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Maaf, tidak bisa," jawab Len.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Shinji kecewa. Saat Natal keadaan di rumahnya memang cenderung biasa-biasa saja dan bisa jadi membosankan. Terkecuali sanak familinya datang dan memaksa keluarga Shinji untuk merayakan malam suci itu. "Kau bilang kau tidak merayakannya tahun ini, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Len mengangguk, tangan kirinya mengusap kepala Rin yang sejak tadi belum bicara apapun, "Memang. Tapi tanggal 27 Rin ulang tahun."

"Ulang tahun?" koor Shinji dan Kazuma. Kabar itu kelihatannya cukup menarik minat mereka,

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu hal sepenting ini sejak awal?" pemuda itu kembali bertanya, tangannya mengepal dan tampak menggebu-gebu.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahunya padamu?" tanya Len, menatap Shinji heran.

"T-Tentu saja kau harus! Kita 'kan teman! Benar 'kan, Rin-_chan_?"

...

...

Wuuuussh...

Angin dingin bertiup mewakili jawaban gadis itu.

Kazuma berdeham, "Ehem... Maksud Shinji, ia berharap bisa merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahun adikmu, Kagamine-_san_."

Shinji mendelik sebal. Sahabatnya itu tahu betul apa yang ada dalam pikirannya...

"Yah, kurasa idemu bagus juga," ujar Len. Setitik harapan pun kembali muncul di air muka temannya tersebut. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Rin?"

Rin menatap mereka bertiga secara bergantian, kemudian berjalan pergi,

"Kita bicarakan saja di rumah."

Ketiga pemuda itu terpaku sebentar mendengar jawabannya. Hasilnya belum jelas, dan Shinji pun semakin gelisah saat Len memutuskan untuk menyusul gadis itu,

"Nanti akan kukabari. Sudah, ya."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, mereka pun mengambil jalan masing-masing. Len segera menyamai langkahnya dengan Rin. Wajah gadisnya itu tampak muram, tidak dingin seperti barusan. Len terperangah, diraihnya tangan Rin yang dinginnya nyaris mengalahkan salju.

"Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" tanyanya, berusaha menyatukan jemari mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Rin kecut. Genggaman tangan Len sama sekali tak dibalasnya. Jawabannya semakin memperjelas keadaan. Tak ayal, Len pun tersenyum miring,

"Apa boleh buat... Aku tidak mungkin langsung menolaknya, kan?" tanya Len retoris, membaca apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan. "Shinji bisa sakit hati," tuturnya, mencoba memberi pengertian.

Rin mempererat tautan jemari di antara mereka,

"Jadi kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka ikut?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _mein Prinzessin_."

Rin tersipu. Warna merah muda di pipinya semakin kentara.

"Hey, bagaimana tentang Azusa? Kau memberitahunya sesuatu?" tanya Len penuh selidik. Ia lihat hubungan Rin dengan gadis itu menjadi lebih dekat, bahkan Rin seringkali berkirim _e-mail_ dengan Azusa. Kemajuan ini tentu saja membuat Len sedikit penasaran,

"Aku tidak memberitahunya. Lagipula Azusa bilang dia akan sibuk merayakan Natal bersama keluarga dan pacarnya. Takkan ada waktu untukku setidaknya sampai tahun besok tiba..."

Len tersenyum tipis, "Begitu, ya? Sayang sekali..."

"Kau bercanda?" Rin membantah, matanya menatap intens saat mengungkapkan isi hatinya, "Berdua saja denganmu adalah saat-saat yang selalu kunantikan."

**THE ORIGINS**

26 Desember. Sehari setelah malam suci terlewati, kediaman Kagamine telah kosong. Penghuninya telah pergi untuk berwisata, ketika beberapa tetangga lewat saat sebuah mobil taksi tampak berhenti di depan rumah mereka, sang pemuda empunya rumah hanya menjawab mereka akan berlibur di penginapan onsen.

Rin dan Len memang sudah merencanakannya sejak pertengahan bulan ini. Len-lah yang pertama kali menanyakannya soal ulang tahun Rin yang jatuh pada tanggal 27, berkata kalau mereka sebaiknya membuat suasana baru dalam merayakan hari spesial itu, ketimbang membeli atau membuat kue ulang tahun seperti tahun-tahun yang sudah lewat.

Ada banyak tempat wisata yang bisa mereka kunjungi, karenanya Rin sempat kebingungan dalam menentukan. Sebenarnya di mana pun tak jadi masalah selama Len ada di sampingnya. Tapi tunangannya itu bersikeras. Alhasil, setelah menelusuri internet tentang objek wisata yang ada di sekitar Sapporo, Rin memutuskan untuk memilih onsen sebagai tujuan mereka.

"Ayo kita _teleport_ saja ke sana," ajak Rin beberapa jam setelah keputusan itu diambil. Len menggeleng,

"Tidak," jawabnya, "Aku ingin menikmati momen yang kita nantikan ini perlahan-lahan. Terburu-buru membuat waktu yang akan kita lewati kurang berkesan nantinya."

Gadis itu sempat merengut akibat penolakan Len. Tapi jawabannya yang memang tak bisa dipungkiri membuat Rin manut, sekalipun dengan teleportasi mereka bisa langsung tiba di sana dan tentunya tidak terlalu repot.

Hingga akhirnya, saat ini mereka tengah duduk di jok belakang mobil taksi yang beberapa saat lagi akan tiba di tujuan. Rin memperhatikan keluar jendela. Mereka sudah tiba di salah satu distrik kota Sapporo yang terkenal dengan penginapan dan onsennya.

Hotel Senmei.

Rin membaca lima rangkaian huruf katakana dan kanji yang tertulis besar-besar di plang berukuran jumbo yang menghiasi gerbang tinggi kawasan hotel itu.

"Kukira kita akan menginap di penginapan tradisional..." Rin menyeletuk, tak bermaksud protes. Justru ia senang karena tempat ini kelihatan lebih bagus dari yang ia perkirakan...

"Memang. Tapi kurasa _hot spring_ pribadi dan makanan yang diantar langsung ke kamar lebih cocok denganmu," sahut Len mantap. Dia sempat mengakses beberapa informasi tentang penginapan onsen. Pemandian _outdoor_ terpisah, sarapan dan makan malam yang dilewatkan bersama banyak orang. Membayangkannya saja ia sudah tahu kalau Rin takkan cocok dengan situasi seperti itu.

Len sudah memesan satu kamar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat menguping penjelasan wanita berkimono yang mengantarkan mereka menuju kamar yang dipesan, Rin jadi tahu kalau ternyata hanya ada lima belas kamar di gedung hotel sebesar ini, termasuk fasilitas-fasilitasnya seperti ruang pertemuan, gym, spa, berbagai macam restoran juga karaoke. Belum lagi fasilitas luar gedung seperti lapangan golf, kolam renang dan masih banyak lagi.

"R13, ini dia," wanita berkimono itu memasukkan kunci berwarna perak ke lubang pintu dan memutarnya. Ia mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, diikuti dua orang berseragam yang membawakan koper mereka.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari sebuah hotel besar yang hanya memiliki lima belas kamar. Ruangannya benar-benar luas, mungkin menyamai luas rumah mereka jika dibandingkan. Beberapa patung berwujud perempuan berukuran manusia terpajang di beberapa sudut, sosoknya seakan menggambarkan putri dari zaman Jepang kuno. Warna-warna di ruangan ini didominasi krem, menciptakan suasana yang tenang lengkap dengan aroma segar ketika dihirup.

Suhu dingin di luar sana sekali tak terasa akibat hangatnya _electric heater_. Ada beberapa pintu berbahan kaca hias dengan warna-warna kalem. Sebuah jendela berukuran besar menyambut mereka dengan pemandangan bukit-bukit dan pepohonan yang tertimbun warna putih, sungguh menyejukkan hati.

"Nah, sisanya silahkan Anda melihat-lihat sendiri," kata wanita berkimono tersebut. Yah, memang lebih asyik mencari tahu apa saja yang ada di sini ketimbang dijelaskan satu persatu...

Setelah wanita itu permisi dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut, Rin segera mengeksplorasi ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Besar sekali," ujar Rin, membuka pintu dari kayu jati yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi berfasilitas lengkap. Tak jauh dari kamar mandi, terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Dibukanya pintu itu dan menemukan sebuah ruangan semacam ruang tamu dengan tv LCD, sofa dan bupet berisi pajangan-pajangan mewah.

"Kau menyukainya? Hotel Senmei adalah yang terbaik di sekitar sini," tanya Len yang memasuki kamar tidur dengan menyeret salah satu koper mereka.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Tapi, bukankah menurutmu tempat ini terlalu besar kalau hanya untuk kita berdua?" sahut Rin yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan eksplorasinya. Sebuah pintu kaca buram menarik perhatiannya, ia menggeser pintu tersebut dan terkesima, "_Sugoii_..."

"Lihat? Kolam air panas sebesar itu hanya untuk kita berdua," ucap Len yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya, sementara Rin masih terpaku dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan.

Kolam itu tidak terlihat natural dengan bebatuan besar seperti yang kebanyakan ia saksikan di televisi ataupun internet. Bentuknya kotak, lantainya dari batu pualam berwarna kekuningan. Air di dalam kolam tersebut nampak seperti vanilla blue dengan asap mengepul samar-samar. Tembok dari bambu yang disusun sedemikian rupa mengelilingi kolam tersebut dengan langit-langit yang terbuka lebar.

Ada taman kecil berisi beberapa tanaman hias dan dua buah pohon gundul berbatang kurus dan tinggi. Patung-patung bebek mengitari taman kecil tersebut, disertai sebuah lampu hias yang belum dinyalakan berdiri tegak di sisi kanan. Dua buah lampion berbentuk persegi panjang diletakkan di sisi kolam. Tempat ini pasti indah sekali jika di malam hari...

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Rin memasuki kamar tidur. Hanya ada satu ranjang di sana. Ranjang _king-size_ dengan kelambu yang terikat di keempat sisi ranjang. Dipan dan tiang yang menyangga kelambu tersebut berwarna putih dengan ukiran-ukiran yang rumit. Rin pun berbaring di atas ranjang ber-_bed cover _putihtersebut.

"Mungkin aku ingin tidur dulu sebentar..." katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hey, bersemangatlah sedikit. Masih banyak waktu sebelum besok tiba," tutur Len, ia membawa cangkir yang mengepulkan aroma susu. Ditaruhnya cangkir itu di atas meja dan beralih pada Rin yang masih menutup kedua kelopak matanya, "Ayo. Ada banyak yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengisi waktu."

"Misalnya?"

"Kudengar ada bendungan air yang sangat indah dilihat dari ketinggian, danau yang dikelilingi hutan, kemudian air terjun, jembatan panjang berwarna merah yang dibangun di jurang..." jelas Len lalu memberikan semacam brosur bertajuk _Recommended Spots_. Mata biru Rin menelusuri tulisan demi tulisan yang ada,

"Kalau harus membuang-buang tenaga seperti itu, kenapa kita tidak langsung berendam saja?" tanya Rin, tujuan utama datang ke onsen adalah untuk mandi air panas, bukan?

"Akan lebih enak kalau kita melakukannya dalam keadaan lelah. Ayo, cepat bangun dan kita pergi berkeliling!" Len mengulurkan tangan, saat Rin menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, tiba-tiba gadis itu malah menariknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang empuk. Dengan Rin yang tersenyum jahil di atasnya.

"H-hey, bukankah terlalu cepat kalau kita melakukan 'itu' sekarang?"

Rin mengerjap, mencerna maksud dari 'itu' yang dikatakan Len. Ia langsung merengut dengan pipi merona saat memahaminya,

"_Hentai_! Kenapa kau langsung berpikir begitu?" Rin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Len dan segera menyingkir. Reaksinya membuat pemuda itu tertawa kecil, kemudian bangkit dari ranjang tersebut.

"Jadi, kau ingin pergi ke mana dulu?"

"Hmmm..." Rin kembali melihat brosur tadi, "Bendungan air kelihatannya bagus."

"Baiklah. Kita harus melewati jembatan untuk pergi ke sana, jadi bisa sekalian," sahut Len. "Oh ya, jangan lupa bawa kameramu. Kita ingin mengabadikan pemandangan-pemandangan indah itu, kan?"

.

.

.

"_Kirei_..." gumam Rin takjub melihat panorama di sekitarnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di jembatan berwarna merah yang dibangun di antara dua sisi jurang. Mereka masih bisa melihat dasarnya, yang merupakan sebuah sungai dengan aliran air yang tidak begitu deras. Permukaannya bening berkilauan. Bebatuan besar menghiasi sungai berwarna jernih tersebut.

"Untungnya kita tidak takut ketinggian," celetuk Len yang tadi sempat memotret suasana sekitar yang dikelilingi warna putih. Tempat ini masih terlihat sangat murni, belum ada tangan-tangan kotor yang mencoba merusaknya. Sesekali suara-suara kera, burung dan hewan lainnya terdengar bersahut-sahutan menyambut kedatangan para turis.

"_Onii-sama_, foto aku!" pinta Rin. Ia menumpukan kedua lengannya pada jembatan tersebut dan tersenyum saat Len mengambil gambar. Secara bergantian mereka memotret satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya sadar kalau tak ada satu pun dari foto-foto itu yang menunjukkan momen saat berdua.

"Kita harus meminta tolong," ujar Len. Diperintahkannya Rin untuk menunggu sebentar sedangkan Len berbicara pada sepasang kekasih yang ada tak jauh dari mereka.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, tempat ini cukup sepi pengunjung. Hanya ada mereka dan beberapa pengunjung lain yang jumlahnya tak sampai lima belas orang... Dan ia pun tak melihat banyak orang saat berjalan ke mari. Atau jangan-jangan hanya tempat ini saja yang sepi? Entahlah. Mungkin suasana Natal masih menyibukkan para turis itu... Menjelang tahun baru tempat ini pasti penuh sesak.

"Maaf mengganggu kegembiraan kalian," Len kembali bertiga dengan pasangan itu.

"Jangan sungkan! Lagipula kami juga butuh seseorang untuk memfoto kami."

Len memutuskan untuk membantu mereka terlebih dahulu, mengingat ialah yang meminta tolong duluan. Selama Len mengambil banyak gambar dari dua insan tersebut, Rin hanya menatap iri pada pose-pose mereka yang begitu mesra. Seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan pada siapapun melihat kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang amat sangat saling mencintai.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku yang memotret kalian," kata pria itu.

"Tolong, ya," Len menyerahkan kamera _semipro_-nya dan berdiri di samping Rin, merangkul bahu gadis itu dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Ketika pria yang membantu mereka berkata _'Say cheese'_, Rin merasakan otot-otot di sekitar bibirnya lumpuh. Dia tidak bisa tersenyum. Sorot matanya tak jauh beda dengan lensa kamera yang menerawang kosong.

Tapi si pemotret pun tidak kelihatan terganggu sama sekali dengan ekspresinya yang kaku.

Mereka terus mengambil gambar. Entah sudah berapa kali kilatan _flashlight_ menyilaukan mata biru Rin dan Len. Sampai pengambilan gambar yang terakhir pun tiba.

"Sekali lagi, ya?" kata pria itu. Sepertinya ia cukup menikmati kegiatannya. Rin melihat ke arah Len yang sudah siap berpose dengan senyumannya. "Satu, dua, ti—"

Tiba-tiba Rin menariknya kerahnya dengan kaki berjinjit,

"—ga."

_Flash_!

Mereka berciuman. Tepat saat pria itu memotretnya. Len membatu. Pria itu membatu. Pacarnya pun membatu. Waktu seakan berhenti saat pasangan kekasih itu menatap mereka tidak percaya.

Rin melepaskan jarak di antara mereka. Gesturnya kaku. Ia beralih pada pria tadi dan kekasihnya,

"Terima kasih sudah membantu kami."

Pria itu tersadar dari ekspresi ketidakpercayaannya, "O-oh, tentu saja. Ini kameramu," diserahkannya kamera _semipro_ itu pada Len. "Ayo, Suzu. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke hotel."

"... _Hai'_," kekasihnya menyahut pelan. Perempuan itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya berkata pada Len dan Rin, "Kami juga berterima kasih pada kalian berdua. _Sayonara_, semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan."

Keduanya pun pergi. Padahal sepengetahuan Len, mereka datang terlebih dahulu ketimbang pasangan itu. Kenapa terburu-buru?

"Mereka pasti jijik melihat kita..."

"_Onii-sama_—"

"Demi Tuhan, Rin! Ini bukan Lucifenia!"

Rin bungkam. Suara Len yang meninggi mau tak mau membuatnya menyesal. Tapi, ia tak bisa berkata kalau perbuatannya benar-benar salah.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengkhawatirkan apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka kalau kita juga sepasang kekasih!"

Len meringis frustasi, "Wajah kita mirip, Rin. Siapapun pasti mengira kalau kita saudara!" tegasnya dengan suara tertahan, "Jika mereka rakyat Lucifenia, mereka mungkin akan iri bercampur senang. Tapi mereka? Mereka pikir itu menjijikkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti! Bagaimana bisa cinta dipandang sebagai hal yang menjijikkan? Manusia begitu rendah dengan menghalang-halangi perasaan seseorang! Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencium orang yang kucintai hanya karena dia kakakku?" balas Rin, pertanyaannya yang retoris sungguh mengejutkan akibat suaranya cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang. Len tak peduli lagi dengan sekelilingnya, yang ia ketahui hanyalah ia harus memberi pengertian sekaligus pelajaran pada adiknya itu,

"Kau selalu membantahku soal masalah seperti ini. Tidak bisakah kau menurut? Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua sekecil apa pun efeknya!" desisnya, membendung perasaan jengkel, "Dengarkan aku, Rin. Keadaan kita sudah berbeda sekarang. Kita terikat norma yang dibuat manusia. Kau tidak bisa secara terang-terangan memperlihatkan hal tabu di depan mereka."

Kedua alis Rin nyaris bertemu, "Kau selalu saja memikirkan pendapat orang lain. Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

"'Memang kenapa kalau aku mencintai adikku sendiri?', kau pikir aku bisa menunjukkan prilaku seperti itu dengan mudah di depan banyak orang?" tanya Len masih bersikeras. Dia hanya ingin Rin paham. Sampai sekarang, gadis itu belum sepenuhnya sadar kalau dunia yang mereka tinggali tak lagi sama. Perdebatan semacam ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tapi Len tak mengira hal seperti ini kembali terulang di hari spesial mereka. "Kau mengerti, kan? Aku memikirkan perasaan orang-orang di sekitarku. Kita tidak bisa egois."

Tik... Tik...

Bulir-bulir air yang menetesi jembatan bercat merah. Seperti gerimis di tengah musim salju, air mata Rin mengaliri pipinya yang pucat,

"Kalau begitu... Bagaimana dengan perasaanku...?" pita suaranya tercekat. Sesak, seolah rasa yang berpusat di dadanya turut menjegal leher. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Rin meragukan perasaan Len padanya. Sebegitu pentingnyakah manusia yang tak tahu apa-apa sehingga Len lebih memikirkan perasaan mereka ketimbang dirinya? Ia terisak, sekalipun sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya. Ternyata ia bukan yang nomor satu dalam kehidupan Len.

"R-Rin..." Len termangu. Air mata Rin adalah titik terlemahnya. Terutama saat dirinya sendirilah penyebab dari bulir bening itu mengalir. Hatinya berlubang hanya dengan melihat gadis itu menangis. Isakannya yang tertahan membuat Len tak bisa bergerak.

"Ji-jika manusia memang s-sepenting itu... Ma-maka akan lebih baik... Akan lebih baik... Kalau aku tidak me-menjadi diriku sendiri..." dia terus terisak, "_Nee, Onii-sama_... mana yang lebih kau cintai, adikmu... Atau tunanganmu?"

Len terpana. Bagaimana bisa ia menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu? "... Rin, aku..."

Rin menunggu. Matanya yang sayu masih memerah dan berair.

Pemuda itu menelan saliva, "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu sebagai tunanganku... Juga adikku..."

Gadis di hadapannya tersenyum. Getir.

"Jawabanmu salah. Aku kecewa..." ia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan, namun alih-alih terisak semakin kuat, "Aku benar-benar kecewa!" suaranya nyaring dan tergugu. Rin berlari, melewati orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, menyusuri jalan setapak kecil menuju ke hotel.

Len terpaku. Seharusnya ia mengejar gadis itu, meraih tangannya dan memberikan penjelasan lebih, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Sekujur tubuhnya mematung, diabaikannya kasak-kusuk manusia yang sejak tadi menonton mereka, matanya menatap kosong jembatan berbahan dasar kayu yang ia pijaki. Tetesan air mata Rin masih nampak di sana. Samar dan kecil. Namun sukses menorehkan luka besar di hatinya.

Mengabaikan perasaan gadis yang paling dicintainya. Ragu dalam menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu...

'— _Akan lebih baik... Kalau aku tidak me-menjadi diriku sendiri...'_

Len menggigit bibir, tangannya mencengkram kening dan poninya kuat-kuat,

_Aku benar-benar bodoh..._

"... Apa yang sudah kuperbuat?"

**THE ORIGINS**

Saat Len kembali ke kamar hotelnya, ia melihat Rin sudah berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi telungkup dan wajah terbekap bantal. Rin tidak tidur, Len tahu betul itu. Ia duduk menjaga jarak di tepi ranjang berseprai putih tersebut. Kehadirannya pasti sudah disadari sejak awal, tapi Rin masih tak bergeming.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu ingin tahu, ekspresi seperti apa yang ada di wajah Rin, atau apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan. Tapi, ia tak ingin membaca pikirannya. Perbuatan seperti itu sangat tidak adil mengingat situasi. Dia harus berusaha memperbaiki semua ini dan mencoba untuk lebih memahami perasaan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Rin, yang tadi itu... Aku minta maaf..." ucapnya pelan, penuh penyesalan. Terdengar suara halus yang menyahut, Len yakin Rin menggumamkan sesuatu barusan. Apa pun itu, yang pasti itu bukan jawaban yang ingin Len dengar.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tentu saja aku juga memikirkan perasaanmu," Len bertutur pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Rin memiringkan posisinya membelakangi Len. Sepasang safir milik Len menatap anak-anak rambut Rin yang jatuh lembut di bahunya yang kecil dan tampak rapuh. Matanya sayu, memandang redup dan penuh harap, "Soal pertanyaanmu itu..."

"Bolehkah aku tidur sebentar saja? ... Aku sangat lelah, Len _onii-sama_," sela Rin, suaranya terdengar lesu. Len termangu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik _bed cover_ yang masih terpasang rapi untuk menyelimuti tubuh kecil gadis bersurai pirang itu,

"Mimpi indah, Rin," bisiknya halus, meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

**Bersambung...**

Akhirnya update dengan ending scene LenRin di akhir chapternya. Udah lama saya menantikan ini :D

Yah, saya emang tipe author egois. Cuma bisa menulis apa yang saya suka :(

Chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan update hari ini juga. Mungkin. Berdoa aja ya semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya.

Sekarang saya mau tanya; siapa yang mau adegan lemon? *readers: gampang banget lu nanya begituan...*

Kalo kalian bilang mau, mungkin chapter depan ada. Nanti saya ganti kata lime di summary. Silahkan beri pendapat kalian di kotak review atau pm juga boleh ^^

Kalo kalian terus jadi silent reader, author nggak akan tahu apa yang kalian mau untuk fanservice *alasan* Terutama bagi fans LenRin seperti saya. Sebagai fans mereka kita harus saling memahami *LenRin FC: memahami apanya...*

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :)

~Vocaloid punya Yamaha.~


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING! Sesuai permintaan kalian, ada lemon di chapter ini. **_**Adegan ini opsional. Kalian bisa berhenti baca kalau saya sudah memberi tanda ~Adegan Dewasa~**_

_**Oh ya, ada beberapa ost anime yng saya sarankan saat membaca chapter ini;**_

_**Ost anime True Tears;**_

_**Afure Deru, Kimochi**_

_**Kagami, Kimi wo Utsushite**_

_**Ost Yosuga no Sora;**_

_**Kioku**_

_**Old Memory**_

_**Negai**_

_Menjelang fajar di penghujung musim semi. Dengan hanya mengenakan _chemise_, aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sunyi istana. Rambut pirangku yang panjang akibat peraturan bodoh tentang keanggunan mengayun lembut di setiap langkah. Sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan ukiran-ukiran emas menghentikanku. Kuangkat tanganku, berniat mengetuk, namun kuturunkan kembali dengan kepalan gamang. Tenggorokanku mendadak kering. Aku mengangkat tanganku lagi, namun menurunkannya untuk yang kedua kali. Ragu-ragu. Perasaan itu menguasai diriku kini._

_Tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya, aku harus melaksanakan niatku. Kutarik napas panjang untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, lalu kuketuk pintu ganda itu..._

_Tok tok tok..._

_Pelan. Siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti berpikir kalau si pengetuk takut mengganggu. Aku menggigit bibir. Hari ini, beberapa bulan setelah disarankan Gumilia, kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada _Bruder_ Alexiel._

_Ya, beberapa bulan. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi gadis lamban sepertiku untuk memantapkan hati. Dan hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan semuanya. Semua perasaan dan keingintahuan yang terpendam begitu lama. Akan kukatakan apa saja yang mengganjal hati selama ini dan melihat sendiri reaksi seperti apa yang akan ia tunjukkan._

_Pintu terbuka, membuatku tercekat dan gugup. Di sanalah dia berdiri. Tubuhnya terbalut piyama biru. Mendadak mataku terkunci. Rambutnya digerai dan berantakan, namun hal itu justru membuatnya kelihatan semakin menarik di mataku,_

"_Rilianne? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku tercekat dan menunduk, memperhatikan jari kakiku,_

"_Maaf mengganggu," kataku hati-hati._

"_Yah, aku baru saja mau tidur," sahutnya. Kupikir dia berniat mengatakan 'Ya, kau menggangguku jadi pergilah' di balik kata-katanya itu, namun _Bruder_ malah membukakan pintunya lebih lebar dan menyuruhku masuk, "Masuklah. Kau pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

Bruder_ duduk di tepi ranjangnya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk benda empuk itu, memerintahkanku untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Aku masih menjaga jarak, kakiku yang menapak di lantai marmer bercorak abstrak serasa menginjak geyser es. Kenapa lantai kamarnya terasa begitu dingin?_

"_Nah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyanya. Jantungku mulai memompa darah dengan kecepatan yang tidak beres. _Bruder_ terus memperhatikanku sedangkan yang kulakukan hanyalah menggigit bibir dengan ekspresi cemas, "Rilianne?"_

_Tanganku mengepal kuat-kuat, memotivasi agar aku berani menatap matanya,_

"Bruder_, aku... Aku menyukaimu! B-bukan, maksudku, aku menci... ci..."_

_Aku tak tahu kata-kata itu begitu sulit diucapkan. Padahal aku sudah banyak berlatih dengan Gumilia, tapi semuanya berantakan begitu berhadapan dengannya. Seperti sususan rapi kertas yang berhamburan. Kata-kata yang sudah kususun menguap lenyap tak bersisa._

Bruder_ menatapku, tak ayal aku pun semakin salah tingkah. Remangnya cahaya bulan dari jendela sama sekali tak membantu._

"'_Aku mencintaimu' apa itu yang ingin kau katakan?"_

_Pada akhirnya, dia sendiri yang menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Tubuhku mendadak lesu. Benar-benar kegagalan total. Ini tidak romantis sama sekali!_

"_... Begitulah," jawabku pendek._

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan ini?" tanya _Bruder_. Aku menghela napas berat, berusaha menyingkirkan seluruh rasa cemas yang mengerubungi hatiku,_

"_Karena aku belum pernah memberitahumu secara pribadi. Dan kau juga..." kulihat vas kristal berisi mawar kuning yang terpajang di atas meja berbentuk bundar, "Kau juga... belum pernah memberitahuku tentang perasaanmu."_

Bruder_ terdiam. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Kupikir takkan sulit baginya untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya sendiri. Berdua. Dan bukan karena tuntutan apa pun. Tanpa kusadari, aku terus menunggu. _Bruder_ membuka memulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ternyata ia malah menghela napas berat._

_Hatiku semakin berkecamuk. Waktu seolah melambat. Amat sangat lambat hingga aku merasa sudah begitu lama duduk menunggu di sini._

"_Rilianne, apa kau pikir aku mencintaimu?"_

_Aku mengerjap. Mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri padaku... Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya? Aku tak pernah menyelidiki apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kupikir, suatu saat akan datang hari di mana aku bisa memahami _Bruder_ sepenuhnya. Tapi, saat ini aku tidak mengerti. Dia cinta pertamaku. Dan aku sudah bersumpah akan pula menjadi yang terakhir. Aku tak punya pengalaman apa pun yang bisa membantu._

"_M-Mungkin?" jawabku ragu. "Kita bertunangan, kan? Jadi kupikir, setidaknya kau melihatku sebagai milikmu."_

_Dia tersenyum. Aku tak tahu apa arti senyumannya itu._

"_Itu benar. Kau milikku," katanya. Entah mengapa aku merasa terganggu dengan kalimat tadi. Senyumnya. Caranya berbicara. Semua terasa janggal. "Dan kau pasti merasa aneh karena kita tak pernah melakukan apa pun selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi, apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai?" sambungnya bertanya. Aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Hal yang biasa dilakukan? Sudah jelas, kan..._

"_Aku terkadang melihat _Vater_ dan _Mutter_ berciuman. Suatu hari, kita akan seperti mereka..." ujarku, membayangkan sosok kami di masa depan. _Bruder_ akan menjadi Raja, dan aku yang akan mendampinginya sebagai Ratu._

"_Hanya ciuman saja, kan? Itu bukan hal yang sulit..."_

Bruder_ mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Dan dia menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku._

_Ya, dia menciumku. Itu saja. Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan?_

_... Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Sedikitpun._

_Aku sendiri yang mengakhirinya. Mendorong pelan tubuh _Bruder_, menjauhkannya dariku dengan kepala tertunduk, menatap cincin _Bruder_ yang serupa dengan milikku. Milik kami. Poniku yang tak dijepit menutupi sepasang _lapis lazuli_ di baliknya. Tak ada satu pun yang bicara. Sunyi. Tak ada kesan. Tak ada apapun._

_... Aku benar-benar tak bisa merasakan apa-apa._

"_Kupikir sudah saatnya aku kembali ke kamar."_

_Aku beringsut dan pergi tanpa melihat wajahnya meski hanya sekali. Kututup pintu kamar itu. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh sisi lorong istana yang gelap. Aku berlari menuju kamarku. Dinginnya lantai kamar _Bruder_ masih terasa beku di telapak kaki. Pintu kamar kubanting sekuat tenaga, melupakan apa itu tata krama. Tanpa kutahu, aku sudah menyusup ke ranjang yang tertutup kelambu. Dengan wajah terbekap bantal putih yang mulai terbasahi._

_Ciuman itu... benar-benar ingin kulupakan._

**THE ORIGINS**

Ketika Rin terbangun, ia bisa mencium aroma masakan khas Jepang yang biasa disantap saat musim dingin. Ia mengerjap, ada sesuatu yang membasahi bantalnya. Gadis itu berbaring telentang, menyentuh matanya dengan jari tangan kanan. Basah. Dia pasti menangis saat tidur. Mimpi apa dia barusan? Rin tak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi yang jelas, ia tahu itu bukan mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Sesuatu yang ingin ia lupakan.

Ia meraih ponsel yang ada di sakunya, melihat rangkaian angka dan huruf menyala yang menunjukkan pukul 06.13 P.M. Gadis bersurai pirang itu berjengit. Sepertinya ia harus ke kamar mandi.

Cklek!

Kenop pintu kamar mandi berputar saat Rin baru saja hendak meraihnya. Len keluar dari sana, bersamaan dengan harum sabun pencuci tangan yang menguar tipis.

"Oh. Baru saja aku mau membangunkanmu," katanya. Sikapnya biasa, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Hening sesaat sebelum Len kembali menambahkan, "Aku membeli _tori zosui_ untukmu. Kau belum makan, kan?"

"Ya... Terima kasih," jawabnya. "Bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"M-maaf!" Len memberinya jalan masuk. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup tepat di depan wajahnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas, nada bicara Rin masih menandakan kalau gadis itu masih marah padanya.

Diketuknya pintu itu, "Rin, kalau kau sudah selesai makan, ayo kita berendam sama-sama."

Perlu waktu sekitar lima detik sampai Len bisa mendengar suara Rin yang mengiyakan.

Saat Rin memakan _tori zosui_ yang dibelinya, Len menggunakan kamar mandi tanpa bath _tub_ untuk membersihkan diri sebelum masuk ke kolam air panas. Pemuda itu lewat di hadapan Rin yang sedang makan dengan tubuh yang hanya terlilit handuk di pinggang,

"Aku masuk duluan!" ia mengacak rambut Rin sambil lalu. Suara orang tersedak membuat Len terkekeh geli. Makanannya sudah hampir habis saat ia meliriknya diam-diam.

Len memasuki kolam air panas tersebut, merasakan hangatnya suhu air yang merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia melepas handuknya, memerasnya, kemudian melipatnya menjadi satu bagian yang kecil dan menaruhnya di atas kepala. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai merasa rileks. Ia bisa merasakan air yang mengalir di dasar kolam. Tidak heran onsen menjadi salah satu daya tarik utama pariwisata Jepang.

Zraaak...

Suara pintu kaca yang digeser membuatnya membuka mata. Len terkejut. Bukan karena suaranya yang tiba-tiba, tapi karena gadis yang di sana muncul tanpa mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"H-hey, Rin! Setidaknya pakailah handuk dulu!" tegur Len pada Rin yang mengambil tempat agak jauh darinya. Meskipun ia sudah melihat semua, tetap saja telanjang di saat yang kurang tepat terasa memalukan.

"Kenapa harus pakai handuk kalau pada akhirnya kau melepasnya?"

Bicara tentang kesopanan.

Yah, itu tidak penting sekarang. Masih ada hal yang harus ia bicarakan pada gadis itu.

Len meraih handuk putih di kepalanya, melilitkannya di bawah air dan berpindah posisi di samping Rin. Rin tetap diam di tempatnya dengan lutut yang tertekuk. Ia bisa mendengar suara tangan Len yang memeras handuk, namun, Len malah meletakannya di atas kepala Rin, membuatnya menoleh dengan ekspresi tanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut, menatap patung-patung bebek yang berjejer di sisi taman kecil,

"Aku menyesal atas apa yang terjadi hari ini," katanya memulai. "Kuakui aku pengecut, Rin. Aku selalu takut akan apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentangku. Salah satu hal yang paling kutakutkan adalah pandangan buruk orang lain. Entah itu tentangku. Tentangmu. Atau pun tentang kita berdua."

Rin menatap permukaan kolam yang berkilau. Lampion bercahaya lembut memantulkan warna di atas air. Senja sudah di ujung tanduk. Langit mulai gelap dengan warna-warna kelam tanpa setitik bintang. Sekeliling kolam air panas dipenuhi warna-warna jingga yang hangat. Di bawah air, tangannya meraih tangan Len meski ragu,

"Kau yang seorang pangeran, pasti selalu ingin menjaga _image_-mu di depan 'rakyat'nya," Rin menulis kata-kata semu di atas air dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Sebenarnya, aku mengerti itu."

Pandangan Len melembut. Dia pikir Rin takkan mau menyahuti perkataannya.

"Tapi, ketimbang harus kehilanganmu, aku lebih baik kehilangan harga diriku di depan banyak orang," ditatapnya mata Rin dengan sorot penyesalan, "Maaf, karena sudah menyakiti perasaanmu. Selama ini kau selalu membantuku bertahan, tapi yang kulakukan malah menghancurkanmu perlahan-lahan."

Rin terperangah, melihat air mata menggenangi _cerulean_ pemuda yang dicintainya. Sebelum bulir bening itu sempat jatuh, ia mengusapnya lembut dengan ujung ibu jari. Entah sudah sejak kapan semenjak terakhir kali ia melihat Len menangis. Hatinya terenyuh.

"Jangan menangis," ucapnya pelan. " Tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu. Tak peduli berapa kali pun kita bertengkar. Dan aku tahu, kau juga akan selalu memaafkanku," dipeluknya Len, mengelus rambut pirangnya yang tergerai bebas. Handuk putih di kepalanya jatuh ke dasar kolam, "Tidak akan ada jarak di antara kita."

Mereka berpandangan intens dan begitu lembut. Len menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening Rin, kemudian mengecupnya lama. Dinginnya langit yang terbuka sama sekali tak terasa. Adanya ikatan yang lebih kuat telah terjalin setelah perdebatan dan pembicaraan yang meluruskan semua. Kening mereka bersentuhan, diikuti tawa kecil bahagia. Sekali lagi, mereka selangkah lebih memahami satu sama lain.

"Rin, tentang pertanyaanmu itu..." ungkap Len, teringat akan pertanyaan Rin yang sempat membuatnya ketakutan dan ragu. Rin hanya menyahut dengan ekspresinya yang penuh isyarat. "Aku mencintai Rin yang merupakan dirimu sendiri. Bukan karena kau tunangan atau pun adikku. Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah berkata kau menyesali dirimu sendiri."

Rin memejamkan matanya. Turun bersandar di dada Len, mendengarkan tiap detak jantungnya dengan seksama.

"Saat kau bilang orang lain memandang kita menjijikkan, dan pendapat mereka pun begitu penting bagimu, waktu itulah aku merasa benci pada diriku sendiri," lirihnya, "Kenapa manusia memiliki aturan semacam itu? Dan kenapa kita terjebak di antara mereka? Aku mulai berpikir... Jika aku menjadi orang lain, maka aku bisa dengan bebas memperlihatkan perasaanku. Aku yang adikmu tapi di saat yang bersamaan adalah tunanganmu, itulah bagian dari diriku yang membuatmu gelisah terhadap orang lain. Tapi, saat memikirkan diriku yang bukan aku berdampingan denganmu, itu..." kata-katanya menggantung. Tak terbayangkan. Tak terdefinisikan. Begitu kosong, Rin tak bisa melanjutkannya. Ia hanya diam merasakan belaian tangan Len menyusuri rambutnya perlahan. Begitu nyaman. Berharap momen-momen seperti ini terus berlangsung mengabaikan aliran waktu.

"Aku bersyukur terlahir di keluarga Lucifen d'Autriche," bisiknya halus, "Jika _Mutter_ tak pernah melahirkanku, maka hal ini tentu takkan pernah terjadi."

Seperti nostalgia. Ia mulai melihat sekelebat potongan-potongan hidup yang telah banyak mereka lewati di masa lalu. Cerita dari orang terdekat mengenai kelahirannya, sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh dewasa, dan kisah mereka dimulai saat gadis itu mulai merasa dunianya hanya berporos pada sosok seorang pangeran bagaikan mimpi dalam kenyataan.

Kenangan-kenangan kecil yang membawa kebahagiaan. Atau pun sekelumit memori menyakitkan yang menyisakan luka berkepanjangan. Banyak hal buruk yang telah mereka lewati. Goresan batin yang tak sekedar arus waktu bisa menyembuhkan, namun paling tidak mereka bisa merawat luka satu sama lain agar tak lagi menganga lebar.

Kisah tentang gadis yang bersumpah setia. Kisah tentang pemuda yang berusaha menimbun cinta. Tidak peduli berapa banyak goresan luka yang telah lama gadis itu terima, cintanya takkan pernah membusuk, karena kasih sayang yang begitu besar selalu mengobati luka hatinya. Dan dengan berpegang teguh pada kepercayaan yang tercamkan oleh waktu, pemuda itu yakin akan akhir bahagia bersama gadis yang selalu menerima dirinya. Menekan rasa sakit dengan cinta, optimis kalau semua akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Tak ada air mata yang jatuh sia-sia dalam kisah yang berakhir indah. Baik Len atau pun Rin, mereka takkan pernah melupakan serpihan-serpihan kelam dari masa lalu. Kepedihan tak berpangkal pasti akan mengantar keduanya menuju perasaan saling memahami.

Karena keyakinan mereka begitu kuat. Jiwa dan eksistensi mereka telah lama terikat. Bukan kekuatan alam terdahsyat bernama waktu, apalagi batasan-batasan hasil rekaan manusia yang dijunjung selangit bernama norma. Takkan ada yang mampu merobohkan kepercayaan mereka pada _ending_ yang sempurna.

"Hey, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke dalam," ucap Len memecah hening. Rin merengut sebal,

"Kau merusak suasana..."

"Mereka bilang kita bisa terkena tekanan darah tinggi atau serangan jantung kalau terlalu lama berendam," ucap Len memperingatkan. Ia nyaris saja langsung berdiri kalau tidak ingat bagian bawah tubuhnya tak tertutupi apa pun, "Rin, mana handuk yang kuberikan tadi?" tanyanya, masih duduk. Rin yang berhadapan dengannya langsung meraba-raba dasar kolam air panas tersebut,

"Tadi terjatuh di sekitar sini..." Len turut membantu mencari benda itu, tapi satu hal yang luput dari kesadaran Len yang terlalu sibuk; posisi Rin dalam mencari kain lembut berwarna putih itu tak juga berubah.

"Coba kau cari di sebelah san—!"

Rin menyeringai jahil, "_Mitsuketa_."

"Rin. Lepaskan. Sekarang!" titah Len dengan mata menyalak, namun gagal akibat warna merah di pipinya. Di bawah permukaan, ada sesuatu yang kuat-kuat mencengkram bagian sensitifnya. Air sedikit meluber ke sisi kolam akibat pergerakan yang dibuat seorang gadis. Rin merangsek maju, semakin mendesak posisi mereka dan membuat Len terpojok. Wajahnya kelihatan usil saat Len tampak seperti kepiting rebus dalam kolam air panas. Rahangnya bergemeletuk, "Kuperingatkan kau..."

"Oke, oke. Kau tidak perlu semarah itu," Rin melepaskan tangannya yang sudah berbuat nakal. Tak ada penyesalan sama sekali akan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Malah, ia tertawa kecil dan berkata, "_Onii-sama_ manis sekali dengan wajah seperti itu, hehe," celotehnya. Entah bermaksud mengejek, memuji, atau tidak kedua-duanya.

"Dasar," gumam Len pelan. Tentu saja perbuatan Rin membuatnya jengkel dan... err, berdebar. Lihat gadis itu, dengan wajahnya yang inosen ia keluar dari kolam meski tak mengenakan apa pun. Len masih duduk diam di sana. Sentuhan tadi tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan apa yang sudah pernah mereka lakukan berdua. Tapi, tetap saja ia harus menenangkan dirinya akibat kejutan iseng barusan. "Oh, sial. Handuknya..."

Bagaimanapun caranya, Len takkan keluar dari kolam tanpa mengenakan apa pun. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

08.22 P.M.

Masih sekitar empat jam sampai tengah malam tiba. Len dan Rin tengah bersantai dengan menonton _channel_ televisi yang hanya tersedia dengan parabola, menampilkan acara-acara khusus tentang hewan liar. Sederhana, namun Rin tampaknya antusias sekali melihat hewan-hewan bernama orang utan tersebut. Terlihat dari sorot mata datarnya yang terkunci di layar kaca.

"Ayo pergi keluar," ajak Len yang mulai bosan melihat orang-orang utan itu bergelantungan. Terkadang selera Rin aneh juga. Biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini seorang gadis memilih film romantis atau sejenisnya, bukan film binatang...

"Di luar bersalju," katanya memberi alasan.

"Lalu? Matahari di musim panas lebih mengerikan ketimbang badai es," Len menarik tangannya dan memaksa gadis itu untuk segera beranjak. Butuh sedikit tenaga untuk melakukannya, "Rin, sudah cukup."

"Ah, tunggu! Sepertinya mereka mau kawin."

"Jangan menonton primata yang sedang kawin!" katanya setengah berteriak. Dilepaskannya Rin yang masih enggan berdiri, beralih pada televisi dan menekan tombol _power_. Sekarang hanya warna hitam dengan bayangan mereka yang ditampilkan. "Di luar pasti ada banyak hal yang lebih menarik."

"Baiklah. Tapi ke mana kita akan pergi?" tanya Rin.

"Kau suka hewan, kan? Di sini ada kolam air panas yang digunakan monyet Jepang untuk menghangatkan tubuh."

"Benarkah?" usaha Len untuk menarik perhatiannya berhasil.

"Untuk apa mereka membohongi tamu?" Len balik bertanya, mencoba meyakinkan, "Berharap saja ada beberapa monyet yang berendam."

Dengan bujukan tersebut, Rin akhirnya beringsut dari sofa dan mengenakan baju hangatnya. Setelah semua beres, mereka keluar tanpa lupa mengunci pintu. Semua pintu kamar dari nomor 11 hingga 15 tampak tertutup rapat, selain mereka, tak kelihatan siapapun lagi di sana.

Keduanya menuruni tangga, berdampingan menyusuri taman-taman yang dipagar rendah, lalu jalanan yang ternyata tidak sesepi suasana di hotel. Keluarga, pasangan, atau individu yang sibuk seorang diri.

Di bawah turunnya salju putih yang beku, ada hawa hangat yang berasal dari kumpulan orang-orang itu. Di sampingnya, Len juga turut memperhatikan mereka, wajahnya tersenyum lembut seolah bisa merasakan kebersamaan yang ada.

"Air mancur," katanya, mengarah pada sebuah kolam berbentuk lingkaran yang menyemburkan air dengan irama teratur. Benda itu menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, tak terkecuali Rin.

_Indah_... Gadis itu membatin. Ia bisa melihat cahaya berwarna-warni yang menghiasi tiap semburan air bening tersebut, seperti menciptakan kolaborasi permainan warna beserta semprotan air yang tak mengenal henti. Orang-orang berfoto ria di sana, mengambil gambar dari momen tersebut dengan suka cita.

"Kau ingin berfoto?" tanya Len, Rin menggeleng,

"Terlalu banyak orang. Nanti saja kalau sudah sepi," jawabnya. Ia memang benci menyatu dengan keramaian orang asing. Mungkin saat kembali dari perjalanan kecil mereka, tempat ini akan sedikit lengang.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu," ujar Len. Diraihnya tangan Rin yang terbalut sarung tangan berbahan wol, mengajaknya kembali melangkah. Jalan yang mereka ambil semakin jauh dari kebisingan. Ini rute yang sama dengan jalan setapak menuju jembatan, hanya saja Len mengambil cabang jalan lain di persimpangan tertentu.

"Sepi sekali," Rin bergumam. Mereka dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi yang kelihatan seram di malam hari. Begitu sunyi, para hewan pun seakan terbius hening. Hanya terdengar sesekali. Suasana ini begitu persis dengan film horor yang pernah Rin tonton.

"Kau takut?" goda Len. Jalanan yang mereka pijak mulai menanjak, menguras tenaga lebih yang mesti dikerahkan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut Rin bersungut-sungut. Meskipun ia agak gugup dengan keheningan ini. Siapa tahu hantu penghuni tempat ini muncul tiba-tiba. Seharusnya mereka bisa melihat para hantu yang nampak dalam jumlah besar, namun zaman yang semakin berubah dan kepercayaan manusia yang semakin berkurang pada hal mistis membuat para lelembut itu jadi malas menampakkan diri. Setidaknya itulah yang pernah Rin dengar dari hantu yang ia temui terakhir kali.

"Oh, sepertinya kita mendapatkan teman di sini."

Suara Len menyadarkan Rin dari pemikiran dalamnya soal makhluk halus. Ia melihat ke arah yang dilihat Len. Ada seorang anak kecil berambut hijau sekitar empat meter di depan mereka. Dan satu hal yang Rin sadari, anak itu bukan manusia.

"Hey. Kau yang menjaga hutan ini?" tanya Len pada perwujudan anak kecil tersebut.

"Aku merasakan aura yang kuat memasuki hutan semenjak tadi siang. Ternyata memang berasal dari kalian..." katanya, melangkah maju. "Panggil aku Ryuuto. Kalian?"

"Aku Alexiel, dan ini Rilianne. Tapi kau boleh memanggil kami Len dan Rin," ucap Len memperkenalkan diri. Ia rasa tak perlu menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka di hadapan hantu tersebut. Ia juga tidak terlihat jahat. Ketimbang hantu, wujud anak kecil berambut hijaunya membuat dia lebih mirip peri pohon.

"Alexiel dan Rilianne...? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu..." Ryuuto bersedekap, mencari-cari ingatan di dalam kepalanya, "Oh, ya! Aku mendengar cerita tentang vampir dari buyutku. Jadi kalianlah Origin yang terkenal di kalangan makhluk mistik itu?"

Len tersenyum miring, "Aku senang masih ada yang ingat. Tapi kurasa kami tak seterkenal itu sekarang."

"Yeah, kalian yang memiliki fisik tetap memang sial sekali akibat perang bodoh itu ."

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kau makhluk halus. Aku masih bisa melenyapkanmu kalau mau," Rin menyalak tiba-tiba, teguran Len bahkan diacuhkan. Dia tidak suka cara bicara Ryuuto yang terkesan meremehkan rasnya. Anak laki-laki itu tampak kaget akibat ancaman mendadak dari gadis pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Ayolah, aku juga pasti tahu kalian tidak selemah itu," katanya santai, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Mana keturunan kalian yang lain?" tanyanya, menyelidiki lingkungan di sekeliling. Namun nihil, yang bisa ia lihat hanya beberapa teman yang enggan menampakkan diri. Tak ada tanda-tanda makhluk mistik lain selain Len dan Rin.

"Sebenarnya... Kami belum mempunyai keturunan yang akan meneruskan bangsa Origin," jawab Len, meskipun hal tersebut agak memalukan untuk diucapkan. Ryuuto terkejut,

"Apa?! Aku yakin sudah ribuan tahun sejak kelahiran kalian, dan kau bilang kau belum punya anak?!" cerocosnya, mendadak anak kecil itu muncul di samping Rin dan berbisik di telinganya, "Nona, apa kau yakin dia tidak impoten?"

"Kurang ajar!" hardik Rin, nyaris mencabik sosok kecil itu dengan tangan yang teraliri energi mistik kalau saja Ryuuto tidak berhasil menghindar.

"Rin!" seru Len kaget.

"Hehehe... Aku hanya bercanda! Ternyata kau ini putri yang ganas, ya..." godanya usil dengan cengiran menyebalkan di wajahnya. Rin melangkah maju, tapi Len langsung mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal bodoh. Ryuuto tertawa melihat perdebatan mereka berdua, "Kalau begitu, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Ryuuto menyela.

"Oh, kami ingin melihat monyet," sahut Len. Di sampingnya Rin berdiri membelakangi mereka. Gadis itu harus belajar untuk lebih menguasai dirinya.

"Monyet, ya... Aku heran, apanya yang menarik dari mereka?" sungut Ryuuto. Memang ada banyak orang yang pergi ke kolam air panas itu untuk melihat monyet. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka kalau pengunjung kali ini adalah sepasang vampir berdarah murni. Maksud Ryuuto, apa mereka tidak punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan?

"Sebentar lagi Rin ulang tahun. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang," jelas Len singkat. Ryuuto merasa pikirannya sudah dibongkar oleh pangeran di depannya ini. _Syukurlah anak itu berkepala dingin_, pikir Ryuuto. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kami akan pergi sekarang," imbuh Len.

"Tentu saja. Kuharap perjalanan kalian menyenangkan!" sahutnya sembari memberi jalan. Len pun pamit, sedangkan Rin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan desisan yang membuat Ryuuto bergidik. Saat mereka mulai jauh, Ryuuto berseru, "Oooi, Len! Rin!"

Keduanya menoleh. Anak itu tersenyum lebar,

"Undang aku saat pesta kelahiran anak kalian!"

Ia melambaikan tangan dan kembali bergabung dengan kegelapan. Benar-benar pertemuan yang sangat menarik setelah sekian lama tak bertemu mahluk yang setidaknya, bisa memahami eksistensi dan situasi mereka. Dalam hening, Len mengabulkan permintaan itu dengan suara pelan. Ia meraih buku-buku jari tangan Rin yang ramping. Di balik kedok geramnya, ia tahu Rin senang akan permintaan Ryuuto.

"Kuharap kita takkan bertemu lagi dengannya," gadis itu membuang muka, tersenyum amat samar kemudian.

Karena akhirnya, saat dunia yang senantiasa mengagungkan berbalik menjadi merendahkan, masih ada seseorang yang akan memberi selamat atas kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Kau bertindak bodoh," tuding Len di perjalanan mereka kembali ke hotel. Di sampingnya, Rin tampak tenang seperti biasa. Hanya saja ada sobekan pada jaket yang ia kenakan. Aroma darah tercium kuat dari sandang berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya itu.

"Apa boleh buat, aku sangat ingin menyentuh mereka," sungutnya membela diri. Kecelakaan kecil terjadi saat mereka tiba di kolam yang digunakan para monyet untuk berendam. Kecelakaan yang disengaja, lebih tepatnya.

Saat mereka mencoba mendekati kolam itu, para monyet Jepang dengan bulu kelabu dan wajah kemerahan nampak terancam. Padahal seharusnya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran tamu. Tapi, sepertinya mereka menyadari sesuatu kalau tamu yang datang saat itu berbeda dengan tamu-tamu lainnya.

Rin menangkap salah satu dari mereka dan menggendongnya, namun monyet dewasa yang ia tangkap alih-alih meronta dan mencakar Rin dengan kuku-kuku jarinya. Lengan baju, leher, bahkan wajahnya sempat menjadi sasaran. Len kaget bukan kepalang saat melihat wajah dan leher Rin yang dipenuhi luka cakar berdarah. Beberapa tetesannya merubah warna putih salju menjadi merah. Tapi tetap saja, Rin tak berteriak dan tetap bersikeras memeluk monyet tersebut.

"_Kawaii_," katanya saat itu. Jika ada orang lain di sana, mereka pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai komedi yang mengerikan. Untungnya luka seperti itu bisa sembuh dalam sekejap. Warna hitam jaket yang Rin kenakan cukup membantu karena Len menolak untuk menjilatinya saat Rin ingin membersihkan diri.

"Tapi tetap saja kita harus mengedit foto-fotomu itu sebelum mencetaknya," gumam Len melihat gambar-gambar yang telah ia ambil. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau memfoto Rin dengan ekspresi tenang berdarah-darah yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti psikopat, namun gadis itu tetap ingin difoto bersama monyet. Alhasil, beberapa foto di kameranya terlihat agak mengerikan.

"_Onii-sama_, air mancurnya sudah sepi," Rin menarik ujung jaket Len saat mereka melewati lokasi yang sebelumnya ramai tersebut. Rin berlari mendekati air mancur itu. Tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali mereka. Saat Len mengecek waktu, ternyata sudah lebih dari jam 11. Detik demi detik waktu yang mereka lewati bersama benar-benar tak terasa.

"Sudah jam sebelas lewat. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar!" ajak Len.

"Eh? Aku masih ingin berfoto!" tolak Rin. Gadis itu menaiki sisi air mancur yang dilapisi batu pualam.

"Kita bisa melakukannya besok. Lagipula baumu itu menyengat sekali, tahu!" elak Len. Aroma darah yang menguar dari jaket Rin memang membuatnya agak terganggu. Mendengarnya, Rin memasang ekspresi jahil,

"Jadi kau menyesal tidak menjilatku?" godanya, belum mau turun dari sana.

"Tidak sama sekali!" sahut Len setengah hati. Rin tertawa. "Cepat turun dan kita pergi ke kamar!"

"Ayolah, dua atau tiga kali foto saja!" Rin memohon. Sang kakak menghela napas berat, kemudian menyiapkan kameranya. Diambilnya beberapa gambar di mana Rin tampak tersenyum puas, membuatnya turut tak bisa menahan perasaan senang di hatinya. "Giliranmu," katanya, mengulurkan tangan.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Len meraih tangannya dan naik. Namun, saat ia menapak di atas semen berlapis bebatuan itu, tiba-tiba Rin mendekap tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka semakin condong mengikuti gravitasi, dan selanjutnya yang bisa Len dengar adalah...

BYUURR!

Gelembung-gelembung udara lolos dari mulutnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, mencengkram air yang terasa beku. Saat ia mulai panik, permukaan kolam menghantam punggungnya perlahan, dan Len pun sadar kalau kolam itu tak sedalam yang ia kira.

Zrash!

Len muncul ke permukaan, diikuti Rin selanjutnya. Pemuda itu terbatuk, air dingin memasuki hidung dan kerongkongannya secara paksa. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Rahangnya bergemeletuk menahan suhu air yang begitu ekstrim. Pancuran terus mengguyur mereka, begitu kuat hingga bahu dan kepala mereka tengah dipukul-pukul perlahan. Len mendengar suara tawa yang tak lain adalah milik Rin.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" tanyanya jengkel. Ia tidak menyangka akan termakan jebakan bodoh seperti ini. Dua kali pula.

"Mengerjaimu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan!" katanya setengah berteriak. Warna-warni lampu yang sesekali menyinari posisi mereka membuat keduanya nampak berubah-ubah warna. Rin memeluknya, tubuh mereka yang saling berdekapan sama sekali tak mempengaruhi suhu dingin yang menusuk. Gadis itu kelihatan begitu riang saat ini. Rasanya seperti melihat sosok Rin di masa lalu...

Walaupun agak kesal, Len membalas pelukan itu. Heningnya malam terisi dengan gelak tawa mereka. Di samping dinginnya air yang sempat menenggelamkan tubuhnya, kini pemuda itu dikuasai oleh perasaan hangat yang menjalari mereka berdua. Tak peduli darahnya yang serasa beku tersumbat.

"Hey, siapa di sana?!" teriak seseorang dengan cahaya senter di tangannya.

"Satpam," Len berbisik, melihat situasi mereka yang terbilang buruk. Orang macam apa yang akan berendam di kolam air mancur saat salju turun? Situasi kurang menyenangkan terbayang di kepala Len jika mereka tertangkap basah.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita kembali ke kamar," Rin berkata pelan. Len mengangguk paham sebelum Rin meraih tangannya dan sekejap mereka telah berpindah tempat di dalam kamar hotel yang hangat. Keduanya tertawa lagi, mereka ulang 'pelarian' mereka barusan. Tindakan mereka pasti akan membuat satpam itu kebingungan.

Air menetes-netes, membasahi lantai marmer yang semula kering. Benar-benar kacau. Siapa sangka Rin akan membuatnya kembali dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini? Suatu hari, Len harus balas mengerjainya.

"Hey, mau mandi bersama?" tanyanya. Rin mengangguk kecil, mengajaknya masuk ke kamar mandi,

"Ayo. Baru saja aku mau bertanya soal itu."

.

.

.

Rin keluar dari kamar mandi sepuluh menit setelah Len. Rambutnya yang basah sudah dikeringkan, dan tubuhnya yang sempat nyaris beku kini kembali hangat. Ia pergi ke kamar untuk mengenakan baju, tapi tidak melihat Len di sana. Rin beranjak ke ruang televisi dan menemukan pemuda itu tengah melakukan sesuatu di meja tanpa menghiraukan sofa dengan duduk di atas permadani.

"Len _onii-sama_?" panggilnya di sisi pintu. Len menoleh,

"Hey, Rin. Kemarilah," katanya, masih sibuk dengan apapun itu yang ada di atas meja. Rin mendekat dan melihat kue _blackforest_ berukuran kecil bersamaan dengan sebuah kotak hadiah berbentuk ramping dan agak besar dengan berpitah merah menyala.

"Kue?" tanyanya, ia tak ingat Len membawa kue saat mereka pergi ke mari.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, ulang tahun tidak lengkap tanpa kue, jadi kuputuskan untuk membelinya setelah membeli _tori zosui_. Syukurlah mereka menyediakan restoran _western_ juga," Len menancapkan empat digit angka dari lilin di atas kue tersebut. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau gadis itu lebih menyukai lilin-liln kecil dengan berbagai warna, namun dengan usia yang sudah melebihi ribuan, mana mungkin meletakkan lilin sebanyak itu di atas kue sekecil ini? "Bagaimana? Tidak masalah, kan?" imbuhnya memastikan.

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya jujur. Ia justru bertambah senang karena Len begitu memikirkan hari ini. Apa masih ada hal yang bisa membuatnya lebih kesal?

"Hey, kita bisa mengundang Ryuuto..."

"Tidak!" tolak Rin mentah-mentah. _Mood_-nya turun sedikit.

"Sudah kuduga..." Len tertawa kaku. Hari ulang tahun memang selalu mereka rayakan berdua saja setiap tahunnya. Sepertinya Rin masih enggan merubah kebiasaan itu. Yah, bukan berarti Len merasa tidak senang...

"Ini hari yang sangat spesial. Jadi aku hanya ingin orang yang paling spesial yang ada di sampingku."

"Aku tahu," sahut Len. Ditepuknya permadani lembut yang ia duduki, "Sini, duduk di sampingku. Hanya tinggal beberapa menit sampai pergantian umurmu tiba."

Rin menurut. Mereka berdua menyalakan lilin bersama-sama, kemudian berbalik untuk memperhatikan jam dinding yang terpasang di atas televisi. Satu menit lagi. Mereka menunggu dalam diam. Kegiatan seperti ini sudah sering mereka lalui, dan anehnya tak satu pun dari Rin ataupun Len merasa jemu. Detik-detik inilah salah satu momen yang tak pernah luput dari rasa antusias.

Jarum panjang melewati angka 6. Setengah menit telah berlalu. Sudah berapa lama Rin menghirup udara, menemani Len menjalani tahun demi tahun yang terasa bagai detik demi detik? Tanpa ia sadari, datang hari di mana umurnya lagi-lagi bertambah. Ia tak pernah merasa tua, meskipun abad demi abad telah terlewati. Di samping zaman yang silih berganti, pemuda di sisinya membuat Rin merasa tidak pernah berubah.

Kepribadiannya mungkin tak lagi sama. Tapi tidak untuk perasaan yang ia miliki.

"Tiga, dua, satu... Rin, selamat ulang tahun!" Len berseru, mengiringinya dengan tepuk tangan. Ucapan terima kasih terangkai halus dari pita suara gadis itu, hingga mereka beralih pada api kecil di atas empat digit lilin yang masih menyala. Waktunya membuat permintaan.

"_Make a wish,_ Rin," ucap Len. Saat orang-orang seringkali merahasiakan permintaan mereka, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Rin dan Len. Semua permintaan, semua harapan baik, selalu diungkapkan terang-terangan di hadapan satu sama lain, karena dengan begitu, saat yang satu berdo'a, maka yang satunya mengamini do'a tersebut tanpa ragu.

"Sudah banyak permintaan ulang tahun yang kuharapkan. Hampir semuanya do'a untuk kebahagiaan kita berdua. Tapi, kali ini aku akan meminta kebahagiaan yang lebih jelas dan nyata," tuturnya halus. Api yang bergoyang pelan memantul di kedua iris matanya, berpendar dengan cahaya kecil di iris biru mereka. Kebahagiaan yang jelas dan nyata... Len ingin tahu maksud Rin akan kata-katanya tadi. Diam-diam, ia penasaran dan menanti-nanti. Gadis itu menarik napas, bersiap untuk meniup lilin di depannya,

"Aku harap aku dan Len _onii-sama_ akan segera memiliki bayi! Fuuuuh..."

Padam. Tak ada lagi cahaya kecil di atas rentetan angka dengan puncak yang meleleh. Samar-samar asap mengepul dari sumbu dan lenyap di udara. Tak ada kata-kata. Rin tampak tersipu dengan permintaan yang dibuatnya ketika Len menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya bercampur malu. Pemuda itu tampak kesulitan memulai pembicaraan.

"Err... Permintaanmu tahun ini cukup besar rupanya..." komentarnya grogi.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama seperti _Mutter_ yang butuh waktu sekitar dua ribu tahun sampai kau lahir..." sahutnya pelan. Kehamilan memang bukan hal yang mudah bagi mereka. Kemampuan manusia dalam bereproduksi sesekali membuat Rin iri. Dalam waktu satu tahun saja, sudah berapa anak yang lahir ke dunia? Terkadang Rin seringkali berpikir kalau mereka itu seperti hewan saja... Beranak-pinak dengan mudahnya...

"Kurasa inilah satu-satunya permintaanmu yang tak bisa kukabulkan dalam waktu sekejap," Len berkata. Jangankan bayi, terakhir kali mereka melakukannya adalah yang pertama. Tidak seperti manusia yang katanya tak tahan satu minggu saja tanpa menyentuh pasangan, mereka bisa menahannya dalam waktu lama. Tapi, sekarang... Len rasa ia harus mengubah kebiasaan yang sepertinya akan menghambat restorasi ras vampir di dunia.

"Aku tidak memintanya dalam waktu dekat, kok. Tapi bohong kalau aku bilang tak ingin memilikinya segera."

"Tenang saja, Rin. Aku akan berusaha... M-maksudku... ayo kita berusaha!"

Rin tersenyum manis sekali, "Bisakah kita hidup sebagai orang dewasa saat hari itu tiba?"

Len menyunggingkan senyuman hangat, "Tentu saja."

Keduanya terdiam agak lama. Jarum jam tak berhenti berdetak, berbisik pada mereka bahwa waktu masih terus berjalan di samping keheningan yang terselubung. Len mengerjap. Pembicaraan tadi benar-benar membuatnya serius dan terbawa hingga lupa bahwa ia masih memiliki hadiah untuk Rin. Diambilnya kotak itu dari atas meja dan menyerahkannya,

"Aku tak tahu lagi benda apa yang harus kuberikan. Jadi, maaf kalau kado tahun ini membuatmu kecewa," ujar Len, agak khawatir dengan pemberiannya kali ini. Rin menerima kotak itu dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput, membuat Len semakin takut menghadapi reaksinya.

Gadis itu mulai melepas simpul pita merah yang mengikat kotak tersebut, dilucutinya kertas kado yang membungkus hadiah tersebut dan meraih sebuah benda berupa bingkai dengan gambar yang sangat familiar di matanya...

"Ini... Apa ini lukisan _Vater_ dan _Mutter_?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Len mengangguk,

"Benar. Kita tidak memiliki satu pun foto atau lukisan tentang mereka, jadi aku membuatkannya sebagai hadiah untukmu," jelas Len. Semua benda kenangan mengenai orang tua mereka sudah lenyap tak bersisa. Tapi, kenangan di hatinya takkan pernah lenyap, dan ia mencoba untuk menuangkannya dalam kanvas meskipun Len merasa ia sama sekali tak berbakat dalam bidang melukis. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku tahu lukisan itu kelihatan kacau dan berantakan..."

"Ini lukisan paling berkesan yang pernah kulihat," sahut Rin sebelum pemuda di hadapannnya menghina lebih jauh hasil karyanya sendiri. Tapi, jawaban itu sama sekali tak membuat Len puas.

"Hm, kalau kau berkata 'lukisan paling indah' mungkin aku tidak akan bertanya lagi..." tambah Len menuntut komentar lebih. Rin menggeleng,

"Tidak. Lukisanmu ini berantakan sekali. Kau sama sekali tak berbakat, _Onii-sama_," katanya blak-blakan, benar-benar langsung tertancap di ulu hati Len. Wajahnya memucat, dia baru saja mendapatkan komentar menusuk yang dikatakan sedemikian mudahnya. Dengan wajah bahagia pula.

"Aku takkan pernah melukis lagi," sesalnya. Rin menyandarkan lukisan itu di meja, membiarkan sorot mata lembut _Mutter_ dan tatapan tegas _Vater_ seakan mengarah pada mereka.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Lihat, meskipun berantakan, aku bisa merasakan _Mutter_ dan _Vater_ memperhatikan kita lewat tulisan ini," Rin mengusap bingkainya yang berwarna keperakan, "Aku sangat bahagia. Kuharap mereka juga bahagia karenanya."

Len menatap mata _Vater_ dan _Mutter_ yang dilukisnya menggunakan warna biru muda dan tua. Dia memang tak menggunakan teknik khusus, tidak bisa tepatnya, namun sesuatu dari cara mereka memandang di lukisan itu membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Mereka pasti bahagia. Kau tahu saat aku datang mengunjungi _Mutter_ setelah proses persalinannya selesai?" tanya Len, sedikit berbagi cerita tentang saat-saat mereka pertama bertemu. Rin membetulkan duduknya, dan meminta Len untuk menceritakan soal itu. "Dia menangis dan berkata 'Alexiel, kemarilah! Adikmu begitu cantik, mustahil kau tidak jatuh cinta dengannya!' seperti itu, bahkan _Vater_ yang biasanya galak pun tampak seperti anak kecil, mengangkatmu tinggi-tinggi dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya."

Rin tertawa kecil membayangkan itu semua, "Lalu, reaksimu seperti apa?"

Len terhenyak. "A-aku..." Satu pertanyaan yang seharusnya tak Rin lontarkan. Gadis itu buru-buru menambahkan,

"M-maaf. Aku begitu senang sampai melupakan hal-hal itu... Hentikan saja pembicaraan tentang masa lalu ini... ya?" urainya menyesal. Hanya seuntai kalimat dan itu berhasil menghancurkan suasana. Di depannya, Len masih terdiam. Tangannya mengepal, rasa bersalah tertuang di air mukanya. Rin menunduk rendah, ia harus mengatakan hal lain sesegera mungkin, "Selanjutnya, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanyanya, mencoba meneruskan acara kecil mereka yang tertunda.

"Apa ada hal khusus yang ingin kau lakukan?" pemuda itu balik bertanya. Nada ringan yang terpaksa terpancar di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kurasa aku mulai lelah," ujar Rin, memeluk lututnya dengan mata mengintip di balik poni yang tak terjepit. Semua aktivitas mereka di siang mari maupun yang baru terlewati ternyata cukup membuatnya capek.

"Mungkin kita bisa merubah pola tidur kita selama ini," celetuk Len, "Kau mau istirahat?"

"Tapi, kuenya..." Rin melirik kue _blackforest_ yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Oh, kau ingin memakannya sekarang?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan memotongkannya untukmu!" sahut Len bersemengat, ia mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong kue tersebut perlahan-lahan.

"Kita suap-suapan?" celetuk Rin tiba-tiba. Rona merah muda bercampur dengan sorot mata penuh harap. Ah, mana mungkin Len bisa menolaknya?

"Kita suap-suapan."

.

~Adegan Dewasa~

.

.

Sekali lagi, mereka membuat kekacauan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, lagi-lagi Rin berhasil mengerjainya. Saat gadis itu menyuapinya, Len sama sekali tak bisa bergerak saat benda bertekstur empuk dan dilapisi coklat pekat itu mendarat bebas di sekitar hidung dan bibirnya. Tentu saja Rin tertawa puas melihat wajahnya yang belepotan, sampai-sampai gadis itu lengah dan mendapat balasan dari Len. Perang makanan pun tak terelakkan.

Kue yang seharusnya masuk ke pencernaan mereka jadi berceceran di lantai. Dan Len yang selalu mengajarkan Rin untuk bertanggung jawab tentu menyeretnya agar mau ikut serta membereskan kekacauan itu. Siapa yang memulainya duluan? Tanyanya saat Rin berdalih kelelahan sebagai alasan untuk lari.

Selain itu, mereka juga harus keramas. Lagi. Apa boleh buat? Ada banyak coklat yang menempel di rambut dan hal tersebut tentu sangat mengganggu. Butuh waktu lumayan untuk menyingkirkan benda lengket itu. Tidak cukup sekali mereka mencuci rambut.

Rin menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Tangannya memegang sebuah _hairdryer_, bunyi desingan yang ribut memenuhi seisi kamar mandi. Diarahkannya angin panas dari _hairdyer_ itu ke beberapa wilayah rambutnya yang masih lembap. Sebenarnya Rin lebih suka membiarkan rambut kering dengan sendirinya, namun tidur dengan rambut yang basah terasa kurang nyaman.

Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa _bath tub_ tersebut dan mengenakan gaun tidur. Lampu kamar mati. Dan sepertinya Len belum selesai di kamar mandi yang satunya. Kondisinya memang lebih mengenaskan ketimbang Rin akibat 'perang' tadi. Ia tertawa geli, mengingat wajah Len yang dipenuhi coklat dan tampang kagetnya yang begitu lucu.

Rin tidak suka bercanda. Tapi mengerjai Len selalu menjadi cerita lain baginya.

Mungkin, itu bagian dari dirinya yang ingin melampiaskan beberapa waktu di masa lalu.

Ia menggigit bibir. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan soal hal-hal seperti itu lagi! Sekarang adalah saat-saat di mana mereka berdua harus berbahagia. Jangan sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang salah untuk kedua kalinya.

Rin menggeser tirai putih yang menutupi jendela berukuran besar di kamar itu. Terhalang oleh selapis kaca, ia melihat lampu-lampu berbagai warna yang menyala seperti butiran bintang di langit. Salju masih turun, mengikuti gravitasi bumi dengan gerakan anggun. Tak ada suara yang tertangkap telinga dari luar kecuali semburan air mancur yang terdengar seperti guyuran hujan.

Dia merasa sangat tentram di sini.

"Sedang melihat apa?"

Rin menoleh, menemukan Len yang datang dari arah pintu. Rambutnya juga sudah dikeringkan dan tergerai bebas mencapai bahu. Pemuda itu mendekati Rin dan turut melihat apa yang tengah adiknya lihat.

"Aku suka tempat ini," Rin berujar pelan, menyentuh kaca dingin di hadapan mereka. "Dingin, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, aku merasa hangat."

"Kau ingin memiliki rumah di sini?" tanya Len. Gadis itu menggeleng samar,

"Kurasa bukan itu penyebabnya..." ucapnya halus, beralih menatap Len. "Aku tak keberatan tinggal di manapun. Tapi, kurasa saat ini, semua benda yang tak bernyawa juga tersenyum pada kita."

"Langit bersalju saat kau lahir. Sepertinya salju-salju itu kembali turun untuk memberikan selamat," tangan Rin terasa begitu lembut dalam genggamannya, "Aku bersyukur masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Melewatkan waktu bersamamu. Dan akhirnya bisa mencintaimu..." dikecupnya buku-buku jari yang ramping itu, "Jika ada hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini, kaulah kebahagiaan itu. Aku takkan pernah lagi menyesali kelahiranmu."

Rin mati-matian menahan perasaan yang meluap-luap di dadanya. Rasa itu terlalu kuat hingga kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa pun untuk membalas kata-kata Len. Untaian yang bukan sekedar pemanis momen belaka. Ketulusan mengalir di setiap suku katanya. Sungguh kenyataan yang indah melebihi mimpi-mimpinya. Atau mungkin realita yang terlalu indah hingga ia merasa tidak pantas. Apa pun itu, dicintai oleh Len adalah keajaiban untuknya.

"Terima kasih," Rin berbisik halus. Seperti cahaya kecil dalam kegelapan, perasaan Len perlahan memenuhi relung dan terus mengisi tiap sudut kosong di dalam sana. Sampai Rin merasa tak mampu lagi jika harus menerima cinta yang lebih dari ini. "_Onii-sama_..."

Sorot matanya begitu dalam. Seakan menembus tabir yang menyelubungi dan menghubungkan apa yang mereka rasa. Len menariknya ke dalam ciuman hangat, kecupan dalam yang pelan dan lembut. Begitu banyak... Begitu banyak yang Rin rasakan di tiap detik bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ia bukan bingung akan cara mengungkapkannya, hanya saja semua kata-kata indah di kepalanya tak ada yang mampu menandingi. Dan ia pun tenggelam, membiarkan Len membawanya.

Warna putih menyambut penglihatan. Garis-garis kain halus kelambu yang tersebar ke empat sisi berbentuk persegi panjang. Gadis itu berbaring, ranjang yang empuk menyambut tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun tidur berbahan sutra. Sentuhan yang semakin dalam tak terelakkan, membangkitkan sisi liar dari kelembutan kasih sayang.

Len memutus lumatan di antara mereka, memberikan kesempatan bagi gadisnya untuk menghirup udara. Dadanya kembang kempis, tak jauh beda dengan sosok berkulit bak porselen di bawahnya. Bibirnya memerah, seperti rona yang mewarnai wajah, menambah keindahan sepasang lautan yang berpusat di kedua matanya. Anak-anak rambutnya tampak tak beraturan. Gadis itu mulai menjelma menjadi sosok yang melampaui Aphrodite dan membuatnya gila.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?" Rin melirih di antara napasnya yang memberat.

"K-kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan ini..." jawab Len, berusaha menahan diri, "Jika kau merasa lelah, kita bisa hentikan..."

"Sssh. Aku adalah milikmu. Kau boleh menyentuhku kapan pun kau mau," bisikannya membuat darah Len berdesir. Dibiarkannya jari-jari lentik itu membuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya, "Hatiku tercipta untuk mencintaimu. Dan tubuhku tercipta untuk melayanimu. Jadi jangan pernah sungkan untuk mendatangiku."

Dalam hening, gaun tidur sutra itu terlepas menuruni bahu Rin yang telanjang, kemudian jatuh dan mengekspos karya terindah yang khusus dipamerkan hanya untuknya. Napasnya tertahan, sekujur tubuhnya menegang diiringi debaran jantung yang bertalu-talu. Rin kembali berbaring, sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri,

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, _Onii-sama_..."

Dan dengan aba-aba itu, ia menautkan jemari mereka sekali lagi. Mendekat, kemudian kembali berbagi ciuman panjang tanpa jemu. Kehangatan dari ujung dan pangkal lidah yang bersentuhan membuat seluruh bagian dari diri mereka berkecamuk. Len beranjak menuruni lehernya, memberikan beberapa tanda merah samar di sana. Dia harus berhati-hati agar tidak melukai gadis itu. Rintihan kecil yang Rin buat seolah mengundang tangannya untuk ikut merasakan tiap inchi dari tubuh Rin yang tanpa cacat.

"H-hii..." satu jilatan kecil di puncak dadanya membuat Rin meringkik pelan.

"Geli?" tanya Len tersenyum jahil. Hal serupa terjadi saat mereka melakukannya pertama kali.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menahannya."

Kedua tangan Rin tak bisa berhenti mencengkram surai-surai pirang di kepala Len. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan sensasi aneh di salah satu puncak dadanya. Ia tertawa kecil. Len sedang bermain-main dengannya kini,

"_Onii-sama_, kau seperti bayi saja..."

Len menyisipkan sedikit gurauan, "Anggap saja aku ini bayimu."

"Mana ada bayi yang lebih besar daripada ibunya sendiri," sanggah Rin. Tangannya menelusup ke pipi Len yang dijatuhi beberapa helai rambut, membelai pelan wajah tersebut, "Mau aku menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa?" tanyanya, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pingsan jika melihatmu mendadak berubah menjadi seorang dewi," tolaknya halus, membuat gadis itu tersipu. Ia mengecup keningnya, mengungkapkan perasaan ingin selalu bersama lewat satu ciuman kecil itu, "Jalani saja apa yang saat ini ada di depan kita, Rin. Terimalah dirimu yang sekarang. Oke?"

Gadis itu mengangguk paham, "Oke."

Mereka menarik _bed cover_ yang sempat terabaikan, menutupi tubuh yang tak lagi menyembunyikan apa pun. Desah tertahan mengikuti, seirama dengan gerakan berulang yang membakar gairah seperti percikan minyak di atas tumpukan bara. Peluh mulai membasahi, merubah aroma dari udara yang semula ringan menjadi lebih pekat, menambah nuansa erotis di tengah kehangatan yang mereka bagi.

Jari yang semula bergerak halus kini mulai merangkak semakin liar, mencicipi tiap titik sensitif yang mengundang rintihan menggoda. Ujung-ujung jari kaki Rin melipat, tangannya bertumpu pada seprai tak beraturan di bawahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku, saat anak-anak rambut Len yang berantakan menggoda kulit di antara kedua pahanya.

Garis tangan Len yang tegas dan kuat menahan kedua pahanya yang tak bisa rileks, seolah tertahan akibat godaan nakal yang datang bertubi-tubi. Tarikan napas semakin berat, jantung berdebum kencang menggedor gendang telinga. Rin merasa dunia yang ia lihat nampak jelas dan samar di saat yang bersamaan. Ia menjerit tertahan, merasakan sesuatu yang lembut memasuki dirinya.

"_Onii-sama_..."

Pemuda itu merangsek lebih dalam, membiarkan lidahnya mengecap lebih jauh mengenai rasa dari gadis yang ia miliki. Menghirup aroma harum yang menguar dari titik sakral miliknya seorang. Pengap sekali jika berlama-lama seperti ini, itulah yang terlintas di pikirannya. Namun, ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Ia menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Walau Len paham dirinya pasti takkan pernah merasa puas.

"H-haa..."

Len muncul dari balik selimut dan alih-alih menemukan wajah Rin yang tertekuk dengan kedua tangan menutupinya.

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, khawatir telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Rin tak nyaman.

"Jangan lihat aku. Yang tadi itu memalukan sekali," jawabnya parau. Len mendekat, menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang sempat menghalangi mata Len untuk menatapnya. Wajah Rin tampak merah padam,

"Itu yang kau sebut sebagai pengalaman baru," celetuk Len, memberikan ciuman kecil di bibirnya. Kening mereka bersentuhan, berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata yang intens.

"Sepertinya aku berhadapan dengan profesional," Rin berkata tepat di depan wajahnya. Len terkekeh,

"Ahaha... Jangan khawatir, aku akan terus mengajarimu. Bahkan jika kau sudah mahir sekalipun," godanya, kembali membawa gadis itu ke cumbuan yang kian memanas. Len berjengit, merasakan jemari Rin yang mulai menjelajah kaku. Berpindah dari pasif menjadi aktif. Belaian halus di tengkuknya, terus turun ke dada, perut dan seterusnya. Ia menyeringai, "Kau—khh ... Cepat tanggap, ya."

"Tidak adil jika aku hanya diam, kan?" Rin tersenyum, meskipun sebenarnya rasa malu yang ia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya ingin terjun bebas dari jembatan merah yang sempat mereka kunjungi.

"Tapi, kau masih harus banyak belajar, Rin," Len yang tak mau kalah turut memberikan serangan balasan dengan jari yang menyusup ke daerah sakral di bawah sana.

"Ngh... Hhh," Rin menggeliat, bibirnya yang memerah terkunci kembali oleh lumatan yang membuat asupan oksigennya tertahan. Saliva mengaliri dagunya, percampuran antara miliknya dan Len yang terus melatih lidahnya untuk terus bereaksi pada tiap rangsangan. Impuls-impuls yang ia dapatkan dalam waktu bersamaan membuat Rin mulai berkunang. Rasa geli di bagian bawah perutnya semakin kentara.

Napasnya pendek dan memburu saat Len melepaskannya. Pemuda itu menjilat jarinya yang tampak basah. Terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda hingga Rin merapatkan kedua kakinya, menekan sensasi yang masih tersisa saat jari Len yang panjang dan ramping memasuki bagian dari dirinya. Perasaannya mulai tak menentu, dan pinggulnya terus bergerak seiringan dengan apitan kaki bergesekan lembut di setiap gesturnya yang tampak gelisah.

Dia menginginkan lebih.

"_Onii-sama_..." ia mendesahkan panggilan itu. Matanya memohon, haus akan bagian dari diri Len yang mampu memenuhi kekosongan tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya terangkat, mengikat Len dengan cara yang sangat erotis. Di tengah remangnya ruangan, tubuhnya tampak berkilau pucat. "Kumohon... Lakukanlah..." pintanya berbisik. Len membelai wajahnya, mengecupnya sesaat,

"Rileks, Rin. Aku akan masuk pelan-pelan," ucapnya, mulai mengarahkan dirinya untuk memasuki salah satu surga duniawi. Genggaman tangan Rin semakin kuat, diikuti lenguhan saat Len terus memasuki area pribadi yang terjamah untuk kedua kalinya. Len menahan posisi mereka, memberikan waktu bagi Rin untuk membiasakan diri. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku masih merasa aneh di awal. Tapi tidak masalah," jawabnya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa rileks seperti yang Len instruksikan. "B-bisakah kau memelukku lagi? Seperti waktu itu?" pintanya. Dekapan Len selalu berhasil membuatnya lebih nyaman.

"Tentu saja," sahut Len, menangkap tubuh kecil Rin dengan kedua tangannya yang panjang. Rin terhenyak, merasakan tangan Len yang menumpu dirinya begitu kuat dan lembut. Dibalasnya dekapan itu, memejamkan mata dan bersiap,

"Kumohon pelan-pelan, _Onii-sama_..."

Len mengecup keningnya sekali lagi. Dan yang selanjutnya bisa Rin rasakan hanyalah rangsangan yang datang bertubi-tubi, membuat kelopak matanya terpejam begitu kuat dan ujung jari yang mencakar kulit punggung pemuda di atasnya. Detik jam mengiringi desah dan lenguh yang sesekali terlepas dari bibir pasangan tersebut, menciptakan rangkaian nada yang terselip di antara panggilan satu sama lain yang tak henti-hentinya dielu-elukan bagai mantra.

"Rin... Rin..." Len tak bisa berhenti. Hasrat yang setengah mati ditahan kini terbebaskan saat Rin memberinya aba-aba untuk bergerak lebih leluasa. Deru napas yang memburu seakan menjadi sumber kehidupan, membawanya ke dunia yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka berdua. Fantasinya melambung tinggi, membawanya menembus langit pertama hingga ke tujuh, mengizinkannya mencicipi setitik surga.

Aktivitas mereka begitu intens dan tak terhindarkan. Seluruh tubuh Rin seperti berada di atas nyala api. Panas. Peluh membasahi di balik selimut yang menutupi. Desahnya tertahan di telinga Len, menahan rasa malu dari bebunyian erotis yang mereka hasilkan. Desakan bertubi-tubi membuatnya tak mampu berpikir, hanya nama Len yang merajai tiap sudut kepalanya. Air bening muncul di sudut mata Rin yang terpejam.

"L-Len—!"

Di antara tarikan napas yang tak teratur, keduanya saling bertukar kata cinta. Pelan, berbisik. Menjabarkannya di telinga satu sama lain dengan nada menghanyutkan. Impuls yang mereka terima terasa semakin hebat dan tak tertahankan. Rin mulai mengeluhkan reaksi tubuhnya yang mulai terasa aneh dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Ditanggapinya rintihan gadis itu dengan ciuman pengalih perhatian.

Rin melemas saat Len terus menghujaninya dengan sentuhan liar tiada henti. Cinta dan gairahnya melebur menjadi satu dalam gerak penuh rangsang di tengah malam bersalju hening. Dibiarkannya Len menguasai semua yang ada dalam dirinya, menuntunnya menuju kenikmatan dunia tiada tara.

Bersama-sama, Len dan Rin melihat ribuan kunang-kunang yang memenuhi penglihatan mereka. Puncak dari detik-detik surga duniawi yang mereka cicipi.

Saat Len memenuhi dirinya dengan jutaan cinta, Rin bisa merasakan setitik air mata bahagia menuruni pipinya yang merona.

**Bersambung...**

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf...!

Mungkin ini adalah update terakhir saya. Dengan kata lain, saya akan hiatus :(

Saya nggak mau menelantarkan fict ini. Beneran deh. Tapi banyak author yang feeling-nya 'mati' kalau cerita yang ia buat ditinggal begitu lama. Saya harap kalian akan tetap setia menunggu *hiks*

Dukungan dari kalian sedikitnya pasti bikin saya semangat kalau seandainya feeling saya terhadap fict ini mati.

Ternyata meng-complete-kan fict itu susah, ya. Saya nggak tidur malem demi menyelesaikan chapter ini. Maklumlah, saya masih amatiran...

Bales review dulu ya~

May-cyber-girl; Ow. Saya nggak bermaksud memaksa para silent reader untum ngereview kok! Tapi saya senang kamu mau meluangkan sedikit waktu, hehe :)

Salam kenal ya May-chan. Kamu nggak baca lemonnya kan? :D

Saya akan senang membaca pendapat kalian tentang chapter sebelum hiatus yang ditutup dengan manis ini :)

Sampai jumpa entah kapan di chapter 11! :D

VOCALOID (c) Yamaha


	11. Chapter 11

Saat malam suci tengah dirayakan di kediaman keluarga Hatsune, Miku, Luka dan Yuki tengah asyik bercengkrama bersama. Rumah yang biasanya sepi kini terasa begitu hangat tanpa kehampaan. Lampu kecil berwarna-warni yang mengitari pohon cemara imitasi tampak berkelip, dengan kilauan bintang plastik di puncaknya. Meja makan dipenuhi berbagai macam hidangan serta kue yang lazim disediakan saat hari Natal. Beberapa buah kado tampak tersusun di sisi pohon Natal dengan balutan kertas cantik terlilit pita merah.

"_Merry Christmas_, _Miss_ Luka, Yuki!" ucap Miku dengan keceriaan di wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak bahagia? Setelah bertahun-tahun melewati Natal dan tahun baru berduaan saja dengan adiknya, kini ada orang lain yang bergabung dengan mereka. Ditambah lagi, orang lain itu adalah ibunya sendiri.

"_Merry Christmas_, Miku-_chan_, Yuki-_chan_..." ujar Luka, turut terbawa suasana hangat yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"_Muerry chruistmuas_!" Yuki, masih dengan mulutnya yang dipenuhi ayam goreng tepung dan belepotan saus tomat, ikut menyahut. Entah sudah berapa potong ayam yang anak itu lahap semenjak ayam goreng pesanan itu datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku senang kita berkumpul bersama di saat seperti ini," Miku berkata, mengabaikan adiknya yang masih sibuk mengunyah, "Rasanya seperti memiliki keluargaku kembali."

"Kita memang keluarga, Miku-_chan_. Kau, aku dan Yuki-_chan_. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kami bukan siapa-siapamu," tukas Luka lembut. Tangannya mengelus surai-surai hitam yang tumbuh di rambut Yuki, "Kuharap kita bisa terus seperti ini. Iya kan, Yuki-_chan_?"

"Un! Jadi aku bisa makan ayam goreng tepung dan _sponge cake_ setiap hari Natal!" sahut Yuki gembira. Miku tertawa geli dan menjitak pelan kepala adiknya itu,

"_Baka_, perkataanmu itu merusak suasana saja."

"Tapi, memang jarang-jarang 'kan kita makan makanan sebanyak ini? Natal sebelumnya _Onee-chan_ tidak membuat apapun selain kue, pohon natal juga tidak ada..." urainya bagai mengeluh, mengenang kembali waktu-waktu yang telah terlewat itu, "Tapi, kali ini dengan Luka _onee-san_..."

"Hush, Yuki-_chan_. Jangan bicara seperti itu pada kakakmu. Miku-_chan_ sudah berusaha keras untukmu selama ini," sergah Luka saat Miku hanya mampu terdiam akibat celotehan bernada polos yang dilontarkan Yuki. "Sebaik apapun Luka _onee-san_ di matamu, Miku-_chan_ adalah kakakmu yang selama ini telah menjagamu. Kebaikannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ayam goreng, kue ataupun pohon natal," urainya mencoba memberi pengertian. Yuki menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang belepotan saus tomat. Gadis itu tampak menyesali kata-katanya.

Melihat reaksi Yuki, Miku mendekatinya dan menyejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu. Diraihnya bahu kecil Yuki, kemudian menatap matanya sembari tersenyum pias,

"Maafkan _Onee-chan_ jika kau merasa tidak senang melewatkan beberapa momen penting berdua saja denganku... Aku tidak bermaksud pelit atau apapun, hanya saja banyak yang harus kupertimbangkan sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Dan itu semua demi dirimu juga, Yuki..." jelasnya, meskipun dalam hatinya Miku pun merasa cukup bersalah karena tak bisa membuat anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki di masa ini agar bahagia. "Kau akan mengerti keadaanku suatu saat nanti."

Yuki menggigit bibir. Tangan kirinya mengepal kuat sedangkan tangan kanannya yang masih mengganggam tulang ayam tampak mencengkram makanan itu erat-erat.

"Maaf, _Onee-chan_..." ungkapnya parau. Miku terenyuh, direngkuhnya tubuh kecil gadis berambut hitam itu. Ia bisa mencium aroma stroberi dari rambut Yuki.

"Tak apa. Kau memang gadis yang pengertian," jawabnya seraya mengelus kepala adiknya. Luka tersenyum simpul menyaksikan kedekatan mereka yang begitu menghangatkan hati. Memang tak ada momen terbaik selain berkumpul bersama keluargamu sendiri...

"Luka _onee-san_," Yuki melepaskan diri dari dekapan Miku dan menghadap ke arah wanita itu. Ekspresinya membuat Luka penasaran akan apa yang hendak dikatakan gadis kecil tersebut. Meskipun jelas sekali ada keraguan yang tercermin dari sikap tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Yuki-_chan_?" tanya Luka hati-hati. Mata besar Yuki menatapnya serius, namun tidak menghilangkan kepolosan yang terpancar dari raut muka itu.

"Luka _onee-san_ selalu baik padaku dan juga _Onee-chan_... Kau juga sering berkunjung kemari, dan sepertinya _Onee-chan_ juga mendapat banyak bantuan darimu... Jadi... Kupikir, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau _Onee-san_ tinggal di sini dan menjadi keluarga kami..."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menjadi ibu kalian?" tanya Luka, menyimpulkan perkataan Yuki yang bertele-tele. Miku terkesiap,

"Itu mustahil, bukan? Luka _onee-san_ masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibu kami!"

Luka tertawa renyah mendengar persepsi Yuki, "Ahahaha... Sebenarnya, aku jauh lebih tua ketimbang kelihatannya, lho."

Miku tersenyum geli. Andai saja Yuki tahu kebenaran di balik sosok Luka yang sesungguhnya...

"B-benarkah? Kalau begitu... _Onee-san_ bisa menjadi ibu angkat kami?"

Diacaknya rambut hitam Yuki yang terasa lembut di telapak tangan Luka. Ia bisa mengerti mengapa hal ini terjadi. Kehilangan ibunya sejak usia muda, gadis itu pasti sangat merindukan sosok seseorang yang sekiranya bisa menggantikan kekosongan di tempat mereka bernaung. Figur seorang yang mengayomi dan penuh kasih sayang. Seorang ibu.

"Yuki-_chan_, sekalipun kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah atau apapun, aku akan selalu menjadi bagian dari keluargamu. Meskipun tidak resmi, kau boleh mengganggapku sebagai ibumu," tuturnya dengan nada penuh pengertian. Sorot mata Yuki tampak berbinar mendengar kata-kata itu,

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu _Okaa-san_?" tanya Yuki penuh harap. Luka mengangguk pasti,

"Tentu saja."

"_Okaa-san_..." gumam gadis kecil itu pelan. Panggilan itu seolah terasa aneh saat ia ucapkan. Mungkin karena telah sekian lama panggilan tersebut tak ia gunakan untuk ditujukan pada siapapun. Atau mungkin karena orang yang dimaksud bukanlah sosok yang seharusnya ia sebut demikian?

Entahlah, yang jelas, Yuki merasa sangat senang mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga boleh memanggil _Miss_ Luka sebagai ibuku, kan?" tanya Miku, ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan tadi. Keduanya menatap gadis berambut _twintail_ itu.

"Tentu saja boleh," sahut Luka penuh arti.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan memanggilmu '_Okaa_-_san_' seperti yang Yuki lakukan."

Yuki tampak tertarik akan kata-kata kakaknya tadi, "Lalu _Onee-chan_ akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa?"

Miku menatap Yuki dan Luka bergantian. Ia merapat pada wanita berambut merah jambu itu dan meraih kedua tangannya, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar begitu menenangkan saat jari mereka bersentuhan. Dengan senyuman tulus, dipanggilnya sosok perempuan itu dengan suara penuh kasih,

"_Mutter_."

.

.

.

**THE ORIGINS**

8 Januari. Setelah melewatkan libur Natal dan tahun baru, aktivitas manusia kembali berjalan sebagaimana biasa. Dan yang paling terlihat mencolok dalam populasi manusia tersebut adalah komunitas para pelajar. Mereka kembali memasuki masa aktif dengan semangat tahun baru yang menggebu. Jalanan di kota tampak meriah dengan candaan anak-anak muda berseragam musim dingin sesuai sekolahnya masing-masing.

Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah, tak ada sedikitpun awan mendung yang mewarnai langit. Matahari bersinar lembut, namun belum cukup untuk mengusir hawa dingin maupun melelehkan selimut salju tebal di beberapa sisi kota. Namun itu tetap tak menyurutkan semangat untuk memulai kembali aktivitas yang sebelumnya selalu dijalani oleh masyarakat sekitar.

Meskipun beda halnya dengan gadis yang berjalan di samping Len. Rin tampak sama sekali tak bersemangat semenjak mereka mulai berkemas untuk pulang dari penginapan yang mereka tinggali selama liburan. Gadis itu kelihatan sesuram langit saat badai salju menerpa. Kata-kata penyemangat dari Len sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun. Alhasil, Len hanya mampu tersenyum geli. Memang itulah reaksi paling normal dari Rin yang sekiranya bisa ia terima.

"Leeen! Rin-_chaaan_!"

Suara Shinji menyerang indera pendengaran mereka. Jarak mereka memang masih agak jauh dari gerbang di mana pemuda itu menunggu bersama yang lain, namun pendengaran keduanya yang jauh lebih tajam ketimbang manusia biasa membuat seruan itu terdengar cukup memekakkan telinga.

"Hey, kalian semua. Apa kabar?" tanya Len menyapa. Sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa lega saat melihat kembali wajah-wajah familiar itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami amat sangat baik-baik saja!" jawab Shinji mewakili teman-temannya. Sebagaimana biasa, cemoohan Nanami turut mengimbuhi,

"Itu 'kan hanya kau..."

Shinji mendelik, "Apa kau bilang?"

Buru-buru Nanami mengubah ekspresinya, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Diabaikannya gadis berambut panjang itu dan kembali beralih pada Len,

"Kami berempat merayakan tahun baru bersama. Kalian berdua seharusnya ada bersama kami saat itu!" celotehnya berapi-api.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya menyenangkan..." sahut Len seadanya. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan tahun baru seperti apa yang dilewatkan Shinji, Kazuma, Nanami dan Miku. Tapi, semenyenangkan apapun itu, Len yakin waktu yang sudah ia lewati jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang sudah mereka lalui.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. Bagian yang paling seru adalah saat kembang api yang kau pegang tiba-tiba meledak, hahaha!" Kazuma tergelak mengingat salah satu kejadian yang menurutnya sangatlah konyol. Pipi Shinji merona. Dan barulah sepasang kakak-adik itu sadari kalau telapak tangan dan jari tangan kanan Shinji tampak terlilit perban.

Bahkan Miku yang tidak biasanya tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain pun kini ikut menahan perasaan gelinya,

"Shinji-_kun_, kau harus lebih hati-hati!"

"H-Hatsune... Ternyata kau juga sama teganya..." Shinji menatap teman-temannya nanar. Seisi dunia serasa menertawakannya kini. Tapi bukan Akagi Shinji namanya kalau membiarkan perasaan seperti itu membuatnya terhanyut, "Ayolah. Lupakan saja bagian itu! Masih ada banyak bagian seru lainnya, kan?!"

"Oh, banyak sekali. Yang paling seru menurutku adalah saat kau jatuh terpeleset di restoran yang kita kunjungi," ungkap Nanami tergelak, semakin memperparah keadaan.

"Atau saat kau salah mengira antara sake manis dengan sake sungguhan dan memuntahkannya. Shinji-_kun_, wajahmu saat itu lucu sekali!" imbuh Miku menahan tawa.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menahan rasa malunya yang sudah meletup-letup. Dia tahu teman-temannya hanya bermaksud menceritakan beberapa momen menyebalkan sekaligus mengasyikkan pada dua orang teman yang saat itu absen dari kumpulan mereka. Tapi, tetap saja secara tak langsung mereka sudah mempermalukan Shinji. Akan lebih baik jika Len dan Rin menyaksikannya sendiri daripada harus mendengar satu-persatu cerita memalukan dijabarkan oleh mereka. Meski tak ada maksud jelek di baliknya.

"Semua cerita itu akan lebih lucu kalau kalian tidak tertawa. Apa reaksi kalian jika ada di posisi Akagi-_san_?" Rin angkat suara. Komentar pedasnya membuat suasana yang semula penuh guyon berubah menjadi hening dan serius. Mata birunya menatap tajam secara bergiliran, membuat para remaja itu bungkam.

Nanami membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya saja terhenti saat ia merasakan tangan Miku meraih jari-jarinya, memberikan isyarat untuk tidak memulai keributan. Gadis itu terhenyak, meredam rasa kesal yang sempat mengambil alih kendali diri.

"Rin, mereka hanya bercanda. Jangan menanggapinya serius," tegur Len, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kurang nyaman. Sementara itu, Shinji ikut membantu Len dengan berlagak santai,

"Len benar. Kau tidak perlu menganggap mereka serius, Rin-_chan_. Aku sudah terbiasa, kok, haha..." sahut Shinji, "Meski aku agak terkejut karena kau membelaku, sih..."

Gadis itu berjengit. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki maksud untuk membela Shinji. Yang ia lakukan semata-mata karena rasa tak suka yang timbul di hatinya saat melihat anak-anak itu menertawakan temannya sendiri. Itu saja.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa!" tiba-tiba Shinji teringat akan sesuatu dan merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk kotak dari dalam sana dan menyodorkannya pada Rin, "Rin-_chan_, _otanjoubi omedetou_!"

Pemberian tersebut membuat Rin terpekur. Dengan keraguan, diterimanya kotak kecil berbalut kertas kado kuning bercorak bunga daisy tersebut. Wajah Shinji tampak tersipu saat menyerahkannya, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal ia berkata,

"Aku tahu itu hanya benda kecil. Tapi setidaknya kuharap hadiah itu bisa menjadi kenang-kenangan dariku untukmu..."

Melihat tindak-tanduk sahabatnya yang sangat mencurigakan sekaligus penuh arti, Kazuma menyeletuk usil,

"Shinji, aku ragu Kagamine-_san_ akan memberikan restunya dengan mudah..."

Terang saja wajah Shinji langsung memanas,

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Ini 'kan hanya pemberian dari seorang teman!" tukasnya menegaskan. Reaksinya itu malah mengundang godaan lain dari teman perempuan yang selalu bersitegang dengannya,

"Hmm, benarkah? Tapi aku melihat maksud lain dari tingkah lakumu itu," seloroh Nanami curiga. Semua komentar yang memojokkannya itu membuat Shinji jengkel dan mengerang frustasi,

"Aakh, terserahlah!" pemuda itu mendekati Len dan merangkul lehernya, "Jadi... Bagaimana liburanmu? Kau sama sekali tidak menceritakan apapun tentang kunjungan kalian ke penginapan onsen..."

"Darimana kau tahu aku pergi ke penginapan?" Len balik bertanya. Seingatnya ia hanya mengatakan soal ulang tahun Rin dan tak memberi info lebih dari itu.

"Aku sempat lewat di depan rumahmu yang sedang kosong, lalu kutanya saja pada ibu tetangga yang kebetulan ada di sekitar situ," jelasnya, kemudian kembali menyelidiki pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab, "Hey, pertanyaanku belum kau jawab. Jadi apa ada yang terjadi selama kalian berduaan di sebuah penginapan?"

BUAK!

"_Ittai_!" ringis Shinji saat kepalan tangan Nanami menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Dengan mata melotot, ia bertanya gusar, "Apa maksudmu memukulku tiba-tiba?!"

Gadis itu mendengus, "Kami bisa mendengar pertanyaan menjijikanmu itu, tahu. Kapan, sih, kau akan berhenti membayangkan hal mesum seperti itu? Lagipula mana mungkin mereka berdua melakukan tindakan seperti yang kau pikirkan? Iya 'kan, Kagamine-_kun_?" tanyanya dalam satu tarikan napas, lalu memandang Len lekat-lekat seolah menuntut jawaban tegas.

"... Itu sudah jelas, bukan? Kami berdua kakak-adik, jadi yang seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi," tandas Len tenang. Mendengar jawaban itu, Nanami menarik telinga Shinji kuat-kuat dan menekankan,

"Kau dengar itu? Penolakan telak. Mulai sekarang hentikan fantasimu, _hentai_. Caramu berpikir membuatku ingin muntah."

Kata-kata yang sangat menusuk hati jika kau memahami situasi. Miku mengawasi gerak-gerik Rin dan Len. Mereka berdua tampak baik-baik saja, seolah dari sekian rangkaian kata yang sempat dilontarkan sahabatnya, tak ada satupun yang mengenai hati mereka. Atau mungkin telinga mereka sudah kebal akan celaan sedemikian rupa?

"Baik, baik! Aku mengerti! Sekarang lepaskan telingaku!" erang Shinji kesakitan. Saat telinganya bebas dari cengkraman maut Nanami, yang bisa Shinji lakukan hanyalah mengusap-usap daun telinganya yang memerah naas. Kalau saja gadis itu seorang lelaki, Shinji pastikan ia akan menghajarnya.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke kelas sebelum mempermalukan diri sendiri akibat keributan yang kalian buat," usul Kazuma yang telah menyadari kalau tingkah mereka telah menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar. Tanpa argumen apapun lagi, mereka semua segera beranjak dari sana.

Sebelum berpisah dengan para senior itu, Rin memanggil salah satu dari mereka,

"Akagi-_san_."

Bukan hanya Shinji, yang lain pun ikut menoleh memperhatikan sosok Rin. Terkecuali Len yang entah mengapa tetap terfokus pada jalan yang akan ia pijaki, sama sekali tak menoleh atau apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melihat momen langka itu. Tangan Rin masih menggenggam hadiah yang Shinji berikan.

"Hadiahnya... Terima kasih..." ucapnya pelan, tanpa berani menatap wajah pemuda itu. Mau tak mau Shinji dibuat salah tingkah karenanya,

"Eh... Sama-sama."

Merasa tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk disampaikan, Rin berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu menuju gedung SMP, meninggalkan para senior itu dengan ekspresi mereka masing-masing. Figurnya yang kecil menghilang saat memasuki lobi. Mereka semua terdiam, hingga Shinji mulai bicara,

"Len, meskipun Rin-_chan_ itu dingin dan pernah membuat tanganku serasa remuk, kurasa dia gadis yang manis. Dan sangat baik."

Len tak menyahut.

"Apa kubilang. Dia mengincar adikmu, Kagamine-_san_..." celetuk Kazuma.

"Kazuma, bisakah kau diam?" semburnya jengkel, Kazuma hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. Dan baru Shinji sadari kalau Len sudah mendahului mereka memasuki gedung, "O-oi, Len! Tunggu!" serunya, menyusul langkah Len diikuti Kazuma yang mengekor dari belakang.

Sedangkan ketiga anak laki-laki itu berjalan di depan, Miku dan Nanami masih tetap berdiri di tempat, memperhatikan mereka semua. Kelopak mata Nanami menyipit, menandakan kehadiran sesuatu yang mengganjal benak dan perasaannya,

"Rasanya seperti ada yang salah..." gumamnya parau. Miku melirik gadis itu penuh selidik,

"Apanya?" tanya Miku ingin tahu. Sahabatnya mengangkat bahu,

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku merasa tidak enak dengan situasi barusan," ungkapnya, mengumbar keganjalan hati yang sempat bersarang di dadanya. Gadis itu berjalan mendahului Miku, kemudian menoleh dengan ekspresi khawatir, "Berharap saja sesuatu yang buruk takkan terjadi, Miku."

.

.

.

"Riiiin!"

Suara Azusa melengking nyaring saat Rin baru saja hendak memasuki kelasnya. Rin menoleh dan menemukan gadis itu tengah berlarian penuh semangat ke arahnya, hingga akhirnya sebuah dekapan hangat Rin dapat dari Azusa.

"Hey, Azusa..." sapanya di antara rambut hitam Azusa yang mengenai pipinya. Azusa melepaskan Rin dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dihiasi bibir mengerucut,

"Setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu dan yang bisa kau katakan hanya 'Hey, Azusa', seperti itu?" rengutnya sebal, namun sedetik kemudian kembali ceria, "Bagaimana liburanmu, Rin? Menyenangkan?"

Rin mengangguk samar.

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti dirimu. Pergi berdua saja dengan kakakmu ke penginapan. Apanya yang seru dari itu? Kau seharusnya kembali sebelum tahun baru dan ikut bersamaku!" serunya menggebu-gebu, kemudian mulai bercerita panjang lebar soal libur akhir tahun yang ia lewati bersama keluarga dan pacarnya. Saking semangatnya, Rin nyaris tak bisa memotong sedikitpun hanya untuk menanggapi jabaran aktivitas yang diceritakan Azusa. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu memberikan kalimat ajakan yang Rin anggap sebagai kesempatan untuk membalas, "Lain kali ikutlah denganku. Tentu saja Len-_senpai_ boleh ikut. Ah, kau juga boleh bawa pacarmu, jadi bisa sekalian _double date_!"

Rin lelah sendiri melihat Azusa yang mampu bercerita panjang lebar hanya dengan beberapa tarikan napas saja. Ia tersenyum tipis,

"Teman-teman _Onii-sama_ juga mengatakan hal yang serupa. Kurasa tahun depan kami akan bingung akan ikut bersamamu atau mereka..." ucapnya dengan maksud bergurau.

"Kau ikut saja denganku, masalah kakakmu biar dia putuskan saja sendiri!" simpulnya enteng. Rin menggigit bibir, pegangannya pada kotak hadiah dari Shinji semakin kuat.

"Huh? Kotak apa itu yang kau pegang?" tanya Azusa.

"Ini hadiah dari teman _Onii-sama_," jawab Rin seadanya. Jika Shinji mendengar itu, Rin akan merasa tidak enak hati. Tapi sungguh, kedekatannya dengan Shinji belum cukup untuk membuat Rin mau mengakui Shinji sebagai 'teman', bukan 'teman dari kakak'.

"Dalam rangka apa?" Azusa kembali bertanya.

"Ulang tahunku."

"Eh?! Ulang tahun?! Kapan?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, Rin harus menutup telinganya saat gadis itu terus-terusan bertanya dengan suara tidak karuan.

"Tanggal 27 Desember. Kau bilang kau sibuk, kan? Kalau aku bilang soal ulang tahunku, kau pasti akan merepotkan dirimu sendiri..." ujarnya. Azusa mencengkram bahu Rin dan menatapnya lekat-lekat,

"Kita teman, bukan? Sudah sepantasnya hal seperti itu terjadi!" ucap Azusa mantap. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membayar semua ini...?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun."

"Mana bisa begitu!" bantah Azusa bersikeras. Gadis itu kembali memikirkan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya ia menjetikkan jarinya pertanda menemukan penerangan, "Ayo kita pergi ke bioskop. Aku yang traktir."

Rin mengerjapkan matanya yang sayu, "Ide sesimpel itu saja kau harus berpikir...?"

Azusa melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Rin dan mengerling,

"Baiklah. Jadi kapan kau bisa meluangkan waktumu?"

_Padahal aku belum menyetujuinya... _batin Rin.

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Rin pasrah. Di samping itu, kapanpun waktu yang ditentukan, Rin yakin bisa mengiyakannya.

"Besok sepulang sekolah kita langsung ke sana, oke?" ucapnya meminta persetujuan. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk. Lagipula ia tak ingin terlalu banyak bicara sementara Azusa tampak antusias sekali akan rencana ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka dengan perasaan tidak suka yang bergemuruh.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya diletakkan di sini..." Rin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sedangkan kedua tangannya asyik mengatur kira-kira di manakah tempat yang tepat unttuk menaruh lukisan yang Len berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar Len sendirian, karena tunangannya itu sedang berada di kamar mandi. Awalnya Rin mencoba untuk menaruh benda itu di kamarnya, namun berhubung Rin lebih sering berada di kamar Len, jadilah ia memutuskan untuk memajangnya di sini.

Rin memperhatikan lukisan berbingkai keemasan itu. Sosok ayah dan ibunya yang tengah tersenyum di sana. Ia membalas senyuman keduanya, berharap perasaan rindunya bisa tersampaikan. Disentuhnya kanvas tersirat warna itu, merasakan teksturnya di ujung jari.

"Kenapa kau menaruhnya di kamarku?" tanya Len yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Karena aku menginginkannya," jawab Rin tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kau 'kan bisa menaruhnya di ruang tamu."

Rin tersenyum geli, "Dan membiarkan orang-orang menertawakanmu? Tidak akan."

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya. Ia masih ingat dengan komentar Rin akan karyanya tersebut. Benar juga. Mana bisa Rin memajang lukisan sejelek itu di ruang tamu, sekalipun mereka jarang sekali mendapat kunjungan dari orang luar.

Ia berdiri di samping Rin, ikut menatap lukisan itu penuh arti.

"Dengan begini aku akan merasa kalau _Vater_ dan _Mutter_ ada di dekatku saat aku tidur."

"Dengan begitu kau sama saja membiarkan mereka menyaksikan adegan seks sebelum tidur."

Nyaris saja Rin terlonjak akibat kata-kata Len yang begitu spontan dan tanpa pikir panjang. Tangannya mengepal dengan wajah merah menahan malu,

"Padahal aku mencoba membuat kata-kata yang berkesan. Kau merusaknya," tuding Rin sebal. Pipinya yang tersapu warna merah tampak menggembung, membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu. Len terkekeh,

"Maaf. Tapi bukankah apa yang kubilang ada benarnya? Coba bayangkan kalau kita sedang melakukan sesuatu saat lukisan _Vater_ dan _Mutter_ di sini. Apa kau tidak merasa diawasi?" urai Len, memperhatikan dua pasang mata biru _cerulean_ yang terlukis di sana. Kening Rin mengernyit, membayangkan situasi macam apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kita bisa membalikkan lukisan ini..." gadis itu merubah posisi lukisan itu, hingga yang terpajang di sana hanyalah warna coklat kayu yang menyangga bagian belakang lukisan tersebut. "Masalah terselesaikan."

"Membalik lukisan sebelum bercinta... Itu akan menjadi rutinitas yang aneh..." komentar Len lagi. Memang cukup merepotkan kalau dipikir-pikir. Alhasil, Rin pun menyerah. Ia membawa keluar lagi lukisan itu dari kamar Len. "Mau kau pajang di mana?" selidik Len.

"Kamarku," jawab Rin singkat. Ditaruhnya lukisan tersebut di salah satu dinding kamar yang kosong tak berhiaskan apapun. Gadis itu menghela napasnya, memperhatikan posisi benda itu kini. Di mulut pintu, Len berdiri mengamati hasil kerja adiknya. Ujung-ujung otot bibirnya menarik seutas lengkungan tipis,

"Kelihatan bagus," pujinya pendek, sedangkan Rin hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman bersungut-sungut. Ketika Len menelusuri ruangan yang jarang sekali Rin gunakan untuk istirahat itu, matanya menangkap kotak kecil yang cukup ia kenali di atas meja belajar yang ada. "Kau masih belum membuka hadiah itu?"

Mata Rin pun tertuju pada benda yang dimaksud,

"Aku bermaksud membukanya bersamamu," tutur gadis dengan iris sewarna _lapis lazuli_ itu. Diraihnya kotak hadiah tadi dan duduk di sisi ranjang berseprai putih tersebut. Air muka Len kelihatan berubah, dan atmosfer di sekitar mereka pun turut mengikuti perubahan tersebut. Pemuda itu duduk di sisinya, menelaah jeli saat jemari Rin secara perlahan membuka kertas kado yang menutupi kotak tersebut dengan rapi.

Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam terungkap saat Rin selesai melucuti kertas yang semula membungkus benda tersebut. Perlahan, dibukanya kotak yang menyembunyikan wujud dari hadiah yang Shinji berikan. Saat mengetahui isi dari kotak itu, Rin menghembuskan napasnya lega,

"Jam tangan," ucapnya pada Len. Isinya berupa jam tangan wanita yang terbuat dari kulit sintetis berwarna putih dengan taburan kristal imitasi sebagai pengganti angka. Cantik namun sederhana.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan lega begitu?" tanya Len, mempertanyakan tingkah Rin barusan. Dia menggeleng, wajahnya tampak pias,

"Aku sempat khawatir isinya adalah cincin," sahut Rin. Kalau saja isinya sama seperti yang ia cemaskan, tentunya kondisi yang kurang mengenakkan pasti akan terjadi antara dirinya dengan Len.

Len sendiri sudah tahu sejak awal Shinji memberikan hadiah itu. Sedangkan Rin... Mungkin dia tak ingin merusak kejutan yang diberikan Shinji untuknya. Jadilah ia menunggu waktu di mana mereka bisa membukanya bersama-sama.

"Kalau begini, aku bisa memakainya dengan te—"

"Kau tidak boleh mengenakannya, Rin," tiba-tiba Len merampas pemberian Shinji dan membawanya keluar dari sana. Akibatnya, Rin tampak kebingungan dengan sikap kakaknya barusan. Disusulnya Len yang ternyata memasukkan hadiah ulang tahun tersebut ke dalam laci lemari.

"Kenapa _Onii-sama_ melarangku memakainya?" tanya Rin, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang merasa agak kecewa. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak memasuki dunia manusia, ada orang lain yang memberinya hadiah ulang tahun selain Len. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Len mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya secara sepihak.

"Sekolah melarang aksesoris, kan? Kau sebaiknya tidak memakainya," tukas Len tanpa menghadap ke arah gadis itu.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar ada sekolah yang melarang muridnya untuk menggunakan jam tangan..." sahut Rin pelan. Len tidak menanggapi apapun yang ia katakan. Bukannya Rin sangat menyukai jam itu atau apa, tapi... "Orang yang memberikannya pasti merasa tidak dihargai."

"Jadi, kau ingin membantah perintahku?"

Rin tercekat, "B-bukan begitu..."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, 'Aku adalah milikmu', kan?" Len menatapnya lurus-lurus, membuat perasaan Rin bagai ditelanjangi dan terekspos tanpa kecuali. Satu anggukan samar tergerak dari kepala Rin, membenarkan semua yang Len pertanyakan. "Kalau memang seperti itu, kau harus menghargai perintahku lebih dari apapun."

Suaranya yang rendah dan pekat dengan nada bertitah membuat Rin terhenyak dan tunduk. Tak ada gemingan yang ia berikan, melainkan hanya anggukan patuh dan segaris senyuman samar di balik anak rambut berwarna _flaxen_ yang menutupi garis wajahnya.

"Ya, _Onii-sama_."

THE ORIGINS

Setelah bel pertanda sekolah telah usai, para murid segera membereskan barang masing-masing dan bersiap dengan rencana yang mereka punya. Azusa memasukkan buku-buku yang semula berserakan di meja ke dalam tas, menyusunnya dengan rapi dan teratur saat ponsel di mejanya bergetar tanpa bunyi. Diraihnya benda itu dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Dari Rin,

_**Bagaimana dengan rencana hari ini?**_

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul sambil mengetik balasan yang pasti. Dipintanya Rin untuk menunggu saja di kelas. Setelah buku-bukunya beres, Azusa mengecek kolong mejanya, memastikan kalau tak ada yang terlupakan di sana. Dilihatnya kolong meja yang gelap tersebut, tak ada satu pun benda miliknya, kecuali sebuah kertas yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana.

"Sejak kapan ada kertas di kolong mejaku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Seingatnya tak ada apapun saat pagi hari Azusa memeriksa bagian itu. Diraihnya kertas yang terlipat rapi tersebut dan membukanya.

Sebuah surat kaleng.

"Untuk Yamarinko Azusa..." ia mulai membaca, "Maaf jika kau merasa terganggu. Tapi, maukah kau mendengarkan apa yang sudah lama kupendam tentang dirimu? Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik dan pengertian, jadi tolong datanglah temui aku di gedung olahraga sepulang sekolah. Kuharap kau akan datang..."

Azusa tertegun membaca surat itu. Yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang adalah; _mengapa waktunya berbentrokan?_ Gadis itu mencoba mengambil keputusan. Ia tak ingin membuat Rin menunggu lebih lama, tapi kasihan juga pengirim surat ini jika ia abaikan.

"Ah, Rin pasti akan mengerti..." gumamnya, kemudian mengirimkan pesan lagi untuk mengabari temannya perihal surat yang ia terima.

Balasan dari gadis pirang itu cukup membuatnya lega. Rin mengatakan tak apa dan ia akan tetap menunggu di kelas sampai urusannya beres.

Dengan perasaan ringan sekaligus berdebar, Azusa pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan. Kira-kira orang seperti apa yang menunggunya di sana? Jika ini sebuah pernyataan cinta, ia harus bersiap untuk menolak orang itu tanpa harus melukai perasaannya. Memikirkannya membuat Azusa jadi gugup sendiri.

Saat ia tiba di depan gedung olahraga yang nampak sepi karena klub basket maupun futsal masih belum aktif, hatinya semakin berdegup tidak karuan. Dibukanya salah satu pintu ganda gedung tersebut, kemudian memasuki ruang luas bersambut bunyi pantulan bola basket yang bertalu-talu.

"Kau, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Azusa pada sosok yang memainkan bola basket tersebut.

"Oh, kau benar-benar datang... Benar-benar mudah sekali dikelabui, ya..." cemoohnya meremehkan. Mata Azusa menyipit saat gadis dengan rambut bercat merah itu menyeringai, "Kira-kira sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku mengerjaimu?" tanyanya, bernostalgia dengan momen yang pernah mereka bagi.

"Apa kau yang menyuruhku datang kemari, Kugou-_san_?" tanya Azusa, menahan rasa gentar dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan melipat jari-jari kakinya yang mulai terasa dingin.

Kugou Haruka masih memainkan bolanya, saat Azusa menyadari ada dua anak lain di sana,

"Kalau memang benar aku, lalu kau mau apa?"

Dia menggigit bibir, "Temanku menunggu. Aku ada janji dengannya."

"Teman?" gadis itu membeo, kemudian memberikan senyum mencela, "Berteman dengan gadis bertenaga monster sepertinya membuatmu besar kepala. Memuakkan, tahu."

Azusa mengernyit. Salah satu hal yang paling dibencinya adalah saat seseorang menghina temannya dari belakang.

"Jangan membicarakan Rin seperti itu! Meskipun kuat, dia tidak semena-mena sepertimu, Kugou-_san_," bela Azusa, tak peduli perlawanannya hanya akan memperburuk situasi. Kekesalan tercetak jelas di wajah Haruka, hingga akhirnya bola basket yang semula ia mainkan kini melesat dari tangannya dan mengincar sosok Azusa yang kakinya terlalu kaku untuk menghindar.

"AKH!" pekiknya saat benda bulat itu menghantam keras kepalanya, sukses membuatnya pening. Benar-benar kena telak sampai-sampai keseimbangannya goyah dan ia tersungkur.

"Mentang-mentang aku sudah bosan denganmu, bukan berarti kau bisa lepas begitu saja," ucapnya, mendekati Azusa dan menjambak rambutnya kasar. Dipaksanya gadis itu untuk melihat ke arahnya, "Sekali lemah, tetap lemah."

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?" gumam Rin pada keheningan yang telah cukup lama menemani. Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit ia menunggu, Azusa belum datang juga. Kelasnya bahkan sudah kosong, hanya tinggal Rin seorang. Rasa bosan menyerbu, menghujaninya dengan sejuta kejenuhan tak berujung. Rin pun bangkit dari bangku yang ia duduki, memutuskan untuk tak lagi menunggu di sini. "Sedang apa, sih, dia?" tanyanya lagi dalam sunyi. Merasa kesal, Rin putuskan untuk menjemput Azusa ke tempat yang sempat disebutkan oleh temannya itu dalam pesan terakhir yang ia kirimkan.

Dengan langkah santai, Rin berjalan menyusuri koridor dan melewati bentangan luas lapangan sekolah. Masih ada beberapa murid yang menetap, meski dalam jumlah sedikit. Tak dihiraukannya suasana sekitar, hingga akhirnya Rin tiba di depan gedung olahraga yang pintunya tertutup rapat.

Saat Rin hendak membuka pintu tersebut, ternyata terkunci. Dicobanya untuk mengetuk pintu itu tanpa membuat kebisingan, sekedar memastikan kalau memang ada orang di baliknya. Tapi nihil, Rin tak mendengar apapun hingga ia memilih untuk menembus apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di balik tembok bangunan.

"Anak itu...?" Rin bergumam tak percaya. Bukan hanya Azusa yang ia lihat, tapi ada juga anak yang dulu pernah melabraknya, Yoshinari Kyouko yang sekelas dengannya, dan satu anak lain yang tak Rin kenali. Ketiganya tengah melakukan sesuatu pada Azusa. Dan yang jelas, sesuatu itu bukanlah hal yang baik...

_Mana mungkin aku merusak pintu ini_, pikirnya. Tapi muncul tiba-tiba juga bisa membuatnya dicurigai. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Andai saja ia bisa menggunakan energi mistiknya sesuka hati...

"Baiklah. Ini darurat, jadi tak apa," bisiknya meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau perbuatannya ini takkan mengundang amarah dari Len. Dengan teleportasi, Rin berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga tanpa harus melewati perantara.

"Azusa!" serunya, membuat mereka semua kaget akan kemunculan Rin yang begitu tiba-tiba dan entah dari mana. Baik Azusa maupun Haruka dan yang lain tampak sama bingungnya,

"Dari mana kau masuk, hah?!" tanya Haruka. Ia sudah memastikan agar semua pintu terkunci. Tak ada lagi celah untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tertutup ini.

"Rin? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Azusa melihat ke arah gadis itu dengan kelopak matanya yang agak membiru. Rin yakin sekali mereka sudah menyakiti temannya. Dan hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa perih.

"Tolong hentikan!" ucap Rin tegas. Nadanya lebih mirip perintah ketimbang permohonan. Begini saja Rin sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menggunakan kekerasan.

"Akan kulakukan kalau kau memohon," sahut Haruka dengan nada mempermainkan. Rin berjengit, tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah.

"Rin..."

Rin menarik napas, "Kumohon, hentikan..." ucapnya halus. Terpaksa.

"Jika permohonanmu itu sungguh-sungguh, seharusnya kau berlutut, Nona."

Diturutinya permintaan itu, sejenak melupakan harga dirinya yang selama ini selalu ia jaga sepantasnya seorang putri. Dalam hati Rin bersumpah akan membalas semua perilaku kurang ajar gadis ini.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau mengabulkan permohonanku?" tanyanya, berharap semua ini akan segera berakhir sehingga mereka bisa pulang. Batal sudah rencana mereka. Tidak mungkin pergi berdua saat ini jika keadaan Azusa berantakan seperti itu.

Haruka memandangi sosok berambut pirang yang kini berlutut di bawahnya, lalu berkata,

"Bersujudlah dulu."

Mata biru Rin melebar. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menginjak-injak harga dirinya hingga ia merasa sedemikian rendah. Ia menengadah, menatap Haruka dengan gradasi kelam menghiasi wajahnya,

"Kau mempermainkanku?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh peringatan. Namun Haruka sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Gadis itu malah semakin memercikan minyak di atas bara api yang tengah menyala,

"Kuharap permainan ini cukup menghibur bagimu. Dan bagiku tentunya," selorohnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Rin berdiri dari posisinya dan melayangkan satu tamparan keras ke pipi gadis berambut merah tersebut. Mata Haruka membeliak kaget, merasakan perih dan panas bercampur menjadi satu di pipinya, "Apa yang—Kyouko, Chiharu!"

"Rin!"

Saat Rin hendak memberikan perlawanan lain, kedua gadis yang selalu mengekor di belakang Haruka tersebut memegangi lengannya kuat-kuat. Rin yang saat itu tidak menggunakan energinya hanya mampu memberontak sebagaimana gadis biasa.

Azusa yang masih terlalu lelah tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain menyaksikan serangan balasan dari Haruka pada Rin. Satu tamparan menggema begitu keras dalam ruangan sunyi itu, membuat Azusa memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Padahal kau masih baru di sini, tapi lagakmu benar-benar menyebalkan..." cercanya pada wajah Rin yang menunduk. Dijambaknya rambut gadis itu, membuat simpul pita Rin kacau. Mata mereka saling beradu, "Kurasa aku harus memberimu satu pelajaran; wajah adalah bagian paling berharga bagi seorang wanita. Jadi jangan pernah kau menyakitinya."

Rin terdiam. Memandang sosok itu penuh benci.

"Tapi, karena kau yang memulai duluan..." Haruka meraih _cutter_ dari balik sakunya, "Aku harus menghukummu."

"Kugou-_san_, sudah cukup!" pekik Azusa, rasanya ia tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini. Ia benar-benar takut. Air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya. Dan Rin yang hanya diam tanpa reaksi sama sekali tak membantu keadaan mereka.

"Apa serunya kalau aku berhenti sekarang? Membosankan," gadis itu berlagak menguap, kemudian mengarahkan benda tajam itu ke wajah Rin. Azusa berpaling, tak ingin melihat bagaimana _cutter_ tersebut melukai wajah Rin yang selalu menjadi nilai plus selain kepintarannya. Ia bisa mendengar tawa palsu Haruka saat ia mulai menarik garis di wajah pucat itu dengan _cutter_ di tangannya. Tetesan darah yang mengalir menimbulkan suara yang amat sangat samar dan mengganggu.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi gadis sempurna yang mempunyai tampak dan otak cemerlang."

Dalam hati, Rin tertawa. Oh, sekarang ia benar-benar ingin menghajar gadis di depannya ini... Bagaimana rasanya jika ia menggigit leher itu hingga tak ada lagi darah yang tersisa?

Atau akan lebih baik jika ia membiarkannya mati bersimbah darah di hadapan kedua temannya?

"Dasar perempuan tidak tahu diri. Kau sama sekali tak menyadari posisimu," cemoohnya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kyouko dan Chiharu. Rin kembali berontak, mencoba melawan tanpa harus membuang-buang energinya. Namun percuma, ia tak mampu melepaskan diri dari dua gundik tersebut. Yang ada ponselnya malah terjatuh dari saku rok akibat pergerakan yang ia buat.

Jatuhnya ponsel berwarna oranye mandarin itu cukup menarik perhatian Haruka, terlebih saat benda itu bergetar disertai nada dering yang terdengar riang pertanda panggilan masuk. Haruka mengambil ponsel tersebut dan melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di sana,

"Len _onii-sama_..." ujarnya, "Mau bicara pada kakakmu ini dan mengadukanku padanya?" tentu saja tawaran itu hanyalah sekedar lelucon belaka. Rin bungkam tak menanggapi, "Tidak mau? Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu ku-_reject_ saja."

Bukan hanya menolak panggilan dari Len, Haruka mulai membongkar isi ponsel Rin. Terlihat jelas dari betapa khusyuknya gadis berambut merah itu mengotak-atik benda tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ada sesuatu yang menarik telah Haruka temukan di sana,

"Astaga... Kyouko, Chiharu, kalian harus lihat ini!"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh teman mereka tadi.

Azusa pun tampak terpaku mengamati sekelilingnya. Bertanya-tanya kira-kira apa yang telah mereka lihat di sana. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan? Apa? Jika memang demikian, pasti Rin telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Saat Kyouko melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Rin, sedangkan Chiharu kini mengambil alih kendali atas Rin sepenuhnya. Teman sekelas Rin tersebut ikut melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Haruka, dan reaksi tidak percaya sekaligus jijik tampak dari wajahnya,

"Kagamine, kau..."

Rin menyeringai. Paham akan apa yang dimaksudkan mereka berdua, ia tertawa pelan. Nadanya begitu ganjil, membuat Azusa merasa ia tak pernah mengenali siapa gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya ini,

"Itu benar. Apa yang kalian lihat bukan rekayasa. Aku memang punya hubungan seperti itu dengannya," ungkap Rin, menatap Haruka dan Kyouko dengan matanya yang kelam, "Berpelukan, berciuman, mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' pada satu sama lain, bahkan aku sudah pernah bercinta dengannya. Setelah kalian mengetahui hal itu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah yang menginterogasi penuh tuntutan. Setelah beberapa fakta yang ia jabarkan tanpa penyangkalan sedikitpun, Rin ingin melihat reaksi seperti apa yang mereka berikan.

Meski ia tak mengharapkan tanggapan baik dari orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Kau—Kalian berdua binatang berkedok manusia..." cela Haruka, ia mengatupkan flip ponsel Rin dan memasukannya ke saku rok yang dikenakan. Sudah pasti gadis itu akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap hal yang telah ia lihat, "Chiharu, lepaskan saja dia. Kita pergi dari sini."

Cengkraman Chiharu pun melonggar, kemudian hilang sama sekali. Dan sekali lagi, Rin sama sekali tak melawan ataupun mencoba untuk mengambil kembali ponselnya, melainkan hanya berdiri termenung menatap kepergian ketiga gadis itu.

"Kau ingin memberitahu semua orang?" tanya Rin lantang. Haruka mengabaikannya, menunggu Kyouko membukakan pintu yang terkunci tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Rin. "Silakan saja kalau kau ingin melakukannya! Aku takkan menghalangimu!"

Haruka meliriknya dengan sorot mata jijik, kemudian kembali mengabaikan kata-kata Rin. Menganggap itu hanyalah ocehan gadis gila yang mencoba memberikan ancaman kosong. Dia tak menangkap dengan baik apa-apa yang Rin katakan, kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja di balik pintu gedung olahraga yang kembali tertutup rapat.

Azusa, yang masih ada di sana bersama Rin mendengarkan dengan baik semua yang gadis itu katakan. Matanya membeliak meski perih, memandang teman baiknya dengan sorot mata cemas bercampur takut. Dan saat itulah Azusa menyadari, kalau ia benar-benar tak tahu apapun mengenai gadis bersurai pirang di depannya ini.

"R-Rin, sebenarnya siapa orang yang kau maksudkan? Dan apa maksudmu akan ada orang-orang yang celaka?"

Rin menarik napasnya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut. Ia beralih pada Azusa, menatap gadis itu lekat dan serius. Berat mengatakannya, namun Rin tak ingin menambah luka lebih dari yang ia tanggung kini...

"Azusa, sebaiknya kita tidak perlu berteman lagi," ucap Rin, nadanya halus disertai ketegasan di baliknya. Dan perkataan itu cukup membuat Azusa merasa terluka,

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak terima. Bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan hubungan pertemanan mereka begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas? Belum lagi Rin masih punya banyak hal untuk dijelaskan padanya!

Rin mengusap luka sayatan di wajahnya akibat ulah Haruka. Tapi di luar dugaan, yang ada hanyalah sisa darah yang menempel di sana. Tak ada satupun bekas luka di wajah Rin. Seolah-olah gadis itu hanya membubuhi wajahnya dengan darah sebagai lelucon. Sorot mata ketidakpercayaan terpancar di indera penglihatan Azusa,

"Rin? Bagaimana bisa...?"

Air mata menuruni pipi gadis itu, menciptakan jejak basah di wajahnya yang ternoda oleh warna merah darah yang terhapus,

"Aku yakin kau takkan bisa menerima diriku yang sebenarnya. Jadi, kumohon, jangan pernah anggap aku sebagai temanmu lagi..."

**Bersambung...**

Balesan review:

may-cyber-girl : baguslah kamu nggak baca lemonnya ya, saya nggak mau disalahkan karena mengotori pikiran anak-anak *ngelirik pasukan orang tua*

Tenang aja, nggak ada permohonan Prinzessin Rilianne yang nggak akan terkabul :)

Jadi tetep stay tune -?- sama fict ini ya~!

hime-sama : yosh! Saya akan tetep lanjut dengan dukunganmu yang menggebu itu :D

Makasih banyak karena udah menghargai larangan saya soal adegan rate M itu. Pertahankan, ya -?-

.

.

Um, hai semuanya. Rasanya lama sekali saya nggak update. Dan saya mohon maaf karenanya.

Update kali ini bukan berarti saya akan terus update seperti sebelumnya. Menulis bukan hal gampang, terlebih setelah sekian lama saya nggak mengerjakannya. Saya bisa merasakan kemampuan saya berkurang :(

Saya masih akan hiatus. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih membaca fict ini. Kalianlah alasan saya untuk terus lanjut *mulai deh lebaynya*

Mungkin saya akan berusaha untuk update chapter 12-13 nanti malam. Kira-kira terkejar nggak ya?

Update-update selanjutnya mungkin masih berbulan-bulan ke depan. Saya harap kalian mau menunggu :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
